It's Called Hell Fire
by Invader Cole
Summary: Impel Down is the home to some of the worlds most dangerous crimanels. Some just weren't ment to exist and others are another story. Akainu locked up the power he feared. Now that he's released, the world will burn! When it comes to Portgas D. Jerome. (Accepting ocs)
1. Realising the beast

_"Life is one of the biggest pains. If you say its fine, your doing it wrong_"- ?

Cold. It was a terrible feeling that nobody liked. It made you feel different and in the dark. It was an environment that was impossible to live in. That's why it was a level of hell. So a criminal of high standards was meant to freeze to death. In the deepest part of level five in a young man who never had much to live for.

Nakama? No he had none of them for awhile now. Happiness? What was there to be happy about. On the verge of freezing to death due to years of imprisonment. Parents? Dead mother and his father could most likely care less. Who was this young man?

Portgas D. Jerome

He was tied up in sea stone. He couldn't move even if he wanted to. He has small scar on his left eye and dark black hair. He has crimson blue eyes and his skin is pale. A diamond peircing in the ear.

His head lifted up apon hearing footsteps towards his cell. No one every came to his cell except for Magellan himself. Others were probably to scared to approach him. But why? He could only move his head. The rest of his body is tied in sea stone and suffering from frost bite on the side.

"Magellan is it feeding time already" asked the boy.

He got no response he only kept hearing the footsteps approach him. Something was wrong Magellan would have spoken to him. The more the man approached the more he could get a better scent on him. This was definitely not Magellan. Magellan smelled of the poison he was, but this man was something else.

His cell door was heard opened. He was finally able to get a somewhat better look at the man. He was tall and he is completely covered in a green robe. Who was this man?

"Yo, who are you? You don't seem like a guard of any type. Why are you here?" he asked.

The man brought out a pair of keys and then released him from the sea stones. Jerome is now seen wearing a black jacket and black pants. Jerome looked at the man in wonder.

"Tell me can you stand up" asked the man.

"No. My body is frozen to the bone, I can't even use my own devil fruit powers anymore" answered Jerome.

"I thought this might happen. I will have to carry you to the next level intense heat of the level should warm up your body"

The man then picked Jerome. Even if he did want to argue he couldn't. He was somewhat relieved to be leaving this hell hole. This was not something he wanted to see again. The mysterious man led him up the levels the entire trip there was filled with silence. Neither had nothing to say to each other. The pair had finally reached burning hell completely undetected. Who ever this man was he knew what he was doing. The mystery man sat him down close by a pit of fire a question was then brought up.

"So who are you and why exactly did you release me" asked Jerome.

"I can not tell you my identity at the time. But I released because I am betting on a change in tides. I know all about you from the day you were born to this point now. I truly believe you can change the future" explained the man.

"After I get out of here I have to confront my father and see my long lost brother. I don't know what I will do after that"

"So you must not know about the upcoming war"

"What war?"

"There is a war coming that will defiantly change the world for better or worse. This war is going on between the White beard pirates and the world goverment."

Jerome looked like he went into a state of shock for a moment before listening to more of what the man had to say.

"The war is happening because your brother Portgas D. Ace has been captured. So now they fight for his fate"

He was warm. The feeling he lost so many years ago he was warm again. It was a nice feeling to and his devil fruit powers were coming back. He attempted to stand up for the first time in years but he fell back to his knees. On his second try he was successfully able to stand again.

"Hey thank you sir. I don't know how I can repay you now. But after I save my brother I will pay you back" said Jerome.

"For now all you have to do is prove me right" the man placed the keys in Jerome's hand and walked off. This left Jerome with some thinking time alone.

"I didn't want to do this now but I should get a crew of my own. I will need some strong allies if i'm going all the way to Marineford"

Jerome then walked off leaving blue flamed footsteps behind him. This was really the start of a new era of change.


	2. Dante Silvers

**For those of you that sent ocs thank you. So guess its time for chapter two.**

* * *

Jerome walked all threw blazing hell. He wouldn't just go to any cell and let anyone out. If he did that he could get killed like that. To pass the time he decided to whistle. It was that old Andy Griffen song. But this was bothering someone in a close

"Hey could you stop that" asked a voice from a nearby cell. With his mind full of wonder he came closer. " Is their something you want" asked the man behind the cell.

"Hey what's your name" asked Jerome leaning in to the cell

"My name is Dante Silvers… so can I ask who I'm speaking to" he demanded.

"Yeah, my name is Portgazs D. Jerome" He said with proud and a D smile.

That name is what caught Dante's attention Portgazs. That's the same surname as Portgazs D. Ace. Could this really be he's sibling? If he was he could explain why he was here and not out of these hell hole.

"So you wanna join my crew" asked Jerome.

"Why would I , besides you don't know if I could be killer"

"Well if you don't you will be stuck here and probably die. Or you can join me on my quest. What do you say?

Dante took a second to think. He could stay here and possibly die or join a pirate crew.

"Just one more question what's your goal in life"

Jerome picked up a smile on he's face. He knows exactly what he wants. "I am gonna save my brother Ace and meet him for the first time"

"Okay I will join you" said Dante

When Jerome unlocked the cell he got a good look at Dante. His pale with black hair covering his eyes. Only his right eye can be seen and its is sea color green.

* * *

After releasing Dante from he's cell the pirate team of two walked level 5.

"You know if we continue to walk this way we are going to pass Magellans office" said Dante

"I know but I rather not wheir these cloths and you need something better than what you are wearing to"

"But are you really that cocky to the point you think you can fight Magellan"

This time Dante got no response. It was quiet until they walked in Magellans office. The weird thing was the warden wasn't here accept some other guy was. He was dressed like some kinda sumo wrestler.

"Who are you two" the sumo wrestler sized man. Not really getting a answer other than Jerome giving him the finger he charged at them.

"I think I could youse a work" said Jerome swinging he's arm

"I'll let you do all the fighting" said Dante

**Jerome vs Sumo**

"Brick Break" shouted Sumo smashing he's arm on the ground. To he's surprise both Jerome and Dante doge it with ease. Jerome jumped up in the air and started to come down with he's body covered in blue flames.

"Heat crash" with that Jerome crashed right into Sumo's gut. With the impact so great he flew to the wall. But Sumo got back up and ran to Jerome with he's palm in front.

Jerome prepared for he's next attack and took and deep breath. "Force palm/Blast Burn" shouted both Sumo and Jerome. With both their attacks colliding a bright light covered the scene.

"He's a little stronger than I thought" said Dante. A image of a person can be seen coming out the smoke, it was Jerome.

**Winner: Portgazs D.** Jerome

"My bones feel so good" said Jerome

"Whatever captain" said Dante holding a rifle.

"Where did you get that"

"It was my weapon before Magellan took it"

"Cool, now lets change to something new"

Sometime passed and the two boys have changed their cloths. Jerome is wearing a blue shirt with black pants and a black jacket. He also took off he's boots and now wears socks.

Dante wears a black tank top and black pant with gray combat boots, also a gray bandanna on he's neck. Also a dark brown trench coat with grey gloves.

"So lets take the elevator to level six" said Dante "It would be the quickest way"

"Gotcha" said Jerome

* * *

Somewhere on level six is am woman singing a kind tune. "I don't know why but for some reason, I think something good will happen"

* * *

**Okay so here is chapter 2. I got some great ocs so keep sending them in. VGod22 had the idea for Dante. Their will be more action in the future especially when they get to BlackBeard. This will also be a large crew so if you want to send in another oc go ahead.**


	3. Rubber vs Hell Fire

When the elevator reached level six Jerome and Dante continued their journey. "Hey Dante how long have you been in here" asked Jerome

"I think it was for about a year" said Dante "Why do you ask"

"Well I been in here since I was fourteen years old. So I was wondering what the outside world was like"

"It can be better but then it also could be worse"

"I was hoping for a better answer"

"..."

So they continued to walk until a certain tune caught Jerome's ear. He liked it so much he ran ahead. "It can't be her can it" he thought

He stopped in front of a cell and leaned in. "Mother is that you" he asked, but as soon as he did the music stopped. "So I guess its not you" Dante caught up with he's captain. "You idiot don't run off like that"

"Sorry but I thought it was somebody I knew" Just as the two we're about to walk away the voice in the cell spoke. "I am sorry that I am not your mother"

"Its okay, its just that she would sing that same song to me when I got sad" said Jerome. Noticing how he was acting he quickly changed he's attitude. "But am all better now"

"If you don't mind me asking what are you two doing down here" the woman asked .

"We have to save my brother want to join us"

Dante then turned to Jerome and put he's gun in front of the cell. "Jerome how do you know if we can trust her"

"Because anyone who sings that song is a good person at heart"

"But..."

"No buts she is joining us and that is final"

So Jerome unlocked the cell door so the nice woman can step out. "You know I never said I agree" that's when Dante fired he's Rifle but she was able to doge it. "But I will in thanks of you setting me free" her entire body can now be seen. She has long blonde hair and a purple shirt. She also has bage pants with black boots.

"So what's your name" asked Jerome

"Kathrine Cross former world noble, but you can just call me Kat"

"Okay so Dante here is are sniper what do you do"

"I am a pretty good musician and I also am a swordsman"

"That's great we need both of those"

"Good now we have to save your brother"

"Right"

So the pirate crew of three ran to find Jerome's brother. But Jerome stopped in the middle of he's tracks.

"What's wrong Jerome" asked Kat

"Its what about what Dante did back there" Jerome turned to face Dante "Dante I know you have trust issues but never shoot a nakama okay"

Dante was quiet for a second he had to think about it. After what happened in he's life it was common instinct to do such a thing. But Jerome made him feel like things could be okay, maybe he found someone he could trust. "Okay I will never shoot another nakama"

* * *

Meanwhile with Magellan.

"You mean to tell me that a couple of escapes did this" said Magellan "Was it Monkey D. Luffy"

"No sir it was someone different he had blue flames" said Sumo

Their was only one person Magellan knew that could do such a thing. Admiral Akainu told him to keep him under special lock up. How could he have gotten out. Akainu told him that if he got out of impel down it could be the end of the world.

"I have to go" said Magellan living he's office. "I won't let him escape no matter what"

* * *

Things happened Jerome had found the cell Ace was in. Just one thing his inmate told them Ace was already being taken to Marine Ford.

"Dammit we're to late" yelled Jerome punching a wall.

"Its okay Jerome it will be okay" said Kat trying to cheer up Jerome.

"If you really want to get Ace we should go to Marine Ford" said Dante

"Yeah I already figured that out" said Jerome "Somebody is coming"

Everyone looked confused like they had no idea what Jerome was talking about. But to their surprise a group of people came and stopped at the cell.

"Wow you must have a strong haki" said someone from the cell next door but no one paid him any attention.

"Who are you" asked Luffy

"My name is Portgazs D. Jerome and this is my crew"

"Hey how do you have the same name as Ace"

"I don't know if its your business but he is my brother"

Luffy's looked angry. "Stop lying Ace would have told me if he had another brother"

Jerome's face looked the same as Luffy's. "What do you mean I am he's only brother" when he finished that sentence he was punched in the face by Luffy. Instead of trying to talk Jerome fought back.

**Luffy vs Jerome**

"Gum Gum pistol" luffy fired he's hand at Jerome. "Blast Burn" Jerome shot blue fire out of he's mouth and it met Luffy's hand.

Hot, Hot" shouted Luffy cooling off he's hand.

"I guess you ate the Gum Gum fruit that means you have a weakness against fire" said Jerome. "Blaze kick" Jerome then fired a firery kick towards Luffy but he was able to doge it.

The next thing he knew Luffy is steaming a pinkish color it was second gear. He then vanished and reappeared only to kick Jerome in the face. "Ember" Jerome fired a steaming blue flame out of he's mouth but Luffy once again doge it.

"Fine then you what to play this game ... soro" Jerome disappeared and reappeared in front of Luffy "Close combat" Jerome started to rapidly punch Luffy with he's fire fist. After the attach Luffy fell to the ground. Jerome started to walk away until Luffy got back up.

"I'm sick of you" they both shouted punching each other again.

* * *

**So that was chapter three if I am making any mistakes don't be afraid to tell me.**


	4. Brothers and Tegami the doctor?

**Okay I forgot this last chapter but the idea of Kat came from Carolyn12 so without further delay here is chapter 4.**

* * *

"So how long has it been now" asked Kat. Jerome and Luffy passed by her still punching each other. "I would say its been fifteen minutes" said Dante

"Should we stop them"

"I wouldn't"

So Jerome and Luffy continued their fight until Ace's cell mate spoke up "You two stop" he shouted this was enough to get both of their attention. "Okay I need you both to listen I know this might sound crazy but, you both are brothers" Jerome and Luffy turned to each other and back at Jinbei "Me and him brothers impossible" they shouted in unison.

"No listen its true Luffy Ace told me about you and how you two are brothers" Jinbei then turned to Jerome "But you Ace doesn't know about you but I do. I can tell just by looking at you that you are related to Ace"

"Jerome what does he mean Ace doesn't know about you" asked Kat

Jerome turned to face he's musician. He didn't like to talk about he's past especially when it hurt. The part that hurt him the most was that he's own brother didn't know him. But if what the fishman said was true Luffy could somehow be he's brother. "Kat I will explain it to you later" Jerome looked over to Luffy with a serious face "Listen Luffy before I even believe the fishman tell me how you and Ace are related"

So Luffy began he's story on how him and Ace became brothers "Me and Ace aren't blood brothers. We became brothers by exchanging a cup of sake. When we first met we never got along well but when time grew Ace started to like me" Luffy told him more on how they would beat up animals and pirates and how they would run from Garps fist of love.

"So that's how you are related" Jerome began to laugh.

"What's so funny" asked Dante

"I'm laughing because I now have a new brother" laughed Jerome

"Yep from this moment on we are brothers" said Luffy

So the two brothers laughed their problems with each other away.

"You two are so cute together" Kat said also wanting to join in the hug. "What's the matter Dante do you what to hug"

Dante's face grew tomato red "No way I think I'm good" he said while nodding he's head no.

A giant Okama steped up to remained everyone of the problem "Don't you two forget Ace is going to Marine Ford, so I guess we have to live everything to WhiteBeard"

Luffy and Jerome turned around to face Iva "We are going to save Ace"

"But do you have any idea what we will be up against Admirals, Vice Admirals, and the warlords"

"I don't care" said Luffy

"I don't fear the Admirals or the warlords" said Jerome

This made Iva jump back those two had different looks in their eye's. Luffy was Dragons son their is no doubt but Jerome was different. He's face showed something else somehow more aggression he knew that look it belonged to...

"Haaaaaaa" he screamed

"What's the matter Ivan" asked Inuzuma

"Nothing it's nothing" Ivan looked over to see the two boys having a conversation.

"Luffy you go on ahead and get to Ace" Jerome told him

"Aren't you going to come" Luffy asked

"Don't worry about just go"

"Okay"

* * *

Later Jerome and the rest of he's small crew continued to wander the level six of impel down.

"Hey captain why didn't we go with them" asked Dante

"Because right now we need a doctor, I believe we might have to fight Magellan and he's poison" answered Jerome

"Smart thinking" said Kat "I think I might know the perfect" but she was cut off by someone in a near by cell.

"I'm a pretty good doctor" he said

"You are" asked Jerome

"Yep all you have to do is open my cell"

"Okay" so without a second of thought Jerome opened the cell. "You idiot'' shouted Dante and Kat punching he's face in.

"You aren't very smart are you" said the man "My name is Tegami Io and the only way I will join you is if you fight me" Tegami steped out and you could see he's full appearance. He is unnaturally tall at least seven foot. He is also pretty bonny (does he ever eat). He has mahogany skin covered with scars long and wide. With dark grey messy hair. To go with all of this he has yellow eyes.

"So you want to fight we will give you one right Dante"

"Right Jerome" So with that Jerome prepared he's devil fruit while Dante got he's rifle ready.

**Jerome and Dante vs Tegami**

"Mud shot" Dante fired he's rifle and two shots of mud fired at Tegami. They were both a direct hit but it wasn't enough to keep Tegami down.

"Fist of fury" Tegami attempted to punch Dante but he doge it "Lets try that again... fist of fury" Tegami tried to punch Dante but he doge again. This same process continued for a while "How the hell do you keep doing that"

Dante got some good distance before he explained himself "Sorry but when I was a merceanary I ate a devil fruit it allows me to move faster than the people around me"

"So that explains it" Tegami charged at Dante "Fist of fury" just when Dante was about to doge he was kicked in the gut "shyc"

"Flame kick" Tegami's face was met with Jerome's flaming leg. Kicking him straight into the wall. It was Dante's turn "Gun's light" he fired a beam right into Tegami's chest. With that he fell to the ground beaten.

"He was really weak" said Dante

"I was hoping he would be stronger" pouted Jerome

That's when they heard laughter coming from Tegami "Yes you two are the one I'm looking for" Tegami lifted he's face to reveal he's shark teeth "I've been looking for a good fight"

* * *

**Next time Tegami is just getting started and in the fight he reveals he is not a real doctor. Luckily Kat does know one who happens to be in impel down and apparently Jerome knows him to.**

* * *

**Okay the idea of Tegami came frome Ogrespi. and here is the crew so far.**

**Captain: Jerome**

**Navigator: Darius D. Roberts**

**Musician: Katherine Cross**

**cook: martel greenfield (Still another cook spot open)**

**shipwright: Night T. Travious **

**Doctor: Luna Night and Wolf D. crash (still another spot open)**

**Scholar: Tegami Io**

**Misc members (diver, dancer, etc) :**


	5. Kat has a friend

"Rapid fire" Dante this time shot multiple beam bullets at Tegami but sadly he was able to take the hits "Dang it". Jerome started to charge up he's blue flame around he's body and started to stump he's legs. "Get ready for this...Flame charge" Jerome ran straight for Tegami and made straight impact. You could see the blood coming from he's mouth. Tegami quickly recovered and grabed Jerome's face and smashed it into a wall. "You better stop holding back or your going to lose" taunted Tegami.

What Tegmai didn't notice was Dante holding a gun to he's back "Let's see if you can take this" A red ray was shot straight through he's body. But this was a mirage. "Brick break" Tegami karate chopped Dante's side.

"Close combat" Jerome punched Tegami repeatedly with he's fire fist. "Ahhh" shouted Jerome knocking Tegami into the ceiling "I'm not done yet Ember" Jerome shot small blast of fire to Tegami making great impact. With Tegami falling down from the ceiling it looked like the fight was over but boy where they wrong.

"Smack down" Tegami smacked Jerome face straight to the ground. Dante how ever got back up and was ready this time. "Hey Tegami Come and get some"

"You wan't some more" Tegami ran for Dante but this is what he wanted.

Dante's rifle started to glow a white light. "Those tricks won't work on me" said Tegami right before he punched Dante he dissapered.

Tegami looked around then right when he didn't see it coming Dante appeared on the side of him. "Instant transmission white beam" Dante fired he's Rifle and a white beam shot Tegami straight through the wall.

"He puts up a good fight" commented Dante

"He sure does" said Jerome who walked closer to the hole in the wall. When he least expected it a hand pulled him right in. "Dang it" said Dante about to go but...

"Wait Dante" said Kat

"What is it"

"Leason this guy say's he's a doctor but I don't believe him"

"What makes you think that"

"When you lived with a family of Nobles you know a lie when you hear one"

"So I guess we should tell Jerome"

"You go tell him, I have something else to do"

"What is it this time"

"My friend he was also a Noble, but like me he gave that up. He was captured and now he is on level six"

Kat waited for Dante to respond but she got a no. "Why not"

"Because how do I know your not running away"

Kat did nothing but gave a smile. "Don't worry Dante I will be safe" Kat then gave him a kiss on the cheek and went her way.

'That woman is to much for me to handle"

* * *

With Jerome and Tegami they still fought. They gave punch after punch and kick after kick. Neither side seemed to be giving up. "You know you put up a good fight" said Tegami

"Back at you skinny man" said Jerome

That's when Tegami got out of he's fighting pose and walked up to Jerome "I have decided to join your crew"

"Why I haven't won yet"

"Its because your not weak I don't want a weak captain" Tegami's face then turned serios "Just one thing I have a daughter if joining you gets in the way of that I will comment homicide"

"That's no problem I have a brother, if you help me get him I will help you get your daughter"

"deal" So the captain and the new crew member shook hands.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of impel down gaurds are bloody and beaten up. Walking past these gaurds are Kat and another person.

"So you want me to join this crew" said the mystery man

"Please Kid we need a doctor" said Kat

"Fine, is the captain anyone I know"

"Probally not but he's name he's Portgazs D. Jerome"

"Really then this should be interesting" said Kid "Oh yeah I don't go by Kid anymore its Crash now I don't want my noble name"

"Cool"

Crash is 4'11'' with a little muscle. He has light tan skin with two scars one on he's forehead and the other on he's right shoulder. He's left eye is black while the other is stormy gray. He also has short gravity definening hair. He wears a black hoodie, gray baggy jeans, and gray martial arts shoes.

* * *

Nightwolfx13 had the idea for Crash now here is an update on the crew.

**Captain: Jerome**

**Sniper: Dante (Still one more spot open)**

**Musician: Kat**

**Scholar: Tegami**

**Doctor: Wolf D. Crash, Luna light, and Cassidy D. loroux **

**If I'm forgetting anything no youse trying to remember.**


	6. Luna light

Dante continued to walk until he found he's captain and Tegami. "You tell me the truth are you really a doctor"

"Sorry but i'm not" confessed Tegami

Jerome didn't even seemed surprised "That's okay I mean wasn't it obvious" Dante then smacked him in the back of the head. "You idiot you mean you knew but you still fought him"

"Don't blame me you fought him to"

"But you still knew he wasn't a doctor"

"Okay you two stop the shouting" said Tegami smacking there heads together. But this only pissed Dante off more. "You what to try that again you stupid grass head"

The three boys arguing made a certain someone laugh. Off course she was in a cell but like Kat she didn't look like she could be a criminal. She had long black hair going to her butt and bangs covering her left eye. But the one visible eye was ice blue. She may have rivaled Kat in looks.

"Hey if you guys really need a doctor I could help" She said.

This is what got the arguing to stop and she easily got there attention. They gathered up around her cell. "So your a doctor" asked Jerome

"Yep" she answered

"Your not lying to us are you, because the last guy that lied to us I shot" said Dante

"No you didn't " said Tegami. But he spoke to soon and was shot in the chest by Dante. This began another fight between the two as fist met rifle in battle.

This only amused the girl more. "You know what I will join this crew full time"

"That's great" said Jerome.

He let her out without another second of thought. "Thank you my name is Luna Light by the way"

"Cool I'm your captain Portgazs D. Jerome"

"Portgazs isn't that the surname of Portgazs D. Ace"

"Yep he is my brother"

A shocked look the appeared on Luna's face.

* * *

**So here we are sorry for not updating in a while and sorry for the short chapter. Also I am no longer accepting ocs for the crew. **

**P.s. This has become my most popular fic. Also if you have the time check out some of my other ones.**


	7. The five walls meeting

"You stupid gun slinger"

"Rotten grass head"

Dante and Tegami blew there tops off at each other the whole walk. It had the attention of Jerome and Luna but it wasn't really bothering them.

"So do they do this a lot" asked Luna

"They just started, but it might be over soon" said Jerome

"Why do I have the feeling that it won't"

"Hey look its Kat" shouted Jerome

It was true it was Kat along with Crash. The two groups seemed surprised at the fact that each had an extra member.

"Hey Kat I want you to meet Luna, she is are new doctor" said Jerome

"Its nice to meet you" said Luna

"Likewise" said Kat shaking her hand. "Oh but Jerome I already got a doctor for us see"

Kat then introduced Crash. But Jerome looked a little confused like he was looking for something. "Where is he" he asked

"He is right here" pointed Kat

"You mean behind this little kid" asked Jerome

"Hey I am not a little kid, I am seventeen years old" shouted Crash

"Stop lying no can be this short and be seventeen"

"Are you stupid"

"Not by that much"

Luna and Katherine found the argument to be very funny. They didn't know what it was but Jerome's logic on the world was hilarious. Before another word could be spoke Dante steped up "I didn't think that Katherine friend would be the 'marine reaper' himself"

" I never heard of him" stated Jerome

"Well that only makes since you have only been here since you were ten, but just one thing" Dante turned to Crash "As first mate its my job to protect my captain at all cost and you have a infamous reputation, so tell me can we trust you"

"That only depends if the captain says yes, other wise I would have no problem" said Crash

* * *

In a hall Magellan was meeting up with five people. The first appeared to be a woman. She has blonde hair and three peircings. Wearing a black coat with the impel down sign on it.

"This better be good" she said. A special caption appeared that said (Leader of the five walls Kotora)

The next was a young man. He has dark brown skin, gray eyes. He also has a small high top with a long braided ponytail in the back of his head. He wears a unbuttoned black and yellow collared shirt. He also has cargo khaki shorts and black timberland boots. He carries what looks like some type of hybrid between a sword and a gun.

"Lets see what this is about" he said. A special caption appeared that said (Night T. Travious vice leader of the five walls)

The next was also a young man. He is 6:4 with spikey light brown hair and greyish blue eyes.

"Whats todays problem" he said. A special caption appeared saying (Darrius D. Roberts of the five walls)

"The souls say there are a disterbence in the prison" stated a very off looking girl. One side of her hair was black while the other was white. She wore a completely black robe and her eye are storm grey. She is known as Kon the spirit holder.

The meeting of the five walls was now on. Magellan had to tell them everything that was going on with Jerome and the rest of his crew. Then there was the part about Monkey D. Luffy and more escapes.

"So I guess that weakling Sumo was defeated" said Kotora

"Yes, that is why I called you all here" said Magellan

"You need us to take out Jerome" asked Darrius

"No his numbers are expanding all I need you all to do is fight his followers"

"What is so special about them mister Magellan" asked Kon

"Most of them are level six prisoners, one of them is Tegami Io"

"That's the same man that invaded enies lobby years ago" said Travios

"It doesn't matter as four of the five walls they must be dealt with" stated Kotora

With that the five walls including Magellan continued to the bowls of impel down.

* * *

Back with the Blue Flame pirates tention was high. What would Jerome's decision be.

"Okay you can join" said Jerome.

"Yes" happily thought Kat

"Okay my captain, where do we go" asked Crash

"Now that we have are doctors we should get ready to leave this hell hole and head for Marine Ford"

"I guess that's fine I have a certain admiral I want to get revenge on" said Crash. Saying that made Crash realize something. Jerome looks a little like someone he met before. Realizing who it was he quickly put the pieces together "So you did live that day, I guess its better you don't remember me" thought Crash

"Excuse its Crash right" asked Luna

"Yes what would you like"

"Well I can tell you are a very experienced doctor so I was wondering... could you tutor me a bit"

This earned shocked faces all around.

"But Luna you said You were a doctor" said Jerome

Dante then cocked his rifle but before he could fire Tegami stopped him. "You have got to stop doing that"

"But I already told her what would happen" said Dante

"And Jerome told you not to try and kill another Nakama anymore" stated Kat

"I was just going to wound her a bit"

"Everyone please listen" asked Luna "The truth is I am a doctor but the only patients I have had was me and at least seven other people. That's why I wanted Crash to tutor me a bit"

"I don't mind teaching my skills to someone with little experience" said Crash. Saying those words earned him a hug from Luna.

"Thank you I won't disappoint you"

* * *

**Next time: The Blue Flame pirates has found Luffy's group. But at the worst time Jerome comes face to face with the man that ruined his life. How will this meeting affect Jerome because the last thing he want's to think about is his past.**

* * *

**A/N: The impel down arc is coming to an end soon. So next will be Marine Ford. I have everything planed out except for one thing the fate of Ace. But one more thing after Marine Ford what's the next adventure I need some arcs would you guys mind sending some in. Whether they be filler or canon to the story. Bye for now.**


	8. The sad fate

**A/N: So this is a late update to find a way for this chapter to start. So I came to the conclusion of making it after the defeat of Hannybal enjoy.**

* * *

"Luffy we should probably get going now"said Jerome

"Yeah we have to save Ace" responed Luffy.

Luna and Tegami walked up to them. "Um Jerome do you or Luffy need any injuries treated" Luna asked.

"No Luna we'er good" answered Jerome

"Too bad I wanted to take out the vice warden" said Tegami "But I guess I can have a shot at some big dog's later"

Crash then appeared between the two. "Jerome do you feel that"

Jerome looked over to the stair's the went further up. It was something coming and fast. It felt like darkness and it was cold. Cold something that did not agree well with Jerome.

"What is it what's coming" asked Kat. She tried to run over by them but Dante grabed her.

"Kat right now I think it's best you stay back" he told her.

Coming closer and closer until it finally made it's way passed the unconcios guard's. They were right it was darkness itself.

"Zehahaha" came a laugh. Forming out of the darkness was no other then the man that caused all this. Not only the capture of Ace but also the cause of the upcoming war. He was Blackbeard along with his devilish crew.

"Zehahaha it look's like everyone is already out the game" He then turned his look to Luffy.

"Well look who it is straw hat. You know you should be thanking your brother"

Luffy looked at him with full agression. He had met this man before. But he hadn't known who he was. But now he did.

Blackbeard then turned his gaze to Jerome. He didn't know him but he felt like he did. "So kid who the heck are you"

Anger, agression, sadness these are the words that can describe how Jerome felt. He almost never thought he would ever see this man again. The fact he said he didn't remember him only made everthing grow.

The air around him it changed. It was growing in tempature. It was stinging.

"What the heck is going on the air it's stinging" said Tegami.

"Jerome what's wrong" asked Luna

Jerome then fell to the ground. His entire appearence was changing. His blue fire started to cover his body. Even with that you could blankly see his skin changed to scals.

"Back away get away from me now" said Jerome in a diffrent tone of voice.

"I won't leave you like this" said Luna. Afterwards Tegami grabed her and moved both of them further away from the scene.

"Look kid me and you should back away to" said Crash

"I can't just leave him like this" said Luffy

"Look something's about to go down we have to move"

The blue flame's then doubled in size.

"Listen straw hat you have to beleive me when I say he will be fine"

Luffy didn't know what to do. Even if he had just met him today he still found him as a brother. He didn't want to leave him like this not his brother. Just like he wasn't going to leave Ace.

"I won't go" Luffy answered.

That's when even through the flames Luffy saw Jerome's eye's his voice was faint but he could still hear it. "Luffy please go"

With those words said Luffy had to listen. If he was still somehow okay and in control of what was happening he decided to step back.

Now with everyone out of harm's way Jerome could unleash his real power. He didn't want to do this but he had no choice. Despite what might happen afterwards he had to. He had to avenge her. He had to avenge his mother.

(Flashback)

It was usually a nice sunny island. It did not live up to its name Dusk Ball. Only today could that name be relevant. For today it was covered in dark clouds but no rain.

On this island at a meadow Is a little boy and a woman. They are mother and son they both share love with each other that is very great. The bond between these two could be unbreakable. This two are no other than a 6 year old Jerome and his mother Portgazs D. Rouge.

"Mom look I got you some flower's" said Jerome handing his mother some lily's.

"Thank you love they are buetiful" said Rouge.

"Hey mom when will dad come back"

"Be patient he called me earlier telling me he should come for you in a week"

"Okay" Jerome then looked at his mother ready to ask her a question he had be longing to ask.

"Mom I want a brother"

Rouge then tensed up hearing the question. She wanted to tell her son about him for so long but he was still young and would not be able to process it.

"Maybe will see in the future"

"Okay but... mom why do you and dad hate each other"

This was something else she didn't want to answer but she could at least tell her son something. "Jerome it's notthat we hate each other it's only the fact that we don't agree on something's"

"Oh I guess that sounds right"

"But Jerome no matter what you hear me and your father love you with all are heart"

"Thank's I love you to" Jerome then leaned in and shared a hug with his mother.

Later that day.

"Jerome it's late we should go" said Rouge

"Okay"

That's when they both felt a dark presence aproaching them.

"Zehahaha" laughed the man that stood before them. "So Rouge long time no see. I have been looking for you"

"Teach why are you here" asked Rouge

"You know the answer to that. You the wife of the pirate king himself is a serious theart to my plan."

"And want plan is that"

"You shouldn't worry about that since you're going to die"

Rouge turned to her son. She didn't want him getting involved in this. She knew if he stayed he could really get hurt or worst killed.

"Jerome I want you to go back to the village and stay there okay. I will be back

"No I won't I can't let you stay here with him" said Jerome

"Thing's will be fine I promise"

"No they won't. Do you think i'm stupid I know something's wrong" He shshouted

"You just have to listen to me and do as I say"

"No I refuse I can't just leave you"

Rouge was then down to her last resort. "Jerome i'm sorry"

Rouge then knocked out Jerome from the back of the head. Laying him down she turned to Teach.

"So shall we get started"

"Zehahaha I thought you would never ask"

The two ran towards each other. Two D's where about to clash.

( Sometime after the fight)

Jerome had woken up. The first thing he noticed it was queit. The second thing was that there was blood on his face but he wasn't bleeding. The third thing was the body of his mother on the ground.

"Mom" he yelled as he ran over to her. What he saw scared him for life. Her body covered in blood. Everywhere was blood.

"Mom wake up" he started to shake her body. But she wouldn't wake up. All their was is a smile on her face.

"Mom wake up" he shouted. He couldn't beleive it no he wouldn't accept it. His mother couldn't be dead.

"Someone HELP!HELP!HELP!HELP!HELP!HELP!HELP!HELP!can't anyone hear me I said HELP!HELP!HELP!HELP!HELP me please" Jerome then cried on his mother's dead corspe.

It was true she was dead. That man had tooken his mother away from him and changed his life for the worse.

(End of flashback)

The fire around Jerome cleared up. He had a completly diffrent appearence. His scan replaced with scale's. Most of his body covered in his own flames. His eye's are now blue. The most off thing about him is he now has a pair of dragon wings also set aflame.

"Teach burn in hell" is what he said "Dragon pulse" Jerome then fired a powerful wave of energy out his mouth. He was ready to kill the man that took his mother.


	9. Blue Dragon! Jerome vs Teach

"Dragon pulse" shouted Jerome. It took only an instant, but it was if the world around them erupted. The blast from such an powerful attack forced everyone in its radius back not able to take it.

"Dang captain Jerome's not holding anything back" said Luna covering her eye's.

"I knew he was strong but this is redicoucles" said Dante holding his ground .

"This is nothing to me" said Tegami trying to hold his ground.

Things then began to fade down as all you could see was the dragon like form of Jerome. Also were the Blackbeard pirates once were is only covered in smoke.

"It looks like you got em" said Kat

"No Katherine he didn't" said Crash

"What do you mean no way someone could survive that"

"Zehahaha" Is what was heard coming from the smoke.

The smoke itself began to dissolve as if was being sucked into something. It was soon revealed that it was Teach's dark dark fruit sucking it in. Teach himself was fine except for the minor fact that his coat was burned off and that his face along with his stomach is covered in burns.

His crew was a diffrent story. Doc Q and his horse are nothing but crisps. The rest simply stood back up regaining there ground.

"They seem tougher than they look" said Tegami

Jerome's only grew in rage. Just seeing this man alive only made him twisted. He was no longer the same he was before he was now built in hatred for the man. It was only for a breif second but his eye's changed from blue to red.

"Zehahaha heh boy's take care of him for me"shouted Blackbeard.

On there cue Burgess, Laffiete, and Augar hopped into action. There target was Jerome but it only took one attack to take them out.

"Draco meteor" Jerome claped his hand and at once he summoned flaming blue meteor's from the wall above. Not even seeing it coming the three of them were knocked down to the floor. There bodys crushed and burnt. Burgess being the large man he is created a large hole in the floor. The smoke from below sinking in.

Lafiette and Augar may have survived if they never fell inside the hole created by Burgess. Their screems could be heard burning in the fire below. There was a reason this place was called hell.

"Ruthless"commented commented Crash

Blackbeard looked at what this boy had done to his crew. He took them out like they were nothing. But that didn't matte he was planing on getting a more powerful crew anyway.

"Okay then kid you want to fight lets fight, dark dark claw" Blackbeard let loose a claw of darkness.

Jerome looked at this move he was prepared for it but the last attack he used kinda weared him out. But he was prepared. This new form of his gave him power he thought he could never obtain. He should be thanking doctor vegapunk.

"Dragon breath" Jerome fired a gust of harden fire breath to Teach's dark claw.

The two collided. Creating a wave of dark and fire in both derections. It was cold yet warm at the same time. This was nothing but proof that the two combatants are evenly matched.

When the waved calmed down. Jerome took the next move and flew straight for Teach. He had his claw's ready to cut and chop.

Blackbeard simply put his hand of darkness out with a swirling sinsation. "Absord"

Jerome was sucked into a hole of darkness."Where am I" he thought. Without warning Jerome was attacked in the head by a whip of darkness. The next one he was punched in the stomach by a fist.

He started to cough up blood.

"You can't escape my feild of darkness" he heard Teach's voice say. Before he was struck in the face by two dark fist. His eye's widened as he floated in the empty space of darkness.

"Now try this dark twister strike"

Jerome was this time struck with multiple kicks and fist of darkness very rapidly. Just as it stopped it only took a second before the same process restarted.

The attack stopped "Dammit" thought Jerome before the rapid fist and kicks started to attack him again. Jerome was know spilling more blood. He felt some of his bones broken. Things weren't looking good he had to get out of here and fast.

Jerome curled himself up as his body began to ingulf it's self with fire. Until he launched himself out his ball while also letting out giant waves of fire.

"Maximum heat wave" he shouted.

Outside of Blackbeards body it is shown that his body was burning from the inside out. Having almost no choice he released Jerome from his solitude.

"You little basterd how dare you" said Teach

Jerome said nothing but let his claws out. Like last time he flew straight for Teach.

"Dark canon balls" Teach fired dark balls at Jerome.

Jerome endured the dark balls as he flew through. Trying to not let the pain bother him so much. He made his way to Teach and striked him very veciously. He cut and cut him trying to get right down to the bone.

Before he could let that happen Teach elbowed him in the face. Jerome fell to the ground struggling to get back up. That's when Teach walked up to him.

"You know kid you are really annoying" Teach then did the unbelievable he kicked him in the hole from before. Sending him to burn in the fire below.

"Jerome!" Shouted his entire crew watching their captain fall. Tegami along with Dante and Crash jumped at the man that did the dead.

Dante got his rifle ready with Tegami preparing his fist. Crash whipped out two sphear like bones.

Prepared to kill the man that took there captain. That was until two giant arms pulled them back. It was Luffy.

"Why would you do that he just killed Jerome my captain your brother" shouted Dante

"Look down" is what Luffy had to say.

To much of everyone's surprise Jerome flew back up unfazed by the flames of level four.

"How did you survive" asked Teach.

"My scales protect me from fire and heat. Teach I am sick of everything about you. I'm sick that you existed , i'm sick that you threaten my family and i'm sick you try to attack my nakama. I think it's time that we enf this"

"My thoughts exactly"

After Teach finished his words Jerome appeared next to him and sent him flying to the air. Yousing haki to know where he would end up Jerome flew there before him and kicked him down to the floor.

Teach got back up and let loose at least five dark claws. Jerome didn't dodge but went through it ignoring the pain. He finally smashed his fist right into Teach's fist. Crushing his own fist afterwards.

But that didn't matter as he heard some bones break in Teach's face as well.

"I'm tired off you Dark storm" Teach's final attack let loose a giant dark seaking coming for Jerome.

Jerome knew if he didn't stop this attack or if he even dodged it everyone behind him would die and he wasn't going to let that happen.

"Twister" Jerome smashed his hands together and whipped out a vicious tornado.

The two attacks collided breaking the air around it. The hurricane brewed of both darkness and fire. Unless you were one of the attackers you were either on the ground or probably on the wall due to the storm before them.

The waves turned from black to blue deciding on who would walls and floor was coming down.

"Teach" shouted Jerome in the storm. He thought about his mother he thought about Ace. He thought his crew and Luffy. He refused to let him win not in this life are the next.

Things then went white. When thing's cleared up you could see the Blue Flame pirates and Luffy looking for Jerome.

"There he is" said Luffy pointing to a faint image of Jerome.

Jerome had opened his eye's and he saw the woman he thought he would never see again. His mother Portgas D. Rouge.

"I did it moma I avenged you"

"I know Jerome" she said crying while holding her little boy in her hands.

"Momma come with me help me save Ace"

"Oh honey I can't my time on this earth is over"she let out more tears. "Jerome I wish I could have been there for you and Ace"

"Momma"

"Jerome I want you to continue your adventure. I can no longer watch over you."

"Momma you can't leave me know"

"Sorry but I have no choice, now let me tell you my final words to you"

"Yes momma"

"Jerome make good friends and make true you can trust them. Make sure you alway's protect those you call family. Finally never stop being you" Rouge then kissed him on the forehead and fainted away.

"Momma" said Jerome. His body turned back to normal and he passed out very exuasted from the fight and the transformation.

A/N: So I got this done. Blackbeard might be beaten but they still have Magellan and his five walls to deal with. So stay tunned


	10. The fight's are set

"So the guy finally worn himself out uh" Dante looked down at his captain.

"It looks like he needs immediate medical treatment" stated Luna. this was true while passed out Jerome's body was burning it self. His skin didn't seem to be skinner than before as well.

"You're right Luna first thing looks like we need to warm his body down" said Crash.

It's going to be okay Jerome, this two are going to get you some good treatment" said Luffy

"Oh I wouldn't count on that straw hat" a voice came from behind.

Everyone turned around to see Magellan along with four of the five walls.

"Crap he had to show up now" said Tegami

"This isn't good he can't be here now"thought Kat.

Kotora took a notice to the rooms condition. She had figured what all that ruckus was earlier. "So I guess taking Jerome out is non factor"

She then turned to her superior Magellan. "So since Hannyabals dead I guess the vice warden position is opened up"

"Kotora we will discuss that later. Now you know what to do" said Magellan

"Of course" she turned her sights on Dante. "Okay you look a tough guy I want you ...ROOM!"

In the blink of an eye a white light flashed around the place.

"See you in the room cutie" said Kotora as she disappeared.

Dante of course didn't seem fazed by her words.

* * *

Crash found himself suddenly in a cemetery like place. He saw the woman Kon from before.

"Hey you were the heck are we" asked Crash.

"We are in a place of solitude that none of us can leave until one die's. And i'm sorry but that person will be you" stated Kon.

A spirit off a man appeared next to her. Along with him a little boy sat in Kon's lap. They had smile's on their face but Crash could see right through it. Those smile's were fake.

* * *

Kat was in a bage hallway. She had her new sword by her side. She was glad they took a detour by Magellan's office.

"What the heck I was supposed to get the gun slinger" shouted Kotora who was ahead of her.

Kat the unsheated her sword. It was pink down the middle and a blinding silver on the other side's. At first it was nameless but Kat felt that it deserved one. So she called it Tori.

"Look's like I get to try out my sword skills after two year's of solitude"

* * *

It looked like Tegami was in a forest like place. He was itching for a fight and he could feel it coming. So he was right because Night T. Travious and Darrius D. Roberts stood in front of him.

"It looks like something went wrong with the plan" said Travious.

"That or something with screwy with Kotora's powers" said Darrius.

"So it looks like you two are my opponets" said Tegami.

Darrius was then punched into a tree. It appeared Tegami was the culprit. "After watching Jerome's fight from the side lines i'm all pupped up"

* * *

Magellan walked up to the passed out Jerome when he was about to pick him up but his body was quickly moved.

It was revealed that it was Dante who moved his body closer to the uper stair's. Behind him are Luna and Luffy along with the rest of his group.

"Hey Luna" said Dante.

"Yes Dante" asked Luna.

"Go with Luffy and go heal Jerome. We will meet up with you later"

"But what about you"

"I'm taking on the warden, now go there's a reason I chose you over Crash"

"Yes sir" Luna carried Jerome's body despite the burning. Going along with Luffy's group.

"Well Magellan" Dante pointed his rifle at the warden. "Time to die"


	11. A spy in the mist

Crashed looked into the eyes of Kon. She looked like she went to great discomfort in her life.

"So are you ready. " asked Kon.

"you bet I am" said Crash.

Kon open her sleeves and let out fifteen spirits. "Get ready these are souls of those who have dared to face me. I know keep them for battle. This is the power of the soul soul fruit"

Crash poped two bones out his arms. He then sliced two off the spirits in a half. He saw another coming at him so he jumped up in the air dodging him.

Crash then wiped out his backspine. "Bone smash" Crash dropped down and smashed the spirit into nothing. Taking his next chance Crash quickly dashed towards the remaining one's.

"Bone rush" Crash sliced clean through the rest. Making them disappear into nothing. He then turned to Kon.

"So is that all you got" asked Crash.

Kon held the dead spirit of the boy in herhands. "Sorry did that disapoint you"

"Yes it did. But i'm not usually the one to talk during fight's but what's with the kid and the man"

"It's not really your concern. But these are the souls of my late husband and son. My son died of poison given to him by pirates that attacked my old island. My husband fell into a great depression and died a week later" A tear dropped fromd Kons face.

"Sorry I-"

Crash was then punched in the face by another deaspirit. This had no eyes and a white dress.

"Just when I started to feel sorry for you" Bone darts shot from Crashes hand completely going through her.

"Hey look if your husband and son are dead then why do you still hold there souls. Why won't you let them pass on"

Kon seemed to tense up a bit. Why would someone ask that question. She loved her husband and son and they loved her she did not want to give them up. "Because we love each other and we have to stay together"

Kon then got up from her perch and pulled out her sword. "I'm sorry but you can't live. If my normal spirits can't beat you then I have to resort to this" Kon them pushed her sword in the ground. A blue aura poured out of it seeping into the ground.

Spirits came out the ground each one having something in common. A purple fang on each of there backs. They all also had a large cut somewhere on there body.

"Do you remember the story I told you about the story of the pirates that attacked my island. These are the poison fang pirates. I took down five ships of them and now here they are"

"Looks like I might have to get more serious"Thought Crash.

His legs turned to nothing but bone. Crash once again pulled out his spine. He faced it towards him ready for the dead pirates coming at him.

"Reaper style: Unholy Mark" Crash then disappeared from sight . One by one the dead pirates were sliced in half.

The bone legs giving him an extra boost in speed. Crash sliced at least twenty five pirates down. It was hard for him to keep up with himself but knew he was getting something done.

Another ten pirates went down. This process continued until Crash built up so much speed he had cut down fourty pirates.

"I can't keep this up much longer" thought Crash. Who made his way to Kon.

Kon anticipated the upcoming attack and prepared her sword. At the next second a slash could with blood splashing on the ground.

Later Crash looked at Kon on the ground. She was expressionless, she knew that Magellan would punish her for not completing her mission.

"Hey you, would you happen to know how to get out of here" asked Crash

"I already told you one of us has to die. Or Kotora would have to release the room"

"Well I'm not about to kill you , so we have to wait for your friend"

Kon looked at Crash deciding he didn't deserve his fate. She took her sword and faced towards him. "Thank you now I will be reunited with my family"

Kon stood up and jabbed her sword towards her heart. She was an inch away until she saw Crash had stopped her.

"Why did you stop me, I am ready to die. I'm ready to be with my loved one's"

"Because do you really think that's what your husband and son what. For you to just throw away your life, because I know they didn't die for that" said Crash.

"What would you know" asked Kon.

"I know that your husband and son would still want you to live. When they died they still wanted you to be happy. I know its hard to let go, but when people die they have to move on. You really should to"

Kon realeased her sword and started to cry more than usual. Her dead husband and son appeared behind her and there bodies moved to the air finally passing on.

More souls appeared to be leaving her as well. Kon then took a look at Crash once again before she passed out. "Robert just one quick question before your gone for good. Would you mind if I found a new love"

* * *

Back in the forest room.

Tegami ran up to Darrius and upper cuted him into the air. He then ran up to Travious.

Before he could hit him Travious dashed into the air. He stood there floating.

"So you are the famous Tegami Io that attacked Eneis Lobby. I'm surprised that your still alive" Travious said while still in the air.

Tegami scarthed his head in thought until he realized what he was talking about. "Oh that place was Eneis Lobby, guess I went in there not knowing what I was getting into"

"So you went in there without knowing. How dumb are you"

Tegami jumped on top a tree and maneuvered to the air, he raised his leg swinging it to Travious. The kick was blocked by Travious hybrid sword gun.

"I'm not dumb i'm just the type of guy who likes to fight" Tegami's powered up his kick and knocked Travious to the ground.

He then landed on a tree branch looking for his opponent. He felt a breeze go by him.

"Out of the pack attack" Travious voice could be heard yelling his attack.

A wind form of a wolf headed straight for him. As it moved it manifested into three, each one moving ahead on the other.

Tegami dodged the first one leaping to another branch. He looked at the destruction it caused, it completely eradicated the the tree and the one behind it.

He only gave a made grin for the next one. His hand charged in electricity but later fell down. He looked into the eyes of the beast.

Without a second of thought he punched the wind beast. This causing a disruption of power and slicing everyone and everything around.

When the wind calmed down it could be seen all trees were cut down. Travious and Darrius stood next to each other. Tegami stood back up.

"Travious you had your fun let me try" said Darrius.

"No you are to hasty Darrius. If we what to beat him we have to come up with a plan" said Travious.

Darrius turned to Travious. They known each other for awhile. So when Travious said he had a plan, he had a plan.

"Okay it's simple all you have to do is continue to attack him. You will serve as a detraction, while I shoot him from a distance. Just fight for thirty seconds nothing more and nothing less"

"Got it" answered Darrius.

Tegami rushed towards the duo as Travious slipped from sight. Tegami and Darrius then started a beat down. Them along with there punches moved all around the place.

Darrius got an opening and kicked him in the face. It felt like hitting steel.

"Damn this guy, he knows the iron body technique" thought Darrius.

The two began brawling again but it didn't last long as Tegami kicked him across the terrain. Tegami then kicked the ground forcing a large boulder out the ground.

He swung it over to Darrius, who only punched it into peices. Travious watched there fight from a distamce.

"Well time is almost up, better get ready" Travious then heard his transponder snail ringing in his pocket. He picked it up and answered to the voice.

"Yes, what would you like Dragon" asked Travious.

"_Are you currently in battle" asked Dragon through the transponder._

_"_Why yes , right now I am fighting Tegami Io you may have heard of him"

_" Well I ask you to stop. I'm ready for you to stop with being a spy and allie yourself with a young man I released from his cell"_

"What do you mean. You were here in impel down but didn't tell me or Ivan"

_"That's not important. Right now all I need you to do is allie yourself with Portgas D. Jerome. I suspect he is half way out of impel down by now. So if you don't mind catch up to him. That is all for now, once you escape and get the chance call me" Dragon then hung up on the other end._

Travious laughed at this little coincidence. The man he had been fighting this whole time was the same man he technically had to also allie with.

He walked over to Tegami and Darrius. "Alright you two that's enough"

Darrius was the first to speak. "Hey you big idiot it was thirty seconds thirty seconds ago. What happened to theplan"

"Yeah and who are to tell me to stop my fight" yelled Tegami.

Travious laughed some more before explaining himself."Well its like this I am really a spy of the revolutionary army and I just got a call from my leader Dragon. He just informed me that I am to ally my self with Portgas D. Jerome. So I guess me and you should not be fighting Tegame."

Tegami looked at him with disbelief. How could this man aso called revolutionary be a high ranking officer off impel down.

"Listen Tegami I have no interest in fighting anymore.I am dropping my position of vice leader of the five walls and an officer of impel down all together. I promise I will not attack you, your crew mates, and your captain"

"Fine you haven't completely earned my trust. Just remember that" Tegami then turned to face Darrius. "Hey what about you"

Darrius had a frown on his face. He didn't like to hear that his friend he had been working with for years is a spy with the revolutionary army. He could barely process it until he came to a conclusion.

"I have decided to leave my position in impel down as well. I think I know how things will turn out now. How have decided to do something I always wanted to do." Darrius turned to Tegami.

"If your captain will have me I will be your new navigator"

"You know they did always say the people with the will of D. could change the world" remarked Travious.

Tegami didn't respond as he looked of into the distance at the torn down trees. "Is that a panda" A panda man then hopped out of the ruble and ran off somewhere.

* * *

**Done. I could have posted this sooner but I needed some pancakes to make me feel super! Travious belongs to Red tail Jules and Darrius goes to robbo2480**

**Also sorry but I couldn't resist putting panda man in here. I just thought it would be funny for someone to spot him. So until then see you next time.**


	12. A Kat's attack

Running far from the opposite direction Kat didn't look back. She heard loud footsteps coming from behind. She then heard something being fired from behind. She jumped mid way into the air dodging two missles.

However this two missles are heat seeking and came back at her. She cut them in half before they could do any real damage.

"Even if your not the sniper, you can still make good fun" Kotora came behind a corner. The strange thing was she was sitting on the shoulder of a medium giant sized yellow robot.

"You can't run forever" said Kotora

"Please I never run from the enemy" said Kat.

"Then prove to me that your worth fighting"

The robot smashed it hand on the ground with Kat stepping an inch back and then running up its arm. "Bob cat" Kat sliced the robots shoulder resulting in its arm falling off.

"Tiger pounce" Kat then pounced towards the robot and sliced opened its back open. Before she fell to the ground Kat through and successfully cut its neck apart.

Kotora was out of ways destruction before the explosion. "Okay then you have my attention"

"I already told you I never run from the enemy" Kat gave a cocky smile.

"Don't get cocky now. I wasn't made leader off the five walls for nothing" A cube like figure appeared in Kotora's hand. "You should probaly know I ate the room room fruit. I can create any room I want outside of reality"

"So if it does"

"It means I create a room that welcomes my advantage point now...Room!" A white light began to cover the entire room until it changed from the yellow hallway to a place a place with nothing but walls and pillars.

Kotora could be seen standing on one with her sword out. Katherine also had her sword out.

Kat was the one to make the first move and jumped over towards Kotora. She striked the ground beneath her as Kotora moved before the attack could hit.

That's when blade met blade as the two collided. They gave multiple strikes to each other only to never make a hit.

"Wild wave" Kotora created a wind wave from her sword and striked Kat to a wall. Kat quickly recovered and started one of her attacks.

"Wire hair" Kat swung her sword multiple times around herself this created five more clones of Kats. "Tiger pounce" they all pounced over to Kotora.

"Wild wave" Kotora swung her sword creating a wind wave and taking down two of the Kat clones. As the other two poofed away the remaining three continued over to Kotora.

They each swung there swords as Kotora attempted to dodge each one. She cut through one of them and blocked the blades of the other two.

"Wind blades!" A harsh wind came from Kotora's sword. Making the clone poof away and the original was getting harsh cuts own her body. Kat jumped over to another pillar.

"You know i'm actually glad I got you instead. You are a much better challenge the that gunslinger would have been" Kotora complemented Kats swordsman ability.

"I was always being praised for my ability on swords. But Dante is much stronger than me, in fact if you had fought him instead you would most likely be dead by now" Kat said.

"Don't tell me that he is your boyfriend. You two might be kinda cute together" Kotora teased Kat.

"Yeah I don't see that happening anytime soon. Can we get back to the fight now" Kats began to show her blush.

"Sure why not"

The two jumped towards each other with there swords clashing together they were forced back.

Before she hit the floor Kat stabbed her sword in the ground and swung herself back towards Kotora and kicked her in the gut.

Kotora held her stomach in pain and clenched on her sword. She got back up and swung her sword again with great force "Typhoon wave" A wave of wind razors came out of her sword.

Before the attack could make direct contact with her Kat jumped back up to her sword and grabbed it. With the attack still coming towards her she picked up her sword ready to fire her last attack.

"Spyhx" Kat had then cut her way past the razor of wind and moving her way foward she had finally sliced through past Kotora.

"Done" Kat sheathed her sword and at that same time Kotora fell to the ground.

Kat walked over to her checking to see if she was okay. "Hey I didn't kill you did I"

"No i'm still alive. I just need to rest now and when I do this room should be gone along with the rest" after those words Kotora passed out and second later the room around her went away.

She looked over and saw Crash holding Kon. She quickly ran over to him. "So are you allright. I mean you didn't get into to much trouble did you"

"No i'm fine but I wish I could say the same for her. Man I hate suicidal patient's" said Crash.

"Oh if your healing maybe you could help Kotora to"

"Fine just bring her to me"

Tegami along with Darrius and Travious also came over. "So its looks like you two are all right"

The first thing Katherine noticed was Travious and Darrius. "Um Tegami why are they here. I thought a super strong guy like you would have beat them"

"Hey thanks sweetie but I know i'm already super strong" said Tegami.

"She wasn't telling you about how strong you are. She asked about those two" said Crash.

"Oh my bad, any way this guy says he wants to join us" Tegami points over to Darrius. "And this guy says he is a spy of the revolutionary army" Tegami points over to Travious.

"Really a spy for the revolutionaries" asked Kat

"That's correct I was never loyal to Magellan. I have been working with the revolutionaries since day one" confessed Travious.

"And with him leaving I don't really want to be here either" said Darrius.

"In that case I won't have a problem killing either of you" A voice said from be hind them.

They all turned around and was shocked to see Magellan standing over them. His look on his face was beyond furrious. He didn't even care anymore after hearing what he just heard he would kill anyone.

Magellan raised his hand ready to shoot his poison and killing them all. Something was shot him in the face to the point where he couldn't see.

Everyone looked back to see Dante standing on a loose pipe. "Magellan I don't care how mad you are. But you better leave my comrades out of this"

"Quick we all have to go now" shouted Crash

To his command everyone started to run for the steps. Crash had also told Tegami to pick up Kotora. Not long they all were up the stairs.

This leaving only Dante and Magellan. "Well Magellan the day I finally find people I can trust and call comrade you try to kill them. Sorry but now there is no way I am going to let you live"


	13. Dante's struggle

Dante looked at the warden before him. He couldn't go in and blindly attack him. If he wanted to win he knew he had to fight with all the brain he had.

Magellan formed his poison around his body. Dripping from his body, a hydra of pure poison came out his back. Without wasting another second Dante disappeared from sight. He then popped up in front of Magellan's stomach.

"Blue burst" Dante fired his rifle, the direct impact forcing Magellan into a wall. Landing on his feet Magellan fired his hydra. Dante jumped out the way but unable to avoid the few drops of poison hitting him.

When he landed he saw Magellan heading for the uper stairs. Quickly appearing in front of him Dante shot him a few feet back.

"Rapid fire" Dante repeatedly fired his rifle, the shots only moved Magellan a few feet back. This process went on for awhile, until Magellan realized what he was planing.

"Damn he is trying to get me down that hole" thought Magellan. The next thing he knew the bullets stopped and Dante again was out of sight. He again appeared with his rifle to his head."Burst" Dante fired a giant white light, knocking Magellan fall in the hole.

Unexpected by Dante a peice of the floor broke off leading him to fall down with him. The heat of level four not really bothering him. Being stuck in the prison for a year made him amune to it.

Dante could see Magellan falling to his death falling to his death. Refusing to have the same fate he grabbed on to a near by loose pipe and started to slide down to the floor.

He noticed a pool of poison coming towards him. Knowing what would happen if he touched to much of it, he jumped back. The poison still getting closer he was forced to keep jumping back. He looked over at Magellan with both of his palm's on the floor. He fired two white beams at him but it was blocked by a wall of poison.

Coming out that wall was three hydra heads. Each one launching themselves at Dante. Reacting quickly Dante dodged the first and second one. He saw the next one coming for him so he countered with firing a white beam out his rifle. The explosion causing poison to fall from the sky, most of which landing on Dante.

The burning going through his body. This had happened earlier, he couldn't keep letting this happen or else it would be over. He already used to much stamina, he had to end this and fast.

He looked down still the poison coming at him from below and looked over at Magellan with the wall of poison still covering him.

"I have no choice, even if I haven't mastered it I should be able to do it for at least awhile" Dante then did the unexpected he hopped in the air "Sky walk"

He made his way towards Magellan hovering over him ready to fire his rifle. What he didn't expect was for a poison hydra to completely cover his body. He fell to the ground without another word.

Magellan caught him with his hand only to drop him on the floor and began to walk away. Dante by himself not being noticed by Magellan pulled out a feather.

"Luna" said Dante.

(Flashback)

Luna picked up Jerome despite the burning. She began to walk up the stairs but stopped to give something to Dante."Here Dante take this" Luna then handed him a feather.

"What is this supposed to do" asked Dante.

"Its a speacial feather it came from a griffen. It said its feathers can cure any poison"

Dante took the feather and placed it away. "Thanks Luna I am going to use this"

(End of flashback)

"Thanks Luna" Dante placed the feather on his arm. He could feel the poison seeping away. His world was brightening up. He recovered and stood up.

"Magellan I am not done with you yet" shouted Dante.

Magellan turned back around to face him. "Aren't you supposed to be dead" Three hydras formed behind him.

"Sniper specialist x mark wave" Dante disappeared from sight and reappeared this time all over the room. Each one moving at top speed.

"Hydra" Magellan shot one of his hydra's at one of the Dante's only for him to realize it was an after image. Another one appeared in his place.

In a flash a large yellow beam fired from an unknown source in the room. The entire room went white, a complete blank. When everything cleared up Dante was standing in front of a wall of fire.

"That seemed to easy" said Dante still looking at the fire. His eyes widened when he saw a hand coming out of it. Magellan crawling out still very much alive.

"Did you really think you could beat me" he said.

Dante still looked calm the presence of Magellan not bothering him. "For awhile there I did. But then I realized trying to beat you would be a waist of time. So I decided I would have to slow you down instead. Sorry to tell you this but by the time you can move those legs of yours me and my comrades will already be gone"

Dante began to walk away leaving Magellan with a furious look on his face. "Do you really think you can just beat me like that. My legs won't be down for long and when they recover I will put you all back in your cells"

* * *

Dante had come back to where he was before but his previous fight had caught up to him. He fell to his knee's panting heavy. He had used up to much stamina.

"Hey are you okay there" Someone had asked behind him. He was too tired to turn around but she faced him instead.

She was a redhead with long hair. She has a purple shirt covered by a black jacket. She is also wearing purple cargo pants with black ninja sandals. Her sword on her back.

"So I saw what you did back there. It was pretty amazing I haven't seen a guy as strong as you are in a long time" she said but still not getting a response from Dante.

"So the quiet type huh that's my name is Cassidy D. Leroux. If you need some help it will be no problem, but it is going to cost you"

"Sorry but I have no interest in you helping me if its like that" Dante said speaking for the first time to her.

"Don't be like that it will be easy for a strong guy like you. All you have to do is help me find my father once we escape this hell hole"

Dante then began his wave of silence again. Much to Cassidy's disliking.

* * *

**I know it was not what most of you were expecting. But I could not take down this crummy writers block. Good news is next chapter we are finally out of impel down. If your oc as not made an appearence yet don't worry I have not forgotten them.**

**To answer the question about other crew members past being revealed. Yes I will have them revealed in the future. So until next time stay SUPER!**


	14. The long awaited escape

The day he had been through. He was released from his prison, found a new brother, and got a sense of revenge. He probably have been put back in his cell if it was not for his crew. He sat on the step's waiting for his first mate Dante. He had sent Katherine and Darrius around level three to find more potential crew members. Everyone else including his revolutionary allie went ahead to ensure the escape. Everyone who was left in there cells by now was either to dangerous to release or had no reason to leave.

"Hey does this belong to you" a feminine voice said.

Jerome looked up to see Cassidy carrying Dante on her back. He was happy to see his sniper was okay.

"Thanks but I can walk on my own now" said Dante getting off her back. Dante noticed Jerome was the only person here.

"Jerome where is everyone else" asked Dante.

"Well Kat and are new member Darrius went around this level and are looking for more crew members. Everyone else went ahead to make sure the escape is succesful" said Jerome

"I see your healed up just fine. Luna did some good work"

"Zeshishishi" laughed Jerome who took more of an interest in Cassidy. "Hey my name is-"

Jerome was interrupted by Cassidy. " Hey i'm Cassidy D. Lourex"

"Oh well my name is Portgas D. Jerome"

* * *

With Kat and Darrius going through level three.

"So what exactly are we looking for in crew members" asked Darrius.

"People who can be trusted remember this is still impel down and the people here can still be dangerous" said Kat.

"You don't have to tell me twice. Did you forget" Darrius did a series of cool poses. "I was one of the five walls"

Kat walked past him not really caring what he was saying or doing. She came by a open cell door with someone still inside. She walked up a bit but he signaled her to stop.

The man had to be the weirdest person she saw yet. He has light silver blue hair and yellow green slit eyes. A light blue jacket over a emerald green shirt. Black loose pants with green slash and blue boots. But the weird part was that he had a pair of cat ears.

" Is there something you want " he asked

"Well I would like to know why you are still here " asked Katherine.

"There is nothing left for me in the outside world. I have no true motivation to even further my dream" he said.

Around this time Darrius catched up and realized who Kat was talking to. He took the protective and stood in front of her. "Darrius what's the problem" asked Katherine.

"This guy is Seiran an assasin. He is very dangerous he can kill you five times before you hit the ground" explained Darrius.

Seiran only laughed at the explanation. He found it very amusing that he name still lived. "So what do you two want anyway" asked Seiran.

"Are captain sent us to look for more crew members would you like to join us" asked Kat.

Seiran than stood up for the first time and almost walking out his cell. But he stopped realizing Darrius might attack if he got to close. Seiran then put up three fingers. " I can join your captain on these three conditions. One if i'm able to search for my ultimate dish. Two if you have a good kitchen I can cook in. And three when I cook you eat every drop of food, because no food should go to waste"

"Well we can promise two of those things but you will have to confront the captain about the kitchen thing" answered Kat.

"Fine let's just go"

With that the three ran off heading back towards Jerome and hopefully Dante was there too.

* * *

At the uper levels with the rest of the Blue flames and escape team.

"Everyone keep fighting we need to clear this level" said Crash cutting through a string of guards.

Travious was also doing the same thing but much quicker. "Travious why are you-" the poor guard wasn't able to finish his sentence as he was cut down.

With Luna a bunch of guards had her to a wall. "We got one of the weaker one's" said one of them. Then there world went bright as Luna made a transformation. Her arms are now replaced with wings of an eagle shining bright.

"Whirlwind" Luna sent a wave of wind knocking all the guards in the air. She saw more coming at her and she repeated the same process.

With Tegami he was knocking gaurds left to right. He was even using one of them as weapon. "Come on don't you want to be strong like me" he shouted while knocking a bundle of guards down.

"Please let me go" cried the guard he was using as a weapon.

"You asked for it" Tegami then through him knocking another bundle of guards down bowling ball style.

* * *

Back at level three.

" It's decided Cassidy and Seiran are now are new crew members welcome to the family" said Jerome.

"Glad to be apart of it" said Cassidy.

" Ah new captain can we talk about are ship problem" asked Seiran.

"Don't worry about it I already have are ship figured out. But first we got to get out of here and save my brother" explained Jerome.

" Yes captain" they all shouted.

They all ran there way up the stairs awaiting there coming escape. But unknown to them someone was getting up and he wasn't happy.

* * *

Level four.

"No one has ever escaped this prison not in twenty years" Magellans eyes went a complet white and the floor under him began to rumble. Poison began to move everywhere around him very wild like. "I refuse to let that happen again!"

Poison completely covered the entire level as Magellan motioned himself up the prison.

* * *

Level one.

"Everyone where here!" shouted Jerome.

Everyone looked back happy to see everyone else was all right. They noticed a few new faces than before but that didn't matter knowing they were just new nakama. But they quickly noticed a furious warden behind them.

"Jerome look behind you" shouted Luffy.

Before they could make a move the red poison was only seconds away from them. There lives flashing before there eyes. There worlds went white until they found a giant wax wall in front of them. They looked in front of them seeing it was a man with a three shaped hair style. They took this chance and ran for it.

They with everbody else kept going. But they could still feel Magellan coming close behind. It was then when Luffy and Jerome stopped and turned around. They jumped in the air with wax covering there very bodys. It cleared up to see both of them in boxing gloves and shoes made of wax.

They both made there way to Magellan and through a punch at him which he only blocked. Jerome then turned to Mr.3. "Hey make another wall of wax"

With his command Mr.3 made another wall of wax blocking Magellan's path.

"Are you ready Luffy" asked Jerome

"Yep" Luffy put his thumb in his mouth and blew air into it making it's way to his foot making it gigantic. He then kicked the wall of wax making it proceed to Magellan knocking him back some.

Luffy deflated but more than what he should of. He reached a point where he was as small as a mouse.

"Zeshishishi" laughed Jerome holding the tiny Luffy in his hand before using Soru to move away from sight.

The two brothers now found themselves caught up with the rest of the group. They were nothing but mere seconds from the door. They could all feel it the warm memories all coming back to them. They all at once took a step out.

"Were FREE!" they all cheered.

Happy to be back outside. The warm sun touching there skins. The feeling of there onced lost freedom was back.

* * *

**And this ends the entire arc of impel down. Magellan was not defeated they just escaped from him. Get ready for Marineford the thing you all been waiting for.**

**I would also like to thank all of you for reading this far and for sending in ocs.**


	15. The master plan

They did it.

They did the impossible and escaped impel down. But now new danger was on the horizon Marine Ford was nothing but a breath away. They had hijacked one of the ship's and by a wierd event someone was here before them. He is a slim but tall man. Messy black hair and a beard. He wears a white jacket with a crossed out smiley. Black leopard pants and boots he was Trafalgar Lee.

"I was never expecting for this" said Lee.

"Yeah weren't either" said Jerome. "But I don't know where you were taking it originally but we have to get to Marineford"

"Really, I was planing on going there myself"

"What reason is that" asked Crash.

Lee tighted his grip on his sword. Cassidy watched in amazement she had the power to see aura. His aura was a grey color like he was nothing but an empty shell. He was letting off uncertainty. It was hard to really tell something about him.

"I'm going to get revenge on a man named Doflamingo" answered Lee.

This shocked most of the crew. Doflamingo was a crazy sadistic man. Who enjoyed bloodshed. At least that was the rumors. Dante was the next to speak up.

"So what kinda past do you have with the man" asked Dante.

"I prefer not to speak of it. But why do you ask" asked Lee.

" Well it's like this, I used to work for a mercenary group. I won't go to much into detail but at some point we were hired by one of his men to gather some special type of medicine. He said it was for his little brother" explained Dante.

Lee didn't speak another word. He instead sat down awaiting for the up coming battle. He gave an uneasy feeling to most of the crew so they kept there guard up.

* * *

After there confrontation with Lee the Blue Flames gathered around the main deck. Travious there current allie came up with a battle plan. He was apparently a genius.

"So here is are battle plan if are main goal is to rescue Portgas D. Ace, we all know he would most likely guarded

by Fleet Admiral Sengoku. So are first objective is to leer him away" said Travious.

"How are we going to do that? It's not like that is a easy task" asked Cassidy.

" It is not as difficult as it sounds. Sengoku will only leave his spot if things get to bad for the marines. How do you do that it's simple. Just take out one admiral nothing more." said Travious.

While most of the crew like Tegami, Dante, Jerome, and Crash liked the sound of that. Luna could be less excited.

"I have already decided the admiral that will be easiest to take down. Kizaru. I want Crash, Luna, Cassidy, and Tegami to take him on." Explained Travious.

Luna curled up in a corner wishing she never heard him say that. Crash went over to comfort her.

"Ha I taking on an admiral. I will have him beg for mercy." said Tegami.

"Wow Travious you must be smart" Jerome complimented him. He was feeling the urge to ask him join his crew but he decided to wait after things blow down.

Travious then continued his master plan. " Now while are admiral take out team is doing that. Are next threat are the warlords. There are only four of them at the war and that is Moria, Doflamingo, Dracula Mihawk, and Boa Hancock"

"You forgot Kuma" pointed out Kat.

"I would call him a weapon of the marines by this point, but him to. So I want Seiran, Katherine, Dante, and are friend over there can take them on" He said pointing to Lee.

"Don't hurt Hancock she helped me" Jerome remember Luffy say. "No. I don't want anyone to hurt Hancock she helped Luffy" he said out loud.

Travious looked over to Jerome. "Fine nobody touch the Amazon. Now if everything goes as planned Jerome should be open to take are target. Which is fire fist. Is everybody understood"

"Yeah" most of them answered. Others that didn't have had a reason to go off plan.

"Wait what about me" asked Darrius.

Travious looked over to him and smirked. "Easy all you have to do is use your powers and infiltrate the base. This will be a rare chance to get any imformation we need on the marines"

"Don't you mean the revolutionaries" corrected Darrius. He was still mad at him for keeping a secret like that from him.

* * *

It would not be long before they reached was looking through a telescope and found something interesting. "Hey guys do girls usuall come in that size"

Everyone gathered around the head of the deck. There was indeed a woman who was of great height. She was dressed in what you might call a samuri outfit. She has long blonde sandy hair and was of incredible height. (Think of Alphelandra). Her sword was placed on her side.

"Damn marines" she said. She hopped of her pour excuse for a boat and made an amazing leap towards the ship. She saw everyone and notice they could not be marines.

"Sorry I thought you may have been marines" She apologized.

"What are you a criminal" asked Jerome.

"I guess you could say that. But what are all of you doing on this ship. I know pirates when I see them"

"Well we just escaped impel down. Now we are going to Marine ford to save my brother" he said.

The woman seemed shock for a second. "Your brother wouldn't happen to be Portgas D. Ace right" she asked.

"Yeah, why do you know him"

"In a way yes" she then went over to Jerome. "My name is Nora Newgate. But i'm going to save my grandfather"

* * *

**So it ends here. I need to explain a couple of things. Kon and Kotora are still in impel down. They never bestrayed Magellan so they are okay. They will make appearences in the future.**

**Next I was originally planning to kill Blackbeard off. But I decided to let him live. So expect to see him in the future. But not in the current arc.**


	16. Enter Marineford

Jerome laughed. His laugh overpowering the screams of his crew as they plummeted to the ground of frozen ice. They landed in right in the middle of the battle field with all eyes on them. This was not just an everyday battle either. This was the war of the best, to determine who had a stronger since of justice.

At least in Sengoku's words anyway.

Tegami gave his famous shark smile. He had been waiting for a battle like this all day. He had two fights neither of them had led up to any type of real conclusion. He was made to fight it was in his blood. Something him and Jerome shared was always a good fight. The difference being Jerome knew how to choose his battles.

Jerome had looked up. There he was the man he had been yurning to see for years ever since he learned the truth.

Portgas D. Ace.

He never even saw a face. He always imagined what it would look like. The only thing he was accurate on was the freckles. For some reason he thought he would have scarlett hair. Jerome then noticed how Lee and Nora was already gone. Lee to confront Flamingo and Nora to confront her grandfather.

* * *

"Flamingo!"

Doflamingo turned around his grin only grew wider. He knew that this war was going to get interesting but he never thought this interesting. Trafalgar Lee stood in front of him.

"Flamingo you will pay" Lee shouted.

Flamingo laughed at those words. "Pay for what. Don't tell me this is about that Corazon thing. Or are you still mad that I sent you to hell"

Lee's fist went black with haki. "Tell me where is my brother"

"Sorry wish I could tell you"

He wasn't having anymore of it. Lee charged at Flamingo without a seconds thought. We he got into striking distance he brought out his sword and swung it towards Flamingo. Doflamingo leaped into the air dodging his attack.

" If you really think you can beat me you have another thing coming" taunted Doflamingo.

* * *

His was taller than her. He was stronger than her. But it was always said she had more heart than him. Nora stood in front of her grandfather on the Moby Dick. He had sorrow in his eyes for the girl.

"Nora i'm-"

Nora cut the man off before he could finish. "No I don't want to hear it. I mean what is with you. Do you not trust me or something. Am I just a burden to you that you have to look after just because im your granddaughter"

"Did you hear that? That girl is Whitebeards granddaughter" shouted a marine from below.

"Shut up this is a family matter!" shouted Nora. To her command the marine zipped his lip.

"Now I want you leason. I still love you, but after this war is over I will finally complete my dream of putting you in retirement. If it is by force or not"

Whitebeard looked down at his granddaughter. She was serious something she got from her mother. "Guraguragura, you sure are cheeky kid. Just because I leave you in New world does not mean I hate you. It means this war is not for you" Whitebeard litely flicked her on the head.

"Geesh grandpa don't over react"

"Your the one to talk"

The two shared a sweet laugh together. It wasn't until the last moment Nora noticed sand in the air. She looked up and it was Crocodile himself. She grabbed her sword ready to defend her grandfather but it was too late.

Luffy beat her to the punch.

"Uh thank you kind sir" said Nora.

"No problem this old man is Whitebeard right" Luffy asked.

Nora's mind was in a blank.

* * *

Kizaru was most likely the most layed back admiral alive. Probably the most layed back to live. Even so he was considered a powerhouse of the marines and he never failed to get his job done. Unlike Akainu he was not a believer of absolute justice.

"So Kizaru remember me" Crash said. It was not a question.

"You are that pirate reaper aren't you. It's been awhile" said Kizaru.

"You won't have the uper hand this time. Cause now i'm not alone"

Luna and Cassidy catched up with Crash. There gaze met with the shiny admiral. Neither of them had seen one before only heard rumors. The sad reality was that those rumors where true.

"So this is an admiral he doesn't look so bad" said Luna.

"Don't underestimate him Luna. He holds the power of the Light Light fruit a logia. The most powerful types of fruit" Cassidy told her.

Crash looked back at the two and noticed something missing. Something they needed for the plan. "Hey guys where is Tegami"

That's when the wall broke. Tegami was gone. He was supposed to help clean up the admiral. So the question was where the Hell was he!?

* * *

Tegami ran through the crowd of marines punching his way through. He was searching for someone and he knew he was here. This was the war of the best so where was he. He stopped in his tracks when he found him.

The Vice admiral Shinju. He is currently preoccupied with pirates. He was fighting them with a seven foot long sword but there was one problem. That was his Suzumebachi.

Tegami walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder. When Shinji turned his face around it was met with a fist. He was knocked back before regaining his stance. He looked over at the culprit and was shocked to see the man he layed in prison.

Tegami looked at the man with blood in his eyes. "Hey Shinju that sword is mine"

* * *

Another after abother this zombies where starting to get annoying. Seiran was left to tackle the warlord alone. It was annoying because he wasn't fighting the warlord but these stupid zombies.

"Quadruple fire arrow" Seiran shot four arrows of fire all on them hitting there target. But fire did not seem to fave them.

Seiran jumped into the air loading more arrows. "Explosives" he released them this time exploding apon hitting there target. Seiran saw a clear path to Moria that wasn't being gaurded by zombies. He took this chance and loaded another arrow.

"I only got one shot" Seiran fired his arrow. It made its way through the air gliding its way to Moria. But it missed instead hitting a zombie being used as a shield.

"Dammit"

* * *

"Watch out!"

Katherine reacted just in time and dodged the laser beam. Her and Dante are going had got caught up in a fight with pacifitas.

Kat rushed up towards one and cut its shoulder. It didn't get that far of a cut but only to the wires. It shot another laser beam at her but she quickly moved out of the way.

Dante was having his own troubles. To many at a time had ganged up agaisnt him. With his magnificent speed he had his rifle to head of one.

"White beam" Dante successfully shot one of them down. But he still had more to go. "ahh" Dante was unexpectedly been it by one of the light beams. He was knocked to a wall but he regained he composure. He looked up at the frozen waves above him.

"Maybe I can use that to my advantage"

* * *

Travious looked at the man that saved him all those years ago. He saved him from a life of solitude and certain death. He had been turned into a machine a weapon to be used by the marines.

"Kuma I never got to say goodbye" said Travious.

Kuma made an air bubble and launched it towards Travious. Travious launched himself out of the way. Midway into the air he fired bullets from his gun sword hybrid. It did not seem to faze Kuma a bit. Kuma launched another pad cannon but Travious dodged again letting it hit the marines behind him.

"Kuma why did you do it" thought Travious.

* * *

"Okay tranformation"

Darrius body tranformed into what an ordinary marine would look like. He had already gotten the clothes he needed to fit the part. He would rather be outside with the action he was a D after all. But he had to find any secrets the marines had. He decided to start in Sengoku's office. The fleet admiral has to have something worth looking for.

* * *

Jerome was running to the platform that held Ace. He was so close to getting his long lost brother. Nothing could stop him not even the pillar of magma that stood in front of him. The pillar took the form of a rather large man.

Admiral Akainu.

"So you managed to escape Impel Down. For some reason I only knew it was a matter of time"

Jerome looked at the man with a proper face. He even spoke in a proper tone. "Yes even if you were the one that put me there. I refused to stay there. I'm sorry but I just couldn't"

"I see that you still have your manners"

"It is what you gave me... father"

* * *

**So the chapter ends here. I hope you all had a happy Thanksgiving. Were any of you shocked by this.I was sitting around for awhile wondering how I was going to do this until I figured who was going to fight who. I'm still looking for some arcs after Marineford. Anyway until next time.**


	17. Can it get any worse?

**I made a minor change to Nora's height. She would now be as tall as Hancock.**

* * *

Shinju was a vice admiral. A man with a the true belief of justice. He had taken down many pirates in his life time. So why was he scared. He faced Tegami looking at his blood red eye. He had faced him at Enies Lobby and won. But he grew a bloodlust since then. A type of bloodlust that would strike fear to people by just being around him. But even so he had to defeat him no matter the situation.

Shiju ran towards him with Suzumebachi in the air. He striked it aiming right for Tegami's neck. But he was the one to grab it before it could make impact. A grin of madness shot out Tegami's face. He was taking this very seriously.

Tegami grabbed a tighter hold of his Suzumebachi and tossed it along with Shiju in the air. He resided back down only for Tegami to kick him before he hit the ground.

Shiju was getting taught a important lesson in life. Never steal from Tegami Io. Because when you do, you will be paying for it.

"You whatever your name is. I want my Suzumebachi back" Tegami said in a very calm tone.

Shiju ignored the man and stood back up. He used his soru to reach up to Tegami his fist turned black with haki before he sent Tegami to the ground. Still on the floor Tegami grabbed him with his legs and slammed Shiju into the ground.

Tegami stepped back up rubbing the mark Shiju left on his face. The vice admiral was stronger than what he was acting.

Shiju got back up. He was tired of being scared. He was a vice admiral for gods sake. He was nothing to be afraid of he is a pirate. Shiju's hands both turned black with haki and ran towards Tegami.

"About time you got serious" Tegami said.

The two met with fist. A brawl between two men broke out. There fist fight seemed one sided for Shiju. He had the upper hand in this fight due to his haki. Shiju smacked him across the battle field making Tegami hit a few marines in the process.

Tegami hit the ground hearing his own snap in his back. But he didn't let that stop him. He forced himself back up and ran towards Shiju.

The immediate fist fight broke out again. It went on longer than last time but Tegami was able to get the upper hand by grabbing one of his arms. He then did the unspeakable a literally snapped his arm.

The pain causing Shiju to fall to his knees. He could no longer look Tegami in the above him. Things went after he was knocked in the back of the head.

Blood.

Blood was spilling from the mans on head. Tegami didn't seemed to mind all he cared about was reclaiming his sword. He examined his Suzumebachi. Still seven foot long and still looked good as new.

"Welcome back" Tegami said.

Marines gathered around and noticed what the man had did to there vice admiral. Blood was spilling from his own head.

"That guy did this lets get him!" said a marine.

Tegami turned around at the crowd of marines. The bloodlust was filling his eyes again. "Looks like we get some practice huh? Suzumebachi.

* * *

Seiran took out five different knives. He trough each one at a zombie knocking off each one of there heads. He was starting to feel like a zombie hunter here.

Assassin. He had to think like an assassin. Being in hell could not have screwed him that bad could it. He noticed another pack of zombies coming towards him. (How many does the guy have)

He leaped into the air and fired more of them down. He landed on the ground and examined his aroundings. He took a notice to the shadows in the area. He smirked before taking a walk. (Yes a walk)

He confused Moria as he just simply walked around in a circle. His eyes did not go off of him until Seiran had disappeared into the shadows. He was astonished at the feat.

"Where did he g-" Moria was cut short. A blazing arrow was fired through his heart. He had no other second to think his world went dark.

Seiran emerged from the shadow behind Moria. This was a speacial feat only an assassin could accomplished. Hiding in the shadows.

Seiran's eyes then went wide as a reflexed kicked in. He turned around to see he had a knife into an invisible force. The knife had hit something because blood was dripping from it. His hunch was right as a tiger like man came appeared holding a sword.

Seiran lifted the knife out the man. He was already dead.

"This was the power of a warlord. I wonder how Kat and Dante are doing"

* * *

Given orders from her granfather she was to help Luffy getto the platform. She was glad to help the man that saved her grandfather but was less glad to be chased by the worlds greatest swordsman Mihawk.

"This is insane Mihawk catching up to us" shouted Nora.

"We have to keep going and save Ace" said Luffy.

"You must have a one track mind" Nora commented on the slightly older boy.

She stopped in her footsteps and turned over to Mihawk . Luffy noticed this and took a stop to. "Nora what are you doing" Luffy asked.

"Don't worry about me. You just keep going on ahead"

Luffy did so without giving any type of argument. Nora released her sword and charged towards Mihawk. They passed clean through each other.

"Impressive swordsman ship for a young woman as yourself" Mihawk said. He placed his sword hilt on the ground and at this time a slash of blood spilled from Nora's chest. "But not good enough"

Nora ignored the pain coming from her chest and still went onward towards Mihawk. Mihawk had blocked her attack with little effort. Nora jumped back from the swordsman and lifted her sword in the air.

"Like a true samuri I must be one with nature. Just like nature is one with me" Nora then swung her sword forcing air currents to move to Mihaws direction. Mihawk covered the wind from his eyes. But he was certain he felt a cut mark on his side.

"I must praise you. It is rare to find a woman with such abilitied" Mihawk said.

Nora then jumped into the air and launched flower petals from her sleeve. Mihawk countered with launching a wave breaking down the petals.

Nora had landed on her feet but Mihawk quickly knocked her sword out her hand. It landed to far for her to just grab it. But she had to move and fast if she was going to dodge Mihawks next attack.

Like a boss she cartwheeled her way to her sword while also dodging Mihawks attack. "I must admit I am enjoying this battle, but I can no longer waste my time on you"

Nora was now holding her sword again, but she was panting heavily. She never thought she would be going agaisnt the worlds greatest swordsman. Even if she thought she was doing well she wasn't.

* * *

Dante and Kat were back to back with each other. They were completely surrounded by pacifitas. The truth was that is was annoying.

"Hey Dante you wouldn't happen to have a plan would you" asked Kat.

Dante looked down at the slitghtly shorter girl. "You must have read my mind. Just hear what I have to say and all will work out"

Dante leaned in to Kat's ears and whispered the plan to her. She smiled after he finished Dante was so smart. "Now tell me can you do it" asked Dante.

Kat gave him a dumbs up. "It will no problem."

Katherine then jumped onto Dante's rifle and he launched her through the air over the pacifitas. So far so good. Dante then hopped onto one the pacifitas quickly catching its and the others attention.

He then jumped to another one. While he did this one of the pacifitas fired a lazer beam but Dante got out the way in time and let the lazer shoot down one of the pacifitas instead. Dante made his way to the ground floor and ran towards the ice berg.

He had the pacifitas following him close behind, but it was all part of the plan. He kept running and noticed Kat up ahead who also saw him.

"Okay time to do my part" Kat grabbed her sword and sliced up a wave. The wave eventually cut down the iceberg in half.

At this moment Dante grabbed her and quickly moved away from both the hazards. In a conclusion the pacifitas were crumbled by the chunks of ice.

Dante and Kat had already gotten a safe distance away. They looked worn out but they knew they were far from done.

* * *

**Okay so are death count so far is Moria and Shiju. I wonder who is next.**


	18. Thing's can get worse

"Griffin!" Luna glew a golden aura shining incredibly bright. She had transformed herself into a full griffen. The body of an lion and the head and tail of an eagle. One of the many creatures on legend and myth.

"So that's your devil fruit" said Crash.

"Your aura was telling me something like that. You have a pretty golden auras" complimented Cassidy.

The now griffin Luna smiled at the red head next to her. "So huys whenever your ready" she said.

Cassidy and Crash then hopped on to Luna's back. She then flew off in the direction opposite of Kizaru. Kizaru keeping his lazy look transformed into a speeding light and was now over Luna. He transformed back to himself and threw a kick down at those below him.

Crash quickly reacted by using his bones to block the kick. He forced Kizaru back, but Kizaru remained in the air. He charged up his little finger and in a flash of light shot down the griffin along with her friends.

Still before they hit the ground he charged up his little finger again. "Say goodbye"

He fired his lazer beam directly to the falling griffin. Cassidy saw this coming and took out her sword. She had been lacking this ability because of her imprisonment but she believed she could pull it off.

Cassidy jumped in the air and cut the lazer beam in half with haki. "_ Taking on a admiral is more difficult then I thought" _ thought Cassidy before she landed on the ground. She looked over and saw that Luna had a injured wing. She went over to care for it like Crash.

"Stand back i'm a doctor" said Crash.

"Well i'm an unofficial doctor so I think I now what i'm seeing" argued Cassidy

"Wait so you mean your a doctor to?"

"Yeah kinda"

"That would make me, you and Luna doctors. But that would also mean you have less experience than Luna"

Before Cassidy had the chance to speak again Kizaru had come and kicked her sky high. Crash quickly reacted and bashed Kizaru in the face with his spine. Drops of blood came down from Kizaru's face but this was nothing to him.

Luna still in griffin form let out a scaring wind wave with her wings. Kizaru only stood there without the pain affecting him at all.

He once again charged up his finger and was ready to blast both of them away. He then felt a deep cut going down his back stopping his attack.

"Take that you basterd" growled Cassidy.

At his moment of weakness Crash came up to him with spikey bones out of his hand. Just as he was about to stab him, Kizaru transformed to light and avoiding the attack. He was now in the watching over them.

He then felt a source coming with his haki. In the next second his foot met with Luna's. She was now in her hybrid form only having her wings out.

"Girl is stronger than she looks" commented Crash.

"What else can you expect from a mythical zone" said Cassidy. Things looked better until Cassidy felt a liquid drop on her face. She looked up to discover it was blood falling from Luna's chest. The latter fell down from the air but luckly Crash was able to catch her.

He examined the hole in her chest. She will need a immediate medical treatment. But he couldn't do that now with Kizaru here.

"Time to say goodbye... for good this time" Kizaru transformed to light and made his way towards the trio. He was growing in size the closer he got things are starting to look grim.

What happened next would put the world to shock. Kizaru's body was cut in half from the waste. Blood flew everywhere, Tegami stood in place holding his seven foot long sword. The man had just killed an admiral.

The gaze of everyone marine and pirate alike was on the man. A admiral falling down had just changed the tides of this war. Tegami himself only looked back and fourth wondering why everyone was staring at him.

"What did I do" He thought. He looked over at the cut up carcass of the dead admiral. "That was an accident" he spoke, but that was the worst thing he could have said.

* * *

"Kuma I want to thank you for saving me" said Travious dodging a pad canon. Travious then ran at max speed and cut pass Kuma. He got a cut mark open on Kuma's chest but he ignored it.

"Kuma without you I would most likely be dead. When my parents died all I had was you. Even if you can't hear me I want you to know I will always be eternally gratful" Travious ran then ran off without looking back to his former guardian. A tear fell from his eye knowing that his humanity is now gone. He eventually ran into Ivan.

"What is the matter Travi-boy" asked Ivankov.

"Nothing. Kuma is now gone all is left is a weapon made for the marines" The rage in Travious began to build up. The marines had tooken Kuma away from him. He didn't even get a chance to say goodbye. "I promise that the world goverment will fall"

* * *

Doflamingo sat over Lee his former brother. Lee's body was completely covered in strings of blood. He was no match for Doflamingo no matter how much effort he put into it. The thought of his brother and Corazon drifting through his mind.

" Lee" spoke Doflamingo. "Join me and I will let you live. All you have to do is lure Law in and we can both live like kings"

"Burn in hell" Lee then spat in Flamingos face. He had angered the warlord to much now. Flamingo was about to give the last strike until he felt something touch his back. He turned around to see Dante, Katherine, and Seiran behind him. But it was Dante holding the rifle to his back.

POW!

Doflamingo fell on top of Lee with blood on his feather coat. Seiran and Kat pushed him off over Lee. They then began to whipe the blood off his body.

"Why did you save me?" asked Lee.

"Because thats what we do. We protect are newkama" said Kat.

"Newkama?"

"Yeah Jerome said that he thought you were cool. So he wants you as a crew member" explained Seiran.

Lee questioned that thought. The last man he worked under was Doflamingo and things weren't looking so good for him right now. The boy had formed a powerful crew, all strong enough to be captains of there own. What did he do to them?

Dante then picked him up and placed him on Seiran's back. "Come on you need some medical treatment"

* * *

"So Jerome why are you here?" asked Akainu.

Jerome tried to hold back the vien in his voice the best he could. He wanted to speak in a proper tone to his father. "Father I am here to save my brother Ace from execution."

"Really? I do regret the day that old fool told you about him. Tell what happened to my son that gave true belief in Absolute Justice"

"That old me is gone and you should know that" the vain in Jerome's voice then broke out. " I have my own form of justice. All justice is different depending on where you stand. Well guess what I have my own justice as a pirate!"

Things went silent. Akainu never heard his son speak with such a tone to him.. wait this was not his son. His son would never yell at him like that and he would never become a pirate!

Akainu's magma fist came down directly to Jerome's face. Jerome quickly covered his arms in his blue flames and blocked the burning magma. His flames was something Akainu recognized.

"So looks like you mastered your devil fruit. It is easily hotter than regular fire or my magma. But it will not help you in your fight agaisnt me"


	19. It's official things got worse

Jerome blocked his fathers magma fist. The thing he had been fearing since childhood. He knew that coming here would mean having to go agaisnt him. This was something he was not hoping for and one of the reasons he no longer supported absolute justice. It turned people to monsters.

"Flicker" Jerome's blew flame started to flicker bouncing from here to there. He then kicked Akainu in the gut, but not much affect was given.

"Holding back?" Akainu asked. His answer was another kick to the gut. Before he could get to far away Akainu grabbed him by the leg and swung him to the groung. Jerome then shot fire out of his mouth forcing Akainu to release his foot.

"Arm thurst" Jerome fired his fired his fire fist only to have it blocked by a magma hand. Akainu was holding on to him tight not letting him go.

"Eruption" In the half of a second his hand and the floor underneath him erupted to magma. Everyone in a mile radius saw there worlds going red with magma.

* * *

He was on his knees tied up with sea ston cuffs. He did not want to die all he wanted was to live. He never wanted anyone to come and save him. He doesn't want them to risk there lives to save him. But he still felt happy that they did.

Portgas D. Ace was now sitting on the gallow by himself . He didn't catch it but something must have happened for Sengoku and Garp to go down and fight. More than likely an admiral or two was taken out the game. He then startled a bit apon hearing the guards next to him fall to the ground.

He looked up to see his loveable brother Luffy and next to him was a blonde haired girl holding a sword. She was gorgeous, so what was she doing with Luffy?

"Portgas D. Ace i'm guessing" said Katherine.

"Yeah what do you want with me?" questioned Ace. Luffy then unlocked his sea stone cuffs letting Ace stand up. To Kat's surprise he was about five inches taller than her.

"My captain has business with you" Kat said.

Ace turned to Luffy hoping his little brother knew what she was talking about. Luffy gave that famous monkey smile ofhis before saying his next words proudly. "Hey Ace did you know we have a little brother"

* * *

This fight was already beginning to get worse. Akainu had erupted his body and now Jerome had some pretty bad burns. But it didn't stop him from going out on an attack.

"Blaz kick" He swung his leg of fire only to once again have it blocked by Akainu. The fire on Jerome's leg then began to grow wild, Akainu had no expect for the fire to reach for his face.

"Blast burn" Jerome shot out a blast of fire from his mouth going for Akainu. Akainu had saw this coming and made his fist of magma. "Lava rock"

Akainu's shot out burning lava rocks from his fist. They overpowered Jerome's blast burn and shot him down directly. "Magma storm"

Jerome was losing this fight badly. His father was a strong man. He looked down to see the floor turning to magma. The next thing he knew he was surrounded by a dome of magma. Things looked grim.

The magma was killing him. There was no way to escape unless he went through the magma. That's when it hit him. "Flame charge" Jerome completely covered himself in blue flames and charged out the dome. He continued his charge and smashed directly into Akainu.

He sent the admiral across the field. This fight was far from over. Akainu was ten times stronger than Teach and even then Jerome had his transformation to back him up. Transforming was a difficult thing to do he wasn't even ture how he did it before. But then there was the fact Akainu was his father and he still loved him.

* * *

Inside marine head quarters.

"So is this all the marines have to offer" said Darrius going through a bunch of papers. All he has found so far was this documents on one of the 'Worst Generation'Jewlery Bonny. They wanted to use her to make the Gorsei younger. Then there is some paper work on Vegapunks research and last but not least two devil fruits.

"Wonder what these two do" said Darrius

* * *

All the Blue Flames excluding Jerome and Darrius had found each other and are now in the middle of marineford. The unofficial member Lee had recieved treatment from the three doctors. Luna herself had her chest wrapped in bandages.

This war really was coming to an end. Moria was dead , Doflamingo's whereabout's are unknown. It was like the man disappeared into thin air. Mihawk found no reason to remain after his fight with Nora. He one the fight so he found no reason to remain after Kizaru was tooken down. Boa hancock escaped the war as well. Luffy was reunited with Ace so she knew he was in good hands. Kuma was the only one left but he had no say in the matter.

"Hey Kat what happened with Luffy and Ace" asked Seiran.

"They went off to go find Jerome. I tried to go with them but they told me I should head for White beards ship" answered Kat.

"Then we should do that" spoke up Crash. "We can trust them with are captains life. We can all meet up later on the Moby Dick" His sight shifted to Cassidy helping Luna to her feat.

"You okay dear" asked Cassidy.

"It sting's a bit but I will live" answered Luna.

Everyone got ready to move. It would be easy to leave now that most of the marines are either dead or incredibly wounded. Then it happened.

A large shadow came over the crew. It was in a inhuman form, they could see a shining light from the corners of there eye. When they turned around dead faces grew on them to see Fleet Admiral Sengoku.

* * *

Still caught up in his fight with Akainu. Jerome had almost lost it. He still had to get to Ace and Luffy and his father was blocking his way. Akainu looked down at his son with shame. He could not believe his son stepped down to the level of a pirate. There focus on each other shifted to three people coming there way.

Darrius, Luffy, and wait was it really him? Yep it was Ace. His sight on the son of Gold Roger's son boiled Akainu's blood. He infused his hand with haki and magma and jumped towards him.

Jerome saw this and intercepted between them. Before his father could hit him Jerome made a wall of fire blocking his assault.

Ace got a good chance to look at the boy now. He was not sure what Luffy meant by another little brother but he could see it now. He seemed to almost look like him but he was missing some of the key features. When he turned around only one word came from his mouth. "**Run"**

* * *

When he said run he meant run. They all had escaped the clutches of the admiral for now. In the distance they could see a glowing golden light. Jerome's eyes then turned red on the sight. Fire started too leave a mark in his footsteps until he jumped directly towards Sengoku.

"**Leave my friends alone!"** The venom in his voice pouring out.

* * *

**Okay so i'm done with this chapter. The next one will conclude the MarineFord Arc and its a _Spicey Meatball._**


	20. The New Wave of change

**"Leave my friends alone!" **Jerome summoned the fire around him into a giant fireball. He critically gave a massive hit towards Sengoku. A blinding light formed around the area it was impossible to tell who was speaking.

"Everyone hurry and get to the Moby Dick!"

"You got it boss"

"Don't you dare die on me"

"Luna get on my back"

"Luffy lets go"

When the light cleared the only people remaining on the battle field was Jerome and Sengoku. The two combatants looked at each other. Sengoku was very displeased at the boys presence.

"You the son of Akainu himself. I knew you would become powerful one day. But you chose the wrong side to fight for. You are way to dangerous to stay alive" Stated Sengoku.

"I don't care what you say old man. I protect the people I care about. You just believen to much in the old justice. You should know times have changed since then. In this time you can never tell who is justice. Marine or pirate."

In Sengoku's mind he had just insulted the name of justice and compared to a pirate of all things. He raised his gigantic hand in the air and prepared a shock wave. Jerome prepared his new attack inspired by Luffy and Magellan. He blew into his thumb and a hydra of fire formed behind his back. Without wasting another second Sengoku threw down his hand.

**"DIE!" **shouted Sengoku.

What happened next would leave a mark in the world forever. The balance had truly broken if something like this was really happening. Sengoku had a giant magma fist in his chest. He reverted back to his original form now dead. Akainu the strongest believer in absolute justice and a marine power house. Had just struck down the fleet admiral.

"Father...?" questioned Jerome. He looked into his fathers eyes. He seemed emotionless as always, for some reason it was different. "Jerome run" was all he had to say. Just like that Jerome did not question him and ran off.

* * *

"So it looks like things took a interesting turn"

A ship had docked by the Moby Dick, but not noticed . It was no ordinary ship as for it belonged to one of the four yonko of the sea. 'Red hair'Shanks. Him and entire crew stepped off the beauty of a ship seeing how things had turned out.

"Captain it looks like things have sorted themselves out in a way. The things are looking we don't want to be here" said Benbeckman.

"I guess your right this war is already over anyway" said Shanks. He looked over in the distance and saw Jerome heading for the Moby Dick.

"He really has changed the world hasn't he" With that Shanks along with the rest of his crew sailed off still going unnoticed.

* * *

It was only the next day but the news spread like fire. Portgas D. Jerome was now know to the world. Not only as a pirate. But as the former admirals son and the man who broke out if impel down and in to marine ford. Then walked out alive.

The world goverments defeat was shown world wide. The death of an admiral and another one killing the fleet admiral. The world goverment was now at it's weakess feat. It was like a broken mirror, they would never be able to pick up all the pieces. But it did not stop them from sending out bountys that went sky high.

But the victory belonged to the White beard pirates and the Blue flames. They save Portgas D. Ace and White beard was still alive. This victory over the world goverment seemed to start a new wave of pirates. The same could be said for the marines.

This was the beginning of a new wave. No matter how you looked at it the world would be put into chaos.

* * *

**Done. So this concludes the marine ford arc. Next we see how things are going on the Moby Dick. Next they claim there ship. Afterwards we get to see the bountys.**

**I would like to thank all of you for reading and reviewing. Especially Carolyn12, Ice ninja luna, Vgod22, and Nightwolfx13. They have been reviewing since the beginning. Now I open up new oc slots!**

**Fleet Admiral (taken): Aokiji**

**three admirals:**

**Marine rivals:**

**Marine rear/vice admirals:**

**Three warlords: **

**Now for the pirate crew.**

**Two cutesy mascots:**

**Cabin boy/ girl:**

**And finally some rival pirate crews:**


	21. Brotherly Bond minded

A breeze flew across the ocean. The sky was beuatiful not a single cloud in the sky. The sun rays bounced off the ocean. It was silent. Jerome sat down on the mass of the Moby Dick. He couldn't remember the last time he got to look at something like thia he then felt a hand touch on his shoulder. He looked up to see him. Ace his long lost brother he had been thinking about for a decade. He had wanted to confront him earlier but he seriously had no idea how. Ace sat down next to Jerome watching out into the sea with him.

"It's a good sight isn't it" Ace spoke

"Yeah it is" said Jerome

* * *

Earlier in the day Jinbei and Luffy had told Ace the story on Jerome. He was confused at first to learn of another little brother. Jinbei told the fire fist that if he wanted the full story he should talk to Jerome personally

* * *

"So you call yourself my brother" Asked Ace. Jerome did not speak he really had no idea what to say. Really he had no idea. He then thought of the proper way to introduce himself. Something Akainu had to teach him was manners.

"Yeah my name is Portgas D. Jerome" answered Jerome

Ace was still in a daze. This boy was supposed to be his little brother. If so where was he all this years and why is he just finding out about him now. His mother died giving birth to him. She died. It was impossible for her to end up with another child. Ace wanted to believe it but the kid was telling the truth. "So Jerome your my brother where have you-" Ace stopped in mid sentence and noticed and burn mark on Jerome's side. He assumed it was from his fight with Akainu.

He slightly rubbed his side. The reaction lead to yelping up fire. He turned to Ace with a annoyed look. "Sorry about that" apologized Ace.

"It's okay I should probably get this checked this out anyway" said Jerome.

"Yeah you should we don't want that to get infected"

Jerome quickly stood up. By a mistake he stood up to fast and he began to slip off the Moby Dick. Before he completely tumbled off Ace had saved him by grabbing on to his jacket. He pulled him back only for him to punch Jerome on the head. "You idiot don't stand up so fast you could have fallen. Then what would we have done?" Ace lectured.

"Sorry Ace I just got a little excited"

* * *

Jerome and Ace went to a infirmary. When they walked in they found Luna and Luffy asleep on the beds. They both had went through a lot in the battle and they had suffered more than anyone else. Jerome got his wounds treated up by the nurses and was soon left alone with Ace again. Unless you count the unconscious Luffy and Luna.

"So Jerome what type of devil fruit did you eat?" asked Ace. "I'm just a little curious because I saw you use blue flames that are similar to me and Marco"

"Oh that well it is a little complicated" said Jerome. "When I was young I met this guy named doctor Vegapunk. He was really nice to me and we sorta became friends. He asked me to do him a favor one time and that involved being a experiment for an artificial devil fruit, He said he combined powers similar to the flame flame fruit and his own style of a dragon zoan. He said it would be dangerous but I'm a pretty careful guy"

"_Did he really just say that" _thought Ace.

* * *

The two decided to continue there little bonding time and walk outside. The weather had changed apparently going from a sunny day to a snowy day. Ace did not mind because of his powers, but that did not stop him from noticing how uncomfortable Jerome looked. "Are you okay"

Jerome looked up at Ace with a timid look on his face. "No it's just that I hate the cold. It makes me feel cold"

"Hey don't worry about it. If you don't like it then we don't have to be out here" Ace then put his shoulder on Jerome and leaned in on him for a hug. When he realized what was happening Jerome returned the brotherly hug.

"_He is so warm. So is this what it is like to have a big brother. Thank you momma"_

* * *

**Here you are the beginning of a beautiful brotherly relationship. I enjoyed writing it as I was anticipating the meeting between the two. Ace is already showing love for his new found brother. Luffy should be getting some as well. Now someone pm me and asked about future pairings. Right now I plan two Blue Flame crew members x Two Straw Hat crew members. I will not tell them now but here is a hint. One of the pairings consist of a non human.**


	22. The end of an Era

"Pops you can't die yoi"

Marco the first division commander and the rest of the commander excluding Ace (but including Nora) looked over White beard. He was warned by his doctors and Nurses days before the war of the best that if he fought he would die. What was White beards reaction? 'I don't care'. He had to save Ace and that was all to it. He would go to war for any of his children why? becomes he loves them. He felt it was his fault that it all even happened. He was never being a stubborn old man he would know that Ace was not ready to take on Black beard, let his soul forever burn in hell. But laying down with his body going numb and cold it didn't matter. His children were alive, his family was alive and he was happy. He could leave this world knowing that everyone was okay.

"Everyone I want you to listen"

Everyone perked up to listen to there father.

"These are my final words to all of you."

"Don't say that! You stupid old man!" Nora shouted. Edward looked over to his beloved granddaughter. Her tears fell down her face. "You can't die you are the Worlds strongest man. No one can ever think of beating you"

"I am only one man with one heart... call me a demon, call me a monster... but I can not stay the strongest forever. Now listen my child. When I leave this world and pass on to the next I want you all to find your own path. You can stay together or leave and be happy it is all up to you. You all should have known **Cough Cough **that you could not follow me forever. You are all pirates you can carve your own fate, you follow your own path. You have all given me the greatest gift of all. You filled the space in my heart that I thought could never been filled. Goodbye my children" Those last words White beard closed his eyes shut to never open them again. He died a happy man with a smile on his face.

"Grandpa" Nora cried. Marco hugged the young girl comforting her, he cried a bit to. Everyone had lost someone they cared about very much.

* * *

In Ace's bedroom the three D brothers are working on something for Jerome. He asked them both personally to help make the flag for there ship. He needed the help of his two big brothers for his jolly Roger.

"Hey Jerome how about this" Luffy held up a poorly drawn skull to Jerome's face.

"I'm looking for something that actually speaks are name" said Jerome. "Are crew name is the Blue flame pirates"

"Are you sure about that name little bro" asked Ace. "You sure you don't want a name that speaks abit more. Maybe a name that stands out"

"Hmmm" thought Jerome

* * *

On the deck the rest of the Blue flamed pirates reside. Tegami was refreshing his swordsman skills and Cassidy slept close by. Darrius was getting a New world log pose from one of White beards navigators. Luna was drinking apple juice, while getting a lecture from Crash. Seiran was being a mother hen and serving all of them there muffin breakfast and Dante and Katherine had a talk.

"So Dante I have something to tell you" Kat's heart started pounding at a all time high. But she gathered her confidence together and still spoke. "I wanted to tell you this after we reached a safety point.

Dante was feeling a bit nervous. He knew what she was about to say, how was he going to tell her he only liked her as a friend. It was not going to be easy but it was going to be heartbreaking. Maybe he could let her down easy.

"Dante I really like.."

**Crash!**

Jerome with Luffy and Ace behind him crashed through the walls. He proudly pulled out there new Jolly Roger. The skull was covered in wild blue flames and munching on a steak. The crossbones are replaced with a pair of blue dragon wings. "We are now the Hell Fire pirates!"

"Phew" thought Dante

"We are the what now?" asked Luna.

Jerome once again held up the new flag. "Ace and Luffy helped me out and I decided to go with a name change"

"The Hell Fire pirates I like the sound of that" said Tegami.

"Now all we need is are own ship and we are set" said Darrius.

* * *

In the cargo room the revolutionary spy Travious was making his promised call to Dragon. He sat down on the cargo box that Darrius had brought in while tossing up and down on of the devil fruits. "Dragon as you most likely know by now the World Government is in one of the worst positions" said Travious.

_"I know I would never expect for the "Red Dog" to kill Fleet Admiral Sengoku" _said DRagon over the transponder.

"Jerome explained to us how he is the spawn of him. I guess in the end he had to put family before duty"

_"Being a good father is something I can respect. I can't say I wouldn't do the same for Luffy... so Travious when will you be back"_

"Sorry Dragon but Iva said it would be better for me if I stay with them. I decided I could give it a shot"

"_Then so be it"_

* * *

Lee looked over out in the sea. He could feel it he was calling his heart. His brother Law must know he is alive and Lee made it his mission to find him. Things went down for him once the day amber lead wiped them out and the day Rosinate was murdered in front of them. He gave his life to save them so they could be together. Only a fool would die after someone gave there life for them.

"Jerome I have a request for you" said Lee.

"Yeah what is it Tora guy?" he asked

"If I join you and become one of you. Could you please help me find my brother. I worry for him and he not exactly the most noble person"

Jerome and Ace looked at each other and smiled. "Sure I would do anything for a nakama. You even helped me save my brother"

"Thank you captain"

Later in the day.

Ace was walking in the halls going towards White beards room. He had to see how the old man was doing, he knew he wasn't dead him dying was unthinkable. He always put them threw a scare but he always came out fine. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Marco blocking the door to White beards room. Ace knew something was wrong because Marco looked like his best friend was hit with a train.

"Marco what happened" asked Ace.

"... Pops is dead"

Ace could not believed what he had heard. His father. The man he called father was dead. Was it really happening? Was Marco telling the truth? Ace had a choice not to believe but in reality Edward Newgate was dead.

* * *

**So in the end White beard still died. I didn't like the way he died in the anime so I decided to give him a more peaceful way of death. We come to the funeral next chapter and a surprise guest shows up. So until then see you later.**


	23. Yonko?

"The new yonko?" Jerome questioned. Him a yonko an emperor of the sea he liked the idea himself, but it seemed a little to soon. Everyone's jaw almost dropped to the ground. It was crazy? Ridiculous? His mind was screaming. But he stayed rational the White beard pirates asked him to take all of there territory. If he didn't then the islands control could fall into the wrong hands. He could not let that happen it was the least he could do for them.

His gazed moved over to Dante, then Katherine, then Tegami's, and soon the rest of his crew. The approved of the idea, this crew of trouble makers followed him out of hell and do it again if they had to. They laid there lives in his hands and he felt the love. He grabbed a nearby sword and lifted it in the air.

"YEAH! I WILL BECOME THE NEXT YONKO!" Jerome roared.

"Captain!" his crew roared with him.

This would lead up to adventures to become, only thing left was to provide the old man a funeral.

* * *

The following funeral led up to an island called soshiki. It was the former White beard territory but of course now belonging to the Hell Fire. It was the best place to bury the old man. He had even requested it long before he died, for some reason he loved this island very much. Everyone laid down flowers on his coffin before it deceanded into the ground. Afterwards people gave there thoughts on him. Everyone who was really close to him had been impacted the most. Luffy and Jerome looked at there brother Ace with his head down in sorrow. They both walked to comfort there broken brother.

"Ace I'm sorry I know you liked the old man very much" said Luffy.

"I know how it feels to lose someone very close to you" said Jerome.

"Ace looked up at his trouble making brothers. He didn't know why at first but he couldn't help but smile. All he could do was smile. He had lost the man he called father, but he realized it was not much different from Sabo's 'death'. He lost someone he called family, he was frustrated, he was broken. Then he realized to remember what you have now. You can't change what happened, so all you could do was be happy and grow stronger to protect what you have now.

"I love you two and I promise to keep my promise to protect you Luffy. Now Jerome I promise myself to protect you" Said Ace hugging them both.

"Well this was a turn of events" said a unknown but familiar voice to most. Everyone turned around and with there sight landing on him. There eye balls nearly popped out. 'Red Hair' Shank's along with the rest of his crew had arrived at White beards funeral.

"SHANK'S!" shouted Luffy

"Hey there long time no see Luffy" said Shank's.

The first to actually make a move was Cassidy herself. She ran towards the yonko with tears in her eyes "Daddy!" she screamed.

"Daddy!?" everyone lese yelled.

Shank's put his arms out to hug his daughter. He had not seen her in a long time. Way before he met Luffy,

"Daddy" Cassidy whispered. Her leg then hardned with haki and surprising everyone around she kicked Shank's directly in the balls. "You son of a bitch!" she yelled.

Shank's fell to ground holding his groan. He kept his smile but in the inside he was screaming in pain. "Still have your mother's fire huh?"

Cassidy then grabbed the man by the jaw. "I get captured and what the hell do you do? You get your ass drunk as hell"

"I only started drinking because you got captured, you have to understand that I tried everything I could to help you"

"Then try harder next time"

With the family bickering the question that came to everyone's head was 'next time?'. After the bickering stopped Shank's shortly invited Cassidy to his ship to talk it all out. When Cassidy went to the ship Shank's went over to discuss his business. It only made since that the first person he encountered was Luffy. To his annoyance and happiness he had not changed a bit.

"Shank's I was supposed to come to you. You broke the promise" said Luffy.

"No the promise was that we will meet again once you become a great pirate. I think you are more of a great pirate before this point. Don't you remember Enies Lobby" said Shank's.

"Then I have to keep my side of the promise" said Luffy. Luffy picked up his hat off his head and handed it to Shank's "This hat belongs to you. I kept it in good condition but it did get messy a few times"

Shank's looked at the hat then back at Luffy. "Luffy this hat belongs to you now. It has become your hat so you can keep it"

* * *

A lot happened after Shank's little visit. It was soon seen that Buggy the clown and dark king Rayleigh had also come with him. Buggy for unknown reasons came to Jerome. He looked more than pissed and it felt like he was ready to get as far away from here as possible. "Here kid" Buggy dropped a diamond ring into Jerome's hand. He quickly realized what it was and who it belonged to.

"This is my momma's ring. How did you get it?" questioned Jerome.

"Your father gave it to me... I mean non of your damn business!" shouted Buggy.

"Thanks funny clown guy hey you wanna join my crew"

"Go to hell" Buggy then ran off without saying a single word.

Jerome looked at the ring in his hand and smiled. This ring held all of his mothers memory's it was her most treasured possesion . His father kept the ring with him this whole time. He was happy to learn that his father still had his humanity, but he couldn't help but wonder where he was now. He escaped his train of thought when Dante came up to him.

"Jerome Ace and Luffy asked me to come and get you. They said they are getting ready to leave" said Dante

* * *

Jerome followed Dante to Shank's ship where Ace and Luffy was next to Rayleigh. They both came up to him at the same time. "Jerome little brother me and Luffy have something important to tell you" said Ace.

"Does it have something to do with why you are leaving so soon" asked Jerome.

"Yeah it does. Sorry to tell you this but me and Luffy will be taking a two year break from piracy to train with Rayleigh. He is going to teach us how to master are haki. So before leaving I thought I should give you this" Ace then handed him a vivre card. "With this piece of paper you will be able to find me anywhere in the world"

"Yosh then I will take good care of it"

Later in the day the Red hair pirates sailed off with Luffy and Ace with them. Jerome was sad to see his brother's go but it was for the best. He had then gathered up with the rest of his crew and they all started a camp fire pit. The only thing missing was smores.

"Here you are" Seiran came by holding a plate of chocolate, gram crackers, and marsh mellows perfect for smores.

"What are we supposed to do with this stuff" asked Luna.

"Here let me show you" Darrius then demonstrated Luna on how to make a smore's. She was amazed by this and reached in to give Darrius a hug.

"Thanks big brother" she then realized what she said and pulled back from the hug. "Sorry if that was weird"

Everyone started at her for a moment then began to laugh. "It's okay Luna we consider each other family here. I don't mind if you call me big brother" said Darrius.

"Uh thanks big brother" she rejoiced.

The night followed with a big party and everyone getting passed out. But late in the morning Jerome was the first to wake up and seemed timid a bit and went over to Kat. He rocked her awake only to be punched in the face. "Ouch"

Kat still not realizing what was happening kicked Jerome in the face sending him flying into a tree. Before she could come in for another attack Jerome grabbed her arm. Now fully waking up Kat realized what was happening. "Jerome what are you doing" she questioned.

"Sorry I was just wondering if you could sing to. I have a little trouble falling asleep" admitted Jerome.

Kat's face changed to sorrow. She then decided to sing to the boy anyway. "_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy, when skies are gray. You are my sunshine, my only sunshine" _Kat then stopped when she realized Jerome was asleep. "Sleep tight captain"

* * *

It was now morning and the entire crew was now awake. They all came to the realization that the Moby Dick was still here. They progressed there way on the ship and was greeted by Marco. "So you are all still here yoi"

"Yeah the thing is we don't have a way to get off the island" said Jerome. A idea then popped in his head. "Hey Marco could you do us a favor and take us to my home island. It's in the calmbelt if you don't mind"

"Sure it won't be a problem yoi. Just let us get the ship prepared"

* * *

**Done. To let you guys know after bounties are revealed the crew members past I will be revealing first is Dante. Afterwards we enter an original story arc of a new Yonko and his crew. I really don't know what else to say. I hope you liked the scene with Luna and Darrius. Until next time.**


	24. A 'fun' filled day

Dusk Ball hadn't changed a bit. At least in Jerome's eyes antway. In truth the once small village island had changed into a port like town. Everyone was moving from place to place, doing that and this. Ships are moving in bringing loads of supplies. The population itself had even grown to about five times as much. The people were so busy that had not noticed the Moby Dick dropping off the 'Hell Fire'. Jerome had explained earlier during the trip that he had a grandpa. Before he long term stay in Impel Down he promised his grandson that he would build him a ship of dreams. Jerome was very excited of how his ship may have turned out.

"Okay everyone we should spilt into groups, gaining all the supplies we need for are trip." explained Kat. She then explained the rolls on who will be going with who. She divided everyone into pairs and not to soon later everyone went there own way.

The first pair being Dante and Crash. They had the job of gathering medical supplies. It sounded like a easy job but it was far from that. As the two passed as ally way a pink haired girl peeked out of the corner. She is hazel eyed and wearing a normal school girl outfit. She studied the two and a thought came to her mind. She picked up two wanted posters with a picture of both Dante and Crash on it. 'THUMP, THUMP' her heart rang. "Is it really them. All the luck in the world must have come to me"

Dante and Crash continued there walk. But stopped when they heard a feminine voice call them behind. There eyes only went wide has they didn't see one girl but fifteen more girls behind the pink haired one. "Hello my name is Lucy Yuno and I have one thing to say to both of you" said Yuno

"What is it?" asked Crash. It a second he found himself being cuddled by Yuno.

"I'm your biggest fan!" she shouted. As if on cue the rest of the girls behind them started yelling and running towards Dante and Crash. They would have never escaped there clutches if Dante had not shot most of them. He then grabbed Crash and the two began to run off with the girls following them close behind.

"Who the heck are they?!" shouted Crash. He looked into the sea green eyes of the sniper and he only had two words to say. "Fan girls"

* * *

"How did I end up paired with you"

"Because I said so"

The next pair turned out to be Darrius and Kat. Darrius seemed less excited to be paired of with her for certain reasons. He had plans of his own and she wanted to slave him away. No thank you.

He swiped his arm away from Kat's arm. "Sorry Kat but I have no time to be your slave"

"What! SLAVE! Never!" shouted Kat. She calmed herself down before she lost control. "Sorry for yelling it just that I hate the idea of slavery and I would never lower myself to doing that. If you feel like I am slaving you away my apologise"

Darrius was almost shocked from the outburst. She must have token slavery very seriously to yell like that. "Apology accepted. So Kat what do you need me to help you with anyway?"

"Since I am the crews musician-" she started.

"Wow so you know how to do tricks" said Darrius.

"Not magician, a musician" she corrected. "Now as I was saying since I am the crews musician I would need some instruments to go with my songs. And I just love trying out new things!" she cheered.

Darrius made a sly smirk for his next comment. "So if you like trying new things I guess that explains your crush for Dante"

"Who told you that!"

* * *

This had to be the oddest pair yet. Travious and Luna. The personalities were so different no one would expect these two to hang out. When Luna thought the crew as her family she thought of Travious as a cousin. He was making her crazy bored. But Travious said it was there job to get the hardware supplies for the new ship. It was all to boring for her.

"Travious I am so bored" pouted Luna

"Sorry Luna but we have to get the hardware supplies for the ship. It is my job after all" said Travious.

"Well you have a boring job"

The two stopped in there tracks when Dante and Crash ran pass them from the crowd of fan girls.

"That looks interesting" said Luna who began walking off.

"Don't even think about it" Travious grabbed her by the collar of her shirt.

* * *

"How exactly did you end up joining this crew" asked Seiran.

"I don't know. Maybe because you guys need my help in New world" said Nora

"Well if you excuse me I should go get some food. Feeding a crew of this size plus Jerome on the side won't be a easy task"

"And while you do that I should guard these crates until Jerome gets here with are new ship" she said sitting down on the crate. Her hand had seemingly made its way to one of the chest. She was a curious fifteen year old so she couldn't stop herself from opening it. When she did she found it was one of the devil fruits that Darrius had gathered.

Just looking at this fruit made her feel something. Before his death she promised her grandfather that she would become strong and powerful too. She always wanted a devil fruit despite the risk. So with no longer stalling she gobbled it up. Yes the whole thing!

"I don't feel so good" she tightened her stomach and tried to hold back the puke.

* * *

Well this was another odd pair. Tegami and Cassidy. These two unlike the rest had no job to be done. To kill the boredom Tegami offered a fight. Cassidy didn't back down and the two began a sparing match. Hopefully they can keep it that way .

They had a sword clash. Neither side was giving the other a inch in advantage. Cassidy bent her back down avoiding Tegami's slash. Before he could make the next move Cassidy kicked him in the gut sending him crashing back a few feet. Tegami regained his stance and ran towards Cassidy. With the latter doing the same.

Midway there Cassidy released a green piecing wave. "Try that"

Tegami gave a sharky smile before forwarding his own attack. Water vapor seemed to surround his seven foot sword until Tegami sliced the attack took the form a shark waiting to munch its prey.

**BAM!**

The attacks collided only too have both the competitors still up and glaring at each other.

"Your good" marked Tegami

"You are two" marked Cassidy

"But not good enough!" they both shouted clashing swords once again.

* * *

"Zeshishishi" laughed Jerome.

"What is so funny captain" asked Lee

"Oh nothing. Its just that I haven't seen the old man in so long. He is probably dead"

"That doesn't really make sense" said Lee with a sweat drop.

The two stopped at a house by the shore. It was old considering it was losing its painting. The grass outside was overdue for a good cutting. A window was also broken. Lee looked at his captain thinking he would be sad how his home turned out.

"Yep home sweet home" said Jerome

"Are you serious!" shouted Lee

Jerome was then hit in the face with a bottle by a unknown source. The door started to creek open revealing a tall old man with a mullet and black sunglasses. He is wearing a blue and white striped shirt and baggy pants. He was drinking a bottle of saki.

"Who the heck are you kids" asked the old man

"Hey grandpa its me Jerome" cheered Jerome

The old man didn't seem to cheer but he looked dumbfounded. "Hey I had a grandson named Jerome. He was such a good boy"

"I know that's me you stupid old man!" shouted Jerome

The old man then ran up to give him a hug. Which was breath taking (Literally). When Jerome's grandpa put him down he then hit him over the head with a bottle. "Where the hell have you been!"

"I have been locked up" he answered

Lee looked at the grandson and grandfather. He could not help but think what kind of family was this. The answer quickly came to his mind. A very screwed up family.

"Hey who are you" Jiji asked Jerome again.

"I'm Jerome your grandson stupid!"

Much like last time Jerome was hit over the head with a bottle and Jiji asked him where he has been.

"You used the same joke twice!" yelled Lee

After things calmed down Jiji directed Jerome and Lee to the beach where there ship was located. And boy was it big. It was bigger then White Beards with the figure head of a wolf. There were at least fifteen bedrooms (**A/N: I have used this number three times)**. The kitchen that went unseen was pretty large. There was also a room that was meet the be for trainging and a libray. Before he could gaze any longer Jerome was hit over the head with a bottle.

"Your welcome I lost three fingers making this for you" said Jiji presenting his lost fingers.

"Thank you I am really grateful" Jerome then looked back at the ship. "I will call her the lazy wolf"

"I am more of a panda man but this works to" commented Lee.

* * *

"Do you have all of your instruments" Darrius asked.

"Yep do you have your unbreakable paper" asked Kat.

"Yep, I guess we should go"

In the way off there path Dante and Crash ran past from the fan girls.

"What was that about" questioned Kat

* * *

At a later time the entire group found there way back at the docks and was lost for words at there new ship. They had all traveled to sea before but they never came across such an amazing ship. With everyone overjoyed they hopped on the ship and sailed there way to New World. An unexpected storm had occurred but for some reason everyone one was excited. Before they entered New World Cassidy said they should break a barrel.

"To make the ultimate dish" started Seiran

"To find my brother" added Lee

"To sail the world" added Cassidy

"To find my daughter and find the best view" added Tegami

"To live up my grandfathers name and find my mother" added Nora

"To bring down the government" added Travious

"Find the cure for every disease" added Crash

"make a map of the grand line" added Darrius

"Protect my nakama too the end" added Dante

"Become a famous musician" added Kat

"Go to the moon" added Luna

"Find all the ancient weapons!" finished Jerome

And with that the crew known as the Hell Fire entered New World together and hopefully forever.

* * *

**Finished and a happy related Chrismas. I hope you enjoy and please leave a review.**


	25. Bounty's revealed

When you do some crazy things like storming out of the worlds most dangerous prison and releasing most of its prisoners. Later going straight for marine HQ and screw them up very much. By being the soul reason they lost two admirals and a fleet admiral. They lost a few warlords, Moria confirmed dead and Doflamingo currently missing. Of course during this war of the best too many marines to count have been reported dead or missing. It all could have gone so smoothly if the son of Akainu/ Sazuki never showed up giving him a change in heart. But then he would have never been released from his cell if it wasn't for Monkey D. Luffy. The heads of the government had no other choice.

Sometime in New world is a kingdom called Anemone. In a castle was a woman with long blond hair and a well made yellow dress. Her crown rested on her head and her Persian cat rested on her lap. She was quietly resting until a young knight charged in the room.

"My lady we have terrible news!" he shouted. He kneeled down on one knee and held a piece of paper in his hands.

"What is the problem my knight" asked Queen Alexandria.

"Its your daughter Katherine. She escaped from Impel down and has joined a pirate crew" he spoke

Alexandria grew a look on her face that looked like a mix between shocked and frustration. "What is her bounty. I want to know how bad her situation is"

"Luckily she is still recognized as a world noble. Even if piracy isn't tolerated we managed to pull some strings" he then presented her with the bounty.

Katherine Cross 'Claws'

Wanted Alive

280,000,000

Seeing the bounty Alexandria knew she didn't have much time until her daughter was unsavable. She quickly gathered her thoughts and figured out a plan. She smirked at her cleverness. "Young knight please get me my son"

* * *

At a island located in the west blue called Svico. The skys are gray from the pollution of the factories. People seemed dreary as ever and spirits were very low. A coo bird came by one of there factories and dropped dead from the smoke. It landed by one of the commanders of the place. He ignored the dead bird and picked up the new wanted posters. He didn't care for either of them in particular until he came passed one that gave him eye sores.

"Aaaagh you bastard" he repeatedly stab the wanted poster frustrated at the person on it.

_"Actually my parents were married so I am not a bastard" lingered his mind_

_"I hate you you Tegami!" _he shouted.

He stopped stabbing the poster a bit to look at the bounty.

'Shark out of water' Tegami Io

Wanted Dead or Alive

580,000,000

* * *

In New world Yonko Shanks was having a drink. His first mate Ben Beckmen came to him holding the new wanted posters.

"Captain look at Cassidy's new bounty" said Beckman

"Red demon' Cassidy D. Leroux

Wanted Dead or Alive

300,000,000

Proud at his daughters new bounty he did what he always did have a party. Like normal he spent the rest of the day getting drunk. Beckman came up to him still holding the wanted poster. "So captain it still looks like the marines are oblivious to her heritage"

"Yeah, we should keep it that way. That crew will already have enough trouble with the daughter of white beard there" Shanks took a sip of his wine and thought back to his wife and once happy family.

* * *

The Moby Dick. Marco took a sip from his coffee looking at the new bounty for Nora. This was her first bounty and it was very impressive.

'Precious Gem' Nora Newgate

Wanted Dead or Alive

300,000,000

She shared a bounty with the other girl. He had to admit he was worried about her. She never been out to sea before and the marines defiantly now about her origin. But he had to put fath in Jerome a the rest of the crew.

* * *

Luna Light 'the Griffen'

Wanted Dead or Alive

163,000,000

His daughter she was wanted dead or alive. He read in the news paper on what happened at marine ford. How she went against the a admiral, he never thought she could be so brave. She joined some one else and was no longer dependent on him anymore. He couldn't let this happen, no! She belonged to him and no one else. He wanted her back!

* * *

Dragon held the wanted poster of both Travious and Luffy in his hand. He looked off into the east, a habit of his. Even if Luffy was not there anymore he still like too look over there. It held so many of his memories and he couldn't go a day without doing it. He looked at Luffy's wanted poster.

'Straw Hat' Monkey D. Luffy

Wanted Dead or Alive

430,000,000

He then looked over at Travious.

'Wolf fang' Night T. Travious

Wanted Dead or Alive

200,000,000

* * *

The Noble Family couldn't care less. There son never even tried to express his noble status. He was uncontrollable and they were done with him when he attacked the admiral. They were glad he changed his name from kid. To them he was nothing but a common pirate. They threw his poster in the fire so it could burn to ashes.

'Feral reaper' Wolf D. Crash

Wanted Dead or Alive

420,000,000

* * *

At the south blue on an island. It was a small place with a very small population. If you lived here long enough you could recognize a person by the voice if you lived long enough here. The island relied on one small boat to survive. A man named Bear held the wanted poster of his son Darrius.

'Fisher King' Darrius D. Roberts

Wanted Dead or Alive

175,000,000

He wondered what his son was doing. Who he considered family and what he considered home.

* * *

Law liked looking at the new wanted posters. Mostly because he liked seeing future allies, rivals, or even victims. He was interested seeing how he heard these are the bounties of a new yonko and his crew.

'Heart stitches' Trafalgar Lee

Wanted Dead or Alive

215,000,000

Looking at the wanted poster Law did something he never thought he would do in his life. He passed out from shock.

* * *

Cooking over the hot stove Seiran had no time too admire his bounty. But now that his name was out again he feared that his dark past would catch up to him and his crew would be put in danger. But he would cross the bridge when he came to it. After finishing his sausage's he took this time to look at his poster.

'Shadow Cat' Seiran

Wanted Dead or Alive

100,000,000

* * *

It was a party in merc city as for one of there own had returned to the world and had a even bigger bounty. The kid was a smartass and annoying but he was still one of them. Dante Silvers was always giving everyone a run for there money. He was even a ladies man (not that he like it).

'Blitz speed' Dante Silvers

Wanted Dead or Alive

595,000,000

* * *

The waves pushed up against the shore. After a storm the shore will always bring things that was lost. It washed up a man in his early fourtys and wearing a red suit. He was covered with burns head to toe on his body. He was missing a arm and his leg look like it wasn't going to last much longer. He wasn't sure how he got there, but he was sure on one thing.

"I AM GOING TO KILL THAT KID!" He shouted with venom in his voice.

It didn't help that his wanted poster flew in his face. He grabb it with his one good arm and looked at his grinning face.

'Hells Fire' Portgas D. Jerome

Wanted Dead or Alive

650,000,000

He already decided that he would kill him. But things changed now that he remembered who he was. That boy he let live after his mother was murdured. But if he wanted his plan to succeed he to get out of there. Before he had a chance to move a shadow stood over him. He looked up and his heart skipped a beat. Not him, not now.

For admiral Akainu now known as Sakazuchi. Looked down at him with his magma fist ready.

"Who were you going to kill? Teach" he questioned.

It all ended there. His life, his plan, and his dream. Sakazuchi murdered him right then and there. He tossed the dead mans body in the ocean and walked off. To where? He didn't even know. He had become something he hates... a criminal. But even with his criminal status he will still serve justice to the world. Not absolute justice. His own justice.

* * *

**I have finished the most desirable wait for Bounty's. I hope it pleased all of you. What is it all added up? You do the math. Getting close to 100 reviews and im excited. Well until then im out.**


	26. Dante's Past: Untrustworthy

She closed the door behind her. She just finished singing to Jerome again, apparently he needed it to go to sleep. After getting that business done she made her way to the deck where she knew Dante was. They had gotten interrupted the last time she tried to confess her feelings for him and this time she was able to do it alone. She stepped out the door and looked into the night sky. There Dante was sitting on the crows nest. She jimmied her way up and took a seat next to him. He didn't really seem to acknowledge her presence.

"Dante I wanted to tell you something before" Kat started. But before she was able to speak again Dante spoke.

"Katherine, before you say anything else you should no something's about me" Dante said. "And when you hear it I hope you can understand why I can't like you the way you want me to"

* * *

(Flashback)

Little Dante probably around the age of ten walked the crime ridden streets. He heard gun shots coming from a unknown source. At a normal place (and a normal person) she would run at the sound. But that's not how it worked here, if you ran than you looked suspicious and that could lead to a pretty quick death.

"Hey Dante want to play with us" Dante turned his head and saw some dirty beaten down kids (but he didn't have the right to judge). Instead of speaking back to them he simply kept on walking his way.

"Dang looks like we have to find someone else"

"To bad it would have been fun"

He heard them talk behind his back. Yes it sounded like they wanted him to play a game, but it wasnfar from a game they played. They last time they said they wanted to 'play' with him he was almost sold into slavery. He wasn't the type of person at the time to learn from a past mistake either. Not to long later they of course invited him to 'play' again and he gladly accepted. But this time they tried to kill him for all the money he had (which wasn't much). Yep life was hell here in the north western regions.

"Hey there's that kid!"

He bolted his face over behind him. There they were the same group of man he stole from a week ago behind him. Without waiting a second Dante dashed down the street. Yeah he was a thief, but leaving here you had to get your hands dirty sometimes.

He ran without a seconds rest for a entire hour. He had to make sure that he had escaped them. This place was hell, why would a person keep leaving in these conditions and not give up on life? Because he had something to live for.

Dante opened the door to his house and he was given a smile from a sweet woman in the kitchen. The woman resembled Dante in a way. She has long black hair covering her left eye which was sea green. She wears a dirty and torn maiden outfit. This woman was his mother and he lived for her and only her.

"Hello there old son of mine" she greeted him.

"Hey mom. What's for dinner" Dante grabbed his mouth asking those words. He knew very well that there was not much food around. They could only get enough for a five day meal if lucky.

"Were having apple's" she said.

Dante was grew a happy smile. Something he rarely did, he had a dream to one day take his mother away from all of this and they could live happily ever after. But that thought was cut short when he heard bagging at the door.

"Lisana open up!" Shouting came from the other side.

"Oh no" was all Lisana had to say. She didn't get the money she needed to pay rent. This was going to get ugly. "Dante promise me something"

Dante full aware of what was happening hesitated to answer. "What do I have to promise"

"I need you to go and hide in the barrel outside. Don't come out until I come and get you okay"

Dante wasn't going for it. He was too smart at this young age to believe everything was going to be okay. But she wasn't trying to convince him that things were going to be okay. She was warning him because he might only make things worst. So he obeyed his mother and waited in the barrel.

He waited. It took all his will power to not go charging in there when he heard his mother being beat. Then he heard gun shots fire and wasting no more time and ran into his house. When he got in the first thing he saw was his mothers dead body on the floor. The next thing he saw was the glimpse of someone running out the door.

He was now broken. He had all ways thought that there could still be some hope for those lost souls out there. But he was not living in that reality. In this reality human beings were monsters. The other kids tried to kill him every chance they got. The marines refused to give this place the help they needed. He whoever it was broke into his home and killed his mother. Humans were...

Untrustworthy.

* * *

He gave his mother the proper funeral she deserved. He put her grave somewhere that nobody could disturb it. And if they did let god be on there side. He took time later on to make his famous repeater rifle. After that he took it in his own hands and tried cleaning up this town. But as fate would have it he was too weak.

With nothing left for him, he knew he had to get off this island. It took him a month to build a dingy strong and well built enough to get him off the island. He sailed island to island not really sure what he was looking for. Then one day he came across a piece of paper that was offering work. Knowing he needed the money he at least went to check it out.

He walked onto a ship and walked into the office. He then met a man with his most noticeable feature being his silver teeth. "So are you the kid who accepted the job"

"Not yet. I want to know what kind of work I will be doing" spoke Dante

"You will be working as a mercenary"

"A mercenary forget it! Dante was about to storm out but he only got as far as the door knob.

"Sorry to tell you this kid, but we already left the island. Looks like your stuck with us" silver tooth said.

* * *

Working as a merc was killer. The odd jobs they were given was enough to kill a man. At one point he was given a job by a warlord and for what? Some damn medical tools. On the mercs side they found the boy very amusing. They would constantly tease him and they would treat him like a young child. Despite he was fourteen.

Dante walked back home from yet another loose job. Not going to much into details he hadn't eaten in three day straight. He looked over by a tree and picked up a weird looking fruit. It was a small plum with blue swirls. Yeah he was hungry but not that hungry.

Or was he.

A debate went on in his head over if eating the fruit or not. He came to t conclusion of taking one quick but small bite. But even with the little taste it was enough to make him want to barf. When he later confronted his fellow mercs about it they told him it was something called a devil fruit and he will never be able to swim anymore. Oh well, he never swam anyway.

Two months later.

Dante had a complete mastery over his devil fruit. They fellow mercs nicknamed him speedy. But he still closed them out most of the time. He had to admit he did feel some type affection for them, but he was still under the impression that humans were monsters. Even if that included him.

Tattoos the man with the silver teeth saw this. So he called the kid in for a talk in his office. Tattoos thought as the other mercs as his family and when something was wrong with his family he would be there to help them.

"Dante tell me what's wrong with you" Tattoos asked.

"It's nothing" Dante said. He didn't even lie there was nothing wrong with him at the time. Unless you count the baggage he carries.

"Let me be more specific. Why do you close everyone out so much" Tattoos asked.

"Well you know its not like I enjoyed being kidnapped by mercenaries" Dante said.

Tattoos laughed at his statement. "You see Dante that's why I like and everyone else here likes you. So please tell me what's wrong. What hurt you in life?"

The man wasn't giving up. Dante decided to keep it as vague as possible. "Human beings are monsters"

It wasn't much but Tattoos knew what he meant. Life was could be very cruel sometimes and the people in it could be cruel along with it. He could get if Dante was marked with that cruelty when he was young. "Dante you should know life can be hell. With people killing each other left and right.I can only imagine what you have been through. But not everyone is a monster, those people you meant in your past were nothing but monsters in human form"

Monsters in human form? A monster was something that killed for no reason and enjoyed misery. What was he talking about?

"But remember even monsters have feelings"

What did he just hear? Even monsters have feelings. Going by that logic everything thing had feelings. He would consider the idea, but he didn't owe anybody anything to try.

A week passed and he still thought about it. When he thought about he met some bad apples in his life and then there were the good ones. So maybe human beings weren't all monsters. Maybe some were like how him and his mother used to be. Happy and thankful. Tattoos was right.

But Dante was still stained in the mind and it was permanent. He would open up more, but he will still keep his loner status. He would never admit it but when he did open up more he enjoyed it. But was always still wary on the people around him. As stated earlier his mind was still stained and he would always be wary and cautious of those around.

"Fire!"

Guns were shot. A mission had token the turn for the worst and Dante was completely surrounded by marines. He fought so long and hard but he couldn't go much longer. He was outnumbered. His last thought before passing out was that he never got the chance to thank Tattoos.

* * *

(End of flashback)

"Well Kat I hope you understand now why I can't be with you" said Dante

"Oh Dante sorry I never knew. It's been so hard for you uh?" Katherine looked at the sniper and she put a smile on her face. "Dante you haven't smiled in a long time"

"So what?"

"That's my new goal to make you smile" She made it her vow. Even if they couldn't be together for now than she could at least get him to smile.

This was something Dante liked about her. She had determination. He could never trust someone enough to join them in a relationship. But he did hope that one day this crew could bring him out of it.

* * *

**And I just revealed Dante's past. Something you all have been waiting for. And YES! Over a hundred reviews, you guys rock! Now I hope you enjoyed and I will see you next time**


	27. Katherine's Past: Freedom Is A Bliss

"Snow? Its snow!"

A young girl in a princess dress ran to the window. She looked out to see the glistening snow falling on to the ground. Two young boys came up to the window as well too look at the snow. One of the boys was also a blonde but wearing a uniform fit for a Prince. The other boy had jet black hair and different color eyes. One being stormy gray and the other is black.

These two boys are Katherine's brother Jesse or Jes for short. The other being a younger Crash who at the time was known by his birth name Kid.

"I didn't know it snowed in this country" said Kid.

"It usually doesn't. Sometimes it comes every five years or not at all" said Jess

Kat hadn't heard the boys talk next to her. All she cared about was the snow outside. It was the first time in her ten year old life that she seen it. She was so excited she knew she had to go out and play. She stepped down from the window seal and went over to the doors (which was bigger than her).

But it was Kid and Jess who blocked her path. "What do you think your doing!"They shouted.

"I can't go outside in the snow" asked Kat

"Not without a guard to watch us" said Jess

"Come on Jess it will be fun" Kat gave both them a wink.

Damn was she persuasive. With very little words and a simple wink she had convinced both them to break the rules and go outside.

They had a snow ball fight which almost turned into a real fight. They then began to build a newly fashioned snow man. For a hat they gave it Katherine's tiara, they gave two pieces of coal for eyes. They wrapped Jess vest around him too substitute for a scarf. Midway into looking for something for a nose Kat found some yellow snow.

"I wonder if it takes like a banana snow cone" Kat picked up the yellow snow and directed it towards her mouth.

"No!" Kid smacked the snow out her hands. "Don't eat that"

"Why not its just snow" said Kat

"If the snow is yellow that means someone pead in it"

"That's disgusting! Who would do that!"

"More people than you might think"

Being disgusted by the fact Kat put down the snow and whipped off her hands. She then went back to looking for a nose for the snowman. She looked over at the window seal, she saw another boy watching them from inside. She was curious to find out who this boy was, there were always people walking around in her house doing work. When she confronted her parents about it they said they just worked here. It wasn't a good enough answer.

Katherine walked back inside her house and went over to the boy. By her presence the boy got jumpy and started bowing and apologizing. As Katherine got closer to him she saw he had some different features than her. He looked mostly human but for one he had gills on his neck and a shark dorsal, his skin was also very pale. She heard tales of fishman but he looked more like human than fishman.

"What are you apologizing for" asked Kat

"Please don't punish me" the young lad then started cleaning up the floor with a rag. "I promise I won't cry and I won't stop working"

"Don't do that" Katherine took the rag from his hand and lifted him off the ground. "You don't have too do that come outside and play with us"

"But I might get in trouble"

"Don't worry about your with me" Kat said with the smile of an angel.

The boy calmed down and smiled back at Kat. He didn't know much to say, he was born into a slave life and for all he knew the people who lived in this house were his masters.

"So what's your name" Kat asked.

"Magolodan" he said.

"Weird name"

"Well my dad gave it to me. He is a fishman after all"

"I knew it! I knew you were a fishman!" She shouted (in joy)

"Well only half fishman. My mother is a human so that's why I look more different than everybody else"

As a conversation had started between the two someone watched them from the distance. He hid behind a door watching a slave talk to the princess to what he believed it was disgusting. He would not stand for it so he marched over there and smacked the slave directly in the face.

"Hey what's your problem!" shouted Katherine.

"Sorry princess but this slave is to not associate with you" He grabbed Magolodan by the neck and pulled him away. "You will be punished dearly"

She had no idea what she just saw. That boy, her friend was just attacked for no reason. She didn't have any understanding until her father came and talked to her about it later. He gave her the explanation on how the people in there house were slaves they owned. To be blunt she was sickened. To do that to a person! Make them work for nothing unless you count the abuse, neglect, no treatment of humanity, people were even born for the purpose of being a slave. What type of people did that.

Two years later she was still pale of the idea. To get her mind off of all of it Katherine began taking a liking to both music and piracy. She chose music because every time on her or Jess birthday a band of musicians came and played on their special day. Her parents even gave her a music teacher. She became interested in piracy... well that's about to be shown now.

She was never allowed to go into town herself. So tonight would be the night she would go outside on her own. Her room was five stories high so she had to very careful if she wanted to live. On her way day she spotted the slave camp and the thought of Magalodon came too her mind. Brushing it off Kat made her way down to the ground floor.

It hasn't snowed in two years. So now the ground was now showing off it's beautiful flowers of nature. She walked all the way to town in disguise of course wearing a robe over her face. She could see everything for herself. The people were very busy at night she always thought everyone went to sleep at night.

Amazed by everything in sight she didn't notice the person in front of her and accidentally bumped into his back.

"Sorry" she apologized.

The man turned around at the young explorer. He them mind her and was happy that she did it. He came too this town looking for an adventure or something like that. "Its alright. My name is Thatch what's yours" he asked.

"Katherine" She introduced herself.

He heard her voice, he was shortly under the impression that she was a man. It was a simple mistake, but he believed she was a cute girl under that mask. "Let's take that off you okay" Thatch took off her robbed face and found that he was correct she was angel faced.

"So Katherine are you hungry? I don't mind treating you too lunch"

Well this was unexpected. The man had no clue who she was that was the whole point of her disguise. Thatch was his name so he probably wasn't native to the island. Just as he said he treated her to lunch where she put her disguise back on. They had a nice chat and told each other about themselves.

"Pirate? What's a pirate?" Asked Kat

"A pirate is someone who is free. They travel the sea's in adventure" explained Thatch

"So people are allowed to be free and do as they wish"

"Pretty much" Thatch said taking another bite of his salmon.

She heard straight from the horses mouth. Pirates were meant to be free which was what she wanted for the slaves in her household. Its all she wanted for them, so was the solution for them to become pirates.

After the late night dinner. Thatch and Katherine went to the beach shore and watched the night sky.

"Hey Thatch can you train me" asked Katherine.

"Why would you want me to do that?" Asked Thatch

"To fight for what a believen, thats what you said right. Pirates fight for what they believe"

"In that case sure"

So they trained till sunrise. He had so far given her all the basics on fighting he said he could teach her more if she came to this spot on for the next three day. Because after that he would be gone. So thats what they did for the next three days, Kat said she wanted to be a swordswoman so Thatch thought her all the basics he knew. After the third day Thatch was gone, but before he left he offered Katherine a chance to join with White beard but she declined.

She still trained herself in secret afterwards. She was now sixteen and a smart confident woman. She heard the news of her friend Kid disapearing and was sad for awhile. But she could not worry about had planned this from the day she met Thatch and now she was going to finally do it. At a very late hour she stepped out her bedroom door and went over to a sleeping guard not doing his job. She easily took his keys and went to the slave camp. When she reached the cells of all slaves a panicked up roared.

"Its a noble! Please don't hurt us!"

"Were sorry! We'll work harder!"

"Please don't take are children away!"

"**Quiet!" **Kat yelled. "Please calm down I am going to set you all free. I am not like the rest of my family I belief you all deserve to be free, so you and your children can smell the clean air and live your lives the way you want to!"

* * *

'Boom!'

The door of the slave camp broke down and a slaves of alike ran out. Some holding there belongings and others holding there children. Not long afterwards guards came to take them all prisoner. They charged at them with weapons in there hands.

"Everyone you have to fight!" Yelled Katherine. "There just going to put you back in cages and kill the others they don't!"

As it seemed to motivate a portion of the slaves it wasn't enough of the group. Kat had to do something or things would go wrong and fast. "Please everyone! You can't escape and there not going to let you leave. So you have to fight!

That was the trigger. All slaves (minus the children) fought back. They fought until they could get a good opening and run for the docks. Kat had already prepared a boat enough to fit the big bundle of slaves. Before any of the guards could catch up to them they were already too far gone.

* * *

After months of sailing Katherine had found a home for all the slaves to live at peace and secrecy. Katherine the former Noble went back on her now claimed pirate ship with her first mate.

"You ready captain" he asked

"You bet Magolodan" she saidsaid

* * *

**So here you are the past of Katherine Cross. I will now like to take the time to talk about some things. You probably noticed how Crash was called kid in this. Back then that was his name and he wasn't known by Crash yet. Oh did you know Magolodan is actually the name of a giant shark. Seriously those things are huge. Next chapter will on Tegami's past then we come back to the story line. Now I gotta go there's a hot pocket in the microwave.**


	28. Tegami's Past: Happy Ending? No

The island was called Svico. That place where families could go to the park together and enjoy each others company. A place where you could look up in the blue sky and white clouds. The children could go outside and play, while the adults enjoy there happy jobs. Just one thing...

This was the exact opposite of that. This was a nation under a strict military control, with both slavery and poverty rampant. If the sky was really blue, was a unanswered question. Svico skies are cloudy gray from the smoke of the work factories. All children must stay home twenty four hours a if they didn't want to consume in the air.

Tegami was a young boynat the age of twelve. His hair was a bit longer and even if did wear a shirt there are no scar's on his body. Like he asumed everyone other child did he helped his parents when they got home from the factory. They were always so worn out after they got home they couldn't even do house work. One of his normal house chores was cooking, something he had no talent for. As soon as his parents stepped through that door he will serve them his smoked salmon. Knowing they would step through that door any second he sat down in the middle of the table.

The front door opened and he could hear footsteps coming in, his father was the first to come in the kitchen but he was missing something. Tegami jumped from his seat and ran towards his dad.

"Dad what happened to your hand" Tegami asked.

Yes his hand was missing from his arm. Tegami's mother Venus walked in next and held on to her husband's arm. She looked down to her son with a 'forced' smile. "Don't worry about it Tegami dear, we just had a accident at the factory today. It was nothing to bad, something went wrong with one of the machines and your father was the only one who could do something about it"

Tegami was still pretty horrified by this, even with his mothers assurance. A missing arm wasn't something you could just ignore, so pretending that is wasn't there was difficult. Alzen saw this in his son and he didn't expect for him to just ignore it. He had to reassure his or else he would lose his will in this place called Svico.

"Yo! Don't worry about this Tegami. It was just a body part" said Alzen. "It just shows how much I am willing to give up to protect the ones I love. I know it will look strange for awhile, but one day it will be like it never happened. Losing this arm is nothing compared to what I would do for you and your mother.… now how about we eat some of that smoked salmon before it gets cold"

They all sat down for dinner with not much to talk about, but they made the most of it. Although Tegami brought up a book to the table he wanted to show his parents.

"Little guy what is that" asked Alzen.

"Its this book I found in the attic, it tells about all islands in the world. They have spring islands, winter islands, and did you know that the sky could be blue. I want to see it for myself" proudly explained Tegami.

"Yes I know all about the blue sky" said Venus. "I used to live outside this nation before king-" Venus stopped herself in mid sentence. She looked towards her worried husband and confused son. "Forget what I was about to say"

To derail Tegami's thoughts Alzen switched the movement of the conversation. "So Tegami if you want to see the outside world then maybe you want to see the most inspiring view"

"Most inspiring view?"

"I can't exactly explain it because I haven't seen it myself. But you will know it when you see it"

"How?"

"You will just get that feeling. Trust me you will know"

After dinner all respective family members went to bed. As soon as they hit the pillow they all fell to sleep. Resting was the most important part of the day and they needed a lot of it.

* * *

After a week had passed things seemed to get worse for the Io family. Tegami heard his own parents crying, they never cried. He could hear them talk about how they couldn't keep up with the work at the factory and they couldn't earn enough money. He assumed that they would all be homeless soon, but that didn't hurt him so much. He hated the sound of either of his parents crying it hurt. Then there was the day...

Tegami walked into his parents bedroom and saw them laying next to each other. They are holding tightly onto each others hands, they both are paler than ever. He was going to let them sleep, but he then heard sounds of bagging coming from downstairs.

"Alzen! Venus! Skipping out on work is not an option! Get out here now!"

Tegami had to wake them up, but not matter how much he shook them neither woke up. They been known to be deep sleepers but never this deep, he tried harder and harder but no luck. This couldn't happen to him, not now! not now!

'Bang!'

The door knob was shot off and three Svico soldiers came in. They observed the situation, but not by much. In there eyes all they could see was a boy and two lazy workers sleeping in. One of the soldiers came up to the dead body of Venus and directly smacked her in the face.

Tegami's eyes widened with this. The man had smacked his dead mother, couldn't he let her rest in peace. Then we he did it again, Tegami lost it. He jumped up from the bed and tackled the man in the face. He tried with everything he had to rip his face off, two of the other soldiers came over and pulled Tegami off.

"It looks like both of them are dead, it doesn't really matter" said the soldier rubbing off his face.

Both of the other soldiers looked down at Tegami with a wicked wide grin. "Too bad for you kid… all orphans must join the Svico army"

"NO! SCREW YOU AND YOUR DAMN ARMY" Tegami shouted out of his lungs.

"Too bad you have no choice" The two soldiers pulled Tegami from to bedroom to downstairs, to finally outside in the smokey air.

The last soldier walked out the house with a jug of empty gasoline. He then lit up a match and lowered it to the gasoline. "No don't" thought Tegami.

'Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!'

He watched it all light up in his face. The explosion destroying his house and everything or everyone one in it. There was no chance of anything coming out of there.

"Nooooo!"

* * *

All life was now to him is nothing. He was too young to handle so much of a dramatic trauma. He hated Svico with all his heart now. He had only been enrolled into the army shortly after his parents and he already having trouble adapting if he even could. For his first year here he was beat down by other soldiers claiming he was annoying. Yes Tegami did everything he could to piss off the people around him. He spat in there face, fed there food to the animals, brutally attacking them when he could.

So when they returned the favor by beating him, shooting him, or cutting up his body he didn't care. All he knew were two choices either he died or they died, but no matter how much he wanted to die he couldn't because they knew killing him would make him happy. When he reached the age of eighteen he was called in by one of his superior officers.

"What the help do you want? Ya piece of shit" Tegami asked.

"You know Tegami you are just so stupid at times. Anyway im giving you a mission, the Sagittarius have entered near the area so I need you to take them all down" said the officer.

"The Sagittarius pirates! But that's a suicide mission"

"It doesn't matter if you fail then you get an execution"

"Fine whatever" shouted Tegami as he slammed the door behind him.

Tegami didn't really care what happened by this point. He had no one to love, care for, or even think of. After all these years of misery and torture he was almost forgetting his parents face. So whatever happened, happened.

* * *

The Sagitarrius pirates are infamous like any other pirate crew. The only thing they really had to separate them from other crews is a female captain, not many of those in the world, Aoi Tonbo. I know what you are thinking, she is a woman of incomparable beauty no. Yes she had her looks but it wasn't really anything to brag about. A pink (she hated pink) mowhawk hairstyle and red eyes. A black tank top and black baggy pants. She and her all male followers were about to walk across the bridge but in countered a man waiting for them across.

The man was tall and well built. He wasn't so much as skinny but he had a bit of muscle tone. He looked pretty dangerous with shark teeth and different colored eyes. He could certainly or potentially be stronger than the other man in her crew.

"Hey you, what is your name" asked Aoi

"Tegami Io, but that shouldn't matter to you" said Tegami

"So the rumors are sure about Svico" thought Aoi. "Tell me are you a slave? Have you ever seen the blue sky?"

_"Yes we know all about the blue sky" Tegami remembered his mother say._

"That doesn't matter! my job is to kill you, and thats what im going to do!"

Tegami charged towards Aoi and her crew. With the word given to them all of the Sagittarius pirates charged towards Tegami. It was a difficult battle after so much kicking, punching, stabbing, and other unspeakable methods Tegami and Aoi are the only ones left standing. Tegami gave a bone crunching punch to the woman and sent her flying with a kick. Aoi quickly got back up and whipped out a knife, as she reached enough distance to the man she stabbed him in the shoulder. This left them both standing there panting really heavily. At the same time they punched each other and fell to the ground.

"I… never seen a woman like you" said Tegami

"I'm not like other woman… in case you haven't noticed" said Aoi

"Its Aoi right … tell me if the sky really blue"

Aoi smiled at him even if she couldn't see him. "Yeah every single day you can see the blue sky and the yellow sun with it"

"What's a sun" asked the perplexed Tegami.

"Its a big beutiful ball of light. That shines the world everyday"

"Sounds amazing"

A long silenced lasted before either spoke to each other. Tegami was ready to make this mission a failure and return for his execution. But before he left he had to ask one more thing. "Aoi why did you become a pirate"

"Well I wanted to find a inspirational view and be free" said Aoi

Tegami couldn't believe what he just heard. She also searched a inspirational view, was this another one of life's cruel jokes on him? Was this woman here for a reason?

"Tegami do you want to be free"

With those words his life took a major turning point. Tegami accepted and thanked her with great gratitude. But before he left he had just one piece of business left and it involved Aoi.

* * *

As it appeared the factories seemed as normal as usual. Until screaming was heard and the sounds of blood gashing everywhere. The scene moved to inside one of the factories with Aoi and Tegami taking everyone down. If it involved bashing heads in, slicing people open, or even pushing there brains out Tegami and Aoi took down all the factories a most of the guards that tried to stop them. After there great take down of the factories most people where recorded missing or dead. Tegami or Aoi probably didn't know it yet, but they have started a history together.

* * *

Four years later the Sagittarius pirates found themselves in a bar partying their asses off. The most lively person at the party however was Tegami who was repeatedly getting into fight after fight. He was clearly drunk, but apparently drunk enough to sit down next to Aoi.

She looked terribly annoyed at the man's presence, she took another sip of her wine trying to block him out of her head.

"Hey what's the matter Aoi" asked the drunk Tegami.

"You are, you stupid idiot" said Aoi

"What do you hate me?"

"Yes!"

"Then I guess you don't want this then" Tegami presented her with a diamond ring he pulled from his pocket. "I know you don't like these femine things but I wanted to show you how much you meant to me. This diamond shows how much I care for you and that I can never stop loving you the way I do. You healed the giant space in my heart I thought could never be filled. You don't -"

Tegami was cut off by Aoi giving him a kiss. "Shut up and love me you idiot"

"I'm not a idiot" he said before proceeding the next kiss.

* * *

Months later they had a wedding that was fairly odd. All the guest on both bride and groom side were all male members of the crew. The brides maid was at odd another man. Neither the less Tegami and Aoi joined each others lives and became one. They enjoyed a happy and fun filled marriage for three years until it happened.

"You got me pregnant you idiot" shouted Aoi

Tegami smiled at the woman and laid his hand on her stomach. "I think you make a wonderful mother"

Aoi punched him in the face and sent him flying across the room. But neither the less was happy they are having a baby.

* * *

Of course it took the natural nine months later for her to be born. Yes they had a baby girl and all members of they crew gathered inside to look at the miracle they came on the ship. Tegami and Aoi had already talked about retiring since they had a baby. They could start there very own family and live happily ever after. It really did look like a happy ending, but they were wrong.

On this dark stormy night an entire fleet of marines surrounded there ship. Knowing they had to protect there captain and the baby the Sagittarius pirates fought with all they had. But they failed. It was down to Aoi having to fight. But failed as she couldn't handle the fight after the effects of child birth. Tegami watched it all go down in front of him.

They died, they all died. Everything he cherished was now dead in front of him, but he still had one last thing left. He had to defend his daughter and protect her. Tegami grabbed her and attempted to escape with her on the ship. But a dark looming figure stood over him in the lightning storm. He HD malice face inplanted on him and all Tegami remembered were those last few words.

"You failed"

Tegami felt as if a bullet had hit him multiple times and he fell in the ocean below. Everything went black and all he could remember was those words.

_"You failed"_

* * *

Months passed since anyone heard from Tegami. It wasn't until the man came in like a shark at Enies Lobby and killed everyone in sight. He was one man against an army, no matter how strong he was he couldn't take it all at once. By the time he was on his knees there are swords and multiple bullets in his back. He went in this knowing he would fail. He just had to do something to release his anger and prove something. But prove what?

"I guess I had to prove I still lived. Don't worry my little girl I will keep living and I will find you. Until then please know that daddy loves you" Tegami whispered those words before a hit on the back on the head knocked him out.

* * *

**Wow this was long. Tegami's past is pretty dark and heart breaking, I really wish he could have gotten a happy ending. I finished the anime Future Diary and that is what inspired me too get down to Tegami's past. Eventually Tegami will get his happy ending. Cold D. soul out.**


	29. A New Cook and Bounty Hunters

Lazy Wolf sailed silently through the vast sea's. It carries a pirate crew of twelve, this pirate crew being a very lively bunch. There are fourteen bedrooms occupying the ship and and at least on room had a one or two people in it. Jerome had his captains quarters, he didn't have the cleanest room around with it probably being hard to navigate through the floor. Dante's room is while being cleaner than Jerome's lacks much lighting. Katherine sharing a room with Luna slept in separate beds. They shared decorations and a beautiful color scheme, Luna holds a stuffed teddy bear in her arms she found in storage.

Crash having a bedroom to himself, but resembled more of a doctors office. There are pictures of bone structures on the wall and a skeleton head on the dresser. Medicine and other medical supplies is also on the dresser. Tegami along with Seira share a bedroom and unlike the others, Tegami's side of the room being a little on the filthy side and Seiran's being nice and fresh. Now with Cassidy and Nora they had the bedroom that seperated them from the others. On the walls hangs swords crossing each other and other weaponry tools used as a decoration. Darrius is Sharing a room with Travious decorated pretty much with fishing gear.

Seiran is the first to wake up as always to prepare for breakfast. After doing the normal morning duties (brushing teeth, shower, etc) he came to his work station/kitchen. He grabbed one of the cooking books from the counter and leaned back on a chair.

"What to Cook? What to cook?" He mumbled. Passing through recipe's of eggs, bacon, fish, and other breakfast foods. After he came to his conclusion he closed the book and layed it back on the counter. He then heated up the stove and began cooking eggs. "I wish we had someone else to help me cook around here"

* * *

Smelling the eggs cooking a mile away Jerome woke up with a slobbering mouth. "Whatever Seiran is cooking it smells good!" Jerome hopped from bed and through on his clothes, he slammed the door behind him and entered the halls. Before going to the kitchen Jerome went and made a pit stop to Dante's room.

He opened the door with ease, but it kinda felt like it was locked. Jerome walked up the the cover with someone tucked under it. He pulled off the covers only to be punched in the face by a half asleep Dante.

"Ouch! Dante what was that for" shouted Jerome.

"You idiot! Don't break into my room" Dante shouted back.

"I didn't break in… the door was unlocked"

Dante took a second to process that. "Leave it to you, to be so strong that you break a lock"

"I know right I am super strong" Jerome said proudly.

Dante rubbed his face off before he hopped out of bed. He clothing only being boxer shorts, "Why did you wake me up anyway?"

"Seiran is cooking and we can't start eating until everyone eats" Jerome licked his lips just wondering what Seiran could possibly be cooking up. All he knew that he hoped it had meat in it.

"Fine just wait until I get dressed" Dante said walking into his bathroom.

* * *

Minutes later after Dante is clothed he and He went to Katherine's and Luna's room. Dante tried opening the door at first but nothing was happening. Jerome took his turn and like last time he broke the lock. They walked in as quiet as a chibi and shut the door behind them, Jerome woke up Luna first after shaking her repeatedly.

"Rapist!" Luna shouted getting up. Jerome dodged all multiple punches thrown at him until Luna realized who he was. "Don't wake me up like that! I thought you were a rapist"

"Zeshishi sorry Luna, breakfast is cooking and I want everyone to be up when its ready" said Jerome.

"Then you probably shouldn't wake someone up like that next time" Luna looked out the corner of her eye and saw Dante going over to Kat. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, last time I woke Kat up she almost ripped me to shreads."

Just before he even tapped her Dante stopped. Luna rose from bed taking in a big yawn afterwards. "Now both of you should probably wait until everyone wakes up on there own. I don't think you know, but not everyone likes being woken up this early"

"I already know that…it was Jerome who woke me up this early" remarked Dante

Luna convinced them to wait for everyone else and just have patients. After she herself got dressed the three went to the deck and watched the sunrise, it was something Luna was only appreciating. She was really enjoying it until a loud noise it her ears.

"What is that noise…I know that's not my tummy" said Jerome.

"It sounds like a bear, how could one even get on the ship" wondered Dante

"Whatever it is, it is way to loud" said Luna

The door of the kitchen banged open with Seiran coming out holding a frying pan. "What the heck is that noise! Don't you know I am trying too cook" Everyone at that point looked up at the lookout where the crazy snoring was coming from. Jerome went to investigate, so he climeb up to the lookout. He surprisingly found that the source was coming from Lee.

"LEE WAKE UP!" Jerome shouted very loudly. Instead of waking up just the attended person the shout woke up every other person that wasn't awake. From Tegami covering his ears with a pillow to Katherine holding on to her sword ready to kill.

* * *

About an hour after the uncertain wake up call everyone sat down at breakfast. Each having a conversation of there own.

"Darrius how much longer until we reach the next island" asked Jerome

"It should be about another two hours" answered Darrius. He noticed Jerome complaining, "I know how you feel I want to get out off this ship as much as possible. I already finished with my maps and I feel like having the need for an adventure"

Tegami feeling left out, decided to also speak as he wasn't used to sitting by and being quiet. "I think you are both out of luck. The next island doesn't really have anything amazing to explore, its pretty much just a regular town"

"Jerome and Darrius smashed there faces in there eggs at hearing the news. Seiran quickly turned around looking at them, "I hope you both know you are still eating that" Seiran was about to end it with that, but he then remembered to ask something important. "Oh, Jerome I have a request"

"What is it?" He asked rising his face from the eggs.

"We should get another cook, you don't know this, but it is a little difficult to cook for so many people" Seiran proposed.

"Sure as long as it means we I can get more yummy food"

"Thanks"

Everyone thought about adding up another cook. They could see how it was difficult to cook for many people at once so they agreed. This then sparked a thought in Crash head.

"Luna… Cassidy I almost forgot. Today you both can have a break from doctor training" said Crash.

"Really/More like boot camp" said Luna and Cassidy

"Yeah, there is a special something I want too look for. This a off chance that it could be here, but I am hoping to get some kind of lead" Crash said scratching his chin.

"What is it a book to help us out on are training" jokedly asked Cassidy.

"Actually yes, since you can see aura's and Luna can transform into a griffin then I want to know how your abilities will work on the medical field" explained Crash.

Using there powers for medical purposes. Luna already knew that her feathers are able to heal most (it not all) poison, so was it possible it could do more?. Cassidy was never really sure where her aura seeking abilities came from, but she could never think of it as a medical purpose. But if anyone could find a way… it was Crash.

* * *

Two hours passed and they finally reached the island. All members of the Blue Flames walked off board except for Lee who agreed to guard the ship. Except this was probably just another excuse to get back to sleeping. Jerome somehow dragged Dante and Darrius along to a local restaurant. But in reality was just a well made bar. After they stepped in the music and laughing stopped then restarted again. Both Dante and Darrius were already suspicious about this place, but quickly remembered what kind of crew they are. Even with Darrius let his guard down Dante still kept his up.

The three boys took a seat at the bar counter anyway. Darrius was the only one of them drinking and having a good time. Things didn't seem to get exciting until a man went and took a seat next to Jerome.

His height being 6;4, is a brown skinned man with lighting blue eyes. Short dark brown curly hair and a brown beard. He has a scar from the top left side of his forehead, across the bridge of his nose to his right eye. He is average built but a bit muscular, he wears a red open jacket but no shirt. Black pants and black boots.

"So you are the great Portgas D. Jerome, son of Akainu, and brother of Portgas D. Ace and Monkey D. Luffy" said the man.

"Hey who are you" Jerome questioned.

The man leaned back on his chair with a smile. "My name is Admiral Yama"

…

…

Jerome's eyes go wide.

…

…

Dante is ready to shoot.

…

…

Darrius took another sip of wine before getting into a fighting stance.

…

…

…

…

The man gave a great big laugh before setting back down his chair. "I am just kidding take a joke. My real name is Martel Greenfield and I was wondering if there was a spot on your crew for a cook"

"Zeshishi, that was funny, sure we were just talking about how we needed another chef" laughed Jerome.

Dante lowering his rifle down a bit and looked at the man with the lightning blue eyes. "Why do you want to join us anyway"

"The real question is why are you guys on a bounty hunters island" said Martel

All eyes went wide and they looked behind them. They found that everyone that was in the bar is now out the bar and a sizzling sound is running.

'**BOOM!'**

* * *

**So I end it here and its revealed that they are on a bounty hunter island. New world bounty hunters are strong so I can they pull out of this one. PeppermentSchock Martel Greenfield has finally gotten his appearance. I hope this chapter was enjoyable, so I am clear with the rest of the past. Will get revealed later on but right now is time to get back to the storyline. Now until next time because right now I am tired.**


	30. Fight Night

"The bigger question is why are you guys on a bounty hunters" said Martel

All eyes went wide and looked behind them. They found is now out the bar and a sizzling sound is heard.

**BOOM!**

The bar itself exploded into pieces. Blast after blast smashed into them drawing blood, but they endured like they endured everything else in life. With another blast the explosion finally started too cease and they all came from the wreckage.

"Life is an explosion" remarked Martel.

A cold hard glare was given too him by Jerome, Dante, and Darrius. "What" asked Martel.

"Now is not the time too be making jokes!" They shouted.

"Jeesh my bad" said Martel.

"Hey!" A woman in her mid thirties, and tall height jumped on one of the near by buildings. Her toxic green hair flew with the wind. She is wearing a black bullet proof vest and army like pants, with the army boots. "I would have gotten lucky if that actually killed you, then again I am never lucky. My name is Marie Kane and I give you two choices, one give up and let me turn you in for the reward. Choice two let me blow you too your grave's"

His fire covered his fist with a dragons smile on Jerome's face. Dante locked and loaded his rifle pointing it towards Marie kane. Darrius presented his yet too be seen weapon a fishing rod and Martel grabbed his double sided axe from his back.

Marie Kane sadistical smile came on her face, she reached for a control pad from her pocket. "I was hoping you would go with choice two" Marie Kane pressed down the button and on command released another explosion.

**Boom!**

* * *

Lee enjoyed his day off sleeping/guarding the Lazy Wolf. He is a half sleeper, he was always awake, but at the same time he is asleep. Five merciful figures stepped on the ship and there heads held high.

The first his a plump man. His wears a curtain as a shirt covering the rest of his lower body, and pants (assuming his wearing them).

All others are dressed in the same attire, that being a pointed red hat and blue cloaks. They also wear red curly shoes with a stick on there waist.

The plump man raised his fist over Lee, later bringing down like a rocket. He had not expected for a sword too pierce and hult his punch. His own blood dripped down from his fist on the polar hat of the man below him. Lee looked up at him with his mutual look of nonchalants.

"Is there something I can help you with sir" asked Lee.

The plump man still tried too over power his sword. He ignored his question feeling that it didn't matter. Lee took a short yawn before standing up while effortlessly pushing the man back as he stood up. Lee looked over at the other four man too his side.

"Is there a reason they are dressed like wizards" Lee asked him. Finishing waking up completely a dark menacing look came too Lee's face.

"What are you smiling at" asked the plump man.

"Nothing" Without the slightest bit of warning, Lee dug his bare hands into the mans chest. He moved his hand around searching for something as if he hadn't already found it. Droplets of blood gashed from his chest just as Lee pulled his heart out.

"Is this yours" darkly asked Lee. The heart still beated back and fourth, the blood spilling not having anywhere to go too. Lee waited for an answer he knew wasn't coming, until his patience gave out. "Oh, well if its not yours than I guess I can do this" He smashed the heart like it was nothing. He came back too reality too see the man is already dead, now he just has the wizards too deal with.

He walked up too them dragging his sword on the ground, shaking fear into the man in front of him. "Did you know when you separate the head from the body the head still lives"

Shortly after that line Lee swiped there heads off clean. Them momentary in the air before hitting the ground. He grabbed one of the heads and placed it by its known body. "Now stitches"

Black form of stitches formed around the body and head attaching both of them. With a pulse he could tell the man was still alive and carried him too the side of the ship. "Now don't disturb my rest again" he dropped the body into the ocean and shortly after went back too sleep.

* * *

Crash found a book store with just the books he was looking for. For Luna a book of the powers of griffens and For Cassidy a book on the ability too see aura's. He grabbed a few things for himself and placed all the books on the counter. The old woman at the counter smiled.

"Are you buying all these books by yourself little boy" asked the old woman.

Crash twitching his eye at the statement and remembered Jerome saying something similar when they first meet. "A mam, I am actually eighteen years old" said Crash

"Awww, do you want a cookie" she asked offering a plate of cookies.

Crash opened his mouth too say something, but the granny kept going."Or… YOU CAN HAVE A KNIFE IN THE HEAD!" She slipped out a knife heading directly for his neck. Crash dodged the assault only getting her hair grazed.

Granny twirling the knife in her hand. "Now be a good boy and let me hand you over for that bounty"

"Sorry Granny, but not too day... or any other day for that matter" a popped a sharpened bone from his hand.

The combatants meet together bone agaisnt steel. Neither of them letting down from there fight, from dodging and getting cut. Crash then grabbed her arm and stabbed her with his sharp bone, instead of blood spilling Granny let out of sight like a mirage.

Crash baffled on what just happened. He heard his haki tell him too duck, he did it but it felt like it wasn't needed. He looked from the corner of his eye and saw black hair with a bit of white mixed in.

"I will protect you my love" he heard.

When he finally stood all the way up he could see who it was. She used her sword to guard the hadn't seen her since they left Impel Down and even before they left she declared him his new love interest. The woman that controls spirits Kon. Her appearance is different from before, her hair is shorter for one and instead of the Impel Down uniform. It is now a red jumpsuit.

After forcing the granny through the window she turned around with a happy tone towards Crash. "Hello Crash - love, it has been awhile hasn't it."

Crash love. Was that supposed too be some kind of pet name? After experiencing what he did on Jerome's island he hoped he wasn't dealing with another fan girl.

"Do you like my new style? I thought I should dress in a different way since I left Impel Down" Kon said fidgeting her finger's. "When I saw you in trouble I had too help you, even if you didn't need it… oh! and this is for you" Kon tapped her pants leg and realized she had no pockets. "Never mind I left it on my room"

"Its okay I probably fine without it" said Crash.

Kon grabbed her sword and cut down Granny who was over Crash, but this was another mirage. The real Granny appeared by one of the bookshelves. "Young love is so sweet, I remember a time when I was in love" she told, she even blushed remembering the times.

Kon is blushing herself thought of her and Crash future together. _"We can get married and settle down on a nice quiet place where we get the perfect sunset. Eventually we can have one, no two, no five, no twelve babies. We can name some after me, him, my mother, his captain! Everyday after a hard day at work we can all get together and-"_

"Then I stabbed him in the throat for cheating on me with a dumb waitress" Granny continued.

Instantly all of Kons dreams died down and she was stuck in a infinite loop of denial. "In the throat, in the throat, in the throat" she repeated.

"Yep that will do it" commented Crash. He stepped back into a fighting stance ready for round two. "You ready Kon"

"Yes I am love" Kon cheered snapping back into reality.

* * *

In a cleared out diner Tegami was eating meal after meal. When he came by he saw a sighn that said all you could eat for free and that was more than enough to convince him. His poor table manners disgusted every other customer too leave there meal.

"More for me than" remarked Tegami

"Hey brother is that Tegami Io"

"Your right brother he is Tegami Ino"

Tegami turned around too see a pair of man that looks just alike. They both have scruffy large blonde hair and golden oynx eyes. Orange tank tops and brown pants, they both are bare foot. Both also have two swords on there back.

"Greeting we are" started the first.

"The legendary lion brothers" finished the second. "He is-"

"Timbone" said the first known as Timbone. "And he is-"

"Fang" finished the second known as Fang. "So your bounty-"

"Is are's" finished Timbone

Timbone and Fang both pulled there swords from there backs ready for Tegami. Tegami gave a sharky smile before pulling over his over side sword. This was going too be good.

Tegami jumped over Fang dodging the incoming cut, he then dashed towards Timbone and giving him the perfect uppercut. He then blocked the attack Fang gave from behind with Suzumebachi. As he was preoccupied with Fang, Timbone charged towards him with his sword glowing a golden aura.

"Lions Rush!" Timbone sliced clean through Tegami causing his blood to spill. Brushing it off Tegami reached around and grabbed Fang by the arm, Tegami kicked him his gut sending him hurdling into his brother.

The lion brothers quickly recovered then started running the diner. They can came in with full speed, Tegami blocked all attempts with Suzumebachi, he then sensed Timbone coming in for another slice. Tegami punched him in the face being in the perfect range, "Lions Roar!"

Fang banged his sword with the roar of a lion coming out. "Lions Rush!"

Timbone was coming in for another attack, before he could get close Tegami smashed down his sword shaking the ground beneath them and knocking Timbone off balance. Tegami then quickly rushed towards him with the chance open.

"Shark attack"

In moments time Tegami was behind Timbone who stood there frozen. "This was fun let's do this again sometime" said Tegami.

At the end of that remark Timbones body burst into cuts larger and deeper than the eye could see. Fang stood there angry at what just happened.

"Human Drill" Fang spun towards Tegami in drill form. His moment of greatness was short lived with Tegami giving his final slash.

Tegami looked at his handy work and smirked, yep his still got it. He sat down Suzumebachi and went back too his table for more food.

* * *

"Dang it!" Katherine roared.

**POW!**

**POW!**

**POW!**

She is somehow dodging all the bullets being shot from behind her. As she ran she ran she took a left thinking she was just turning a corner, but unexpectedly was trapped in a ally. She turned behind too see bounty hunters with there guns pointed at her.

"Your coming with us princess" demanded one of them.

Katherine put her hands up, but a sly smirk grew on her face. "So your all going too share my bounty" she asked.

"No" Each bounty hunter said. They all then turned too each other cocking there guns.

**POW! **

**POW!**

**POW!**

**POW!**

Each and everyone of those bounty hunters shot each other and fell too the ground.

"Phew" relieved Katherine. "That was close I should find the others and see if there fine." Katherine stepped over the (presumably) dead bodies. Walking out the ally she saw something glowing blue in the distance, she perked her eyes trying too get a better look. It was working cause she was seeing it better, oh wait … it was getting closer.

She ducked over before the object could hit her. When the thing crashed landed she looked over too see that it was really Jerome.

"Now she going too get it" he said getting up.

"Jerome I have something important … never mind it looks like you already found out" said Kat. "Either that or you got into some random fight again"

"Nope your right, its a bounty hunter Island" corrected Jerome. Instead of moving on Jerome pulled a piece of meat out his pocket.

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO START EATING" Katherine shouted.

"Got... cha" he said while eating his meat. Afterwards he dashed off leaving a trail of blue flames behind.

* * *

"Your White bears granddaughter, I might get an extra reward" said the hammer head fishman said. Dressed in overalls his name is Sol.

"Going by that logic that would mean im hard to beat" remarked Nora. "Wait did you just call him White bear"

"DON'T CORRECT ME! ,His granddaughter or not you are still a child"

"I'm only fifteen!" Nora called apon the water and small droplets of needles fell from the sky.

"Not just yet" In a blue blur pain erupted in her chest. She was sent flying through a building hitting every possible thing behind her. When she finally crashed she got back up holding her chest in pain.

Sol came forward at break neck speed. "Hammer head smash!" too power up his move he harden his head with haki.

Nora countered blocking it with her sword. A moment of 'what' happened when her sword began too crack. A torrent of water sent her flying back just after her sword snapped apart.

"Come on give me a good work out, grandson of White beard" mocked Sol.

Nora stood up again annoyed. "I am a girl so it is granddaughter" she corrected.

"DON'T CORRECT ME!"

With her sword destroyed Nora had to rely on her devil fruit. Fish man had a simple weakness anyone could take advantage of if they are skilled enough. "Fish man can't breath air when there in water" she thought, she thought.

"Don't announce your plans out loud" said Sol.

"Dang it he heard me" she thought, she thought.

"You did it again!"

"Whatever … Bubble" She called apon the water, forming a bubble of water around Sol's head.

Sol himself found this amusing. "Just because you have this bubble around my head doesn't mean you can get water into it"

"You mean-"

She was derailed by a torrent of water attacking her. Forcibly putting her hand out she controlled the water making a whirlpool in the middle. The whirlpool dragged both them in, with the given chance Nora grabbed his shoulders, she moved in her mouth too breath in his neck (gills).

Bloo sprouted from her mouth from the harden punch in the gut. Becoming more determined she placed her mouth on his neck and breathed in. Sol then suddenly started gasping for air every second before he suddenly passed out.

Nora fell too the ground completely exhausted from the fight. "I did good… I did good grandmother … I mean grandfather."

* * *

"Your all going to hell!"

Cassidy slashed her sword creating a piercing red wave cutting apart all of her opponents. She didn't mind her opponents behind her, because all of them suddenly got shot down with arrows. Seiran then appeared next to her almost like a shadow.

"You got too teach me that one day cat man" said Cassidy.

Seiran sweat dropped with the given nick name. "Well its a assassins technique so I might have too train you"

"No way!" Cassidy cut down another enemy. "I already got skeleton in the closet on my back twenty four seven"

Seiran jumped up firing fire arrows in the process. As he came down he pulled three daggers from his pocket. These three daggers then pierced one bounty hunter in the chest. With his extended sense of vision Seiran caught a close glimpse on a tattoo on the man neck, a beastly shadow.

"What!? They all ready found me" he thought.

**SWOOSH!**

He snapped back in reality too see a cut up man on the ground.

"Cat man get your head in the game" snapped Cassidy

"Yeah sorry" apologized Seiran.

* * *

"Airrel ace" Luna cut through a group on bounty hunters in half form.

She looked up too see Travious taking on the man with the huge canon. He was doing well outclassing him in speed and agility. Travious used the mans head as a spring board and jumped back.

"Now" His wolfy grin of came. "Out of the pack attack!" Travious cut through him slicing off his arms, before he fell too the ground his was shot in both sides of his chest.

Luna smiled at the mans excellence. Her mood was then tangled when a rope wrapped around her wing. She turned too the man with a kick, but it was blocked.

"Don't get too rowdy little girl" he said. "I am just helping you, your daddy paid my boss big money too bring you back"

Her eyes widening and time stopped. "Daddy, no anything but him" she mentally cried.

The mans face was then kicked in by Travious. He looked at Luna with worry. "What's wrong did something happen"

Luna went back too normal form and fell down on Travious, she wasn't tired she just had too tell him something. "Travious when I tell you this you have too promise not too tell anyone else"

"I promise I won't tell unless you say otherwise" he said.

"Okay so it all began on my birthday …

…

…

…

"He really did all that" astonished Travious asked.

"Yes now please don't tell anyone" pleaded Luna.

"You have my word… princess"

* * *

**BAM! Did I just drop a major hint on you or was it just another sweet moment? Writing this chapter was fun. I got too play around a bit and introduce some ideas I had for bounty hunters. Next chapter we wrap up the tag team match of Crash and Kon, This arc, and possibly getting a new crew member in the process. Thanks for the reviews I always get jumpy when I see them. After this I already have something else planned. Since I am so happy at the moment I will tell you it involves Eustass Kid. I am still happy and excited so because I enjoyed reading a fic called "Ask the Straw hats" by Ashlielle. Ask a question too one member of the crew and it will be answered next chapter, but it is a one time thing and any question asked will not effect the storyline.**

**~Cole D. soul**


	31. The Art Of Discord And Explosion

Granny saw what she was being served. Two love birds had teamed up against her all because she got greedy for money. Was that really wrong? To want something so bad to you would kill a young lad and his girl. No! That's what a bounty hunter does they take the bounty they want and it's theirs. But even she knew taking on two youngsters was not going to be easy. Time to create so discord.

"**PeeeYAAAAA" **Granny screeched a horrible tune. Causing a world shaking vibration the ground shook, walls crumbled, and windows shattered. Crash and Kon covered their ears only holding a fraction of the scream back. Blood slowly oozed from the 'feral reapers' ears, Kon caught sight of this it couldn't stop herself from aiding her beloved.

Crash opened his eyes both of them popping red. "Kon No"

Granny smirked seeing her plan going in motion. The screeching stopped it all seemed at peace "**Discord!"** Granny shot a focused scream wave have Kon the girl yelled at the top of her lungs as the white light came around her body. One. Two. Three.

"WOOOO! That feels GOOD" Kon declared she was different from the one we just seen. The one from before looked you know… normal. This Kon didn't look human in the slightest; she has a horrific figure with her tung moving widely. Pale skin, wearing make up, dressed in black, and a voice that would make you deaf. If Crash was any less of a man he surely would have ran from her in fear.

"How do you like her? I filled her with **discord"** Granny told him; this followed by her taking a breath. "**PeeeYaaa!"** Then came the screeching again.

* * *

Seiran shook all four of his ears; he couldn't hear a thing in the world. He watched Katherine and Cassidy having a conversation in front of him. He wish he learned how to read lips to could drive a man mad. Watching people talk in front of you, but not know what their say or even what to say back. Guess he learned not to take hearing for granted.

"Seiran Cassidy said you hearing is only temporary" Katherine told him.

What did she say? "WHAT" Screamed Seiran

"I said your hearing loss is only temporary!" Cassidy shouted at him.

"WHAT" He screamed again.

Cassidy gave up and wait until he got his hearing back. If this went on any longer she could lose her temper and god knew she didn't what that to happen. "**Then the sea of blood would return"** Cassidy wasn't sure if that was her cracking insanity or just her inner demon. "Kat would should go back to the ship I have to take my medicine"

Katherine looked over a tower of crumbled buildings. She turned back putting it behind her. "Alright I'm sure Dante and the others will be fine. Let's go Seiran"

"WHAT"

* * *

**Discord** was who she was and **discord **is what she will be. "It feels so good to be **me**" said Kon. "I always hated my old self. She was pathetic"

Granny patted Kon on her head; showing her she was doing right. "Now my angel of **discord…" **Granny paused for a second cleaning off her glasses. "Kill him!"

"Hahaha" Kon charged at Crash with her sword swinging through the air. She swung randomly, but it was still enough to worry Crash. He dodged every swing he could.

_Clang!_

Passing Crash, the sword hit the ground slicing the crust apart. Kon couldn't have a care in the world he wouldn't be so lucky later on. "WOOOO!" She screeches.

_Swoop!_

That last swing would have been his head. With every attack she was becoming faster and more focused. Crash jumped back then put his hands out "Carpus shot!" The bones came out like a torpedo. Kon blocked it all away as it was child's play … something hard punctured her stomach. Crash used his speed to quickly punch her, while she was distracted. Then his haki told him to move only he couldn't move in time.

"Shit…" he muttered.

_Clang!_

Kon's sword could have went through his back. If his bones haven't reacted in time the blood coming down his back would be nothing. "Kon I thought you loved me" spoke Crash.

The **Discord** possessed Kon waved her eyes._ "I still do my love please understand I can't control myself"_ The only person that could hear her was nothing. Her true feelings locked away.

Crash opened his eyes weakly. "I guess I didn't get to finish my dream after all and to think I was so close" Crash closed his eyes and fell to the ground dead. A traumatic event that broke Kon's heart, she just killed her beloved!?

Granny walked up to Kon praising her for a good job. "Well done darling I would prefer him alive, now the marines will take ten percent off. But oh well now you have earned your spot as my grandchild"

_Grandchild! Killing Crash! Her beloved! No! No! No! No! No! No!. _Then all hell broke lose and all chains holding her back busted open. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Kon raised her sword over Granny with the killing intent of demon.

"_How is this possible no one as ever broken my **discord**. Unless its… true love" _Granny watched as the sword came down on her.

"**You made me kill my love! My husband and son died! Crash was THE ONLY ONE ABLE TO GET ME OVER IT. I ASKED MY HUSBAND IF IT WAS OKAY TO MOVE ON AND HE SAID YES. My heart belongs to him and if he has to die… THEN EITHER ME OR YOU CAN JOIN HIM"**

Kon CUT Granny in half. The woman's top half guided through the air until it hit the ground lifeless. Blood squirted open from her bottom half until it fell down to its knees. Kon cried her tears mixing in with the blood below.

"I didn't think you would go that far"

Kon stopped her crying the last tear withered from her eye. She turned around looking at a ALIVE Crash. Kon ran up and hugged him (while bending down).

"How are you alive" Kon asked him.

"It was all an act so you could break the spell of **discord**. When you broke it I was going to sneak in and take out Granny but… you know" explained Crash.

Kon danced around in happiness before focusing back on Crash. "Okay honey its time to talk about are future together"

Crash twitched his eyebrow. "What kinda future are you talking about"

* * *

Katherine with Cassidy and a still deaf Seiran came back to the Lazy Wolf. They found Nora and Lee cleaning up the blood? That was on the ship. Once blood 'settles' it is impossible to get out so the best way to get rid of it was to paint over it.

"What fuck happened here" shouted Cassidy coming on the ship.

"WHAT" shouted Seiran.

Nora smiled with a bit of blue paint on her face. "Well when I came back here I wanted to warn everyone about the bounty hunters. But when I came I found Lee sleeping and there's blood on the floor"

"So than Lee went on a killing spree" finished Katherine. "He warned me he could get a 'little' loose in a fight"

"WHAT" Shouted Seiran.

"I just don't like being disturbed" Admitted Lee.

Tegami jumped down from the lookout shaking the floor, he opened his mouth only to burp. Clearing his breath he began to speak. "What about when Jerome woke you up this morning. You didn't go all crazy than"

"WHAT" Shouted Seiran.

Lee shifted his eyes then wiped his mouth. "Jerome is different don't ask about"

Tegami latched onto his sword giving a toothy grin. "Are you challenging me!"

Lee pulled out his sword as well. "Try me" A demonic aura appeared behind both them until they started there of swords. Both clashing over and over.

Katherine looked off the ship looking at the explosions coming from town. Jerome, Dante and the other are the only other one's out there. Was it possible to worry for someone and believe them? Because that's how she is feeling. "Please be safe"

"WHAT"

* * *

_**Boom!**_

_Shit!_ "Soru" His image went past the barrel. Moving past the explosions, smoke, and gunpowder. He appeared in front of Marie. One moment he stood in front of her the next moment Jerome sent her flying skyward. Marie felt a hook to greet her neck and pull her down.

She hit the ground with a large thud creating a crater in the ground. Marie stood back up ignoring her backs cry of pain. She grabbed three timer bombs then hurled them towards Darrius. The latter swinging his pole to surprisingly hook on to all three bombs.

"Catch …" Started Darrius.

He redirected the bombs the hooks released them. Coming back to Marie the latter shifted her eyes hoping to find a quick escape. _Five. Four. Three. Two… _wait there was a window maybe she could… _one._

_**Boom!**_

"…And release" Finished Darrius.

Dante jumped down from the the roof above. Waiting for the smoke the clear, he could still feel someone alive in there. He was right Marie stepped out with a bloody arm. It would probably never be of use again. "You brats are really starting to piss me off"

"Then give up" Suggested Jerome. "It will be easier on you if you just quite and admit we won"

Marie looked behind her looking at Jerome. She nodded her head. "You really think this is about winning and losing? How wrong can you get this is about all that money I could get from turning in your bounty's"

Martel snickered. "Don't be stupid woman! You can't let the love of money control you, because when you do become a greedy fool later in life. I can promise one day you will get so greedy that you will regret it"

Marie was about to open her mouth, but something stopped her. It was the thought of actually explaining herself to them. "You know what!" Marie pulled out a trigger button from her pocket. "Go to he…"

_**Pow!**_

She felt the gun shot blow passed her and later the frying in her hands. She looked at Dante who blew smoking rifle. "THAT'S IT" Marie roared before jumping onto a building. "Let's see if you can survive my death game"

Jerome blinked. "Game"

Marie laughed. "Yes now here are the rules if you die I win and if you live I kill you"

All them felt startled by that. Marie pulled a back up device from her chest "Begin" quick shots showed of Jerome, Dante, Darrius, and Martel before the horrible sound of explosion came.

_**Boom!**_

_**Boom!**_

_**Boom!**_

_**Boom!**_

Jerome saw that his crew was able to escape the area. That was good now only if he could do the same, running with a line of explosions behind you would pump up your adrenaline. Making you believe you are the mightiest and that no one could touch you. As he looked up he saw a pack of bounty hunters craving his blood.

"Rankyaku!"

Lightning rang from his foot, raining down apon the hunters with merciless intensity. Jumping over the rest that didn't fall he smiled when they fell victim to the explosion. He landed on the ground thin continued his run.

_Three._

His nose caught a wiff of something.

_Two._

Wait gunpowder?

_One._

"Dammit!" He declared before the explosion hit. He walked out of it with the majority of his cloths burnt. He breathed heavily with a small fraction of his fire coming out. Marie is a tough opponent, too bad for her he faced something similar as a kid.

_(Flashback)_

_Ever since his mother died Jerome trained day in and day out. His father supported him all the way… maybe a bit to much. He agreed to help train him and Jerome said yes, he had no idea what he agreed to. Was he carrying the world over his head because that's sure what it felt like. Akainu told him that he had to work hard to be a marine. He also told him the hero Garp was training his grandson so maybe one day they could test who's stronger._

_Today's training was absolutely positively INSANE. He goal was to run past marine soldiers while they fired bullets at him. Sounds difficult, to Akainu it wasn't enough. So he added a blindfold into the mix._

_"Okay Jerome go!" Akainu ordered._

_Jerome slightly lifted up his blindfold. "What's the object of this" It looked over at the armed marines shaking at his possible fate. "Doesn't it seem kinda drastic"_

_Akainu momentarily looked down at his son. "I already told you about haki. Testing your reflexes is a good start in that"_

_He didn't question his father further he instead took the chance and praid he lived. He ran through as fast as his little legs let him. The gunfire only motivated him to move faster until he reached the end. Then the gunfire stopped, but he wasn't that close to the end. _

**_Pow!_**

**_Pow!_**

**_Pow!_**

_He running began again. Like his father always told him never let your guard exercise lasted a week. Then the next one involved Akainu holding Jerome at the highest point in Marineford._

_"Don't blink" Akainu told him._

_Life blew past him just after Akainu dropped him. He fell down past the wall, windows, birds, until his head. He desperately wished no permanent damage was done to his head. He braced himself for the blow, but as soon as his head hit the ground. Instead of his skull being damaged, the ground cracked under his head and he felt like he wasn't hurt at all. He couldn't even conceive it was there._

_Akainu came down seeing his plan exceeded his expectations. He not only unlocked observation haki, but he even went over to armanent haki. He was really on his way to becoming one of the marines most powerful soldiers._

_Jerome sat up standing in front of his father. He didn't expect for him to put his prized marine over his head. Akainu didn't say other word and just walked away. "Good job Jerome"_

_(End of flashback)_

Jerome used his observation haki focusing on finding Marie. It didn't take much he found that she is in a open space area. Dante, Darrius, and Martel are also closing in on her. Looks like it was his time to catch up.

* * *

Dante's head snapped right to the explosion next to him, launching him from the floor into the air. He hit the floor again just in time to avoid the next explosion. Darrius and Martel picked up there speed to catch up to Dante.

"These explosions are getting closer" said Darrius.

"Thank god for legs" said Martel.

That was the twentieth explosion and it was way to close. So far they been able to outrun the explosions by sheer speed and stamina, Dante thanked for his devil fruit, but even that had its limits. There are bombs around every corner and luck began to run out. If it was even there.

"HEEEEEEY"

They heard a battle cry that could only belong to one person. Then another explosion went off just as they stepped forward.

"Crap!" shouted Dante.

More flesh burnt off along with more of there cloths. They turned another corner where they meet up with Jerome.

"Guys Marie is up ahead" said Jerome

"I know" Dante cocked his rifle. "Its time to end her and her this game"

It was then another explosion went of behind them, launching them far into the air. Gravity eventually took over and they landed onto the solid ground. Marie was surprised that they actually survived, but she still had her ace in the hole or ground.

"Its over Marie" Shouted Dante, he looked at how far away she was standing and how that's not how far away she stood before. He eventually caught on to what she was planning. "Set off the mine field I could care less"

"Minefield" Jerome and Darrius asked in unison. "I knew it!"

Dante looked over at the other males. "Okay here's the plan Jerome and Martel you all you need to do is run forward"

Martel was not happy with that. "You BRAT why the hell would I do that"

"If you want to be apart of this crew you should know are captain does crazy stuff like this everyday" Remarked Dante.

"Awesome I'm in" said Jerome.

Martel twitched not believing what he dragged himself into.

Dante continued his plan. "Darrius you stay right here with me until I tell you when"

"No problems" Darrius swung his fishing rod.

Jerome and Martel ran forward so far avoiding causing any explosion. The sound of Dante's rifle was heard followed by the the explosion on the hidden mines. Dante continued to shoot randomly, setting off any mines in the way of them. The fractions of fire was nothing compared to what they been through already.

"You dumb ass!" Marie freaked. "You gonna kill us all!"

"No… just you" commented Dante. "Now Darrius"

Darrius launched his rod it hurdled through the air. Time seemed slow as he watched his rod sail through the ground and over Jerome's head. He caught his target by the arm it was the perfect catch…

"Shit" Marie struggled to get loose.

Darrius reeled her in with all his might. She was forcefully lunged towards the flaming armament fist of Jerome.

… now time for the release.

Gravity pulled Marie forward. Her face came closer and closer to the fist, she was believing her face would be permanently damaged if not a little.

_**Whack!**_

Jerome punched the woman sending her flying through hurdles of buildings. They all later found she was beaten also the fact that there wasn't another peep in town. Jerome with his happy smile turned to Martel.

"So Martel do you still want to join are crew" Jerome asked him. "I can promise you that there will never be a boring moment"

Martel somehow put his better judgement behind him. Whatever craziness awaited him, he was sure he could take it. "That's why I came here right"

* * *

The group walked back to the ship. They looked in wonder why there crew was giving them a odd look. A different face of emotion from each proudness, shocked, anger, and what the hell. Jerome scratched his head in curiosity.

"Is there something we did" he asked.

Luna felt as if she could faint. In fact she was speechless all she could do was point. Knowing she wasn't pointing at them the boys turned around to face the once 'normal' town is now a place of complete and utter destruction. Buildings and everything around it was destroyed.

"Did we do that" obliviously asked Jerome.

Katherine went up and softly smacked Dante's head. "You idiot you shouldn't push yourself like that you could get seriously hurt" She scolded him.

"I'm fine Katherine I barely felt anything" Dante told her.

Luna is already bandaging Darrius while at the same time scolded him. "Darrius you stupid brother of mine. Look what you did how did this happen" she cried.

Darrius smirked. "I was running through explosions" he answered.

Luna paused. "Don't do THAT"

While they had there talks Jerome grabbed Martel and pulled him to Seairan. Jerome pulled on Seiran's cat tail getting his attention. Seiran turned around whacking the boy in the head. He then moved his own tail for some odd cat reason. "Jerome don't do that! It's unsatisfying … now what do you want"

"I just wanted to introduce you to are new cook" said Jerome. "Meet Martel he told us he was admiral Yam, but he lied"

Travious and Lee heard what he had said, but didn't bother bringing it up.

"Actually it was a joke" Corrected Martel. "Anyway I guess me and you will be working together" Martel put his hand out for a shake. Seiran grabbed his hand, but not in the way you he expect. Seiran pulled him into the kitchen saying "Time to cook" Martel was at least he was someone that took his job seriously.

* * *

Before they could leave the wreckage of the bounty hunter island. There guest Kon sat down and had dinner with them. Everyone soon found with Martel joining the food as become much more flavoring. They both claimed it was because of Seiran's love of food and Martel's love of the kitchen. During the entire meal no one said a word, but that's how you know if the foods good. If no one is talking.

Jerome, Darrius, and Tegami suddenly put there hand on the last piece of bread. They all looked up at each other with surprise. "Mine!" They all said in unison. "What! Yours!" A fight in the kitchen broke out over a simple piece of bread.

"Take it outside!" Martel declared while kicking them out. He then noticed the look Katherine was giving him. "What"

"Your going to fit in just fine" Kat told him.

Flattered Martel dashed to the sink with a big grin on his face. "Shut up its not like that's gonna make me happy or anything"

"You sure look happy" Dante and Travious said in unison.

Kon observed the lively crew feeling happy to be in their presence. Her gaze fell back to the one she loved. "So honey how many kids would you like I never got the chance to ask"

"SOMEONE SAVE DANTE" Screamed Luna pointing to Dante chocking on a spoon. "We need a doctor" Sudden realization hit her. "Oh, wait that's me" Luna cautiously gave Dante the heimlich maneuver. Saving the boys life.

"Crash your getting married" said Nora. "Congratulations" Out of no where Nora pulled out a basket and threw confetti out praising Crash and Kon. "Hurry for Crash! Hurry for babies!"

Crash nodded his head avoiding losing his temper. "Before this goes any further …"

Tegami busted back in with a serious look. He then jumped on the table and started scolding Crash. "Listen here now! Being a father is a serious responsibility and I don't want to go around thinking you can do whatever you want! Or do I have to knock some sense into you"

Crash sat there with the madness slowly revolving around his head. His has Kon talking about babies, Nora cheering about there 'marriage', Tegami shouting at him on how to be a good father, and on top of all of it Jerome and Darrius came back in still fighting over bread!

"OKAY WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP. WE ARE NOT HAVING BABIES AND THERE WILL BE NO MARRIAGE" Crash roared.

This quieted everyone down. Darrius and Jerome stopped there argument, but only because Cassidy snatched the bread away. Kon saw how well he settled the situation he really would make a good father someday.

"Okay honey we don't have to discuss it now" Kon told him. "We can talk when you feel ready, now I should leave see you later" She gave a wink to Crash. Having the boy bang his head on the table.

Kon walked out the doors and shut it behind her. She then fell to her bottom thinking how nice it was to know her man and his friends more. They are all a nice bunch she was glad she didn't arrest them back in Impel Down. When Jerome offered her a invitation to join she declined. A pirates life just wasn't for her.

"Don't stress yourself over it honey. One day we'll be married and have are happy ending"

* * *

A week past by after that day. Like Jerome promised there was never a boring day. Just this week multiple marines attacked them. Which was strange since Marines don't normally attack Yonko pirate crews, unless they did something they are not supposed to do. Cassidy and Nora had a theory, but it was just a theory. Darrius went outside checking for any weather change, but found something more interesting.

"Hey Lee" Darrius started.

"What is it" Lee asked him.

"Islands don't usually have giant candles on them do they"

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. I was working on my other fics then other stuff as well. To be honest I think I did a better job with this chapter than I expected. They really are a little dysfunctional family, but you got to love em. I also changed the name from Blue Flames to 'Its Called Hell Fire'. Since valentines day is coming I have a little something planned for that.**

**In other great news I have everything planned out before the time skip. In not so important news I caught up with the One Piece manga. It doesn't even look like Dressrosa is close to finished. So with that I am out.**

**-Love Cole D. soul**


	32. Birthday Cake Island

The Lazy docked at the strange island. Everyone is on deck except Seiran and Martel; In the kitchen preparing a meal. Everyone else gazed in wonder since none had ever seen or heard of a birthday cake island. Cassidy not believing it was real slapped herself. It was still there though.

"That's it i'm swearing off of alcohol" Cassidy decided.

"Was this what the marines tried to keep us away from" Asked Crash

"It's all possible, but why" Wondered Katherine.

"NO" Everyone turned around at the source of the yell. It was Luna demanding Darrius stay on the ship. When the latter refused to lesson, Luna had to go by slight force and bang him on the head. A pink bump swelled up over Darrius head.

"What's the problem" Travious asked.

Luna pointed down at Darrius. "He tried to go off ship, but I told him no because of his injuries"

"But, Jerome got to go" Pointed out Darrius.

He brought something up for the crew. They looked around at everyone involved with the fight with Marie. It went to Dante polishing his rifle then to Darrius still on the ground. They went with the assumption that Martel was still in the kitchen. That basically meaning Jerome snuck off ship.

A vein popped in all the doctors head. "THAT LITTLE SNEAK"

Dante looked up from polishing his rifle. "He actually didn't sneak, I watched him leave with Tegami and Nora awhile ago" He told them. Cassidy hit him over with the blunt part of her sword.

"That's for not telling us" She told him.

Dante stood back up rubbing off his bump. "If you want I can go get them. It's not like they went that far"

"No because your injured to" Cassidy pointed out.

Dante pulled up his shirt showing no bandages and making Kat blush. "Those things got in the way so I got rid of them"

"THEN DON'T TAKE THEM OFF" She roared; her hair swirling in the air.

* * *

This certainly is a interesting island. There are no tree's, grass, or any type of plants. It is all one big island of cake and sweets. The three pirates Jerome, Nora, and Tegami are investigating/adventuring this place; having a wonderful time.

"Cake here~cake there ~ cake everywhere!" Sang Nora.

"You sure love cake" Tegami told here.

"It's my favorite food I can never get enough" Nora said. "I just love it so much. Chocolate, vanilla, …" She ranted on about many types of cakes.

Jerome looked around curiously. "I wonder if anyone lives here"

Tegami thought for a sec. "What kinda people would live here. It wouldn't make sense and if they did we probably would have seen some people by now"

"Candy people" Jerome answered. "Candy people would live here… wait that means there could be candy animals"

"What are you thinking" Nora jumped into the conversation.

"We should get a candy pet. That would be awesome!" Jerome smiled.

"Fine" Said Tegami wanting to move on to a different subject. "If we find a cool looking pet then we can keep him"

"Zeshishi thanks" Laughed Jerome.

The two continued walking, but stopped when they realized Nora standing still. The girl is lost in thought observing the cake's, but in a different way than before. Tegami grabbed her shoulder; she turned around snapping out of thought.

"Are you okay" Tegami asked her.

"Yeah" She answered. "It's just now that i'm looking at it, there's something familiar about this place"

Before another word could be said rustling near by was heard. The three pirates turned around ready for what was coming.

* * *

Travious walked in the library searching for the redhead doctor. Going through the place he finally found her on a table reading a book. He came up to her looking at the book she held, Travious found a picture that resembles the island their on.

"Cassidy, what are you reading" Travious asked her.

"There's something about this island that refuses to leave me alone" Cassidy flipped through more pages of the book. "I swear I heard of this place before"

Travious turned around and walked away. "Well if it's important it will come back to you"

…

…

…

Cassidy's eye's in fear; she through the book down then bolted out the room. She jumped in the middle of the deck gathering everyone's attention. She was breathing really hard, she needed to catch her breath before speaking.

"Everyone! This island… WE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW" She shouted.

"Cassidy, what's the problem" Crash asked her.

She hesitated before speaking; she shifted her eye's seeing Seiran and Martel are absent. "_Don't tell me they left. This can't be good"_

Katherine snapped her fingers in her face. Snapping Cassidy out of thought. "Now tell us what's wrong" Kat said.

Cassidy lowered her head then lifted it back up. "This island belongs …to… BIG MOM"

* * *

On another part of the island the two cooks Seiran and Martel traveled. They left to collect whatever food this island could spare. However as cooks all they could see was a mess.

"This is terrible what kinda place is this" Complained Seiran.

"This island is full of food …" Started Martel. "Full of junk food"

Seiran stopped in his tracks then looked around. He was hearing something only he could hear with his cat ears. People are crying for help, but why?

"Seiran what's the matter" Martel asked him.

Seiran turned to the man cautiously. "Martel their are some people that need are help"

"How do you know that" Martel scratched his head.

Before he spoke Seiran gripped onto his knife. "I have cat ear's for a reason, now let's go" Seiran ran ahead with Martel following behind. Being a assassin Seiran naturally had better speed so Martel stayed a few feet behind.

* * *

Jerome, Tegami, and Nora blinked as a flicker of motion registered their peripheals. Time seemed slow as she paced by. Only Jerome could completely observe her: short orange hair, brighter than the sun. A long sleeved orange shirt; she sure did love her orange. Dark cargo pants and brown combat boots. Going from appearance she had to be around his age.

He didn't know why, but he already felt something for her. She had beauty, he didn't know her yet, but he wanted too. As she paced by she looked at him and whispered. "Catch me… if you can" Just like that time came back and the girl ran out of sight.

"Who was that" Asked Tegami; he looked to his left seeing Jerome is gone. "Where'd he go!"

Jerome chased after just like she said to do. He wanted to see what this woman was really about. Other than catching her there is only one other thing that came to his mind. How the hell was he going to play this?

* * *

**So how do you like it? Kid is still going to be involved like I said, but not now. I don't naturally know how this idea came to my head, it just came out of nowhere. I was originally planning for it to be Kaido, but since we don't have enough information about him I chose Big Mom. I don't have much else to other then after this arc I will reveal some more past. **

**-Love Cole D. soul**


	33. Valentine's Day Special

It was that day, that day were the feeling of love is expressed; Kisses, candy, hugs, and words. The Hell Fire pirates came to an island that celebrated this day of bliss. During the course of the day the people will do nothing, but talk about Valentine's day. When Dawn came the festival of love began filled with dancing, sweets, and most of all kissing.

Jerome hopped off ship with Dante and Crash following him close behind. Landing on the ground with a harsh thump. They entered the town of parading people taking note of everything around.

"This town sure does take this holiday seriously" Commented Crash.

Dante looked away from anything involving the holiday. "I don't really care for it. Just another one of those annoying days" The memory of escaping girls as a kid rush back to him.

"We found you" Called a perky voice; a dark chill went down both their backs. They turned around facing the horrifying sight of their fangirls. Each dying from heart tearing blush. "Be mine"

"Be mine too"

"Mine too"

And then they were gone. Only hearing the cries of…

"Crashy!"

"Dante!"

"We want you"

Both men blinked before running faster than the wind. Jerome had avoided any of this casualties by wondering off into a food stand. He paid for his tanuki meal already munching on it; he took notice too the wind chimes hanging on the stand along with the picture of a lavish woman.

The perky woman noticed this. "So you like that don't cha"

"Kinda, but I would like to know who that woman is" Jerome asked.

The woman smiled at the picture of the painted lady. "That's a picture of are love bringer. It's said if you leave her a gift; she will give you the day you want with the one you love"

Jerome sucked on his tanuki; looking at the picture one last time before walking off. "Thanks for the story and the food"

* * *

Nora looked at Tegami packing a duffle bag. He put a series of items inside such as grape's, red candle's, a titled the 'rainbow mist', and a red rose flower. He packed all these things with great care; didn't want to damage one.

"Tegami might I ask what your doing" Nora asked him.

Tegami looked back at her then back at his bag. "This is just my wife's favorite things. Valentine's day was are day; so I gathered these things for her"

"I don't understand"

"Even if she's dead I still feel committed to leave it at a memorial" Tegami sighed. "Your just to young to understand"

"No i'm not!"Nora pleaded; she felt where the man was coming from. "I want to join you, can you wait for me; I want to do it too"

Tegami picked up his duffle bag. "Sure than hurry up"

* * *

After hearing the wonderful rumor in town about the woman. Katherine knew she had to give it a try; today she wanted Dante to herself it sounded selfish, but she was only human. All she needed was a gift. She looked across her room, but couldn't find anything worth giving.

She came back on deck; put her head down in shame. Jerome came by finding his musician in a pit of despair. He lifted her head up seeing the girl with blank eye's.

"Kat, what's the matter" Jerome asked her.

"Jerome all I want today is to spend it with Dante. Except I can't find anything worth giving the messenger of love" Kat explained.

Jerome finished up his tanuki. "Give her food everybody loves food"

At that moment Katherine pulled in Jerome for a hug. The latter didn't know exactly what he did, but was happy he could help. Katherine then pulled him into the kitchen where Seiran and Martel are preparing a Valentine's day meal. Seiran looked up from the steaming pot looking at the two coming in.

"Hey you two what are doing in here" Seiran asked.

Jerome walked up to the table snagging a bite of an apple. "Seiran; Martel stop what your doing and don't come back to the ship for the rest of the day, that's an order"

"Can we ask why captain" Martel asked.

"Kat wants to spend the day alone with Dante. So no one other than them can come to the ship" Jerome explained.

Seiran and Martel stopped everything they did. Turning the stove off and giving one last wipe to the table. The two walked out as the captains given order.

"Good luck Kat" Encouraged Jerome before himself leaving out the room. With everyone gone she could now prepare a gift in the form of food. Going through the recipe book she found the most natural thing to make would be a sweet blueberry pie. Not to much and not to simple.

* * *

Luna sat on a bench watching all the couples pass by. She didn't have anyone to spend this day with; she didn't feel sad just left out. Darrius decided he would be a good big brother; he went in town and grabbed many sweets for her. He knew she would be happy; what he didn't expect was for Travious to do the same.

"What are you doing" Questioned Darrius.

"I'm getting Luna some candy to help her feel better" Said Travious. "What do you think your doing"

"The same thing, you can't just steal my idea!" Argued Darrius.

"Since when is getting someone candy stealing an idea" Countered Travious.

Luna laughed and grabbed both their hands. "It's okay, it doesn't who does what the same at least I know you love me; like I love you"

Both former members of the five walls; not meant to meant to be so warmhearted. However they couldn't help, but show such affection to their little sister. Travious smiled while looking up in the sky. "Come on you two let's go find a spot for the fireworks"

"Sounds good, but first we need some boos" Darrius told them; he got a disappointed look from Travious. "What"

"Getting drunk of Valentine's day … really"

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION I DON'T GET DRUNK"

Travious snickered.

"It's true, Darrius lacks the proper brain cells to get drunk" Luna defended.

Darrius nodded his head. "Right … wait WHAT"

* * *

Martel and Seiran entered town. They couldn't find much too do since they mostly stayed in the kitchen. However the wonderful aroma of food clouded their minds. Their feet lifted them from the ground bringing them to that wonderful aroma. It led them to a open space that's filled with cooking stands and chef's all around.

"Hola, will you two be entering are cooking contest" Asked a fellow Chef; with a mustache so big it would qualify for a hairnet.

"Cooking contest" They both repeated.

"Yes. The objective is whoever can cook the best dish here; has the honor of having their dish on the most recommended food in today festival" Explained Mustache cook. "So are you two in"

"You betcha" They said in unison.

They were directed to their own cooking station. They stood their listening to the boiling pots and sizzling water around them. Martel brought out his cooking knives; Seiran brought out eggs, milk, flour, vegetable oil, and frosting. The they would cook has already been decided as a red velvet cake.

Martel washed out a bowl with water "A bowl has to nice and clean or else your batter will be sour" He finished rinsing then waiting for Seiran.

"Make sure to crack the egg's with just enough force; not to soft or to hard" Seiran cracked the egg's inside the bowl. "Then you want to stroke it fifty time's exactly"

Martel opened the oven just for Seiran too put the uncooked cake in. "Then warm it up for thirty minutes; just until it's good and moist" Instructed Martel.

_…_

_Ding!_

Martel pulled out the finished cake. Both him and Seiran decorated the cake with red and white cake then topped it off adding strawberries. "A little decoration wouldn't kill a man" Commented Seiran.

Martel and Seiran placed knives over their chest. "And that's how you cook red velvet"

* * *

Dante and Crash turned a corner; leading into a ally. When the fan girls thought they finally trapped them; Dante and Crash leaped right over the building. They landed together, but separated; taking a different runway. Crash being the unlucky almost immediately running into the fan girls again.

"It's Valentine's day spend it with us" Swooned a fan girl.

Crash flexed his calves about to run again. He however didn't account for the flash of black and white to pass by. Just after this flash, Crash looked too find all of the fan girls had been knocked to the ground. A pink bump on each of their heads frying like a pan.

"That's for harassing my MAN" Kon in forced; her moment of dominance came and left when she walked up to Crash. "Hello my love I said we would meet again on this day. I wanted too spend this day with you; just me and you"

Crash nodded. "No i'm going home"

"Then i'm coming with you" Kon answered back; her hands writhing in front of her too.

Crash frowned. She was just so stubborn … why? She could just stay here and find some other man to love. He simply rather just go home and stay home, but she wasn't letting him. She grabbed his hands and looks him square in the eye.

"Crash I want to be with you" Kon said slowly; she pulled him in more closely. "Please I want this day with you" Kon smiled, her hands warm between his.

Crash sighed he had been defeated. "Fine, Kon, but this isn't a date understand"

"I understand" She didn't; Crash already knew that. But it would have been too much too make his point clear. He shrugged as she let go of his hand and they began their tour around town.

* * *

On the highest point of the mountain top you could clearly get the view. Tegami and Nora climbed to this highest point. Tegami placed out everything he had gathered for his wife then lighting the candles one by one. Nora only had one thing to give; it was a picture of her, her grandfather, and the White beard pirates.

She looked down at Tegami sitting cross legged; he nodded giving her the signal too play her flute. Tegami breathed in preparing his speech. "Hey Aoi, I hope your having fun in heaven tell the guys I said hi okay. I escaped Impel Down by joining up with this crazy kid named Jerome; I bet you'll like him. Anyway we're called Hell Fire sounds dangerous, huh" Tegami's voice changed to a tone of grief. "Anyway I haven't had any luck finding are daughter yet. That's actually the reason I joined Jerome he said he'll help me. Don't cry because I promise I will find her and protect her with my life"

The candles blew out and Tegami stopped speaking; Nora also stopped playing her flute. He only looked at Nora waiting for her too go. Nora brought out a pair of white candles and lit them both. She bit her lip for a second. "Hi grandfather I miss you. I didn't stay with the White beards, but I joined with the people that saved Ace. Their are just so many questions I have for you, but I know you can't answer. I want to live up to your name except sometimes I really don't know what i'm doing. … Anyway it's Valentine's day and I love you"

After the candles blew out Tegami and Nora sat awhile in their grief. With this sadness filling the air, Tegami realized this was no way to act. Especially on the day we're everyone is supposed to be happy. Then he wasn't setting such a good example for Nora. He smiled and put his grief behind him.

"Come on, Nora let's go party. Sitting here being sad won't help us feel better right" Tegami held out his hand.

Nora looked up; she smiled when the man pulled her up. "Your right let's …whao!" Tegami unexpectedly whisked her on his back.

"Let's see what they got to eat" Tegami told her; he grabbed all their things and ran down the hill.

* * *

Dante was sure he escaped the horror known as fan girls. He hadn't heard a scream of his name or the grip of one trying too hug him. Just another reason he disliked the day known as Valentine's day. That uneasy feeling came back when he boarded the Lazy Wolf. His mouthed opened up seeing lanterns hanging everywhere.

Katherine stepped out the shadows wearing a lavish purple dress. "Dante I was wondering if you would dance with me"

Dante turned his face to the woman that addressed him. The moon glistened her from head to toe; she wanted to dance with him, something he wasn't particularly sure about. He disliked everything about Valentine's day, but he didn't dislike Katherine. He was stuck in a standstill, she obviously put some work into this…

"Kat, I don't know if I…" Began Dante.

She cleared the ship so it could just be him and her. Damn. He considerate side got the better of him; to put a woman down so low by denying her hard work, would be a terrible thing to do. He suddenly found his hands in Kat's and her head pressed against his chest. Before he knew it they began slow dancing.

"Thanks, Dante for giving me this one night" Katherine looked back at where she placed the pie; she smiled seeing that it was gone. She didn't care if their was really a spirit or not; she had a night with Dante and that was all she needed.

Dante would give her this if he couldn't give what her what she truly desired. Even if he didn't like the holiday; he liked Kat and he liked the atmosphere. As far as he was concerned he's just doing a big favor for a friend.

* * *

Cassidy didn't care for this day. She already had too many bad experiences with romance and she didn't care to speak of it. The captain's orders said to stay off ship for awhile so she was stuck with said captain and Lee. They entered a bar were the latter is spending his time flirting with women. He was called lucky when he walked out with a brunette.

"Pervert" She commented.

A bottle of rum slammed onto the table; she looked up seeing it was Jerome. "Down be so down Cassidy have a drink"

"Aren't you a little too young to drink" Cassidy asked.

"Nope i'm sixteen" Jerome answered; he noticed Cassidy still in a rut so he did the one thing he could. He took her out the restaurant against her will; he dragged her into the party festival they could already see most members of their crew partying their asses off. Jerome dragged Cassidy to a food stand that is being run by Seiran and Martel.

"Hey guys can you give us some chocolate" Jerome asked.

"Sure thing captain" Answered Seiran; he bent down getting a box while he was doing this Martel came over.

He looked over at Cassidy then Jerome. "So are you two on a date"

"NO/I guess you could say that" Cassidy and Jerome spoke. Cassidy whacked Jerome over the head for what he said.

"Here ya go" Seiran gave Jerome the box of chocolates; when the latter began dragging Cassidy again Seiran couldn't stop himself from saying the next words. "Jerome! try not to get rough with her."

"I won't" He called back; a whacking sound followed. "Ow!"

* * *

Crash and Kon ate dinner at a picnic table. During dinner Crash noticed how, Kon was dressed their was no way she couldn't be cold. "Kon are you warm" Crash asked her.

The woman blushed, a guilty look came as she tried to stop shaking. Crash sighed, he should've have noticed earlier. "You should have said something" His grabbed her hand pulling her to her feet. "Come on we need to get you someplace warm"

He pulled her into a log cabin were they served hot chocolate. They sat down by the hot fire the blazes warming them up. Eventually Kon fell asleep on, Crash's lap the latter didn't seem to mind. He looked down at her thinking over their relationship. She started off as the enemy and now she calls herself an ally. She claimed she loved him and from everything she did so far, she defiantly proved it. However the most he can see her as is a associate.

When he was overwhelmed by his sleepiness he decided to fall asleep. Even with Kon on his lap besides this wasn't a date.

* * *

Tegami and Nora wind up finding an all you can eat buffet. Tegami however is taking the words 'all you can eat' very seriously. He passed by fifty twenty bowls so fast the chef's wondered if he was even chewing. Not only that, but his metabolism must be incredibly fast. Because he still maintained his skinny figure!

"Excuse me sir, but we have to ask you… to leave" Said the waiter.

Tegami glared like a shark. "Isn't this an all you can eat"

"Well yes, but"

"THEN LET HIM EAT ALL HE CAN EAT" Snapped Nora.

The waiter ran faster than the wind.

Nora and Tegami resumed their Valentine's day dinner.

* * *

Luna jumped happily across the road; she smiled back at her two brothers. "Come on you two there's still more games to play" Darrius and Travious came up holding a mountain of stuffed animals and candy. The girl had went on a spree of playing games and winning prizes. They mustn't have been in the right mind when they agreed to carry everything.

"Luna can we slow down …please" Begged Darrius.

"I have to agree a break would be nice" Agreed Travious.

Luna turned back blowing the hair out her eye. "Alright, but don't take too long remember it's Valentine's day"

* * *

The fan girls had recovered from their head injuries and swarmed over Seiran and Martel's food stand. They were either fighting them off or serving the one's that actually want food. Either way it was a real hassle.

"Seiran come marry me"

"Seiran be my personal cook"

They all swooned over Seiran leaving one question. "So apparently I don't exist" Remarked Martel.

All the fan girls stopped their squealing and actually calmed down for once. "**WHO THE HELL ARE YOU"**

Seiran threw a smoke ball on the ground. Taking Martel with him they both successfully escaped the fan girls.

"So what do you wanna do now" Seiran asked him.

"I'm up for a beer date" Offered Martel

"Sounds good to me"

* * *

Katherine couldn't have asked for a better Valentine's day. Being held so close to Dante, the warmth of their bodies pressed together. She knew Dante couldn't like her the same way, but she did know that this dance was progress. When they got pulled away she was saddened.

"Sorry, Kat that's all I can do" Dante told her; Katherine sat down; it couldn't have lasted forever. Before walking off ship, Dante looked back at Katherine. "Come on what are you waiting for. I think the crew would like us too join them"

Kat hopped up then sneakily kissed Dante on the cheek. "Happy Valentine's day, Dante"

"Yeah, you two" Dante slowly said; he didn't find this holiday so terrible apparently.

* * *

Jerome dragged Cassidy to the top of a building; that's oddly next to a bigger apartment building. They sat next to each other eating the pack of chocolates. Cassidy was having a somewhat enjoyable time, she just couldn't pen down on why the boy kept laughing?

"What's so funny" Cassidy asked him. "I don't see anything to laugh at"

"Nothing. It's just my first time celebrating Valentine's day" Admitted Jerome.

Cassidy didn't know if she should of felt flattered by that statement. All she did know was she's having a good time and nothing was going to ruin that. "Happy Valentine's day, my stupid captain"

Lee watched this from a open window seal above. He was missing both his hat and shirt revealing some stitches over his body. He smiled down at the pair before was winking and closing the window.

* * *

**Whew. I can't believe I finished this, like I promised here on Valentine's day. I'm actually at a gray area with this chapter. Can't really tell if I like it or not. Even if this is filler there could possibly be some reference on it later. I tried experimenting with other members of the crew that haven't interacted much. Also to make things clear Jerome and Cassidy won't be happening. Well goodnight or morning, whatever time your reading this. -Love Cole D. soul**


	34. Luna's Past: I'm Sorry

Someplace in the north blue, a storm rages across the wide landscape, wind blowing snow pounding the ice. A normal weather for this land: having at least one a month. Within the giant landscape is a village of lights; being the only thing shining the dark weather. The village is expecting a new bundle of joy into their community. Given to them by a woman that goes by the name of Kenko, the baby coming earlier than expected.

All the more reason the man hurried.

He had to avoid every obstacle in his path; men, women, and loose dogs alike. Overcoming the frozen tundra he forced open his frozen door. He threw his coat of the floor, along with his gloves and hat. He smacked open the door finding a doctor and his wife giving birth. His frozen fingers thawed down feeling the warm it the room. The doctor shouted at Kenko coaching her through the birth.

"PUSH PUSH. I don't want to have to pull that baby out myself. PUSH"

He moaned in all living pain known to man. Giving her final push it was believed to be a miracle.

"We have something … it's a girl!" The doctor cheered.

All sounds of nature stopped. This was the birth of a new life into the world and it shall not be disturbed. The father of the newborn grabbed his baby gently, she is a happy child already laughing at her new life. Kenko reached for her baby receiving her from the father. Her loud panting was nothing compared to her babies laughter.

"What will we name her dear" asked the father.

Kenko smiled showing her bright teeth. "…We… will name her Luna" She played with her daughters little fingers. "Do you like that honey" Luna laughed hearing the given name.

"She will be my princess" Commented the father.

* * *

_8 years later._

Paul and Kenko spent most of the day in their office. Money has been a large issue lately and they had to be 'tight' with controlling it. Either would have lost their minds if they didn't have the other. Looking at the numbers at would drive man of woman alike off the edge. If they could stay together things would remain intact.

"Paul i'm going to have to make another double shift. That including my delivery job" Kenko told him; her head swelling with pain.

Paul looked up at his wife. She was clearly worn out from overworking herself. She pushed much more then him and that wasn't good. "Kenko maybe you should rest tomorrow" Paul suggested.

"Why would I do that, don't joke" Kenko said.

"I'm not joking" Paul told her. "You are pushing yourself to far it won't kill us to take a day off" It's as if she didn't hear him; she still scampered through the files of paper. "KENKO listen to me!"

"Luna's birthday is tomorrow we should get her something nice" She completely ignored everything he said. Paul realized he was getting no where with her; sadly he will have to go with force…

_Knock. Knock._ Paul and Kenko turned to the door. It could only the only other person that lives in the house. "Come in princess" Said Kenko. The door opened up coming in is a little girl with long black hair in a ponytail.

"Hey mommy and daddy would you like to come outside and build a snowman with me" Luna sweetly asked.

Her parents frowned. So many bills not enough time with Luna, their only daughter. They wish they could just throw away all the bills and play with their daughter. This however only went on in Paul's mind.

"Of course my princess" From the way she stood up you would think she was half dead. Her walking was just as bad moving with a limp. Pual nodded his head he couldn't convince his wife that she needed to rest. All he could do was watch from inside as he watch them play. In his eye's his wife is slowly killing herself. The most he could do now was get back to the bills.

* * *

The next day the weather was no joke. The snow and ice pounded on the ground. The wind howling across the skies; forcing windows open. It would be all type of suicide to travel in this type of weather. Only the lone woman buddle upped walked the five deep snow streets. She carries a red box tied with a green ribbon.

"Don't worry Luna … I will get your gift to you … mommy's coming" Kenko's skin is paler than the snow, her eyelids becoming frozen shut. The frost bite then began to take effect. "Please wait mommy's comi…" she collapsed; her eye's shut tight and her heart gave out. The snow and ice came harshly down on her body.

* * *

Luna wished her mother didn't have to die. The funeral was a week ago and the feeling of gray surrounded the house. She didn't like this feeling her; her father spent days crying. She wanted to bring the joy of life back in the house. She would be the one to get him out his despair.

"Knock. Knock." Luna opened the door seeing her father laid on the bed. "Daddy I know mother's death was harsh …"

She kept talking, but Paul couldn't hear her to save his life. Everytime her lips moved a string was pulled in his head. Kenko always overworked pushing herself beyond the limit because of Luna. She was out in that harsh weather because of Luna. Everything that led up to Kenko's death was because of Luna.

"Luna…" Paul raised his hands out; Luna thought he was bringing her in for a hug. She ran up to him as happy as a bird only to be slapped down to the floor. A tear fell from eye … did she do something wrong?

"Daddy I…"

"**Shut up LUNA"** Luna covered her mouth in fear. "What is wrong with you? Did you hate your own mother?"

Luna wasn't understanding. "No I could never …"

**"I said SHUT UP" **Paul looked down emotionless at her daughter. "Everything she did was for you and you were just to stupid too see that. Luna… you killed your mother because your selfish. You care for no one, but yourself. What monster would work their mother like a slave. No daughter of mind would even dare do that" Paul then spit on Luna. "Get out of my sight"

* * *

The relationship with her father remained very strained after that. So strained that he couldn't even stand to be in the same room as her. He refused to cook for her, so she basically was on her own for that one. New clothes? Unless you count the one's out of pity from her neighbor's than yes. He refused that acknowledge her existence; the man is completely convinced that Luna was nothing, but a stranger in the house.

But today would be different. It was the day that her father and mother could always put things behind them and enjoy their daughter. She opened the door with open arm's; her father is sitting at his desk doing work.

"Daddy I was wondering if you would want to play with me" Asked Luna.

Her father stayed on his desk not focusing on Luna or anything else. "No. I have work to do"

"But don't you know what today is" She asked him.

He still worked his pencil; hearing the streaks of writing across the paper. "No… and I don't care.

"Today is my birthday"

A moment of frustration came. Then Paul latched onto Luna's hair; beginning to pull and tug on it, not caring if his daughter cried from the pain. "Just like I knew it. You want to celebrate the death of your mother. I think you need a harsh punishment"

* * *

Paul opened a door to the darkest of rooms. No windows, no toys, no nothing, except the cold cage in the middle of the bedroom. He tugged her throwing her into the cage, before she could come out he closed and locked the cage. Luna grabbed on the cold bars her tears dropping on the floor.

"There this way you can't disturb me" Paul told her. "You will come out when you have learned your lesson" Paul shut the door leaving Luna alone in the pitch black dark.

"Daddy please stop playing. I'm sorry for what I did … I don't like the dark"

What was she supposed to eat? How was she supposed to sleep? When would her father stop this torture and just let her in back to his heart? This questions would be left unanswered; she just has to figure it out.

_1 month later._

The door opened again bringing back the light. Luna picked up her head; she's dried up the combination of hunger and dehydration. She was happy to feel the warmth of the light coming through the door. Her father's shadow cast over her then the actual thing.

"I forgotten that you're in here" Paul told her. "I was under the impression that this was an empty room"

Luna pressed her head up against the bars. "Daddy please let me out"

"Why are you still here… just go away" Paul grabbed his forehead. "I hate you, so why do you still stay"

"I just want to come out please" she squealed.

Paul turned around about to close the door behind him.

"No… no… daddy please don't close the door!"

The door shut and the darkness returned.

* * *

Another month went by. Her father must have felt some type of pity for her; he gave a bag of instant noodles and a nicely wrapped box. She picked up the card placed on the box and read it.

_Dear Luna_

_Happy birthday. I scrapped up some savings to get you this wonderful book. You always said you wanted to travel and I know it's not the same thing. But I was thinking better than nothing. Listen my princess I know me and daddy haven't given you the attention you need. You just need to know that times are tough right now and no matter what we still love you._

_ \- Love Kenko your mother._

Luna would break down and cry then and there. Except she already dried up her tears from two months of crying. She opened up the old and wrinkled book; the cover is a bright big moon. She read the book and enjoyed all the records of the moon. No one had ever been there before so one could only wonder what's really there. She could only wonder what secrets the moon has, what it felt like, so many questions that must be answered.

* * *

She had endured years of his torture. Neglecting her and abusing her in every way possible. Mentally, physically, and even spirituality. Now with the table's turned on him she is the freed birdband he is the caged soul.

"You BRAT I regret the day you were born" Paul cursed her. "You are a demon that disserves all the hellish torture"

Luna didn't say anything all she did was watch her father scramble around the cage. She didn't know what to say or what to do. She thought that if he spent some time in the cage he would know how she felt. He cursed more and more until she could do nothing else, but speak her mind. "Father i'm sorry you hate me, but I truly don't know what I did. So I am going to grant you your wish and leave"

Luna turned around not daring to turn back around.

"THEN LEAVE! NO HOME COULD EVER WANT A DEMON LIKE YOU AROUND"

* * *

Luna one day found work with a supposed doctor. He knew his medicine, but is particularly infamous for his incompetence. She assisted him with his job in exchange for food and proper clothes. She took after him he decided on becoming a doctor too.

"I'm home Luna" doctor Pluto said coming in holding a chest.

Luna put down her book and took a gander at what he held in his hands. "Doctor Pluto what do you have there" she asked.

Pluto pulled out a golden swirly peach from the box. "One of my patients gave it to me if I just left them alone. It's called a devil fruit this one being a mythical zone known as the Griffen Griffin fruit"

Luna already knew about the devil fruits which are said to be very valuable. This one is harmless unlike the others she heard about; turning people to toys, creating any possible quake, she was considering eating the fruit.

She couldn't swim in the first place so it the effect wouldn't matter. Becoming a griffen woman did sound cool. Besides if she wanted to accomplish her goal in going to the moon she would have to become stronger.

The dark haired girl took the fruit from Pluto's hand and took a bite; she frowned at the taste. Even if Pluto was planning on selling the fruit it was too late now. Money never bothered him anyway.

* * *

"Luna" called a croaking voice of Pluto pulling the girl out her book.

She was supposed to be studying, but the snow outside distracted her. She turned a serious gaze at her teacher with her hair falling in her eye's.

"How would you like to help me today" Pluto smiled once having the girls attention. "I heard a woman and her children are sick in town so what do you say"

Luna's eye's lit up with the spark of life. She jumped from the table very anxious. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Good now let's go" said Pluto. "Also can you grab my pouch for me"

In all the months that passed by Luna had become lest interested in her old lifestyle. When she met up with Pluto he offered to take her from that island and take her home with him. She took the offer with open arms. She wanted to be a doctor, but for her it was much trouble. For one she had a teacher that is referred to as incompetent. Then she can get easily distracted at times.

They spent the day healing/running from towns folk. Running like this sure could work up the appetite. Pluto took Luna home both them ate a red velvet cake.

* * *

Just when times seemed good things quickly went drastic. It was only a matter of time before the word of Luna's devil fruit got out. Neither Luna or Pluto knew something like this could happen. They had marines raging through their house.

"Now we will tell you again let us take the girl" said the marine officer.

Pluto gripped onto Luna's hand. "I won't let you take her. She's not leaving her home, so just leave"

Another marine officer turned to his superior. "Sir we can't make the girl join us. We should let her choose when's she's ready"

The higher officer batted him across the room. "Shut up fool! That girl has eaten a mythical zone her not joining would be a crime!"

Luna his behind Pluto in fear. Pluto gritted his teeth; the marines refusing to leave no matter what. "If you don't leave I will have no choice, but to make you by force"

The officer raised his gun about to shoot Pluto. The shot however was derailed by Luna, she stood in between him and Pluto. Tears of happiness came down of her eye's, just before looking back at doctor Pluto. "Don't kill doctor Pluto he has given so much to me. Now it's my turn to give something to him" Luna stopped her tears then looked up at the marines. "I still refuse to join you people. So I rather have you arrest me instead"

"Luna…" started Pluto.

"Don't worry about me doctor. I will be fine, I won't die I promise"

The marine officer pulled out a pair of sea stone cuffs. "Are you ready"

Smiling one last time at doctor Pluto she turned to the cuffs. "Yes I am"

They tied up and threw her in a cage; her devil fruit powers proved too dangerous. She was already scheduled for a room in level six. As she came closer to the depths of hell she thought about her life. She was tortured for so long, her escaping had too be the best thing she ever did. When she met, Doctor Pluto he offered to take her away, to give her a better life. When she agreed to become a prisoner she threw all that away.

"I'm sorry doctor, Pluto. I promise you I will become a great doctor"

* * *

**I almost stopped myself from writing this. The beginning just started out so sad. At least I left a parental figure alive. Doctor's Pluto's name is kinda a joke, seeing how his a incompetent doctor and the planet pluto not being an actual planet. We now know the full story on Luna and Crash is next. Sigh trolls are becoming more active. Anyway hope you enjoyed. -Love Cole D. soul**


	35. Crash Past: Death Of Kid, Birth Of Crash

A body could be seen between the cushions of a couch. A young boy with two black eye's, a gloomy face, and a black vest. The boy had his arm's folded across his chest as it was worth. The door to his room was locked as always, his parents hadn't given him any further activities, so he was in a slump. All he had was his book's and his book's felt like the only thing keeping him sane these days. However …

he finished them all.

All he really wanted was a friend, a nakama. Someone to talk to and share his interest, maybe even watch the clouds with him. But nope. His parents had already made that subject pretty clear.

_"Friends? Please we Nobles don't have time to make friends. If anything we become associates and nothing else. Kid my boy, you should learn that all you ever need in the world in wealth, fame, and power. Tell me how can you get any of that by making friends? Well… I'm asking"_

_Kid wouldn't respond, but watching the intimidating look of his father he knew he had to say something. "I don't know, but who says friends have to give you any of that"_

_He laughed his head off. "That was a good joke my son. Good joke"_

Kid sighed, was he destined too be friendless forever. Because that was all he wanted, was that so much too ask?

**Bang!**

The door banged open snapping, Kid back into reality.

"Kid are you here?" A small voice asked.

Kid stood from his seat that door was never opened without warning. The servants, his nanny, and even his parents would at least announce their arrival before entering.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Kid asked the voice.

Coming through the door was a girl. Blue eye's, sandy blonde hair, and a white dress. Who was she? For now she remained a mystery. "My name is Katherine, but you can call me Kat. My parents said that you and me are going too be spending a lot of time together for now. I guess that means we're friends from now on"

"And my parents agreed to this?" Kid asked.

"Of course" She answered.

Father would really do that? After all this time he was friends have no real use in the world. Finally he was allowed what he really wanted. A friend.

* * *

Kat, was probably just the best starter friend Kid could have. When he came to be gloomy, Kat could always snag him out and give him some energy. Oddly while most of their interest didn't seem to match they could still relate on a page. Her parents would bring her over every weekend so they could 'play'.

"Kid I'm back. Did you miss me" Kat walked in the room carrying a stack of three books. She dropped them at the table next to Kid's couch.

"I guess you could say that" Kid said getting up from his bed. "Except I can't miss you much if I don't have the time. Oy! Did you bring my book's"

Katherine nodded before tossing a book at him. Crash schemed the pages knowing it was just the one he was looking for. "Thanks for bringing me this. When your not here I just get bored and I don't have anything else to do"

"Wish I could feel the when you have an older brother you can never get bored" Kat admitted. "So what do you want to do today. I know! Let's play pirates and marines"

"I don't know these room is kinda small" Kid pondered.

"Then we'll leave out the room dummy" She joked. "Now you can be the marine"

Katherine dashed out the room. Kid had no other way to comply then actually chase her. She turned out to be faster than she appeared in a dress of all things. She was obviously taking advantage of the giant palace. Chasing her from bathroom to bedroom. He tracked her down to the throne room only to find he lost her again.

"Darn where did she…" Two hands placed over his mouth and pulled him behind the curtains. Katherine hushed him before he could speak, he eventually found out why when he heard voices come in. They both then peaked behind the curtains seeing Kid's parents and Katherine's mother. "What do you think …"

"Ssh" Katherine hushed him.

They both leaned into the conversation that was taking place before them.

"So how well do you think the children are getting along? Spending time together isn't enough we need to know how they feel" Spoke Kid's mother.

Katherine's mother flashed her fan open. Covering her mouth before she spoke. "You can't rush these things if it's going too happen then it's going to be natural. It's not like they are just going to fall for each other and call it a day. Did you meet your husband that way?"

Kid's mother smirked in the inside turning to her husband. The former gave him nothing, but a pitiful look before turning back to Katherine's mother. "I married for money and he married because of a promise his father made with mine. I don't even remember the last time we slept in the same room together. Now back to business if my Kid marry's your daughter we get a share of your fortune?"

"Of course only if you can live through with your promise that is" She told her.

"You must mean…"

"ENOUGH"

All the attention turned to the back of the room. There Kid stood furious and tall; he's large dark eye's observed the Nobles that stood before him for a long moment as they did the same. They remained apon him for the longest of time. He gritted his teeth before yelling his pipe off. "Who the hell are you woman TOO DECIDE MY FATE. IS MY LIFE EVEN WORTH ANYTHING TO YOU?"

She flashed her eye's before giving him the moment of truth. "Darling one day you'll learn that money is to live. You asked me if your life is worth anything to me? Well of course it is, it's worth money"

Did he really just hear that? For something he didn't want to believe he heard loud and clear. Before questioning everything about his life he had another too turn to. "Father what is my life to you?"

Like his mother he only blinked. "Kid my boy, there is so much you don't know. Even when it might look bad every Noble has their reason. One day you'll learn"

He avoided the question. Wondering if his life was just that 'a tool for money'. Confused, hurt, betrayed he couldn't deal with so many feelings at once. He turned to Katherine for a mere second before becoming the wind that brushed past her.

* * *

He found himself locked in his room. Better known as his dark corridor for despair; he had his head buried in a pillow. Like earlier he found himself questioning every meaning of life. Money couldn't be the answer that was a fools way of thinking.

"Life without meaning is meaningless" He said in despair. "Life is a joke probably just cruel trick played on all of us. …Look at me talking to myself could I get anymore pathetic"

"Your not talking to yourself" He looked over his bed to see his friend Katherine. At first wondering when she got there turned to a 'who cares' moment. Hoping if he ignored her long enough she would go away. That however was not the case; he really wish she would leave. The longer she stayed the more he broke. "Kid I want you to know that no matter what we are still friends. Just because are parents are stupid enough to try and get us married doesn't mean we can't be friends. Besides we could always run away together and be pirates"

Kid turned to her once again. "Great don't tell me this story on how you met Thatch of the White beard pirates."

"I did how come you won't believe me!"

"Because it's ridiculous"

"Whatever because one of these days I'm gonna be a pirate" Kat declared. "Maybe one day I'll defeat an admiral. You can join me if you want"

"No thanks" Kid rose from his bed. "A pirates lifestyle doesn't seem fit. Besides I still have some thinking to do"

Kid turned his back to Katherine. What he didn't expect was to be pulled in by her death hug. This was followed by her playful laughter right before Kid flipped her over and pinned her down. "Nice try and next time you might what to keep a better grip"

* * *

So they continued their friendship regardless of what happened. The only true relationship that was tarnished was that of him and his parents. They stopped speaking so much, barely acknowledged each others existence. It was almost as if they're strangers in the same home. This couldn't stop them from doing what they want with him. He was sure they still wanted him married to a wealthier family whether it was of consent or not. All he could do for now was rebel, but only god knew how long that'll last.

While most believed his rebellious nature to be a stage it turned more to more than that. Kid was changing for what he would say is the better. He wouldn't let his parents influence take a hold of him. So when people laughed he didn't care he was becoming something more. For now he was a shell of his inner self, but the question was what was his inner self?

His parents found his as a embarrassment of late and decided not to take him to important events. This event they left him behind was an admirals birthday something all Nobles are welcome to. Even if most don't show up; Kid being the rebellious boy he was snuck aboard the ship to the holy land Mariejois.

"This place is boring there is no one here my age and barely any food" Kid complained. He walked around watching the adults talk to each other. He had managed to stay clear from his parents and any authorities. Oddly he had yet to see the admiral this party was for. Then out of nowhere he caught something flash from under the table.

When it went to investigate what he found was the answer to the shortage of food. A boy dressed in a younger version of a marine uniform munched down anything he got his hands on. At one point he actually bit his hands. "So are you planning on sharing any of that?" Kid asked him.

The boy took notice of him for the first time, stopping his eating. "I don't share my food with strangers"

"Actually I'm pretty sure this food was for the party, idiot"

"I'm not a idiot my father had me tested"

"Tell em to do it again"

The boy a tossed a rib at Kid. "There now can you stop complaining."

As Kid ate he noticed the boy staring at more. Apparently he wanted a conversation and to be honest Kid wanted one too. "So kid, are you a Noble too?"

"Noble?" He pondered scratching his head. "No uh, I live here in Mariejois with my dad. I also sometimes live at Marineford, usually sleeping in my dads office"

"Geesh your father sounds like a important person" Moaned Kid.

"Zeshishishi, of course he is that what an admiral is. An important person"

A bone got stuck midway down his throat before he forcefully pushed it out. "Did you just say your father is an admiral. Which one?"

"Akainu duh" The boy claimed. "You can call me Portgas D. Jerome. I'm gonna be a pirate maybe one day I can further and be king. So you wanna join … what's your name?"

"Kid, just call me Kid" Kid introduced. Kid reached his hand out to Jerome's, that's when the faze of red came. Time seemed to slow down. At one moment Kid was clutching his arm in pain;the next he was the one screaming in agony. He was attacked, but not directly cause if he was he would be dead. After being hurldled through the air he found a abnormally tall man; lava covered his left hand as he stood over Jerome.

"What did I say about saying those words " The man taunted. "Never ever say that again. Now as your punishment"

Kid must have been crazy because attacking an admiral had too be insane. Whatever the case, Akainu found himself unprepared when Kid leaped on him, driving knives down his shoulder. Kid believed that he was actually hurting him, but when facing reality Akainu couldn't have been more fine. Akainu tossed him to the ground ready for the kill.

Kid brought himself too look up not facing Akainu, but two people he called mother and father. He waited for them too help, he waited for them to plea for his life. So when they turned his back on him his entire world shattered.

"You bastards" Kid mocked one final time before his next feeling was a burning sensation.

* * *

Death was over him like a vulture.

He had no idea what he was doing going against, Akainu. Kid knew he was dead because he couldn't breath. No matter how hard he tried. His entire left eye of vision was gone and was still feeling the burns. Yes Kid was dead and he wasn't coming back; Crash? He always like the sound of that. Kid died after his fight with Akainu probably even before, but Crash was a different story. Crash has just been born and whatever Kid was he wasn't.

Kid was never allowed to make his own decisions. Crash made his own decisions that's where the difference started. At the moment Crash only wanted one thing and that was he wanted to move his legs they complied. He looked down at the river below him; his entire left eye was butchered open. He took notice of his shattered bones in his right arm. If he wanted revenge then he was going to have to fix that.

About a month later Crash had found a donor in the form of a bird. That just so happened to be carrying a devil fruit known as the Honei Honei no mi. The perfect devil fruit for him it even helped with his shattered arm. Afterwards the operation with his eye proved to be no problem. It took about five years to get out the ravine.

Now all he had to do was get out of wherever he was. However before coming into town he ran into a man about a few years older than him. With triangle symbols on his eyebrows that was his most notable appearance. He then shuffled cards back and forth in his hands.

"You your future is filled with uncertainty. Who exactly are you?" The man asked.

"My names Wolf Crash and who are you a fortune teller?" Crash asked him.

"You can call me Basil Hawkins. To answer your question then yes I am a fortune teller" Basil Hawkins told him. "Like I said earlier your future is filled with uncertainty. Do you know why?"

"Uncertainty huh?" Crash pondered. "I heard of people like that their called the D. If your a fortune teller tell me if I inherited the D."

Hawkins shuffled his cards another time. "That's up to you to decide. Also before you leave the island there's a thirty percent chance you'll stay free for long"

"Whatever man" With that Crash walked off and thankfully never ran into Hawkins again.

Escaping the island and deciding to take vengeance on World Government. What better way than killing every marine he came across, taking down their bases. He later became known as a pirate reaper and everyone wanted his head. The day he heard Admiral Akainu was calling him for a fight he couldn't resist. However that day was the day he cursed Hawkins name.

* * *

"Shit" Mocked Crash.

The Marines had outsmarted him. Not sending Akainu, but Kizaru instead. The latter was more than Crash could handle. His kicks smashed the bones of any part he hit. His devil fruit regeneration was reaching it's limit. Kizaru kicked him in the face sending him flying through ten tree's back. Then that was it he couldn't move anymore and his vision faded.

_"What a cruel way to go down huh"_

Crash looked from where the voice came from. He believed it to be a figment of his imagination, why was he staring at his younger self? Dressed in his Noble clothes and all.

_"Sorry that you couldn't win and sorry for being here. I know I'm probably the last thing you want too see."_ Said Kid.

"What do you want? I thought you died years ago" Crash asked him.

_"Just too tell you the answer you've been looking for. You wanted too know the meaning of life, it's easy when you think about it. The meaning of life is to live life" _Kid smiled at his older self one last time before leaving.

Crash believing he was about to die smiled. "If that's the meaning of life then I'm already doing it. Did I live a good life? … let's just say I'm halfway there"

* * *

**A/N: First off sorry for the long wait. I just needed the motivation before doing anything. To show my apology I give you another chapter today. Apparently people went through the feels during Luna's past. Would it kill you if I said there's more to come? NO WAY. It was killing me to write that. **


	36. Darrius Past: Make Something Of Yourself

A man that goes by the name as Ukite walked around the wilderness. He was always told he should do work and help out at the docks, but he rather not. He disliked the smell of fish and he was what you would call lazy. So working was the farthest thing from his mind besides he had no one too work for other than himself. It was him and always just him and that's how he liked it.

After sulking for three hours he decided to head back to town. He wondered how he could avoid work tomorrow. He could easily tell them he was sick or that he was feeling numb. Yep both of those are great excuses. He continued down the path until a ray shot down in his face, taking a few steps back.

"Stupid sun" He cursed before walking again. It wasn't until he heard a goo-goo-ga-ga that he took a few steps back. Looking around quickly, he's eye's landed on a basket beneath a tree. He started to pale when he saw the basket wiggling back and fourth.

"Is that he baby? Holy shit it's a baby!" His first reaction was looking around for any sign of parents, but there was only the wilderness. He came back to the baby still shaking in the basket. "Hey kid, where's your parents?"

"Dada" The baby cooed.

"Who me?" Ukite pointed to himself. "Hell no! I don't have any kids!"

"Papa" The baby cooed.

"Hell no!"

"Papi"

"Not happening!"

"Dadda"

Ukite sighed in defeat. He was sure this baby wasn't his, but it kept calling him papa. Did it not know it's real parents? He stared into the blue eye's of the baby as it stared into his raven eye's. Then a mental debate came on if he should take the baby. He could always leave and pretend this never happened, but he couldn't live with the internal guilt afterwards. If he did leave it, it would probably die or get raised by apes **[1].**

Taking it seemed like the best option.

He reached down and took the child out it's bundle. "Your a trouble maker" He commented.

"Dada" Cooed the baby.

Ukite took a peek between the baby's legs finding the answer to it's gender. "Yeah you can call me daddy"

* * *

He took the baby back to his half baked apartment for one. While walking in he realized the big mess around, he sat the baby down before cleaning it. While cleaning he wondered exactly what he was going to do with the baby. Taking it to the local orphanage was a big no, especially with the way they treated him. They barely fed, washed, or even acknowledged the kids. The younger one's barely survived in the first place, unless they've been adopted.

His next option was his ex girlfriend. No, she was a bitch anyway and the moment she saw him with a baby. He didn't even want to think about it, but she still remained on the list. Then his final option was a ding dong ditch.

No,even he wasn't that cruel.

As he cleaned he had another realization. He had only enough food for him and nobody else. How was he going to…

"Crap! All this thinking is killing me." Ukite complained. Only a second later he heard the baby crying, later summoning him to his room. He grabbed him and bounced him up and down. "Don't cry. Daddy's here" Ukite then started cradling the baby making him stop crying. "Looks like I have to keep you. Dammit I have too work again"

"Dammit" The baby repeated.

Ukite smiled. "Don't say that it's a bad word"

* * *

Today was the day he's working fest would begin. He dressed in his fishing suit and everything, he was not excited. The day just started and he already has two problems. One he didn't know a thing about fishing, second the baby. Baby's couldn't take care of themselves, so he needed a caretaker. So he took his sleeping baby to a house that he was not excited too go to.

When he got there a brunette haired woman opened the door surprised too see him. "What do you want?!" She yelled. "I told you I didn't want too see you again because your a lazy bumb. Who won't work for shit"

"Nice too see you too sweet heart" Ukite told her. "Look Vicky. Long story short I have this baby I need you too watch, while I'm at work, also it's a boy!" Before Vicky could question him, he dumped the baby at the porch and ran off. In his eye's the baby would be fine by the time he got back.

Vicky knew one thing, she was not about to watch his baby. She felt sorry for the woman that was forced to have his kids. Good thing she escaped from that road years ago. She took the baby in and sat it on the couch, while she got ready. It was a one way ticket to the orphanage.

Vicky was put to a halt when the baby started crying. She picked it up and did everything she could too calm it down. It's wasn't easy it was like it knew it's father was missing. Vicky had no experience with babies, how was she going to get this one to sleep? Slip it a pill or two? No.

She grabbed it's bottle and tried too feed him, but he spit it out. After that she did what any rational person would do. She let it cry until it cried itself out. After about thirty minutes of crying it finally stopped.

"Good, I don't know how much more I could take" Vicky assured. Looking back at the baby she found a tarnished piece of paper stuck to the basket. Peeling it away, Vicky unfolded the paper, reading the handwritten note.

_Dear Stranger_

_I know what your thinking, I'm a terrible mother for leaving him in the woods. Please understand that I have my reason's and wouldn't do it otherwise. I ask one thing of you, please give my baby a good home. He doesn't deserve a mother like me, so I ask you find him one. Make sure he has care and all the love in the world. All the things I wish I could give him._

_Take care of my baby, Darrius D. Roberts. I love him, but he doesn't need to know my existence. One last thing and please don't judge him for it. He has eaten a devil fruit known as the morph morph fruit. Also sorry, but I have one last request keep him away from the 'Fire Fang' pirates!_

_Love his caring mother._

Thoughts formed in her head as she read the note for the second time. Checking if she missed anything or even read that right. So apparently she knows little Darrius wasn't the blood baby of Ukite. Also that he found him in the woods. This would certainly make a good conversation when he got back.

Darrius kicked her legs, giggling happy about something. Against her better judgement she would keep him around until Ukite got back. Hours went by and dusk turned to dawn, Vicky fell asleep with baby Darrius in her arm's. She later woke up around midnight and headed downstairs. That's where she found, Ukite sleeping on her couch in his underwear.

She moved up and realized he wasn't really asleep just pretending. "Ukite wake up, we need too have a long talk about Darrius" Vicky told him.

"Who?" Questioned Ukite.

She rolled her eye's figures he doesn't even know the baby's name. This was going too be a long talk.

* * *

It was the longest talk either of them have ever had, little did they know it was worth it. They reached a mutual agreement that Vicky would take care of Darrius while Ukite worked. During the years, Vicky realized that Ukite was actually a changed man. He did something she thought he would never do, work and worked hard. They had rekindled their relationship and soon became like a little family. Raising Darrius was certainly a handful, but it was nothing they couldn't handle.

"Darrius, I don't have time for this. You either come out willingly or I take you by force" Vicky threatened.

Darrius spent his days in that toolshed doing who knows what. As far as Vicky knew he was just being lazy and avoiding problems.

"Darrius you have to the count of three …one…two" Vicky was cut off by her son opening and closing the door behind him. "You know one day I am going too learn what you do in there"

Darrius smiled. "Sorry mom that's secret business"

Vicky rolled her eye's. "Secret business my butt. I changed your diapers I can know whatever secret I want. Now hurry up and get dressed your fathers waiting for you"

"Yes mame" Darrius locked the door behind him and went inside the house. He had too wash off the ink on his hands, nobody could learn his passion. He then met up with his father in front of the house. His father possibly suffered from narcolepsy because sleeping was a real habit of his. Darrius didn't have too do much to wake him up, just a good shake.

"Oh, hey son are you ready for work?" Ukite asked him.

"My arm's really hurt. Why do I have too do this anyway? School sounds better than this" Darrius complained.

Ukite laughed out loud at his son's complaint. "Sorry kid, but your mother says those teachers are incompetent and won't listen to a thing she says. And I don't know I damn thing about it, so your stuck working with me"

"There has too be something I can do to convince you otherwise" Darrius placed his hands on his hips and his body began too take a different shape and form. Changing into a lavish, passionate woman a man can only dare to dream of. "Please don't make me go" He said in a sexy voice.

**Whack!**

Ukite hit him over the head with his fishing rod. However he couldn't hide his bloody drippy nose. "What did I say about seducing me like that!"

* * *

Darrius ended up working that day helping his father and his coworkers bring in fish. It wasn't as much to do as his father made it out too be. He was almost having fun, but he wanted too continue his work. He couldn't complain too much because being out in sea did help him out. If he wanted too be a navigator being out in sea gave him the experience he needed.

"Hey, son what if I told you that you weren't actually mine? That I just found you in the woods somewhere. Would you still love me?" Ukite figured too ask the question now than later. He didn't care how much Vicky would nag at him later.

Darrius turned to him and blinked a few times. He felt like it was a very random question too bring up now. "I wouldn't care. You and mom raised me and I came out great, so what's to complain about? I'm still your son right"

"Yeah you are, I just needed too know" Ukite smiled. "Now that I told you a secret you can tell me yours"

Darrius cringed his teeth. He walked straight into that one. "I like too work on maps. I want too be a navigator one day and draw a map of the grand line. Please don't tell mom"

Ukite nodded, he wouldn't give away his son's secret.

* * *

As the years went on, Darrius began to ignore his work more often. When he reached the age of fifteen, Vicky had enough. She requested from an old friend of hers that he work at the the infamous prison Impel Down. He would be getting work and also be getting toughed up. When she announced it to them she was surprised when Ukite went off on her.

"I don't understand what I did wrong. He needs too learn how to work, just like you did" Vicky told them both. "It's not like it's a dangerous job. I don't think much happens at that place anyway"

"That's not the point Vicky! You can't just do that behind someone's back. Are son is fine and that's all you need to know!" Ukite shouted.

"What does he really do that's so important. Does it have something too do what he does in the shed?" Vicky questioned.

"Follow me" Ukite grabbed her hand and pulled her outside. He kicked open the shed door revealing to her Darrius works of maps. Vicky seeing this was lost for words feeling a emotion she hadn't felt before. How could she be in the dark for what her son had been doing for how many years?

"Mom! Dad! What are you doing here!" Darrius shouted.

"Son …I'm sorry" Vicky apologized.

"For what?" Asked Darrius.

Two man appeared behind his mother. They both let themselves in moving past his parents. "Darrius it's time to go"

…

Darrius found himself drafted into being a guard at Impel Down. He didn't have much time too say goodbye to his parents. He was able too tell his mother that he didn't blame her and that she was only looking out for him. Wasn't too much he could do other than pack and leave his work behind.

* * *

It was already his first day in Impel Down and he felt out of place. Being around people wasn't much in his experience, being denied school. So communication with others wasn't something he could do. But that was the least of his worries, he wanted too continue his passion and draw maps. He could scarp together some paper and go on from there.

Here's where it got tricky. He needed too draw his maps and train hard at the same time. Well living with his mother all these years how hard could it be?

"Hello my names Travious. I guess were roommates" Said the man.

Darrius smiled, his first friend, he had too play this cool. "My names Darrius D. Roberts. Nice too meet you. So were you forced to come here by a overbearing mother too?"

"I guess you could say that except his more of my guardian. I am loyal to him and I owe him this much" Said Travious.

"Your kinda weird … I like that" Darrius commented.

Travious smiled at him. "Thanks. So, Darrius do you drink?"

Darrius titled his head a bit. "I haven't touched a drop a day in my life."

"Then your going too like it"

* * *

He started a good friendship with Travious that day. There was no one else Darrius trusted other than him. When it came to training Travious always helped him out. He even kept his map drawing a secret. Even if Travious didn't talk much Darrius felt like he knew him so well. Could Travious really have any secrets?

"Darrius I heard their bringing in a new prisoners today" Travious told him.

"I know" Darrius told him. "One of them is Tegami Ino they said he was crazy enough too attack Enies Lobby."

Travious smirked. "That's nothing compared to this other prisoner. He's the pirate reaper, the marines been hunting him for years"

"Wow" Darrius laid back on the wall. "Two of the worlds biggest criminals brought in on the same day. Guess you could say that's a victory for us"

Travious hesitated that hesitation followed by silence. "Darrius I want to know something. How loyal are you to the government?"

"I come from a back water town, so you could say the government never did much for me. Why do you ask?"

"No reason, just curious" Travious tried too convince him.

Darrius didn't believe he was just curious. There was something more to that, but his mind derailed when he saw some new prisoners pass by. Tegami looked just like his wanted poster made him out too be. Shark teeth and all. Crash was shorter than he expected him to be, for a pirate reaper he expected something more abnormal.

"Hope I never end up on the same boat as those guys" Commented Darrius.

* * *

**A/N: After writing some horror filled past I thought it would be a relief to write something less horrifying. Ukite didn't really start as a good parent. Example being leaving a baby with his ex girlfriend that hated him at the time, but he got the hang of it. Vicky was kinda overbearing, but she had good reasons. Either way Darrius came out good and a excellent navigator. So anyway I hope you enjoyed.**

**Fun fact Crash and Tegami came to Impel Down on the same day.**

**[1] Is a reference to the movie Tarzan of course.**


	37. Strangers And Strange Behavior

"What's the boss gonna say when he hears about this?"

He walked into the office the dark covering his appearance. Also the appearance of his boss all that could be seen was the stacks of money. He didn't consider the fact that he might be busy or preoccupied. He didn't even think we he said that he did not want to be disturbed.

"What do you want, Damita?" Asked the boss.

"Sir, I am sorry to say that are hunter came back. Without, Luna" Damita told him.

The boss paused shuffling the money in his hands. Before seconds later resuming to his activity. "That's unfortunate, but what do I always say, Damita? When you fail once try, try, try again." His voice had changed into a almost gleeful tone. "She can't escape my grasp no matter how hard she tries. Now send out Crystal and Legit. Those two have been getting on my nerves and begging for a mission"

"Sir" Damita saluted and marched out. Stepping outside showing his black shade glasses. Tiger coat and semi long black hair. Being as tall as Tegami and muscles the size of a bricks; claws for fingers. He marched all the way to the lounge room spotting both Crystal and Legit. "Why he would these two I have no idea, in fact" He grinned like a madman. "I would do a much better job ripping them to shreds. Legit! Crystal! Stand forward!"

"Sir!" The latter and former came.

Crystal appeared to be a woman with a geeky look. Messy short blonde hair, green emerald eye's, and pale skin. She shifts her goggles on and off her face. A long sleeved caramel shirt and baggy blue pants. "Private Crystal reporting sir! Ready too leave the facilities at anytime!"

Legit was a man with a huntsman style. A green pointy hat, a green vest and brown undershirt. Complete with a hunters boots and arrow. "Sir, I am also ready too live the facilities at anytime!"

"Well today's your lucky day because …" Damita was derailed by Crystal.

"Actually I wouldn't say it is a lucky day, because it is all a matter of coincidence." Crystal foretold; Damita frowning at what she said. "It's a fools way to say that anything is decided by luck. Was the lightbulb discovered by luck? No it was discovered by hard work and effort. Meaning that…"

"Will you shut up!" Legit shouted. "Nobody cares about your stupid facts!"

Crystal adjusted her glasses. "Only a fool like you would say such a thing. I have a intellect of one hundred and twenty, potentially higher. Something I doubt you have teme"

The inconsistent arguing would have gone on longer if Damita hadn't intervened. "WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP" Immediately Legit and Crystal straightened up with sweat drops on their foreheads. "Good now your mission is to capture, not kill, Luna Light!" Damita tossed the wanted poster for Crystal too catch it.

"I see" Crystal observed the poster. "I am under the impression that she's not alone correct?"

"You got that right. She is under the protecting of the infamous Portgas D. Jerome. I guess why the boss chose you for this mission" Damita concurred. "You have the brains too outsmart them."

"We won't fail you sir" Crystal saluted.

Damita became almost expressionless if not already possible. "It's not me you should promise that too. Remember that the boss is a terrifying man and has limited patience" Just as he finished his sentence Legit and Crystal flickered out the room. Even he prayed they came back successful, there was only a limited amount of trys left.

* * *

Back on Birthday cake island where the 'Hell Fire' pirates. Jerome was on the chase for the mysterious orange haired girl. Tegami and Nora following him behind, but began losing his trial. The one's that remained on the 'Lazy Wolf' still debated on what they should do. While are two cooks followed where Seiran's ears lead him.

"Seiran, slow down man!" Martel pleaded as he raced. Seiran ignored him and continued his pace. "Well if you won't slow down could you tell me where we're going?"

Seiran somewhat slowed down and looked back at him. "Wherever my ears are taking us"

"That doesn't really answer my question" Sweat dropped Martel.

No sooner than later they both came to a halt. They both stood in front of a house that was somehow made of candy canes, icing, and gingerbread. The two cooks stuck out their tongues in disgust seeing such an unhealthy sight **[1]. **The unexpected happened and the door creaked open; A woman dressed as a normal house maid peaked her head out.

"Would you two children like to come in?" She asked.

"No thanks, we'll pass" The both answered. (Waving their hands goodbye)

They both walked away and ignored the woman; also vice versa.

"So I guess you were hearing nothing, but a weird old lady" Martel shrugged. Looking around seeing nothing, but a terrain of junk food he groaned in frustration. "Let's get outta here and get back to the Wolf. There's nothing we can get here anyway"

Seiran looked back at the gingerbread house. Knowing something was wrong. "It's just weird, how could I hear screaming children one minute and" Realization hit. "Wait! That's it, Martel we have to go back"

"What are you serious!" Martel groaned. "That old hag spells nothing but trouble. Trust me I have a tingle in my spine"

"You have too trust me and I'll trust you" Seiran told him; Martel taking what he said to the head. No matter how scarce this sounded. "Also you two could talk about the old days together" Seiran joked.

"WHAT… for your information, I am not that much older than you." Martel responded.

Minutes later they both found themselves in the gingerbread house. Martel was iffy on whatever Seiran had planned, Seiran was always secretive. This was probably natural because of him being a assassin, but that didn't mean he had too enjoy his time here.

Seiran walked around the living room as the woman was busy in the kitchen. He picked up decorations and went around the cabinets. He was certain that he would find something worth wild. He's hunch eventually proved too be correct when he found the lock door.

"Martel come over here" Ordered Seiran, jerking the door knob. Martel came behind him noticing the door knob. Cracking a smile on his face he lifted up his axe and swung it down without warning. Making Seiran call back his hand in surprise. "The hell!"

Martel laughed at his discomfort. "Don't whine, I got the door opened didn't I." Martel laughed as he opened the door. All that could be seen down was a dark corridor, with only the sound of a drip. With his cat sense of hearing, Seiran could hear more than just that.

Seiran took one step down. "Okay let's …"

**POW!**

Martel's eye's widened before looking back. "What the hell!"

**POW!**

With that last attack, Seiran's and Martel's unconscious bodies fell halfway down the stairs. We are now focused on the old woman holding a pan in her hands breathing heavily.

* * *

A flash of orange passed by knocking the wind. Soon followed by another flash of blue; Jerome still chased the girl wondering who she was. If Tegami and Nora was keeping up had never crossed his mind. For some reason this girl had attracted his attention and he wanted too know why.

"_He can't catch me, I'm the fastest" _ Thought the orange haired girl.

Jerome at then reached that point where he got tired of playing games. "Soru" In a moments time he flickered in front of the girl something she didn't expect. She was too late to avoid his grab. Jerome didn't know what he expected, but he sure didn't expect her to start laughing like a hyena.

"What's so funny?" Jerome asked. Without her noticing (or possibly) he rummaged around her pockets.

"You caught me, now you won." Said the girl. "Now let's play again. Whoo, better yet, we can go mess with Shaun."

"Who's Shaun?" Asked Jerome, before shaking his head and getting back to her. "Stop trying too trick me! Now what … found it!" Out her pockets he pulled out a bone of meat. "I knew there was something about you" He retorted before swallowing the meat.

The orange haired girl took this moment and slipped away. Jerome realized his mistake, but didn't take any action. Knowing she wasn't going to hurt him.

"Thanks for giving me that meat. I was hungry" Jerome thanked.

"Aw, your welcome. It doesn't mean anything to Razzle" Said the girl.

"Razzle?" Jerome tilted his head.

"That's me, hi!" She greeted.

Dot's formed over, Jerome's head beginning to question this girl. She was not right in the head that's for sure. But she had a very optimistic personality. She also seemed to have a lot of energy as well. Who was he to deny this girl? He gave everybody a chance anyway besides she seemed fun.

"Razzle, let's go meet this Shaun guy you were talking about" Jerome told her.

Razzle performed multiple flips towards him. "Really cool, but I have to warn you that Shaun doesn't like me much" For those last few lines she almost sounded sane… almost. "Besides I am I wanted woman and everyone wants Razzle"

"Yosh, that's okay" Jerome responded. "I'm a wanted man too, I have a 650, 000,000 bounty on my head. Now let's go."

"Sure you just have to promise me something. When Razzle says bite me, I mean bite me"

A sweat drop appeared on Jerome's head. Second thoughts came too his head on what he was getting involved in. He decided on keeping his guard up around Razzle. He followed Razzle around with not much speaking, except from her part. He followed her into a more hidden part of the island. Having too perform a amount of skill just to get there. All small hut which didn't seem like much.

"Shaun!" Razzle screamed.

"…What! Didn't I tell you to stop bothering me!"

The man known as Shaun, stepped out letting down his trenchcoat. He whipped the dust off his Navy blue pants following his orange over shirt. Taking a look at the two, Shaun cracked both his knuckles. Revealing his most notable feature, the wrappings around his elbow. The next being his red and white eye's.

Shaun caught sight of Jerome and then words died away. He tossed a card over to him, a smile playing at the edge of his lips. "Let me guess your card is the Queen of hearts" Said Shaun.

"That's right" Jerome answered. "So who are you? Razzle won't stop talking about you"

"You can call me Gambit, that's a name I prefer. Also you can call me a dealer" Gambit answered.

"A drug dealer?" Jerome asked. Confused on which subject of dealer he meant.

"He sure is" Jokingly answered Razzle.

Out of frustration, Shaun's grew shark teeth. "NO I'M NOT YOU IDIOTS, I MEAN A CARD DEALER"

"Oy, that makes more since." Laughed Jerome. Laughing it off he settled down before facing, Shaun. "My crew could use one of those want to join?"

Smirking at the question, Shaun closed his white eye. Showing only the dark red of his other one. "Sorry, Portgas that's not gonna happen"

Jerome stiffed, his haki prickling a warning as he threw away the card.

**BOOM!**

His haki giving him another warning just as, he raised his arm to defend himself. Not a moment too soon Shaun drew back his arm. His fist covered in a orange energy like aura.

"**…YOUR HEAD IS MINE!"**

Their fist collided and the world burned around them.

* * *

Back on the Lazy Wolf things seemed calmer than they should be. After hearing that you've entered the island of Big Mom a normal crew would freakout. Instead they've handled the situation more neutral. Even with a few of their members are still injured.

Dante stood in front of them all on the balcony."So it's settled, Lee and Crash are going on the island and find everyone else" He spoke up.

"Who died and made you captain?" Pouted Cassidy.

"It doesn't matter. What does is that we find them and get off this island" Dante responded. "Crash makes since because of his medical expertise. Lee because …well… just because okay. There's no problem with that?"

"I don't have one at all" Crash said. "But doesn't anyone else think it's weird that none of, Big Mom's man hasn't noticed us?"

"There is the chance nobody's home." Katherine recounted.

The latter jerked up when Dante nodded his head. "Nice thinking Kat, as always" Dante complimented; Katherine blushed knowing, Dante was taking the vice captain role nicely. Not long later, Crash and Lee packed up a some utilities and was wished good luck. Feeling that everything was at peace, everyone went to doing whatever. Katherine however didn't feel like that was acceptable; she dressed in a bars maid outfit for the fun of it. Then banged out the door holding a plate of drinks.

"Hey, everyone as long where on the ship…" She picked up a bottle and drank from it. "Let's have a little celebration for the fun on it."

In a spilt second Darrius hopped up. "You got the right idea with that one sis." Taking the drink and gobbling it down.

In just a few moments it seemed the party was in full swing. Katherine never say herself in a maids outfit before, but wow was she pulling it off. She twirled around another time before tiring down. She examined the others, "_Darrius has a lot of energy."_

She looked around more finding, Dante sitting afar from the party. "Hey, Dante" Katherine waved.

"Eh," Dante whipped his face, having about two servings of drinks.

Katherine tossed her arm around him happily giggling. Dante didn't know why, but he was getting that feeling of warmness. When trying too ignore that feeling it refused to go away. He found the best way was too ignore it. "I guess even the moody like a party right." She joked. "You probably think we're all crazy."

"If your all crazy then trust me, I'm just as crazy." Dante joked along. It was new to him, more like alien. Katherine felt the petrifying revelation in Dante. The next thing she knew her hand was in Dante's.

"For a princess your kinda wild." He told her.

"Maybe I was never a princess in the first place." Katherine smiled.

Watching them from a distance Luna smiled. She took a sip of her drink; the sour and bitterness over was enough too make her spit it out.

Luna knew she that she enjoyed the party. She enjoyed being with her family, brothers and sisters. She couldn't have asked for a better life, but her past. It appears no matter how far away from she was, she couldn't escape her father. The man that hated, tortured, and cursed her name for years wanted her back.

"I won't. I refuses too ever go back to that man." She mumbled under her breath.

"What man?" She jumped at the voice behind her. She turned to see it is Darrius. "You okay Luna? You've been down ever since bounty hunter island."

Luna nodded her head in assurance. "Of course, Darrius. I've just been feeling under the whether." Luna gave her a unwavering look, Luna felt nervous enough to grip her hand. "Trust me I'm fine."

"Fine, but you know I'm here for you right?" Darrius said.

Luna nodded. "Yes, just like I know your there for me."

_"She's not okay, her aura is all gray." _Cassidy thought as she read, Luna's aura. **KABOOM!-KABOOM!-BOOM!** The group jumped as the Wolf shook from the explosions.

"PIRATES ON STARBOARD BOW!" Travious voice yelled from the intercom. Everyone looked ahead of them seeing a large war ship about half the size of the Lazy Wolf. In all weirdness the ship was like a giant birthday cake, with Big Mom written on it. Two figures appeared on board, both man. The last one having a lion like appearance and the man looking like a train conductor.

"Ship!, ship!, ship!,ship!" Sang the ships figure head.

"Is that thing singing?!" Panicked Katherine.

On the large ship, the lion like man put down his binoculars. "Momma! We have found intruders!" He roared.

The other man whistled as he put a teapot on his head. "Let's sink their ship." He shook his cane. As if it was command the ship armored up with cannons everywhere on it's side.

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

"HURRICANE WIND STORM!" Travious, swung his swords manifesting a wind storm. Reflecting the cannonballs everywhere, but the intended target. Taking a seconds break he leaped in the air, towards Big Moms ship. "Outta PACK ATTACK" Hurdling himself down swords first, the tiger man intercepted his attack with his own sword.

Back on the ship everyone all members stepped into a battle stance. Dante cocking his rifle, Katherine and Cassidy unsheathing their swords, Luna took her hybrid form, to Darrius whipping out his fishing pole.

* * *

By this time Crash and Lee, was far away enough from battle too not hear it. They both continued their search until one point Crash had too pea. He took his twinkle inside a soda pop pond. When he finished his business, he was shocked to see the soda willfully splash him in the face.

"What the…ah!" He coughed the soda out.

"Now, Crash, you should never do your business in front of a lady" A female voice said.

From behind Crash, Lee walked up. "You know you don't drink it, if you pea in it." Lee told him.

"Be queite." Crash told him before turning his attention to the pond. "Nora come out know."

Hidden behind a tree Nora stepped out. "I found them, Tegami!" Nora called him.

"Finally. I swear I could sense a fight somewhere." Tegami came out behind her. Just as he laid his eye's on Crash and Lee he faced disappointment. "Wait you two aren't even fighting, ahg! Just my luck." He pouted kicking the ground, he looked up noticing that Lee and Crash was eyeing him. "Is there a problem?"

"No it's just that …" Lee started.

"You have two kids on your shoulder." Crash pointed.

Yes, Tegami had a pair of children on his shoulders. Both dressed like they've been through hell and back. One was a girl with a torn pink sweater and brunette hair. The other was a boy with with brunette hair and no clothing other than his pants.

"These two? Yeah me and Nora found them." Tegami told them.

Crash blinked in disbelief. "So, I'm hearing a kidnapping."

"No matter how badass you think you are. You always help two kids in need." Tegami argued.

"No it's true, mister Tegami found us." Said the girl.

"Yeah, he said he would save are friends too." Said the boy.

This raised a question from what appeared to be from everyone. "From who?" Everyone asked.

"Big Mom." The boy answered.

Lee strocked his goatee. "What would, Big Mom want with kids?" Both of them shrugged having no idea whatsoever.

"I might know why." Nora said bringing the attention to her. She thought to herself more before looking at the group. "I've heard stories from my grandfather that Big Mom is a huge woman. A huge woman with a large appetite."

"You don't think she's eating the kids." Crash said. "That's disgusting even by my standards."

The twins shook in fear, imagining on what would've happened to them. Tegami noticed this and took the time too calm them both down. **SWIP! **A slash of hair was cut off his head. Everyone then looked around, but found no one in sight.

"Tegami what happened? … Tegami?" Crash called.

Tegami himself looked too be a lifeless corpse standing. The twins fell from his shoulders, hitting the ground. Tegami's laughter went from being faintly heard to being as loud as a maniacs. His cackling laughter went on as he unleashed Suzumebachi.

"Remember, kids …" Tegami jagged his sword lazily, slamming down at Crash. Who would've been dead if it wasn't for his haki. The swords long edge shattered the ground behind him. "YOU CAN'T SPELL SLAUGHTER WITHOUT LAUGHTER!"

* * *

**A/N:Whoo! This chapter was a hassle. Having too introduce so many new people. I could've easily went on, but this felt like a good place too stop. Tegami's line back there, I have no idea how I thought about that. Seems to be a lot of mystery going on. Most of which will be answered next chapter.**

**[1] Anyone else think of Hansel and Gretel?**


	38. Unsolved Mystery's

"**….YOUR HEAD IS MINE!"**

**THUM!**

Their fist collided causing a world of cold white. The ensuing shockwave hit flinching their eye's through the haze. Their eye's locked together, Jerome's 'hell fire' clenched through his Shaun's fist. In a flash Jerome smashed through his knuckle brace. Shaun was strong and just from one punch, he has strange powers as well.

"You ate a devil fruit." Jerome noted, amused. "I'm tired of fighting, I should get back to my friends anyway." He flexed his fingers, noticing some slight signs of scales. "Razzle you want ta' come?" A few more flexes and his hand was human again.

"Do you have a pool?" Razzle asked him.

"No, but we have a big fridge." Jerome answered.

"Mmmm, okay, but I should get home later." Razzle muttered.

Shaun stiffed, a hand drifting a bowstaff from his back. Making Jerome frown.

"I said I was done fighting." Jerome repeated.

Groaning Shaun hoisted his legs and pinned Jerome to the ground. "Where is she pirate?! Where is Kya?! I won't leave this island until I get her back. Give her back and the rest of the children you stole!" Shaun demanded, roughly.

"I don't know what your talking about. I came here for an adventure and I think I had enough of that, now let me leave." Jerome resolved himself. He didn't know what Shaun meant and if he wasn't going to be nice about it, he wouldn't care. He pushed Shaun off him and turned his back on his murderous rage.

"Don't turn your back on me."

Jerome stayed silent towards him. "Razzle have anymore …"

"Hell zone!"

Glowing cards fluttered around Jerome. Covering any form of escape, sparks lit up.

"Hmmph," Shaun raised a single hand, the glowing cards came at him at once. Cards of painful glow, shot passed him agonising Jerome. The cards had pierced him behind and blew him in the face.

Jerome blew the fire out his nose. "I said … ENOUGH!"

Jerome shot his eye's open. The invisible force knocked out Shaun and Razzle, unintentionally. They still appeared too be breathing.

He didn't have the intention on knocking out Razzle. He knew, he had to take her back to the ship. The problem was if he did that for her it would have too be done for Shaun as well.

* * *

"YOU CAN'T SPELL SLAUGHTER WITHOUT LAUGHTER!"

"Well it looks like things got interesting." Crash said, with a devilish smirk on his face. He couldn't help, but bulk at the mans battle cry as he lashed at him. It took less than a thought too coat his arm is bones and rose his arm defending against his attack.

**CLANG! **

Crash didn't recognize what was wrong with Tegami. But he was clearly outraged. He heard Nora and the other kids shouting from the background. They turned to be his first priority. "Nora! You get the kids out of here now!"

Her alarmed expression turned to determination. "You got! Let's go kids." Nora grabbed the children and began to run off, the children's cry being heard after her departure.

"Wait we have too save, Mr. Tegami!"

"He helped us now we help him!"

"Ms. Nora watch out!" The female twin shrieked.

Tegami came down at Nora with Suzumebachi in the air. Lee blocked Tegami's attack with his own sword. Giving a smile that can only be held by man with the name 'Trafalgar'. Not looking back Nora kept her pace. Knowing that going after her would be meaningless Tegami gave up. Instead his intention focused on Lee and Crash now side by side.

"I guess you two are going to kill my boredom." Tegami muttered before running towards the pair.

"Lee stay back I'll take on Tegami." Crash said, as he stepped in his stance.

"No, you can step back and let me fight." Lee argued.

"What…" Lee lunged passed Crash with his sword in front.

Lee ran towards Tegami with surprising speed. Tegami ran to meet Crash midway, he then drew out his Suzumebachi. Lee swung his sword at Tegami who blocked with his. Lee twisted around attempting to kick him in the face, which Tegami blocked with his free hand. Tegami then grabbed his leg and tossed him in the air. "I'll meet you in hell!"

Tegami leapt into the air, thrusting his sword forward as he got closer to Lee. A few things happened in the next moment. One, Tegami savoured the blood in the air. Two, a leg hit the ground like a brick. Three, Lee hit the ground with a severed leg.

"For some reason I thought you would be a better fighter." Tegami said as he came down. Soon making his way towards Lee, swinging Suzumebachi in the air.

Without warning, Crash launched himself towards Tegami, who jumps back and swings his foot in Crash's side. Sending him rolling in the grass and for some reason laughing. Crash stopped rolling and rose to his feet. "Come on Tegami, I thought you would be stronger than that." Crash walked slowly towards Tegami. "I don't know what's wrong with you, but cutting off his leg was unacceptable. Now I have to teach you a lesson."

"I was supposed to be taught a lesson when I was sent to Impel Down. But look I'm still killing and being a pirate." Tegami responded.

"Asshole." Crash snickered before launching towards Tegami again. Tegami moves swiftly aside and slams an elbow in Crash back, sending him to the edge of the forest. Crash got up wiping the blood from his mouth. He stepped and flickered away.

**BONK!**

**[1] "Death chop!" **Crash smashed his bone humerus into Tegami's head. Before he could react, Crash flickered away again. He flickered in front of him delivering multiple punches and kicks. About to punch him once more Tegami grabbed one of his hands and punched Crash open face.

"Stop!"

Tegami and Crash turned their attention to Lee with his leg back together. He held a abnormal looking man in his head. Three pearl necklaces around his neck blue, red, and white. A navy blue coat wearing it like a coat. Also a black tricorn hat with the symbol of Big mom. "Why are you two still fighting?"

A question marked hovered over his head. "Wait a second, if your holding him then …TEGAMI YOU BASTARD!" Crash shouted.

"Can someone tell me what's going on because I have no idea?" Tegami asked scratching his head more confused then anybody else.

_(Flashback)_

_"What…" Lee lunged passed Crash with he's sword in front._

_"There is a man hiding in the tree's. He's the one controlling Tegami, if I can get the chance I can take him down." Lee whispered into Crash's ear._

_…_

_While Tegami was distracted with Crash, Lee took the chance to reconnect his leg. He let his devil fruit does what it naturally did and stitch up his leg. He stood up and made his way over to the man's hiding spot._

_"Wait what are you?! ….…" Lee sliced open Toru's chest._

_He knew Tegami should've stopped fighting by now. Oddly when he looked over Crash had just hit Tegami over the head and the fight continued._

_"What's going on?" Lee stroked his goatee._

_(End of flashback)_

"Oh yeah, I snapped back in and realized we were fighting. I wanted to keep it going so I didn't stop." Tegami admitted, laughing at himself.

Crash was expressionless. Looking at the man with a blank look. "Tegami I would kill you if I could."

* * *

"ATTACK!" The Big mom pirates let out a battle cry as they leaped on the Lazy Wolf. Travious was the first to take action.

"No one said you could fight on the wolf. Punishment! …" Like before a hurricane unlunleashed on the ship sending the weaker members flying off the ship.

"Cry, Alva." Cassidy flicked her sword causing it to scream. "**YAAAAAAAAAA~!" **Alva screamed the attack aimed at the enemy, her allies remained unfazed. Her blade covered in a red aura, the redhead found herself cutting the steal of her enemy. Wounds opened and blood was spilled, she was no stranger to a sword.

Dante and Luna currently fought with a walking talking arachnid, named Reggie. The arachnid lunged himself towards Luna who was ready.

"Air cutter!" Luna wings launched at a blade of air. The violence of the air lacerated Reggie allover gashing up wounds in the spider man. Instead of going in for another attack, Luna flapped her wings a soured in the air.

Reggie recovered from the attack only to have a rifle shoved in his mouth.

"Goodbye." Dante said nonchalantly.

**BANG!**

Dante fired, sending the man flying back. The latter still aimed his gun while still looking up. "You ready Luna!"

"Ready!" Luna answered flying down. She narrowed her eye's in getting a perfect aim for his weak point. "Here goes nothing, air cutter!" **BAP!-BAP!-BAP!-BAP!-BAP!-BAP! **Luna delivered many slicing razors to Reggie's back. The spider hissed before firing a web ball at Luna. Catching her by the wings.

"I never had a bird before." Reggie licked his lips. "Don't worry this won't hurt."

"WHITE BEAM!"**BAM!** A white light hit Reggie square in the face, burning his body and screaming in pain. It revealed to be Dante ready for another shot. "Okay, Luna get ready this might hurt."

Luna widened his eye's at what he said. _"Wait! He's not…hah!"_

**TABANG!**

The webs around her burned off with the shot of Dante's rifle. Luna only mostly screamed in pain, Darrius saw this and angrily charged at Dante.

He sent a kick that Dante blocked with his rifle. "Dante you bastard! How dare you do that to Luna!"

"I needed to get her out somehow didn't I." Dante responded.

"Cut her out don't shoot her out!" Darrius argued.

Reggie rose up, he's face boiled red with anger and annoyance. "Are you kidding me, arguing in the middle of a fight. That isn't only annoying, but it's incredibly stupid." **PLURT! **Reggie fired webbing around Dante and Darrius, trapping them both up.

"Dammit, Dante look what you did!" Shouted Darrius.

"My fault! This wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for you!" Dante shouted.

Even more annoyed than before, Reggie lunged towards both them. "YOU'RE DOING IT AGAIN, NOW YOUR REALLY PISSING ME OFF!"

**SWOOP**

Reggie shut his mouth when he was suddenly swooped in the air. He looked up seeing Luna in still in half form and suddenly began pleading for his life. Luna flown him to unnatural heights; she let go and Reggie saw everything flash before he's eye's. Before he went **SPALT **on the ground.

Meanwhile Katherine is facing off with Pekoms. The latter however didn't seem that much interested as he flipped through some pages. He came to a picture of Kat that resembled her wanted poster.

"Ha, your Katherine Cross." Pekoms stated.

"So what if I am, what does that have to do with anything?" Katherine barked.

Pekoms tucked the paper back in before answering her question. "Nothing, other than meeting a man not long ago looking for you. He told us if we met that you should call him immediately."

Katherine flinched wondering what she meant. Then something hit her out of the blank part of memory. "_Wait! He couldn't mean …no. Why would he?…"_

_(Flashback)_

_"Katherine I give you one choice, return to the kingdom or die beside these pirate scum!" Jesse offered not giving her much of a choice behind him was five shadowy figures she knew that she couldn't take. But then she remembered Megalodon was beside her and so was Wendy. Then the back of the rest of her crew._

_"I'll keep fighting! I will never return to that kingdom, so you might as well take my life! But I warn you we won't go down easy!" Suddenly everything was in place her fingers, hands, eye's, sword. She was ready to take on whatever came on. "CHARGE!"_

_Just like that blood splattered._

_(End of flashback)_

**BAP!**

Pekoms haki fist pounded against Katherine's stomach. With a lions roar Pekoms charged at Katherine his sword ready to stab her.

**KLANG**

Despite the pain aching, Katherine blocked Pekoms sword with her own. "_Dang it! That punch really did something, I can barely breath." _Katherine rolled backwards gaining some distance between her and Pekoms. From her POV she could see Pekoms coming towards her as she stopped.

"One sword style: Lions song!" **Klink! **Katherine cut passed Pekoms, leaving the latter with a confused look.**Skish! **Both her left and right arms erupted with a blood gash.

Pekoms laughed at her misfortune. "Hahaha! Now die!"

Dante quickly ran and tried to intercept the attack, but he was too late.

**Klang!**

* * *

The constant mumbling and the snoring, then some yells of 'SHUT UP'. But what really got him was the sound of crying. Seiran opened his eye's, the first thing coming to mind was his hit on the head. "I knew we shouldn't have trusted that woman. I'm a disgrace to the assassin name!" He sorrowed banging his head on the sea stone bars. "I'm filthy assassin scum! I don't deserve to live!"

As he banged his head he notice not only was he in a cage, but he was also tied up. Not only so, but he was moving and crying kids. "Wait can one of you explain to me what's going on?"

A whipping girl balled her eye's up. "Big moms gonna eat us!"

_"Big mom? I'm such an idiot I should've known this was her island." _Seiran angrily thought. "Why are you all here, what happened to your parents?"

"They stole us!" One of the boys cried.

"Ugh! Martel wake up!" He ordered the sleeping man next to him. When he still sleep Seiran did what he could and kicked him awake.

"What!" Martel screamed waking up.

"Wake up we have to get out of here." Seiran told him.

"**I said shut up!"**

**Whip!**

"Ow!/Ow!" The man above whipped them both.

Seiran scooted up against Martel and whispered in his hear. "Cut me out so we can escape."

"I would, but I don't have anything for it. They took away my weapons."

"Crap me two."

"It could be worse." Martel said, earning a wince from Seiran. "We could be weaponless at an island filled with okama." **[2]**

"I highly doubt anyone could end up in that situation." Seiran said.

* * *

At Big Moms house the Big woman herself had everyone cheering her on for no apparent reason at all. One of her many followers informed her that a woman arrived for their meeting. Big mom called her in and the woman walked in clapping for herself. The woman was in a red dress and had red highlights.

"Greetings Charlotte, would you like a drink?" Clara offered.

"…, DON'T TRY TO BE FRIENDLY TO ME!"

"No. Okay then let's get down to business." Clara took a sip of her wine, taking the situation more calm then anyone else in the room. "Do you have my children ready. The Marines scientists would love some new specimen. For me that means a lot of money for me."

"What about my half the deal? I want my candy!" Charlotte growled shaking the room whole.

"We understand that. Trust me, you just live to your part of the bargain and we deliver. That's how the underground society works."

A few minutes later some man came in carrying the cage that held her prisoners. "Argh!" Charlotte growled her first sight being two man that defiantly were not children. Clara took notice of this as well and walked up to Seiran. Pulling his face through the cage and rubbing it seductively.

"That's odd I would have never thought I would run into my, Neko again." Clara smiled while twirling his blue hair. All Seiran did was let the woman proceed while Martel sat there angry with jealousy. "Tell me how's Harvey doing?"

"I haven't seen Harvey in a while now. I'm guessing you haven't been in contact?" Seiran responded.

"No I haven't, not after he broke my heart." Clara lips moved in closer to Seiran's. "I'm coming in hot…" Their eye's locked and there soft smooth lips joined. Clara wished he wasn't behind bars so she could pull him in closer. Clara then realized her surroundings and pulled away. "I should've chose you."

"That might be a problem, Harvey knows I'm out." Seiran informed her, making her eye's widened.

Suddenly the two no longer became the only people in the world. Reactions from mostly everyone was confusion. No one however could be more disturbed than Martel or Big Mom. Having a face that described epic fail.

"I have to go." Carla created more distance between them. She practically sprinted away. She could not believe she ran into him. _"Why Harvey? If are paths cross again please understand."_

Carla sprinted to Big Mom already coming up with a thousand ways to convince her. "Charlotte, I know this might not be expected, but let me take the children and one of the man."

Charlotte leaned in, her giant head face to face with Carla's. "What about the other? Are you going to take him too?"

Carla turned back to Martel without a single look of pity. "Eat him for all I care. I just want my Neko."

Off from the distance Martel blew his top off. "HEY SCREW YOU LADY, I HAVE HALF A MIND TO…kgh!" Seiran kicked him in the gut quieting him up.

Charlotte rose back to her giant throne. "Fine, I expect my candy in in two days!"

"Of course." Carla snapped her fingers signaling her companies heads up. "Men carry the cage to the ship, but make sure to get rid of the hairy one first."

* * *

Jerome carried Razzle and Shaun all the way back. Neither of them showed signs of waking up soon, he remembered he should control his haki more. He wondered what was going back on at the ship. He hopped Seiran and Martel cooked up something good.

His daydreaming was put to a halt when he smelled a hint of lemon.

"Jerome!"

Jerome looked over to face the speaker. It was Nora carrying two kids in her arms, with Tegami, Crash, and Lee behind them.

Jerome titled his head making sure he was seeing this right. "Nora do you have kids?"

"Yes, this is Onion and Pepper." Nora introduced.

"Are they mine?" Jerome asked.

Nora blushed red while Crash and Tegami cracked with laughter. "No,no, no! Me and Tegami found them. Their not yours in anyway!"

"As much as I want to keep laughing at this shit. We should really get back to the Wolf." Tegami said.

"Jerome as long as we're asking questions. Who are these two?" Crash asked pointing to Razzle and Shaun.

"This is Razzle and this is…uh? Let's call him pop tart for now." Jerome laughed.

* * *

**A/N: Now I could easily keep this going, but I rather keep the suspense up. Second I would like to thank XFangHeartX for letting me use Toru and Reggie. Third those references.**

**[1] You gotta love thos Soul Eater references. It's actually an attack used by a character named Lord Death. I just thought that would be fitting in a way.**

**[2] This is obviously referencing Sanji. I've been thinking about interactions between the two crews as of late.**

**Finally I decided to start responding to reviews here.**

**Carolyn12: Yes these fights were fun to write. I also enjoy writing the Dante/Kat moments, but I try not to have it be the main focus. In other words I going to have them talk to others and not just each other.**

**V God22: He's warming up to her, but give it some more time.**

**Ogrespi: He is one hungry boy I wonder how they feed him three times a day. Trust me, Luna's dad is going to get his "POW" right in the kisser. Hope the wait was worth it because it looks like Sunday might be my regular update.**

**DaLightning Kid: I found it almost hard to write. Since we have no real idea how strong Pekoms is or Tambourine for that matter. Apparently Tegami was put in a hypnosis that's what made him fight. For the while he was anyway.**

**Ice Ninja Luna: Funny because I wrote it naturally. Guess the idea of that stuck since they are basically on a candy island.**

**P. S. Sundays might just be the days a regularly update. Since I have some other fics that need some love two. But two of them are close to finished so updates might happen often after that.**


	39. If You Can't Take The Heat

**Klang!**

Kathertine opened her eye's, surprised to see she wasn't dead. Instead her gaze faded on a man at least six feet tall having a noticeable feature of red hair. If anything he seemed to dress like your common every day biker; that fixating his muscular body. It didn't put her at ease they way he smiled.

"Repel." Their she witnessed Pekoms being propelled in the air, by a dominating force. After finishing his job with the latter, Kid moved his way towards Katherine. Grabbing butt first and pulling her in too close for comfort.

"Hey baby…I like your bod." Kid says, Katherine was about to push him away, but the sound of a cocking rifle put her at ease.

Kid glared back at Dante behind him, unknowingly he prepared his fingers. "Do me a favor and put the lady down." Dante threatened, he pushed his rifle against Kid's head. "I can give your three seconds, one….two …three!"

"Get lost!" Kid swiped Dante's rifle in the air leaving him weaponless. Kid chuckled, lifting up Katherine's head. "Now honey where we?" That's right …" **THAWP! **Dante kicked Kid in his back sending him to his knee's. Katherine took this chance to slip away and stand by Dante's side.

"Thanks for the save." Katherine thanked, pecking Dante on the cheek. "I would be thanking him too,but he did just try to kidnap me."

"You look legal so it's not kidnapping." Kid growled.

**KABOOM!-KABOOM!-KABOOM!**

Everyone on the ship jumped as the Wolf shook with the explosions. At this time they remembered they're under attacked by Big Mom. Darrius pulled himself from the ground gritting his teeth. "Travious! Prepare the ship we're about to get outta' here!"

"What about Jerome and the other's? When they get back here i'm pretty sure he wants to see his ship." Luna acknowledged.

Darrius frowned at the acknowledgement, he had to agree. Travious agreed as well, but he knew the top priority. "Are top priority is the Wolf and nothing more. They'll find us later, but if we don't leave now we'll all sink!" Travious leaped to the door of the engine room, no sooner than he walked in jet's began to power up underwater. The Lazy Wolf was ready to take off, however a certain redhead wouldn't let that happen.

Kid rose from his knees gripping his back and gritting his teeth. "KILLER, CHAIN THE SHIP DOWN!" After his exclaim, Kid's ship launched large chains wrapping themselves around the Lazy Wolf. Travious growled seeing his ship trapped like an animal. He faced with Kid smirking like a maniac. "I came here too sink Big Mom's ship, but looks like I'm getting two for one."

Travious cocked his his gun something Kid seemed to enjoy. "Ready to die, bitch?! You messed with the wrong ship." **POW!-POW!-POW!-POW!-POW!**

Kid frowned; he placed his hand in front and all the bullets were put to a halt. "Messed with the wrong ship? Don't be a dumbass, I came into these sea's knowing exactly what I was getting involved in. I was under the impression that Portgas D. Jerome and his crew are the demons that took Impel Down and MarineFord by storm. However all I see here are a bunch of pussies!" Kid raised his fingers and the bullets followed in the air. Dante, Cassidy, Katherine, and Travious had to tighten their weapons too keep them in their grasp.

"The power to control metal, he must be a magnet man." Luna acknowledged, her eye's widening then shifting observing the situation. Big Mom's ship still attacked them and Kid's ship had them chained up. Then the latter himself was on their ship. "_If I can knock him off ship, his crew would have too follow. Meaning that they would have to unchain us and we could get away. It's a long shot, but the only shot we have." _Luna smirked at herself. "_Look at me I was just crying over my dumb dad a second ago, and now I'm about save everyone."_

"Now you all have three seconds too bow down to me." Kid laughed.

"Three …"

Despite his current situation, Darrius wondered what was going on in Luna's mind? Before he was too caught in thought, Luna turned towards him.

"Darrius, I want you to throw me." Luna and Luna exchanged glances before she repeated herself. "I said throw me."

Five seconds later a streak of air flew through the sky. Luna wrapped her hands together and suddenly there was silence.

"Now then…" Luna began. "I'll show you father, i'll show you what my real power." She began striding forward, heedless amounts of rifles pointed at her, of men willing to kill her. Her eye's deepened, those icy blue eye's transforming into sapphire. Claws burst from her boots as if they were paper. "For this, a guardian is what I am." Wings burst from her back and shoulders.

"Two…"

"A Griffin, that girls Luna Light. Things just got interesting." Tapamgo tapped his cane three times already hearing the sounds of cocking rifles. "On my command I want you all to fire."

"We should let Luna handle this." Dante and Katherine said simultaneously. Immediately noticing Katherine blushed while Dante looked away sighing in embarrassment. "We should all probably take cover."

Dante sighed while nodding his head. "I hope you two don't become one of those couples that speak at the same time. I probably said that before, but my god is that annoying."

"Three …" Kid laughed. "**NOW YOU ALL DIIEEE!"**

Luna's wings swung across the sky, sweeping everyone off their feet. Bullets forcefully spun around her, Luna the bounded forward. Shaking the Wolf like crazy, she pinned down Kid on the floor then squeezed him by the beak.

"Didn't you hear me?" Rhetorically asked Kid raising a finger. "One transformation isn't going too do you any good. …I said **DIE!" **He pulled down his finger, **TWAK-TWAK-TWAK-TWAK-TWAK!, **hurtling massive clods of swords down on her back. Luna slowly reverted back to her human form, he smirked at his handy work.

Darrius, Dante, Travious, and everyone else could only watch as he struck down one of their own. But they wouldn't dare interfere because they already knew one thing…

"**GET THE HELLL OF MY SHIP!"**

…He was already dead.

* * *

Martel only wished that he would have never stepped of ship. He wished that he would have never met the old woman. He wished he would have never listened to Seiran. He wished that Seiran had never ditched him. And most of all, he wished that he could KILL SEIRAN!

"First that bastard finds a woman, then leaves off with that woman! Along with those freaking bratty kids! Now I'm about to get eaten by some fat cow!" Angrily shouted Martel. "You know what that's a insult to cows everywhere!"

"Queite!" A pirate poked him with a stick. "You should be honored sacrificing yourself for Big Mom should be a honor. But …huh…" He leaned into Martel's ear, whispering something he didn't want to be heard. "But, that would be a insult to cows everywhere."

Annoyed Martel kicked him in the mouth. "Don't agree with me, I don't like you!" Martel nodded his head, he made zero plans to die today. He would have too gather all the knowledge he had, easier said than done. As he thought of his plan Charolette lifted him over her mouth. Lucky he came up with a sure fire plan. "That's it!"

Charolette halted her hand and moved Martel in between her eye's. "What is it?"

"Big Mom I have a deal you can't refuse." Martel chuckled.

"I don't make deals with my food." Charolette responded.

"What if I say that I can make you a meal fit for a queen…such as yourself." It pained him too say those last few words.

Hearing his proposition, Charolotte cracked up laughing with her man following. Just as she stopped and faced Martel, her man stopped seconds later. "What do you know about cooking food for me? I'm one of the four Yonko the one with the biggest appetite. My chefs cook twenty times a day just too fill my hunger."

She believed she made a point, but realized she didn't when Martel laughed. "Let me tell you something lady, I probably haven't been on the crew for long, but I know one thing." He entered a serious tone and darkness covered his eye's. "If you cook for Jerome, you win."

The first question to pop in her mind was, win what? The second being, what is a Jerome? Her food claimed itself serious. Against her better judgement, she would allow her food to cook. She released the man from her grip and monitored as her chefs led him to the kitchen.

She licked her lips in anticipation. If he failed, she would get to eat him and if he succeeded, she gets to eat him anyway. For her it was a win win.

* * *

"Fuuuuuuuuuuck! YOU CRAZY ASS BASTARD!" Kid screamed in agony gripping on to his shoulder. Blood dropped like crazy and he was believed to be losing consciousness. All he could do was watch his severed arm burn in the blue flames that surrounded it. "You bastard! … Just like your damn brother Straw Hat and… your fucking father… DAAAMIT!"

Jerome dispersed the flames in his hand as he lifted up Kid by the neck. "First off, you messed up Luna and NOBODY does that. Second my parents were married so I'm not a bastard. I can't say the same for Luffy, but don't insult him otherwise! Finally…" **BAP****! **Kid was suddenly rocketed off the ship. "Stay off of my ship!"

Kid's departure was ended with a twinkle in the sky, he's crew panicked and chased after him. "I told him this was a bad idea!" Killer shouted as they rode off. Jerome puffed smoke out his nose, at this time Kid's arm finally burned away.

"Damn." Darrius commented. "Wait the chains are loose, Travious!"

"I'm already ahead of you!" Travious called before the jets fired up **BLOWWW!** and no sooner the Lazy Wolf blasted away from Big Mom's ship.

* * *

Shaun laid in bed in a relaxing sleep, he would've slept longer if a constant beeping didn't keep going. His eye's jumped open inside a dark room all he could see was two other people in the room. He could recognize one of them as Razzle, by the orange hair. The other is a girl with long black hair and laid on her stomach.

(_Flashback)_

_Jerome blew the fire out of his nose. "I said….ENOUGH!" Jerome eye's shot open and the invisible force knocked out Shaun and Razzle, unintentionally._

_(End of flashback)_

"Guess I should've played that smarter then." Shaun groaned, patting his head. He laid back on his pillow and considered his actions. "I should've known his not that type of pirate. Otherwise he wouldn't have had me treated. Maybe they can help me out with Kya." After hearing voices outside the door, his curiosity peaked.

"Crash, is pop tart awake yet?"

"I don't know and why are you calling him that?"

"He looks like a pop tart and I'm hungry."

"Your not hungry, your bored."

"Oh."

Shaun couldn't hold back his smile, he wanted to be man, but that was a funny conversation. He decided he would get comfortable for the time being. Too pass the time he grabbed some manga on the near by table. He opened up the first page and read, "Yaoi and Yuri, surely that's the name of the characters."

…

…

Crash opened the door and Shaun quickly pulled his bloody nose from the manga. "Your a pervert." Shaun said, quickly.

Crash was confused until he realized what Shaun had in his hands. "What the!… those aren't mine!"

"What did deus ex machina appear in the form of this?" Shaun presented the manga.

Crash sweated as he was being accused of such of thing. He then felt a presence hanging over him, so he quickly turned around finding Jerome, Dante, Tegami, and Cassidy sticking their heads in. "Will you people get out!" They left in a puff of smoke, Crash then turned back to Shaun. "And you, stop reading it and get out if you feel better! I have to operate on Luna."

Shaun decided on staying and watch Crash operate on Luna. Just by looking he could tell Crash knew more than any doctor should. He learned that Crash loved operating and finding things out of the usual. With his devil fruit powers he could do things out of the ordinary or far better.

Just after Crash finished operating, Shaun popped him the question. "Wanna play a game of cards?"

* * *

Inside the kitchen, Onion and Pepper have been treated to a meal after a warm bath. Neither of the cooks weren't around at the time so it was up to Katherine too bring together her cooking skills. As Onion watched her slice tomatoes he drooled like a dog.

"Whoa, that girls got a bod." Commented Onion, before the musician noticed him as well. She smiled at him and kneeling down to his height.

"You must be Onion and this must be your sister Pepper. Your parents must've been hungry when they named you." Katherine joked as she petted him on the head making him smile goofily.

"Your a pretty mermaid." Swooned Onion.

"Aww, your so sweet." Katherine swooned, holding her hands to her cheeks before pulling him in for a cuddle. "Your cheeks are like a cupcakes." She said after peking him on the cheek. He blushed and drooled heavily as Katherine pulled away.

"You know your a love struck fool!" Insulted Pepper, she pulled in her soup about to swallow until she witnessed Dante walk by. "PEEESB!" She spat her soup on Onion, who groaned in disgust. "Who's the stud?!"

"And you called me a love struck fool." Mocked Onion. "But what you don't know is that one day Katherine, will be my queen."

Dante looked over hearing his words. "Hn."

"Your not jealous are you Dante?" Katherine teased him.

"Don't be ridiculous, I don't get jealous." Dante responded.

* * *

Tegami was in the middle of eating some vegetables when Lee encountered him. "Oh, hey Lee. Do you need something?"

"Sounds a little formal for you." Lee noted before coming to his question. "I noticed how you don't usually touch or go near fruit. Out of curiosity why exactly don't you?"

"Nothing much, I'm just allergic to them. If I get even close I start too rash up and get hives." Talking about his allergic reaction somehow made him chuckle. "That reminds me of the time when I accidentally ate some and me and my wife had to go on a crazy adventure. But the one important fact about that day." He gave a thumbs up and a sharky smile. "I still kicked ass."

Lee turned and laughed along with him. "That's nothing, me and my brother tried out some odd potions. So we played a prank and for a week are entire classroom had green hair. They chased us down like animals." Wanting to move on to a different subject, Lee thought of something of Tegami's interest. "Tegami, did you hear that they appointed two new Admiral's?"

"After what we did at MarineFord they better." Tegami bragged, remembering when he sliced Kizaru in half. Even now that moment was still funny. "I won't be surprised if you knew their names."

Lee pulled out a newspaper from his pocket. "Let me see… yes, one of them is Admiral Yama and the other is Bronze Seal. Yama is a man with the power too destroy a mountain and they say Bronze has control over two devil fruits. One of them have been eaten by his coat."

"Sounds badass, I can't wait until we fight them." Tegami punched his fist in excitement.

"How do you know we'll fight them?"

"Trust me, I know."

Lee smiled at the man, he admired his waving ability too fight anytime. Something he believed wasn't around enough these days. "I like talking to you Tegami."

* * *

On the deck, Jerome sat down on the Lazy Wolf's head and he had Travious coming up behind him.

"So you think they'll still find us?" Travious asked him.

"They have too, I will give it some more time," Jerome answered. "If not then we'll send out a search party."

"Lucky we know that they're strong. So even if they do run into Big Mom, we know that they can handle themselves." Travious says.

"I don't know," Responded Jerome. "For some reason I just have this feeling."

Suddenly footsteps were heard, but sounded more like someone was limping. Just then some bushes began too rustle. Both became shocked when Martel stepped out beaten with bruises.

"Martel?!" Shouted Jerome.

"Who else?" Muttered Martel before clasping.

* * *

Jerome and Travious rushed Martel into the infirmary, interrupting a very good card game. Crash didn't have time to answer questions so he worked his magic, Cassidy came in for assistance. While he was working he told Shaun and Luna they would have too leave and they did so. Shaun went to have a conversation with the captain and Luna went her merry way. She walked down the halls until she ran into Darrius who was waiting for her on the wall.

"Come on Luna, we need to talk." Darrius told her, Luna followed him, but was tempted too know what he wanted. She hopped it wasn't about her past something that just came back too haunt her. She believed she found her true strength when fighting Kid, but that quickly turned against her. "Here we are."

Before she knew it, they moved into the storage room. "What are we doing here?"

"Well little sister of mine i've decided on training you. What happened today was way too close and I don't want that to happen again." Darrius admitted, but sounded tough. "So since your training under me, I have to ask you not to use your devil fruit. Agreed?"

"Wait!, this is all happening so fast! I have too think." Luna tried too wrap her head around everything. First training and then no devil fruits. "Why do you want to train me?"

"I already told you, I don't want you getting hurt like that again." Darrius repeated, somehow actually sounding sad. "Do you not understand the seriousness?"

"Yes, of course I do. It's just that…" Luna stopped herself, she did want too become stronger and Darrius wanted to help her with that. She didn't want to be the weak and the helpless, she wanted to be something more. "Never mind. I'll do it and I will train harder than ever before!"

"I like your spirit already!" Cheered Darrius, giving a monkey smile. He knew it wouldn't take much to convince her and he knew this weapon would work for her. "Catch." Darrius tossed a loaded pistol into Luna's hand. "That's why I brought you down here, your gonna be a sniper."

Luna held onto her new weapon just recognizing it as that. "Just like Dante."

* * *

Outside the infirmary Shaun started his much wanted conversation with Jerome. During their talk he found it hard to tell if he was paying attention or was spaced out.

"…So again I apologize for attacking you out of the blue, it was out of character. But I ask one request from you and your crew." Shaun divulged.

"Sure thing pop tart." Jerome responded.

Ignoring what Jerome called him, he continued his explanation. "Ugh, well it all started on a normal day like any day…"

_(Flashback)_

_The sun began too set and all the children everywhere began to go home. At the park a young torques haired girl hopped on the back on Shaun. The latter sighed in relief knowing that they could finally go home. By the time he did, he laid the hyper girl down in bed and kissed her sweet dreams. Instead of sleeping he went meditating of the rooftops._

**_CRASH! _**_Something broke through some glass snapping out Shaun. He looked at the streets and saw not one, not two, not three, but all the children on the island walking like zombie's. Worried he jumped on the ground and tried snapping the kid's out their trance._

_"Come on wake up!" Shaun shook the kid._

_Hearing a flute play, Shaun took that as a hint. But one other thing came to his mind…Kya._

_(End of flashback)_

"I'm babbling, long story short I wasn't able to stop them and they got away with the kids. Which is why I promised I would be the hero and bring them all back. So will you help me?" Shaun requested, as a gambler he was that his story would work.

"No," Jerome answered, shocking Shaun. "I won't help you because I'm not a hero. I take the meat, I eat the meat, and I don't share the meat."

"Hallelujah!" Cheered Katherine from the kitchen.

"I won't help you if it means being a hero." Jerome stated.

"Hn, fine then." Shaun and Jerome shook each others hands. "You won't have too be the hero."

* * *

**OVA: **Where's Damita and Crystal?

Damita walk over to Crystal who is tinkering with robotic sphere like creatures. He picked one up without her noticing and started drawing a silly face on it.

"Okay this should work." Crystal turned on her creations with the push of a button. 'Waking' up they all started walking and flying around. "It worked I'm a genius!"

"So am I." Damita presented her robotic with a silly face drawn on it. "I call him Link the great!"

Crystal's eye twitched along with her hair. "YOU NAMED THEM?! YOU NEVER NAME THEM!"

"Cool your jets nerd for brains." Damita shot back, flicking her on the nose. "I'm just having some fun, something you should learn."

"Touch me again and you will face the consequences!" Crystal threatened, getting a good laugh out of Damita before he flicked her again. " I will DESTROY YOU!"

Damita laughed at her threat, but was taken off guard when she tossed him overboard. She smirked at her work and had a full intention on letting him help himself.

* * *

**A/N: Yes I know late on the update. Just so you know I didn't just bring Kid here to get his ass kicked. He helped with developing Luna and there's another future reason. Most of you are probably wondering what happened to Seiran this chapter? All will be answered next time. Now response time.**

**Ogrespi: **Really has it? I didn't even notice. Thanks for the compliment!

**V God22:** I'm sure all has been forgiven.

**Darkness Within: **Thanks for the review, it's rare to see a guest reviewer. Sorry not much of Big Mom kicking here. (That we know of.)

**Dalightning Kid: **Let's just say things won't be a happy reunion. (Dark chuckle) no, just no. I don't know if I want too write a dark enough storyline when kids are getting eaten. Even if I find that in character for someone like Big Mom.

**Carolyn12: **Thanks for the support! It's what keeps me going. Yeah, I'm not planning on killing Kat off anytime soon. I heavily enjoy writing this crew and their adventure's, so it's fun throwing some humor here and there. Try not to laugh too hard.


	40. Alliances

It didn't take long for Martel's injuries to heal and it didn't take long for Shaun to meet the crew. Once the latter had laid his eyes on the redheaded Cassidy he immediately started his flirting. But he was only shot down as quickl as he started and almost immediately. A group made of Tegami, Travious, and Luna scouted the area making sure the ghost was clear. They later returned for a meeting in the kitchen.

"Okay, Martel are you ready to explain what happened? Because all we know is that we're in Big Mom's territory." Says Crash.

"Of course I am, now let me try and remember…" Martel rubbed his bandaged eye. "Oh yeah, it all started after we got captured. I was sure me and Seiran would become dead meat, but then this woman appeared and that's where things changed."

Jerome pounded the table. "Who was this woman and did she take Martel?!"

"And what do you know about Kya and the other children?" Asked Shaun. "Remember dammit!"

"Don't rush me okay! It's not everyday that your hit over the head with a giant ass pan!" Martel Barked Back. "Now as I was saying; this woman, I didn't catch her name, but I've seen her before. It was most likely around my time working for the Underground Community."

"Underground community?" Questioned Lee, only realizing the second after he interrupted. "My apologies continue."

"Like I was saying; she's more than likely teamed up with Big Mom for business. That business more than likely involves the kids. Now as for Seiran…" He took another chance at trying to remember. "Apparently him and that woman have a past together and not only did she take the kids, but she took him as well. Now any questions?" Martel asked finishing his summary.

Silence went around the room as everyone tried to process on what was said. The silence was broken by a sudden smash on the table. "So what I'm hearing is that this woman took are cook and the only person that can find her is Big Mom." Katherine, Dante, Shaun, and Darrius turned to him one by one. "We need too talk with her, so she can tell us where to go."

"You can't be serious!" Martel jumped from his seat. "There's no talking with that monster! You'll get killed you idiot, we should just try are on luck. The top priority should be ditching this place." He tried to convince, but it didn't seem too convince his captain. "Look it looked like Seiran was pretty eager on going with her. Maybe we could let this one slip past?"

Jerome rubbed his nose. "No way, no man left behind. If Seiran does want to leave this family; I want to hear it from him" After making his final decision and defeating Martel Jerome turned to a select members of the crew. "Dante, Crash, and Cassidy I want you guys with me. The rest of you guard the Wolf and that's a captains order."

"I'm coming too. Remember I promised to bring those children back." Spoke Shaun

Martel sighed in defeat. There was nothing he could do to stop them. A lone hand of Tegami passed by and patted him on the back. "You should already known this by now considering how long you've been in New World. But when someone touches your own, it means war." Advised the lone member of the monster quartet.

Before they made a departure Darrius handed them some baby Den Den Mushi's. That way they could stay in contact whenever it was needed. Everything seemed alright for the time, but what everyone forgot about is a certain orange haired girl.

* * *

"So what's are game plan here?" Asked Cassidy. "We're really about to walk in and say 'Hey Big Mom, we want are friend back'?"

"I guess so, I didn't think this through too much. What's the big deal, she can't be that strong." Jerome says.

"Not that strong are you kidding me?" Cassidy asked, appalled. "She's one of the four Yonko of the sea and shouldn't be taken lightly. I not scared or anything, but this isn't a game here."

"You don't think I know that, I'm not a idiot." Jerome responded.

"That's debatable." Commented Crash.

"Besides I'm one of the Yonko too." Finished Jerome.

"Yes, but by default." Cassidy told him. "Tell him Dante."

Dante looked at her with confusion. "I can't really take your side because I don't know much about the system. Crash?"

The 'Feral Reaper' humphed. "I don't much about it myself and I don't feel like giving a big explanation. But for the most I know is that whoever controls the most territories can be deemed a Yonko. When Whitebeard died, his crew forfeited all his territory over to you. It was able to be done so easily because no one outside the Moby Dick could have known about Whitebeard's death at that time."

After his long explanation, Jerome looked as if he was hit by a confusion ray. "So confused."

* * *

Outside in the ocean a sea vessel drifted with the currents. Clara had just finished locking up the children and already set course for their next destination. She would probably be called the devils daughter for the deed she was about to commit, but who was she too care.

"Seiran my dear." Carla called coming through the door with a meal fit for two. Seiran rolled over from around the bed looking at his presented meal. "I've made you your favorite: Tuna casserole and crackers. Just for us."

Seiran smiled picking up the tuna with his cracker. "You know me so well Clara. I've missed having you around, but."

"But what dear, isn't everything alright? Don't tell me the casserole is over roasted." Clara says, starting to worry.

"It's not." Seiran swallowed his cracker; his tail twisting with delight. "I'm talking about the my friends. As soon as Martel gets back to them the first thing they'll do is look for me. Technically I'm your prisoner and most of them wouldn't hesitate to kill. Not that I'll let them, but you get the point."

Clara found realizing that she should've killed that fool when she had the chance. Knowing that she couldn't do anything about it now, she changed the subject. "Neko, do you remember the first time we met?"

"Of course I do." He mumbled over his chewing food. "That's how I got these." He pointed to his cat ears and had his tail appear visible.

_(Flashback)_

_Grumbling, Seiran jumped from down the tree then dusting off his tattered clothes. Suddenly, Seiran's stomach grumbled demanding food. The last time he ate something was a salmon fish he was able to snag. In hindsight he probably should've noted the location of that stream. His stomach growled again and he rubbed it apologetically._

_Then his eyes caught a berry bush in the clearing. He practically sprinted across the clearing to get a taste of those luscious dark blue berries. He grabbed a large bunch and gobbled them down like it was nothing._

_"So good." Seiran swooned eating more of the berries. "Must. Have. More." Soon the entire bush was depleted of its berries; Seiran burped in satisfaction before falling asleep._

_…_

_…_

_…_

_A few minutes passed before a blunt object hit him over the head. "Heck! What the…"_

_"You idiot you ate those berries didn't you?" Growled a younger version of Clara._

_"I did and they were good. Can you make more?" Requested Seiran._

_"I can, if you want too full blown cat?"_

_"Ug?"_

_"Look." Clara handed him a mirror; Seiran looked in, it hit him like a brick when he found cat ears and tail. "Your lucky I gave you the antidote before you got the full transformation, kid. Now you have to help me make more."_

_"Exsqeeuve me?" Seiran asked._

_(End of flashback)_

Clara and Martel laughed remembering such a childish moment. "So Seiran, can you tell me about your crew?" Clara requested starting to pour some tea.

"Why not, we have Jerome are crazy in training captain. Dante the first mate/sniper and loner. Cassidy, one of are doctors. Katherine, are musician. Then… uh?"

Clara shook in shock nearly cracking the teapot. "You have women in your crew?"

"Yeah and by the way your spilling the tea." Seiran told her.

* * *

The Lazy Wolf.

"Alright." Darrius said taking a stance. "Fire!" The sound of gunfire echoed around the ship. "Faster!" Darrius yelled commanding Luna to reload much faster. The memories of his training came back to him, Luna even reminded him how he first was. "Your enemies won't give you time to reload." Luna reloaded, but Darrius was already in front of her; his hand on her gun. "Looks like you need more training."

"Well I did just start today. It's not like I am going to be an expert." Luna told him with a sweet smile on her face. "Besides at least these time I didn't shoot down any birds."

"Your right about that much." Darrius forcefully admitted. "But, your aiming is still wayyy off. It doesn't work the same for you as it did for me, so now I'm stumped." Darrius and Luna came together trying to think of a solution.

"Can I offer a suggestion?" Katherine walked passed Darrius and came to Luna. She put both of her hands together and made sure she had a grip. "Good now keep it like that. Now close one of your eyes so you can have a better aim."

As instructed Luna closed her left eye. The smile on her face showed her it worked. "Thanks Kat, this is way better."

"Well this method is usually used for beginners. I never used one myself, but Dante seems to enjoy telling me how it started." Told Katherine.

Darrius nudged her shoulder and leaned into her ear. "So did you two have your tickle fight yet?" He laughed, twinkling his fingers.

Her face turned pink and out of her embarrassment; she punched Darrius in the gut. "I might like him, but…I won't…have tickle fights." She could barely get the words out her mouth. Even she had to admit Darrius got her good with that one. That's probably why he was still laughing.

Luna saw how embarrassed Kat is and decided to help her out. "Oh no, Darrius I think I saw someone go in your map room."

Darrius immediately stopped his laughing and dashed for his map room. After his departure Katherine's red face went down. "Thanks for that one Luna I owe you one."

"No problem, sis."

* * *

Inside the pitch black infirmary, Razzle laid on bed while talking into a transponder snail. While doing so, she tossed her knife up and down.

"Yes, captain." She spoke. "Yes, Big Mom is defiantly open for an attack. You can even come here know if you want. Your only real problem could be her lead ship and there's another Yonko here. The one that took over all of White beards territory. But considering him still being a newbie, you shouldn't have much of problem with him either. That way we can WAY more territories and closer to your dream." She stopped speaking when someone else on the other end started. Whatever it was she frowned at it. "Okay but before you attack, please send someone to pick me up…what do you mean I'm on my own!"

* * *

In a supernatural flicker of light are search party ended up ten feet from Charolett's floor. Jerome fell first, then Dante, followed by Crash, Shaun, and Cassidy. They all now ended up in a pile in the middle of the floor.

"Whoever has their foot in my face get it off." Growled Crash.

"I think there's a sword in my back." Says Jerome.

"That might be mine. I would get it if this arm would wrap off me!" Yelled Cassidy. "This is the last time I teleport all of you."

"You certainly have some entertaining power." Complimented Shaun.

"Don't even bother Romeo." Says Dante.

"His name is Pop Tart." Corrected Jerome.

"No it's not." Barked Shaun.

After a minute of bickering everyone eventually untangled themselves. No sooner that they did they found rifles pointed at them left and right.

"STOP!/CASSIDY!"

Cassidy froze, she clapped her hands together whipping her and her comrades away. They later appeared on the other side of the room and they found they avoided Charlottes acid attack. "Big Mom we need to talk!" Shouted Jerome. Charlotte looked at him with her eye glowing green for hunger.

As soon as he got to his feet Shaun charged his cards, about to attack Charlotte. Dante however shot them to pieces before he could do it. "What's the big deal!"

"Have some faith in are captain." Dante told him. "He might not be the brightest but his reliable."

Jerome began walking up to her, but Crash pulled him back by the shirt. "Remember what we talked about. Don't be reckless or else she will eat you."

Jerome smiled before giving a thumbs up at the shorter male. "Don't worry Crash, I got this. Also I think I'm going to try Cassidy's idea."

_(Flashback)_

_"Actually I might have some information on Big Mom that can help us out." Cassidy spoke up. "My father says she might be powerful, but she is all too easy when it comes to negotiating." _

_"It wouldn't surprise me if that's how she got involved with the Underground." Crash said._

_"But, what should we do if; she doesn't want to cooperate?" Shaun brought out two of his cards glowing in color. "I wouldn't mind blowing her to pieces."_

_(End of flashback)_

Jerome approached the giant woman more like their sizes were reversed. His haki told him everything was fine at the moment, so that meant she wasn't planning anything yet. Now all he had too do was remember the manners his father thought him. Easier said than done when Sakazuki wasn't around.

"Big Mom, I want too know what happened with those children?" Jerome asked.

"Ugh," Charlotte growled picking her teeth with her finger. "I don't know what your talking about and even if I did. Why would I tell you?"

"This would be one pirate captain to another. After all one of my cooks Martel made a good meal for you. Then you repay him by donking him up. I wouldn't say that would be fair." Jerome continued now explaining the fairness.

Everyone noted on how Charlotte was slowly getting convinced. She stopped picking her teeth so that was a sign she was listening. "Fairness would be him staying here as my personal chef. But, noooo he just had to leave me."

Now that he had her on the ropes it was time to play his gambit. "Your just like me and like a good meal. About this, tell us where that lady's going and I promise you will give you a kings worth of food. Deal?" Jerome held out his hand.

Charlotte's large finger touched his hand. "Deal."

* * *

"Incompetent, loose arrow fool!" Shouted Crystal

"Oh yeah, well your yobo. See I can make up words to." Damita argued back. **[1]**

"Grrrr, don't dare call me that word! Crystal barked, wishing she could strangle her partner.

As it was decided they would search for any possible leads. Once they arrived on bounty hunters island, they found anyone that was alive from the attack as been moved to another island for healing. The duo followed that lead and ended up getting some pretty good information. Later on Damita decided to make a net trap for any passing animals. Crystal had accidentally got caught in and after laughing at her Damita tried too help, but got caught as well. They're both know trapped up in a tree. Back to back.

"Lookie what I found."

Crystal jumped in surprise and turned. Standing below them is a very handsome man, almost devilishly. He had golden sun hair and sea deep blue eyes. She wasn't one too blush, but this man made it impossible.

"Hello their, I came to ask you to shut the hell up." The man said bluntly. "I have been on the search for my sister, again. Its been awhile and I decided too take a break, but then your petty arguing interrupted me." The man snapped. The way he was talking, he couldn't see their predicament. Instead he stood their waiting for something. "I am waiting for an apology."

Just when they didn't need it, Damita made another smartass comment. "Whoever that is tell them too help us down."

"What?" The man asked just know noticing; his cheeks puffed before he burst out laughing. "Look at you two. If you were one of my man I would kill you for being stupid. That's funny because I just did that not long ago. My point is it's funny how stupid you are." He insulted as much as he could. Despite her angry glare he thought Crystal looked just adorable. He decided to give pity on the lesser beings and help them out. A yellow beam began too charge from his finger.

Crystal quickly realized what he was doing. _"A devil fruit. That was admirals Kizarus before he was killed. Just who exactly is this man?"_

With a few shots the man shot them down. Only for Crystal and Damita to hit the ground; his lips touching hers. Out of pure disgust they hopped up and began spitting out their mouths.

A sweat drop came over the mans head. "Who exactly are you two?"

Whipping his mouth off Damita turned to answer the man. "We are bounty hunters. We work for are boss and he sent us to capture a pirate named Luna Light." Damita explained with pride; he really did love his job.

Crystal walked up to the blonde gripping her arm. "Thank you for your assistance. My name is Crystal, your name please?"

The blonde grinned. "You can call me Jesse Cross. Heir to the throne of the kingdom Anemone." Damita and Crystal gritted their teeth knowing he is a prince. Not only that, but the fact he could kill them right now and get away with it. He even had that smile saying 'I can kill you any time I want.' "Now funny thing is my sister happens too be allied with your target. I say we start an alliance."

_"That wasn't a question. We should call the boss." _Crystal thought.

* * *

The sails opened up and the Lazy Wolf set sail. Jerome and Dante sat on the figure head looking out for Seiran. It would have been the perfect getaway except there were tons of fleet ships behind them that nobody noticed.

* * *

**A/N: Not much too say other than the lack of action. It's all really to move the story along.**

**[1] He thinks he making up a word. Even though yobo means sweetheart in Korean.**

**V God22: Yep, that's exactly what I was going for.**

**Carolyn12: I was planning on her being a snipper for awhile now. Yes, Dante will kill anyone when it comes to Nakama even if it means something more.**

**iamgoku: I don't mind really, even if they help with motivation. Sorry for the lack of action this chapter, but bear with me. This is all leading up to something big. Shaun will show what he gots when it comes to it.**

**DaLightning Kid: No one ever said it belonged to Crash, they could be anyone's. Thanks ;) Luna is going to be amazing I just can't wait. Also I wouldn't say there's a wake up call since more than most of everyone on this crew already knows what their involved in. I was thinking on explaining this later.**


	41. The Legend Of Fire Heart

Seiran rolled over to his side and as he does his backside hits Clara's. They were both currently sharing a bed because Clara said she could keep a better eye on him. He wanted to decline, but he couldn't bring himself to say no. He twisted and turned repeatedly but just couldn't seem too get comfortable. He sighs and turns to the ceiling when suddenly he feels two arms wrap around his chest.

He looked over seeing it was Clara sleeping peacefully. The memories from last night quickly sink in and he begins to blush. He started thinking about how they first met and how he became the person he is today.

_It had been three whole years since Seiran had met Clara. Since those three years passed, he had started living with her and her little organization. After a couple of years of misery training Seiran had become a fledged out assassin under the employment of Capone._

_Currently he his on a mission that requires him to stay in a hotel for the night. He had Clara with him, someone he had become close to. Then sadly he also had Harvey tagging along. Also known as that loose canon assassin who couldn't be still for the life of him. Harvey would be classified as his best worst enemy._

_Clara walked out the shower with a towel over her head; she found Seiran sitting by himself on the bed. "Neko, where did Harvey go?"_

_"He left out to find some food. He's too cheap to pay for whatever they have in the fridge." Seiran answered groggily._

_"That's are Harvey for ya', cheap, loose canon, and a man of action." Clara cooed sitting next to Seiran. "I'm glad he joined are little team when he did."_

_"Why?" Seiran asked. "Because you like him?"_

_"Are you jealous my little Neko. Does my little Neko have a crush on me." Clara teased him by advancing closer to the semi neko Seiran. _

_The latter apparently wasn't getting the joke. This drove him into a even deeper bad mood which could be noticed when he pushed her away. Clara gotten that she went too far and try to comfort him, only to get her hand smacked away. "You really don't get it! Clara I like you okay, is that what you want to hear?! Yeah I'm jealous because you like Harvey but only because he's trash and you deserve better!" _

_Clara and Seiran were at a stand still. Both gazed into each others eyes before she slowly began to lean towards. Seiran did the same until they were only centimeters apart…_

_"TEENAGE REBELLION TIME!" The pair leaped from each other when the door was kicked open. A tanned man stepped inside. He wears black-white camouflage oriented pants that closed off just where his, silver plated black boots started. He also wore a bullet proof vest. "HARVEY IS BACK IN TOWN."_

_Harvey came in throwing some groceries at Seirans' face. He then quickly hopped over to Clara. "So Clara did Seiran keep you company while I was away? I bet he acted just like a good kitten should." _

_Seiran pulled the groceries off his face apparently at the best time because that's when he caught Harvey kiss Clara on the cheek. It may have been a cheek, but it was surely enough to make him snap. "Harvey…"_

_Harvey broke the kiss then turned to Seiran. _

_"Harvey…!" Seiran collected his sword and smashed it down. Harvey's senses kicked in;he pushed Clara on the floor, then grabbed his sword which said sword intercepted the attack. "I'm just about sick of you!"_

_Harvey smirked, already licking his lips for blood. "Don't be so stupid kitten, you and I both know you can't beat me." He looked into the so called kittens eyes and found they are filled with rage. "But if you insist I can still kill you."_

_Clara crawled on her knees already witnessing the fight. "Both of you stop this instant! I promise if you fight to the death I'll kill the one that lives!"_

_"I'm sorry Clara but I'm sick of these trash acting like he owns you." Seiran glared._

_"I'm trash now? Screw you!" Yelled Harvey._

_Nothing she said could've stopped them. Standing there she watched Harvey already gaining the upper hand by teleporting away. She saw him first, but Harvey was about to stab Seiran in the back. Her stomach sank when it went through him._

_"SEIRAN!" She attempted to run towards him, but was held back by a man in a pig a mask._

"SEIRAN!"

said person hopped up from bed from the yell. The first thing he noticed was Clara getting dressed in front of him. Not wanting to seem like a perv Seiran looked away to the edge of his bed, where he found some fish and eggs waiting for him.

"Let's get moving Seiran." She said zipping herself up. "We have reached are destination. Go ahead and eat before we depart are way off." Complying to what he was told, Seiran lifted his hands only to find that there both cuffed up. "About that. We wouldn't want you escaping now do we?"

Seiran titled his head and smiled happily. "Clara I love you too much to try that."

Seiran ate his breakfast which was fed to him by Clara. The latter seemed to be doing a lot of his personal task this morning: coming his hair, brushing his teeth, and even getting his dressed. It could've been a joyful morning if he didn't have to watch the young children chained up as they walked passed; he could see the young innocence and betrayal in their eyes, but a last, they just weren't his problem. At least he could say he related to them on the note of being chained up.

"Okay children or I could say my payday, we have arrived at the marine labs." Clara presented them at a place where the marine lab looked less marine base but more citadel like. Marine snipers held there post on the balconies. Two marine guards were happy enough to let them in as well.

* * *

Meanwhile the Lazy Wolf continued its pursuit only halfway there.

"Are we there yet Gami?" Pepper rested on the mans shoulder.

There was that and her brother. They would both be innocent bystanders in the middle of a battle. Neither of them could go into the actual battle, that would be plain stupid. Everyone had already known that someone would have to stay behind and be a caretaker for the day.

"Oi, Pepper, I thought I told you and your brother to stay out of sight?" Scolded Tegami.

"But that would be boooring." Whined Pepper.

"Then go be bored somewhere else." His slated eyes turned to that of a irate Cassidy. "I'm sure that red will be happy to play with you."

"Okay!"

"I'm not a babysitter!" Screeched Cassidy.

"Someone will have to be." Crash said Crash. "We'll be entering the marine labs here and we don't need two kids getting in are way. I just know one thing," Crash quickly raised his hand. "Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Zeshishi, not it!"

"Count me out!"

"Sorry, but I really don't want to. Not it!"

"Doubt it!"

"Not happening!"

"Screw the kids!"

"I have a Kya to save!"

"Not it!"

"Violence!"

"Not it!"

Everyone had claimed themselves as not it one at a time. Somewhere around this Martel walked out the kitchen cleaning a cup; he found himself being watched by everyone with their hands up. "Huuuh, did I miss something?"

…

"Ain't that a screw over!" Boasted Martel.

"That doesn't change the fact that we're almost at the island." Darrius located, he pulled the scope from his eye now getting a better look at said island itself. "We better get ready, we don't know how strong these marines are."

"Wait, that's Fire Heart island." Travious deduced.

"You know about this place?" Nora asked.

"Yeah I do. When I was working for the Revolutionaries I was told about an island that had animals unseen to men." Travious remembered from what he was told; he wasn't much of a storyteller, but he will explain the hell out of a plan. "The island was told to have Minotaurs, Phoenix's, and more creatures believed to come from hell."

"Why would people think that?"

Travious turned to the curious eyes of Luna. "Believe it or not, but they're believed to have a connection to devil fruits. The rumor is that they are the original creators or the mythical devil fruits." Well in hindsight that would seem rational enough.

"So how come we never see these creatures around now?" Dante asked jumping into the conversation.

"Whoo! Whoo! I'll explain this one." Jerome said getting the nod of approval from Travious. "Okay, there was once an ancient hero named Fire Heart. They said only he had the power to control the beast, but one day he disappeared without a word." This brought silence among the crew. "With Fire Heart gone this gave the Marines a chance to advance and take everything away."

"Those damned marines." Cursed Luna.

"Just like them." Lowly said Kat. "That can't leave anything alone for its freedom." Remembering the suffering of others hurt Katherine more than it could the actual person. "So did Fire Heart ever come back?"

"He never did." Travious answered. "No one knows if he's dead or alive."

"Alive?" Confusingly asked Crash. "How far back was this?" He knew devil fruits have been around for quite the while. So him still being alive today would disobey the laws of death itself.

"If your curious, Fire Heart wasn't human." Crash raised an eyebrow at Travious statement.

The ship touching the shore was felt amongst everyone.

"We're here." Called Darrius.

* * *

The floor creaked as they took each step.

"Get in there you stupid brats!" The guard kicked the children in there cell one by one. Clara delivered her part of the deal now it was time for her payday. The guards lead her and Seiran to the higher floors by taking the elevator. He then lead them into a dark room crowed with spiderwebs, dusty books, computers, and the smell of pizza.

"Close the door the light hurts me." Despite what the scientists had said, Clara had still took it apon herself to flip the light switch. "It burns us! It burns us!" He covered his face out of some type of pain.

Clara rolled her eyes before she jabbed her finger at the scientists. "I've brought you your silly test subjects. Now I want my money."

Cowarding the scientists pulled his arms apart. He has emerald greens eyes, glasses with the lens missing, and balding hair. "Fine you get your crummy money, blah!" His eyes found Seiran after handing Clara the money.

'yes he's there.' His eyes insisted. "We're looking."

Like a monkey finding a human for the first time he moved freely and excitedly around him. "This isn't possible. Half man, half cat. You've must've eat neko berries. Extremely rare and nearly illegally to find, hmmim." He was face front with Seiran. "Would you mind if I pet you?"

"Do it and I promise my soul I will kill you!" Barked Seiran.

Dr. Rose back away, intimidated by his outburst. "How much do you want for him?"

"My Neko isn't for sale." Puffed Clara.

**EEH!**

**EEH!**

**EEH!**

**EEH!**

The alarm suddenly went off, the room blinked red all over. Rose slid to his seat and quickly began typing his keyboard. After pressing the 'Alt' button the screen shifted into the wilderness where the Hell Fire and Razzle and Shaun are walking through the woods. "It can't be…"

"His alarm sounds like a girl screaming." Clara and Seiran noted at the same time.

**"Sir, intruders have entered are base, I repeat intruders have entered the base. The majority of them is the Hell Fire pirates and the other two are Razzle from Kaido's army and a local bounty hunter. From what it looks like they are all allied together. I think we should call the admirals."**

"No!"

**"No sir?"**

"That's right. I don't even want you to attack them, do I make myself clear?"

**"Of course sir."**

The marine on the other end hung up. Dr. Rose then began typing his keyboard once again.

"Your not calling the admirals. Don't you know this is the pirate crew that took Marine Ford by storm?" Seiran narrowed his eyes. He wasn't sure if the man is foolish or overconfident.

"I'm well aware of their power, but my creations can beat them like THAT!" Rose claimed snapping his fingers. "But I'm more interested in your captain."

"What makes Jerome so important?" He realized how stupid that question sounded; he is a wanted man for Pete's sake. However this wasn't the reason he thought.

Pressing down both his hands, the screen changed again. It shows a figure that looks like Jerome and a devil fruit next to him in blueprint form. "This boy is the unfinished project of Dr. Vegapunk. He told me that the boy and the fruit was unstable, but I didn't listen. Now I'm about to do the one thing he couldn't he finish the job. Then they'll all see how great of a scientists I really am."

Clara had probably read Seiran's mind because they both knew they had to go. However two guards blocked their path from the door. "Rose what's the meaning of this?"

Rose turned around with a giant grin on his face. "Unless you want to give your precious Neko up. You'll both be staying here with me until I get my experiment."

* * *

Back in the wilderness, the Hell Fires moved along there way.

"Just keep moving. My senses of a navigator says we're getting close." Darrius assured.

"That's like the tenth time you said that." Pointed out an annoyed Dante.

Nora walked passed him snickering. "Dante you know you should never doubt the navigator."

"His has obsoletely no idea where we're going." Dante countered.

**~15 minutes later ~**

"You can suck it Dante, because I found the citadel!" Darrius boasted.

Tegami walked to the doors of the citadel; he was one of the few to noticed that they haven't been noticed yet. From his years of experience he knew that it wasn't simply that easy. "My guess is that they are probably already expecting us."

"I wouldn't put it past them so we should stay on are guard." Travious advised the others.

Around this time Luna brought out her newest weapon, thinking how well she'll use it in battle.

Crash tapped her back assuring her things would be okay. "Don't worry. Remember your a doctor and your top priorities is staying alive and healing everybody else got it."

"Got it." She nodded.

Crash's turned to Cassidy who tapped on his shoulder. "Crash-kun, do you have any of my…pill? I just don't want to…you know." Crash tossed her the items she asked for. "Thank you. I really don't want to loose my mind today."

Kat playfully tapped Shaun with the handle of her blade. "So Shaun, are you ready to get your sister back. Like my captain promised will be there with you."

Shaun smiled almost giving off a flirtatious feel. "Of course I am cupcake. Not just her either, I promised my entire island that I would bring all those children back."

"That's very noble of you." She complimented. "So what's the plan B?"

"Excuse me?"

"You know this is the marines we're dealing with now. So you go against them that would make you a wanted man." In a instance her words sucked the life out of him. Shaun laid on the floor with a numeral of things going around his mind. "Was it something I said?"

"Alright!" Jerome raised his fist. "LET'S GO IN, GET SEIRAN THE CHILDREN AND KICK EVERYBODY'S ASS!"

"Loud much." Cassidy complained.

Yehahaha," Tegami bellowed with a strange laugh in the distance. "This is why I follow you, kid! When its coming your ready for a big battle. It doesn't get any better than this. Am I right?"

**CLICK, **the floor opened beneath them.

"AAAAAH!" The grouped yelled, save Dante who remained chill then Tegami and Razzle who cracked with laughter.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the long wait. Honestly it might be like this again until I finish 'Total Drama Danger Zone'. Anyway I'm kinda happy the way this came out. Don't no one is dead yet and I still have plans for Martel and the twins.**

**Now that you've heard the legend of Fire Heart and this island. Are you curios on what might happen? And how will I go about these fights?**

**V God22: Thanks for sending in that oc, defiantly using him later on. As for the fights, we finally get down to some action next chapter.**

**Ice Ninja Luna: If your curious I posted the cutesy mascots up now. Thanks for the support and don't worry, I don't mind the review.**

**Carolyn12: Nothing good will come from what I have planned. Trust me.**

**Son of Whitebeard: Yeah I like them to.**

**Ogrespi: I'm sure he wouldn't let you XD. As for the children, well I've been trying to make most them act…pirate. They still have remorse for things, but usually not have them get involved unless they have too. **

**~Cole D. soul**


	42. Life Can Be Upsetting

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH"

Crash landed face first into the stone cold floor. After a moment he pulled his face out the ground and dusted himself off. He found that he was in a room filled with pillars and lit torches. He couldn't find any of the other Hell Fires, but after awhile he did hear a familiar yell.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" A shadow appeared over his head before it got closer until it finally landed.

"Oof!" Went Crash. "Dammit Jerome get off of me."

"Sorry." Jerome stood up and proceeded to help Crash to his feat.

"Where are we anyway? Better question, where is everybody else?" Crash groaned.

"I guess we got separated." Jerome concurred.

The Feral Reaper and Hell Fire wandered around the room. So far it seemed that Jerome was right because there was no sign of anyone else. The pair came passed a pillar and then they heard a, **Thump,Thump, **behind them. Suddenly the two turned around, but they didn't expect to find what they did. Standing in front of them is a half man and half horse.

"Is that thing right?" Is all Crash could ask. "Half man and half horse, someone pissed mother nature off."

"Those are one of those centaur things." Jerome told, looking up and down at the beast. "

"You may call me Aries." The centaur introduced swinging the staff in his hands. "By order of Dr. Rose one of you must die and the other must come with me. Now are we…" **POW! **Crash kicked him through the air colliding him through a pillar.

"Weak." Crash commented cracking his knuckles.

"Hey, I wanted the first hit." Yelled the captain.

"Sorry captain, but its first come first serve." Laughed the doctor.

The debris cleared up, Aries stood back to his feet ready to fight. "Fools! No one can beat a trusty stead and knight like myself." He gained both their attention once again. "That is right, my master doctor Rose combined the two greatest things. Making me a nearly unstoppable force."

"I thought you obeyed someone named Fire Heart?" Crash asked him.

"I have no idea who your talking about. Now prepare for battle!" Aries began charging head on with his staff in front.

"Soru!" Jerome glided through the air lightning up his leg. "Flame kick!" **BAP!**, Staff met fire in a shock wave. Aries held off his attack with all his might. For some reason Jerome smiled even if his attack wasn't getting through. Aries looked at the last moment finding Crash coming at him with electric infused hands.

**ZA-POW! **The centaur was hit back by Crash's wavelength.

Aries pressed his staff down and stopped himself from flying off. _"Hmmm, they both must have the power of observation haki. That must mean they can predict my attacks, but I can't predict theirs. Lucky enough I know just how to deal with that." _Aries started spinning his staff in the air at a rapid speed. **WHEEESH-WHEESH-WHEESH-WHEESH-WHEESH. **

A air current formed around his staff. Meanwhile the air around became thicker and more hostile; Jerome and Crash held their arms over their face only catching a glimpse of what Aries was conjuring.

"You might be able to predict my movements, but nobody can predict a tornado." A tornado had formed over his head that was over his staff. **WHEEESH-WHEEESH-WHEESH-WHEESH-WHEESH. **"Now how about we add some lightning in that shall we." Lightning conjured out his staff then fusing into tornado. **ZAP!-ZAP!-ZAP!-ZAP!-ZAP!**

"I thought one of use was supposed to be brought back alive!" Crash yelled.

"I wish I was made of rubber right now!" Jerome and Crash ran off avoiding the lightning tornado behind them.

They twist and turns around the pillars, but somehow the tornado managed to track them down. What's worse is that if they even got close they would feel a taste of the electricity. Running in a general direction, before them Aries appeared and before they could react. **BAP! **Aries batted them both into the tornado.

**ZAP-POW!-ZAPOW!- ZA-POW!, "AAAAAAAAAAH!" WHEEESH-WHEESH-WHEESH-WHEESH. **Once they've been struck. The tornado died down and showed both the pirates on the ground in a crisp.

"I am triumphant!" Aries praised. "What is this?"

Despite the odds Jerome and Crash stood to their feet again. Both with the 'will' of D on their side making them a nearly unstoppable force in battle.

"I'm not done yet. Not until I finish my job." Jerome panted.

"And what job is that?" Aries started spinning his staff again.

"to kick your ass!"Jerome and Crash charged in head first.

**WHEEESH-WHEEESH-WHEEESH-WHEEESH**

"Jerome, we need to get that staff away from him!" Crash picked up the pace of his legs. "Throw me."

"Huh?" Jerome bewildered.

"You heard me." Crash told.

Jerome gave the nod of approval; he picked up Crash by the legs and started swinging him with all his might.

**WHEEESH-WHEEESH-WHEESH-WHEEESH, **"Get ready for the lightning." Once again the centaur conjured lightning from his staff. "Now as a noble steed, I shall perish you." **ZA-POW!-ZA-POW!**

"NOW!" Jerome threw Crash, sending him through the air like a bullet. In the nick of time, Crash swindled the staff, but was injured by the lightning for doing so. His feet landed on the ground. A static shock of electricity hit him, making him fall to his knee.

"Well that was noble and dear of you." Aries walked toward Crash. "But it was all for nothing." He stopped his hoofs when the heat suddenly intensified in the room. He looked back eyes widened as Jerome gulped fire out his mouth.

"**Flame thrower!" **He blew a intense stream of hell fire; he burnt the centaur's skin and fur. Without any sudden movements, he fell straight to the ground.

…

Crash used some alcohol to heal the cut marks on his and Jerome's body. They felt better and was ready to keep on moving. Except Jerome needed Crash to take care on another patient, "Crash I want you to heal that centaur."

The doctor looked at his captain bewildered. "Seriously? That guy just tried to kill us. Let him help his own self, remember we have…"

"That's a captains order." Jerome cut off.

"Fine." Crash pouted; Damn those captains orders. Crash did as told and healed up the burnt centaur. As he wrapped some bandages around him, he found something out of the ordinary. He pulled what appeared to be a neck brace off Aries. The lights blinked on and off before it shut down completely. "This is unsettling, Jerome get over here."

Jerome came over and quickly noticed the object in Crash's hand. "What's that a doggy leash?"

"Maybe." Crash scratched his chin; his raven eye looking up and down. "Just a hunch, but was this thing could've been controlling him. With that said it makes me wonder what is really going on with this island." Crash thought back to earlier on the Lazy Wolf. Jerome and Travious told a story about a man named Fire Heart. _"From what they said, Fire Heart was the king of this island. Meaning these beast were his servants or something like that. If that little fable is true then the marines are surely hiding something."_

Crash snapped out his thought and back into reality. "Jerome, you wouldn't happen to know anything else about Fire Heart would you?" Jerome nodded no. "Darn it. Oh well, we should get moving anyway."

"Right, Seiran and the others are waiting for us." The two continued their path down the corridor.

* * *

In another part of the citadel is a cave glowing green and flowing with a river. Tegami walked around dragging his Suzumebachi behind him. He soon found Dante with his head in the ground.

"Dante are you okay?" Tegami asked.

"Gee, thanks for the concern." Dante said sarcastically as he pulled his head out.

"Your welcome." Tegami joked.

Dante puffed air just before something started bubbling out the water; both prepared their weapons, "RAW!" Razzle popped out the pond making a scary face. Dante and Tegami put their weapons at ease and only stared at the orange haired girl. "You should've seen your faces! I was like roar, and then you guys were like, no don't eat me." Razzle cackled.

Dante turned around walking the opposite direction. "Where ya' goin'?" Tegami asked.

"The farther away from her the better." He answered.

Dante continued to walk, not noticing the scenario behind him. A large hydra like monster rose from the pond Razzle was in. Its skin color reflected a green peridot and four stubby legs. "Dante get back here we have company!"

"Not falling for it."

Razzle drew two butcher knives from her pocket. "Razzle is going to have fun with these one."

"Your gonna miss all the fun." Called Tegami.

"I said, I'm not…" Dante was cut off by a large hissing sound. He turned his head finding a blood eyed hydra. "Hn." He remarked before pulling out his rifle. "I haven't fought any of these before. I wonder if the rumor about the heads is true?"

"You mean if you cut one off twice as much comes back." Tegami smirked at the larger creature above him. The more it hissed means the more he urged to attack. "All I know is that he better make it interesting."

**"GRAAAAAAAAUUUH!" **It let out a ferocious roar before it dived down towards the trio.

"That's right let out some anger! I like it when they yell." He may have swung like an amateur, but his physical ability let him **SLING! **through the hydra. He stabbed his sword in the ground leaving the beast confused. "Three…two…one." **SKISH **One of the heads fell clean off.

"Ouch." Muttered Razzle at the creature. She noticed Dante sky walking through the air, he forced the rifle into the creatures other head. **POW! **She covered her eyes even though she could still feel the blood and guts land on her.

"What are you doing?" She heard Dante call. "You can fight right?"

Like the mad woman she is, Razzle had to have a mad smile. "Hehehehe!" She plunged both her knives at the creature. **SPALSH!-SPALSH!, **both the knives darted in its neck. A raindrop sized blood hit the ground. Symbolizing the body falling down after it.

"That was fun! Let's go again." Laughed Razzle.

"This chick is crazy." Tegami noticed. "I like that."

"Heads up you two." Dante loaded up his rifle, aiming where the monster once was. "These thing isn't dead yet."

Like Dante; Razzle and Tegami turned their attention to the decapitated hydra. Its body started moving off the ground before the stump of its neck began to bulge and **POP, POP. **Six heads sprouted from the neck replacing the lost three heads. On the sight of Dante, Razzle, and Tegami, it began hissing. Its body then sprouted thicker green scales; making are blade users cringe. To make matters worse the beast started puffing: gas, fire, and smoke. Together it makes a deadly combination.

"Since six is a evil number. I guess you deserve to die." Dante cocked his rifle before firing. **POW! SKISH! **"What the…!" The hydra took the blast like it was nothing. The smoke on its scales quickly diminished away. "_Those scales are too thick! How are we suppose to kill this thing?"_

Baffled on what exactly what should happen to the creature. Razzle then pulled both his and Tegami's arms and started running.

"We do what Razzle does best." Both boys now became aware on what's happening. "We cut and run."

They ran off with the hydra chasing them behind. The trio dashed down a hallway but the hydra was only a near five feet away.

"We won't get away like this." Dante told them; he felt the hot breath of the beast behind them ready to fire. "We need a strategy."

"I have one," The swordsman and gunner turned to Razzle with caution. "Just dig under my shirt."

Both their eyes twitched and stomachs tightened. "We are not doing that!"

"Please."

That's when Tegami pulled himself away from Razzle and decided to deal with the beast himself. "I'm tired of running." His yellow eye started flaring. "That's not what a shark does." He placed his Suzumebachi in his mouth. Now both eyes got a good hold of the beast. "Tegami style: Shark outta water!" **KLING! **He cut passed the hydras in a flash.

At first it looked as if nothing happened. But the more you looked, you could see that Tegami had actually stunned the beast from moving.

Dante looked over at Razzle digging through her shirt. He caught a glimpse of a army strap under said shirt before she pulled out grenade. When she tossed it to him he immediately thought, _"She's not meant to be trusted." _Putting her aside for right now, Dante placed the grenade in his rifle. He then aimed for the beast mouth. **POW! **He made a direct hit inside his mouth. The beast gulped it down before the countdown played in Dante's head.

**BOOM!**

The creature exploded into blood and guts everywhere. There was nothing left that the hydra could regenerate from. "_Now that he's taken care of…" _Without warning, Dante pinned Razzle on the ground rifle to her chest.

"What the hell, Dante get off her!" Tegami practically threatened.

"Shut up and stay out this!" Dante moved his rifle to her neck. "Now just who the hell are you?" Like he suspected Razzle started showing her true colors. That smile on her face showed it all. **BA-KRAM! **

Tegami kicked him a wall over and helped Razzle up after. "You okay?" He asked before yelling his top at Dante. "What the hell is wrong with you! Do that again and it won't be pretty." **POO! **Dante gave him a warning shot by the ear.

"Dammit Tegami, I said stay out of it." Dante growled. "That girl isn't too be trusted."

"And just how would you know?" Tegami replied. "She did nothing wrong, so that doesn't give you the right."

A fight between Tegami and Dante could've broken out. But Razzle had prevented that with her little words.

"I guess I can take my leave now."

They turned away from each other to regard Razzle with a friendly, yet wary smile. The girl had played nice and innocent before time. She looked pleasantly pleased with herself. She had seen all she needed to see, now it was time to leave. Or make a attack. She was too random to guess.

"So looks like I was right." Dante said.

"For the most yeah." The young woman told. "Now my boss is waiting for me." Fog began filling around the room as Razzle walked back. "Tell Jerome my boss is waiting for him. Kaido has something planned for all the Yonko in New World." Tegami felt his blood freeze, Kaido another one of the Yonko and king of a thousand beast. Before he could question her further, she was already gone in the mystery fog. When said fog cleared away, Razzle was already gone with it.

"I could've killed her Tegami." Sighing, Dante moved forward.

* * *

_"I'm glad me came into New World right away."_

_"Really? Why's that?"_

_"Because I'm searching for an ingredient. This ingredient we help me create the worlds best dish."_

Seiran dreamt about the conversation he had with Lee when they first came into New World. He was surprisingly supportive and so was the rest of his new friends.

_"Seiran! We you create the best dish, I want to be the first to eat it!"_

_"Sure thing captain."_

_"Don't screw it up okay."_

_"Whatever Cassidy."_

_"I just know its gonna be super sweet."_

_"Like you then, right Luna."_

Some image finally came to his head when he dreamt that day Martel first joined them. That was kinda fun wasn't it.

_Martel was in the middle of dicing some vegetables when Seiran came into the kitchen. "Oi, cat-man. Can you tell me where are pots and pans are? And the combination to the refrigerator."_

_"Sure thing huh…your name again?" Seiran asked._

_"Martel."_

_"That's right. Like the weapon." Seiran concurred._

_"Hey how didya' know that?" Martel asked him._

_Seiran smiled. "If we're going to be working together, you should know I'm an assassin." Martel's look gave Seiran what he wanted. He got a kick out of seeing the expression on peoples faces when he told them that. He then figured it would be best to make the man feel as comfortable as possible. He could tell him more tales of being an assassin later. "So Martel what brings you to are big home?"_

_"Are you going to kill me if I tell you?" Seiran was just going to take that as a joke. To break awkwardness Martel went back to chopping vegetables. "I don't even know if I can trust you yet or anybody on this crew for that matter."_

_"Yet you chose to join us." Seiran raised a brow._

_"Look, maybe I got into some money troubles and maybe some bad men are after me. Then maybe I chose to join a Yonko's crew because I knew they would stay away. Ow," Martel accidentally cut his finger. He turned to Seiran with a bewildered look. "Just don't tell Jerome okay."_

_"No problem." Seiran said bluntly. He went to the cabinet to get a bandaid for the cook. He helpfully wrapped it around like a good friend. "Besides I have some bad man after me as well. But when they come for me, I'll just have to kill them."_

_"I know this might sound hypocritical but," Martel dumped the vegetables inside a boiling pan. "Why are they after you?"_

_All of sudden Seiran saw the image of the man he hated inside the boiling pot. "Let's just say me and the boss have bad blood."_

Seiran finally woken up back behind those rusty bars. On the wall next to him was Clara curled up inside a ball. She looked at him but didn't say a word. Both couldn't say a thing to each other, but that was probably because they known each so well they didn't need words to communicate.

Even though, Seiran still needed that life long question answered. "Clara why did you choose Harvey over me? We known each other for long, but yet you chose the man who was abusive to you."

"Because Seiran he was there." Clara replied with some bark in her voice. "When you died he was the only person I had left."

"But I never even died." Seiran replied angrily.

"Don't give me bull crap like that!" Clara yelled. "Me and you both know what was going on! I may have made a bad decision, but that doesn't give you the right to haunt me about it!" A tear fell to the floor, Clara's anger had been channeled towards sorrow. "You don't know what happened to me. How they…how they took my innocence."

* * *

We come to another dark corridor, but it differed from the others; it had a rickety bridge and woman on top. The woman has long pigtail purple hair and a marine uniform. She had her nodachi unsheathed. "I have no idea what Dr. Rose is think letting those beast handle things." She looked below, the Siren she sliced open earlier laid dead. She looked just slightly wary of the blood. "I'll be better suited for this anyway."

Right on cue her targets arrived; she recognized them by their names: Katherine Cross Claws, Red Demon Cassidy D. Leroux, and Heart Stitches Trafalgar Lee. Each one had their name for a reason and that was enough to frighten the marine. _"No I can't be afraid. I didn't come all the from the West Blue for nothing. You can do this Dana."_

"Someone's on the bridge." Lee said. Everyone walked closer to see Dana with her nodachi. She was shaking with fear and this fear only got worse as they got closer. As soon as they stepped onto the bridge she couldn't hold it anymore and ran in for an attack.

"Haaaaaaa…!" **KLING! **Swords collided, when Cassidy intercepted her attack.

Lee and Katherine both jumped back as a reaction.

"You don't want to do this. Stand down." Cassidy advised.

"No mercy!" Dana banged her sword with Cassidy's. In return Cassidy jumped back landing over with Lee and Katherine. Even with the odds against her Dana steel seemed determined. "In the name of the justice I will arrest you!"

Katherine unsheathed her sword. "One sword style: Lions Barrage!" Katherine rushed forward and sliced downward at Dana, who blocked with her sword. Using her sword, Dana redirected the Katherine's sword. Using hers, **PIERCE! **she sliced Katherine's side. "Eeeegh!" Taking the pain, Katherine kicked Dana in her side.

Dana skirted across the bridge. The feeling in her stomach heightened but she forced her gaze on the pirates. Faint whispers and protest began to play in her head. Telling her that she couldn't be a marine because she was a girl. _"Blasphemy!" _She thought. _"Shut up daddy! Shut up mother! " _She charged with the speed of a leopard. "I can be a marine if I waaaaant!"

"Scream Alva!" Cassidy flicked her sword and it let out a piercing scream. **PEEEEEEYAAAAA! **Katherine and Lee had covered their ears. Despite the blood linking from her ears, Dana kept moving forward. **KLANG! **Nodachi and Alva's blade met sending a shock wave across the room.

"Enough of this, Nodachi style: Runway!" **SWEESH! **Dana cut passed Cassidy and Lee behind her. As she sheathed her sword, Lee and Cassidy erupted with blood. "That should deal with those two."

Dana rushed at Katherine with surprising speed, but Katherine remained where she was. Dana yelled a battle cry as she swung the blade at Katherine's head. Katherine raised her sword turned her body, blocking the blade. Dana's eyes widened in surprise. "Come on is that the best you can do?" She asked.

Dana jumped away, landing a short distance from Dana. "How did you do that?"

"Well I blocked your attack." Katherine answered.

"Why you!" Dana scowled as she charged once more. Again she swung her blade attempting to cut through Katherine. The latter blocked again, but this time with greater difficulty.

Katherine pushed the Nodachi away and appeared behind Dana in a instant. Dana turned around and kicked Katherine sending her flying backwards. Katherine's feet slid a few before they finally stopped. "You might be fast, but I'm faster." Katherine dashed towards her.

_"Remember like a cat you must be swift."_

**KLANG!-KLANG!-KLANG!-KLANG!**

Dana and Katherine's swords met again. They held their swords together with great difficulty before repeating the same process.

**KLANG!-KLANG!-KLA-**

The fight cut short when Dana cut Katherine in the neck. Dana threw her sword down again, **RIP, **Katherine ducked and rolled off avoiding the attack. Lee however took the slice for her which cost him his hand.

Dana could barely hold her sword; she find the sight of the lifeless, unattached, creepy, and stitched up hand to be repulsive. What scared her more was when Lee pick said hand up and his body stitched itself back together.

"Blaaah!" With her own will against her she vomited over the floor. _"I look so weak now. How can I vomit in front of pirates. What if the men saw this? They'll make a laughing stock out of me." _She looked up finding Cassidy healing Katherine with a strange aura. "Pirates…!"

Unfortunately Cassidy had to cut her healing short. "Sorry about this Katherine." She picked up her Alva and covered it with a red aura. "Alva:…"

_**You must enjoy using my power. Do you want more?**_

Cassidy ignored the voice in her head and continued with her attack. "Alva:Demon slasher!" Cassidy made a devastating blow to Dana's left shoulder to her ribcage.

_"I can't lose, I can't lose!" _Dana swung her sword with all her might. It hit Cassidy's Alva, but that was soon cut short.

"Scream Alva."

**PEEEEYAÀAAAA!**

Alva's yell broke the Nodachi into pieces. Without the will too move on any more, Dana fell to the ground passed out from exhaustion. Cassidy sheathed her Alva and went back to Katherine. She summoned her red aura and started healing Katherine's neck which didn't take long.

"Lee do you need me to heal you up as well?" Cassidy asked him.

"No problem. My body stitches itself together." Lee answered.

"Whatever." Cassidy placed a band aid over Katherine's neck. Marking it as all better.

Katherine looked at felt her injury then looked at Cassidy. "Where did you get your powers?" She quickly gulped at her question. "Sorry if that sounded rude."

"With all do respect. Don't ask me about my past." Cassidy told her.

Katherine did nothing, but gave a nod of respect.

* * *

Back in the monitor room, Dr. Rose watched every situation from his lab. He watched every battle and the end of every battle. He was so angry that he could literally blow his head off. Apparently he underestimated the pirates, but that wouldn't be another mistake.

"How am I supposed to do this?" He thought aloud before the lightbulb came over him. "That's right! I can become better than Vegapunk and destroy those filthy pirates. All you have to do is fight fire with fire." He changed the monitor screen which switched to Crash and Jerome roaming down the halls. "The surem should be finished by now."

* * *

Back in the hallways Crash and Jerome still wandered with Jerome in the lead. Suddenly little balls of light appeared leading down the halls. They each whispered "Follow us." Crash was wary on doing this, but his captain was different. Without much thought Jerome ran towards the end of the hall before he was out of sight. Before he got too far, Crash ran as well, but unfortunately the whisp disappeared. This left Crash lost and separated his captain.

"Crap baskets."

Jerome followed the whisp inside a room, but as soon as he stepped in he began feeling weak. Despite it all he continued to move further and further until he passed on the floor. "Sea stone." He muttered before passing out.

* * *

Luna was sure her heart would give out in fear. Not only was she alone in the corridor, but she was being followed by something and she didn't want to find out what. She imagined it would be some dark monster, gleaming red eyes, and razor sharp teeth.

_"What's wrong with razor sharp teeth?"_

She remembered Tegami ask.

The thought running away came to mind. But the idea of that certainly did terrify her. The thought retrained and her frozen feet move forward. Quiet footsteps, stealthy footsteps, the footsteps of the monster. Her eyes focused on the dark corner where the owner of the footsteps would appear. She reached for her pocket for her gun. But before then the footsteps got closer and closer until…

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHH-huh?"

Luna was looking down at tiny flaming phoenix, huge yellow eyes, and yellow and red flames around the body. Luna was in shock. She wasn't going to die, but then it occurred to her.

"This is so…KAII!" She cheered. Luna kneeled down at the phoenix, "Hey, little guy." She whispered gently. It was just so kaii and she had to have it. "So you wanna become my little pet?" The bird didn't answer but kept staring at her blankly. "I'm gonna take that as a yes."

…

Luna now moved down the halls happily with phoenix perched on her shoulder. "I just know everyone is going to love you. Can you speak?"

"Poosh, poosh." The phoenix responded.

"So kaii." Luna cheered.

"Poosh." The phoenix spread its wings then flew in a general direction. "Poosh." It urged the confused Luna to follow it; Luna was reluctant at first, but realized her little friend wouldn't betray her now. She followed the cute phoenix around the halls; it appeared to be smarter than it looked. It kept her from hitting traps and lead her around any enemies.

"Wait…huh…up." Luna panted.

The bird wasn't patient enough and kept on moving. Eventually the bird did lead her somewhere. That somewhere was the cell room. She peaked around the corner seeing the stolen children in their cells. And…do her eyes deceive her?

"Seiran."

But who was that woman he was with? More importantly, how was she going to get past the guards?

* * *

**A/N: And done. I honestly wish I could include more, but I ran out of ideas. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was kinda a hassle. Good news is we have one of are mascots in. Then we learn more about Seiran and Clara next chapter. **

**V God22: I was lucky enough to post it before school XD.**

**Son of Whiteboard: Forgive me but I don't know what you mean by that comment.**

**Carolyn12: So glad that I make you happy. Thanks for the support and hope you enjoyed the fights.**


	43. An Assassins Death and Rebirth

_"Ahhh!" Seiran shouted as the light blinded his eyes. "I'm alive?…Of course I am." He looked around and was shocked to found the horror. "How?!" _

_He saw his body punctured with two swords to the chest. Blood slowly dripped from his mouth and right chest. He felt numb from the head to toe. What killed him most was his chopped off tail. "What happened to me?!"_

_"You were born that's what happened. Also it might be because I stabbed you through the chest." A voice said as Seiran looked up at the victim. His eyes widened, but it wasn't out of surprise. He looked at the familiar Harvey carving a steak knife. "I feel you like you got kinda annoying. So I did what had to be done, no hard feelings okay."_

_"How…Why…I'll kill…blah!" Seiran coughed up the blood from his mouth._

_"I just had to get rid of you before you got me." He leaned closer the semi neko. He patted his head like a pet. "On the plus side without you around, I can have a chance will Clara." He said with a twisted smirk._

_Even with the blood flowing out his veins. That was the name that spiked Seiran. "Where is Clara? Someone took her didn't they?"_

_Harvey stood up then placed on his gloves. "Yeah something like that. But don't worry," He taunted the semi neko with his smirk again. "I'll take good care of her." Harvey walked to the door before giving Seiran one last sign of existence. "You should be dead any minute now. I called in some old favors to clean your body up. Welp see ya." Harvey darted out the door leaving Seiran to die._

_"Mark my words you son of bitch. I will come back…blah!…" His vision started to blur and his blood reached its last pint. "And I'll take Clara back and kill you." With those last words, Seiran died and his lifeless body passed on the floor._

* * *

"So he killed you?" Clara asked just a bit panicked. "But that doesn't make any sense. How are you still alive?"

Seiran sighed at the question. "It's complicated. One day I woke up from the hole in the ground like nothing happened. It turns out I was brought back to life by this colt."

* * *

_Seiran knew he had died. That was why he was in the ground. He wished that he could run out into the world of the living to settle the score. It had only been **three years.** Nothing time consuming._

_He was surprised when the blood start shooting through his veins again. Was he getting shown mercy? As a assassin he killed so many people. What was he getting rewarded for?_

_"…"_

_Countless times he tried moving his arms and open his eyes. What probably annoyed him most was that he could still think. He was awake. He remembered all those fond memories with Clara and the rest of the assassins. Except that one person, "Fuck Harvey."_

_He spoke!_

_"I just spoke! And my first words are fuck Harvey." The once again born Seiran noted. _

_Without say, he was surely overjoyed. He could see the grass again. See his friends again. However he had just one problem. "Shit me." He cursed remembering the many layers of ground above him. He quickly became pissed for the first time in life. He would need air to breath and he estimated about two, three minutes best, of air._

**_Boom!_**

_He frantically blinked as the ground above fell over._

**_Boom!_**

_Now he was coughing. What in the world was going on up there?_

**_Boom!_**

_He had once again been shown gratitude. He felt the warmth of the moonlight as he floated above. After minutes of being lifted up, Seiran could see the around himself. He was still floating in the air and men cloaked in red surrounded his while they chanted._

_That's when it occurred to him that he could see again. _

_"Excuse me kind sirs." Seiran said. "I'm grateful and everything, but can you tell me who you are?"_

_"We are the future. We are nothing but the servants of are god Lemashtu." One of the cloaked men said as the others still chanted. "You Seiran. Have been chosen by are god to be given a second chance."_

_"What's the catch?" Seiran asked._

_"You will be summoned in the future by lord Lemashtu for a favor." Said the cloaked man. "We can easily bestow your life back if you agree to these terms. However if you ever choose to deny the deal, you'll die on the spot." The man darkly made clear. "Do you accept your new life under lord Lemashtu?"_

_Seiran had to think things through. If he accepted that would mean being a pawn in the future. If he didn't, he would've missed the one opportunity in his life to settle the score. That would have been very unfortunate. "I accept."_

_In a flash he was teleported from the air to the ground. The men in the cloaks walked away into the night. "Remember to follow the path."_

_"The path of what?" Seiran asked._

_"The path of corruption."_

* * *

"I accepted the deal of course and yet nothing has happened." Said Seiran. "I still feel like that normal Joe I always was and am."

"Have you ever even heard of this Lemashtu character?" Clara asked him. "You may be getting yourself involved in some thing that stab you in the back."

"Honesty I never even made time to find out." Seiran admitted. "After I was revived I did some essentials. Then headed straight back to the South Blue for you and Harvey."

"What? How far did he burry you?" Clara asked.

"Apparently he was smart enough to plant me into the West Blue." Seiran sighed. "It took me months, but I finally returned back to the South. I've sent you letters, but I'm guessing Harvey never let you see them."

Clara wasn't speechless, she had things to say. She just found it smart enough not too.

"Now Clara you tell me your part of the story." Seiran told the woman. "How and why you got with Harvey? And why you never kept in contact after my return?"

"Understandable. But try to understand this is difficult for me to talk about." Clara sighed.

* * *

_She struggled and mumbled but it was all useless until they lifted the sack from over her head. She took a gasp of breath the moment it was swiped off. She gathered her surroundings finding that she is in a warehouse. Moving around her is five men in animal mask._

_"Are you scared?" Asked a dark voice moving around her._

_"Of course I'm not." Clara said trying to sound confident. "You can't do anything to me."_

_She felt another dark presence pass her. "Your wrong. Here we can do anything we want." Something cold gripped onto her ankle and tugged her feet behind her. "Tell your boss we said hi."_

_Soon four other men appeared and gripped her wrestled to get loose, but nothing was happening. "Please let me go."_

_"Already giving up. I thought you would put up a better fight." He then ripped open part of her shirt. "Too bad." Without hesitation he forced his lips on hers._

* * *

Clara was now in tears. That night haunted her almost any day of her life. Seiran wished he wasn't chained up so he could crawl over and give her a hug.

"Each and everyone of them forced themselves on me." She covered her eyes as she cried. "But then. When I couldn't ask for anything else in the world…he came and saved me."

* * *

_Around them men were dying horribly._

_One guard had his face turned purple. Another had his guts ripped from the inside out. Another laid died with no indication on what had killed him. Others simply had unmentionables body parts chopped off._

_Harvey crouched in a corner with Clara wrapped in a blanket. The woman cried tears of rivers and shivered like the weather was below zero. "It's okay now. Harvey's here."_

_"Where's Seiran?" Clara cried._

_Harvey placed a fake frown on. "He died. Some more of those bastards killed him before I got the chance to save him." Even when crying, you could still tell the questionable look on her face. "I know me and him never got along. But when it comes to you I would do anything." The walls broke on his eyes and he started crying himself. "Clara, after today I'll keep my promise to Seiran and stay by your side. We'll never have to go through this again."_

* * *

"So me and Harvey became closer as you already know. He saved me and help me through the biggest pain in my life. We even planned on getting married one day. He even said that he'll buy me the biggest ring that he could find." Clara told.

"But you never got married." Seiran deduced. "I guessing that reason is because of me."

"Yes." She answered. "But I'm glad you came back. If you didn't I would've made the biggest mistake of my life." She looked at Seiran before quickly going back to the ground. "I still remember so clearly."

* * *

_Clara was in the living room finishing some paperwork while Harvey was in the next room over. She managed to get passed her rape over the years. It took a lot of therapy and some emotional support. She had to realize that it wasn't her fault; she even found positive everyday things to keep her mind away from it. After a afternoon of working, Clara wanted a break so when the door opened she assuming it was Harvey._

_"Hey Harvey I finished that paperwork for are boss. Or should I say old boss." Clara said stacking the papers together. "Anyway I thought you were in the house?"_

_"Clara."_

_That voice._

_"I've come from death to find you."_

_It wasn't real._

_"I'm sorry that I took so long."_

_It couldn't be._

_"But I kept my promise."_

_It was a lie…_

_No, it was the truth._

_She looked around even when her brain dared her not to. "Sei…Sei…Sei…Sei…" She was about to jump and hug him however…_

**_Bang!_**

_Harvey banged through the door with a machete in his hand. Before he could even attack, Seiran already had him pinned to the ground; he would've killed him if only Harvey didn't overpower him. They began a death brawl going for the blood._

_The two cursed many words at each other during the fight. But only a certain few could actually play through Clara's head._

_"You should've stayed dead!"_

_"Your a lying asshole! Clara deserves better than you!"_

_"Clara and me are together, go back and die!"_

_What was happening?! Clara clearly turned into a mixed bag of emotions. Happy, sad, betrayed, and confused. Seiran was back, but Harvey trying to kill him. What about their promise before he died? Was that a lie? _

_Then she realized that they fought. "They keep fighting because of me." She knew what she had to do._

**_Bang!_**

_The battle cut short when Clara slammed the door behind her._

* * *

"I ran away so I couldn't be found." Clara said lowly. Somehow she could now look Seiran in the eye. "I got tired of the fighting Seiran. I got tired of it all. You just told me that it lead to your death at one point." The sound of order reached her voice as she stared at Seiran like a hawk. "Seiran you have to promise me when you and Harvey see each other again, you won't fight."

Seiran remained silent.

"I said promise me!"

If he could Seiran would look at his hands. Knowing they touched so much blood; he was made for killing. That was his life. He craved nothing more than the blood of that man. "I promise you Clara." But he knew he had to promise her.

* * *

Travious stepped into a dark room until he turned the switch. He came into what appeared to be a computer room. Stepping passed the marines he killed, he sat on the desk and turned on the computer.

"Now let's see what the marines are hiding about Fire Heart." Getting into the computer took more hacking than Travious thought. Trying fifteen different pass words just to get into the right file. Speaking of which out of the hundred files he finally found one labeled Fire Heart.

_My notes on Fire Heart:_

_Fire Heart was never a beast to take lightly. The seas turned red with marine blood, barely anyone made it out alive. My ears still ring so I don't know if these are the exact words._

_ "I am the ancient hero Fire Heart. I took down wizards and lived through the void century. I may not be able to hold my words for much longer, but you will rue the day when he takes my place. I will be reawakened again."_

_To this day I still have no idea what he meant. I clearly remember Fire Heart dying in a literal burst of flames. "Reawakened again" is it possible to revive him? Are his creatures the key to that revival? Or is this all just blasphemy? Either way it goes I have decided to leave the project. I'll come back one day with answers._

_Vegapunk~_

_Update: Apparently I've recently met a young man with full knowledge of Fire Heart. He was glad enough to give me the information only if I return the favor in the future. Young lad or should I say old fellow wants to be a Warlord in the future and he wants me to put in a good word for him._

_Zackery Orion, yes that was his name._

_Rose if your reading this and want to learn more about Fire Heart. I would advise meeting with him. He has the piece of the puzzle we've been looking for._

_Vegapunk~_

"Zackery Orion. Didn't that guy just get promoted to the Warlord status." Travious rubbed his chin. "I guess that means Vegapunk lived through his promise." A more stern look pressed on his face. "I don't like this. I should contact master Dragon, he might know more about Fire Heart than he told me. But first I should make some copies."

As the printer did its job Travious spoke to himself again. "I wonder if Jerome is ready to meet Sabo?"

* * *

Shaun followed Darrius through the halls. As of right now the two carried a conversation.

"Your mother sounds like a freaking nightmare." Said Shaun. "I don't know if I could even live with a person like that."

Offended, Darrius flicked him in the head. "She might be a nightmare, but she's my nightmare."

Shaun smiled as he rubbed his forehead. "So what did she say about you becoming a pirate? I bet she was pretty pissed."

"Actually we haven't talked since two days before the incident." Suddenly the navigator began too sweat. "Once my bounty got out she probably got a heart attack." The feeling of guilt hit him when he imagined her very stern image before thinking about her in a hospital bed. "What am I doing? I haven't even sent her a letter."

Shaun began to feel a term of uneasiness; he knew that he had to change the subject. The black haired man pointed at a random direction. "Look over there."

Darrius snapped out of his funk; he looked over, his cheering. "It's Luna." He whispered.

"What?" Shaun looked over and he surprisingly pointed to Luna. "Son of a gun."

Shaun scoffed and rolled his eyes. He crouched down by Darrius and Luna already in heed of a conversation. They watched a pair of guards patrolling the area. Shaun watched one of them pass by a sandy haired girl.

"Kya." He whispered. "We should just fight them. If you get caught, your deaf and you don't speak English."

"Shouldn't we think this through better?" Darrius practically advised.

"Ugh, fine." He watched as more of the guards patrolled around; he then looked at the few pebbles on the ground. He picked up the rocks then tossed them to the far side of the room. Most the guards followed the noise, except two stayed behind. "I'm betting one of them has a key. Wanna make a bet?"

"What kind?" Asked Darrius.

"Whoever finds the key first owes the other one hundred berries." The gambit dared.

Needing advise the navigator turned towards Luna. "What do you think? Should I go for it?"

Luna shrugged. "It is your money. But I'm too young for gambling so I don't know anything about it." She admitted with a worried look.

Warily Darrius faced the gambit. "Your on." He quickly ran in bracing himself for a fight.

The sounds of the battle was heard as Shaun and Luna stayed behind. It didn't take long for Luna to pick up on what Shaun just did.

"What are you doing? Shouldn't you be fighting with big bro Darrius?" Luna sternly asked him.

"Are you kidding? Don't you remember that I'm a bounty hunter? I can't get mixed up with the marines unless it involves money." Shaun told the now angry Luna. Said girl was red with frustration. "Are you made or something. It's not like you can do anything."

"Oh yeah." Luna dared as she crossed her arms. "I have a pet phoenix and I'm not afraid to use him."

On cue her little phoenix hopped on her shoulder. "Poosh, poosh. Ne mow hi." He then plunged itself towards at Shaun.

* * *

Meanwhile back on the Lazy Wolf, Pepper was in the kitchen cooking on the stove. Without supervision I might add. While singing to herself, Martel suddenly walked in rubbing his wound from earlier.

"Geesh that woman knows how to make a scar." Martel complained as he stepped in; he then noticed Pepper on the stove. "Hey what are you doing?!"

"Eeh!" Startled Pepper as she began to fall down.

Before her head hit the floor Martel came over and grabbed her. Pepper was happy until she saw Martel's frowning face. "Don't do that again. If you got hut I wouldn't be able to live with myself." Martel admitted. "My little princess. Now what were you trying ta' do?"

"Make some cookies." She laughed.

"Than let's do that." Martel walked over as he pinched her cheeks.

Playing back with him Pepper razzle's his hair. "Your hair is so soft." She says before playing with his hair again.

…

Martel set the timer just after they placed the cookie dough in the oven. As they waited Martel tossed tossed Pepper up and down.

"So where's your brother anyway?" Martel asked as he tossed her up.

"He left on the island for an adventure." She said in the air.

The cook was so shocked he forgot to even catch Pepper. "He what?"

That's when he didn't waste anytime to grab Pepper and his axe before running outside and into the island.

* * *

Back inside the citadel, Shaun is on the ground getting beaten by Luna's pet phoenix. Which wasn't going to stop until Luna gave the order. "Okay, okay! I'll fight! Just call your animal off."

"Do you promise?" Luna asked.

"Yes, please!"

"Okay. Heal boy." On her command the phoenix flew back on her shoulder. Even though it still sent death glares at Shaun.

Shaun was still a bit hiatus about fighting marine officials. But he figured if he took them both out as quickly as possible. Neither could know if it was him. "Alrighty then." He rushed at one of the guards in a flash.

"About time you came and helped." Darrius growled.

Shaun snapped his head, pulling out a his staff. He spun around and deflected a sword aiming towards him. Darrius turned his head, but before he could even lay eyes on his comrade, a knuckle brace aimed for his face. The navigator planted his feet off the floor and accidentally sprung into Shaun. The two landed on the ground backs against their enemies.

"This is all your fault." Darrius told Shaun.

"Your a man. You should be able too handle yourself." Shaun responded.

"Don't take your eyes off me!" An angry voice shouted. Shaun turned around, then blocked the marines strike.

The marine scowled as he swept Shaun's foot, knocking the latter to the ground. He then threw his fist down as Shaun hit the ground. Shaun grabbed the marines fist, then threw him over his back, rolling on top of him. The marine tried to break his grip, but Shaun's grip was stronger than he realized. The latter punched him over and over and over again.

Darrius was sliding back as he swatted all of the marines attacks. He was trained in the same way, maybe even knew a little extra. Has a former member of the five walls he had a couple of tricks up his sleeves.

"Come at me with all you got." Taunted Darrius with a sly smile.

Like a charm, the marine was the first in action. He leaped across the room in a single bound and nearly connected with a fierce fist. At the last second Darrius dodged the attack jumping back.

"Come on is that the best you have?" He continued to taunt.

Angrily the marine fired another barrage of his punches which Darrius continued to dodge. "Take this!" Darrius rolled behind him as the marine threw the punch.

"Go ahead and hit me if you able." Darrius said. He smiled at the wrong time when the marine uppercut him in the face. Knocking him back across the room. He quickly leaped back up and smashed both his fist in the marines face. Taking his chance, Darrius lifted the larger man up, then tossed him across the room.

Shaun saw Darrius opponent heading towards him. He then grabbed his opponents forearm and threw him in the same direction. Soon both collided face to face, then hit the floor. The children in their cell's cheered on both the combatants for their victory.

Darrius sighed in relief, suddenly he heard running coming towards their direction. He turned his head getting a better look at his opponent. All he could see was a flowing head of purple attached to a slender body.

_"Blow me a raspberry, she's beautiful."_

"Are you two alright?" Dana immediately went to their comfort. "I'm sorry, I should've been here, but I let my overconfidence get the better of me. What's worst is that I lost to pirates." She took out some alcohol from her pouch. Then started rubbing it over the scars on their body. "I took the shortcut, that's why I got here faster. But maybe…huh!" Shaun knocked her out before she could finish.

"What was that for!?" Shouted Darrius. "She didn't even do anything!"

After picking up a key from one of the guards, Shaun turned to Darrius. "She would be a witness. Your already pirates so you can screw yourselves as much as you want. But not everybody wants to be a criminal." The first cell Shaun walked towards is the one that held Kya.

Around this time Cassidy, Katherine, and Lee came running from down the hall. Cassidy was the first to see the children locked in the cells, but didn't show any emotion towards it. Katherine wasn't the better; her eyes bubbled seeing them locked up. Reminding her of how slaves were treated.

_"It's not fair. They shouldn't have to go through that." She thought._

They stopped running after reaching Darrius. Said used the head of his fishing rod and swiped the key from Shaun. The latter faced him with hostility.

"We'll release all the kids. After we release Seiran." Darrius told him.

Suddenly the children began frothing at the bit. Screaming, shouting, and shrieking, the demanded attention; whining and weeping for their freedom. It was impossible to ignore, not that they would. They began stomping the ground and rattling the bars of their cells with whatever they could reach.

"Let us out!"

"We want to go home!"

"I want my mommy!"

"I'll do anything! Please just let us go!"

Darrius eyes flared up as Shaun smirked.

Katherine came up the a fiery navigator. "Darrius, their only children. Seiran can come after."

"Ugh! Fine."

* * *

Crash wandered around the citadel. Going in random directions.

_"I swear I've seen that same fox five times now."_

Crash grunted as he kept on running through the citadel. He took two lefts and five rights, running around like he was blind. The feral reaper walked five feet forward before changing his course; he then heard a gunshot in the direction.

_"I swear that same fox is playing tricks on me."_

Crash was now getting frustrated. He looked at the little fire fox that played innocent. But he knew that it was hiding its real nature. That thing stayed in one spot and somehow he kept getting back in this one spot. Something was screwing with him!

Crash picked up the fire fox by the neck. About to dissect it starting with the stomach. "Any last words?"

"Anata no baka." The fire fox told him.

Crash angrily narrowed his eyes. "I only understood one word of that sentence!"

His scalpel went for its stomach. A gunshot then fired stopping Crash from continuing.

Dante was revealed to be the shooter; he stepped closer to Crash and Tegami followed behind. "Put the fox down, Crash."

Crash then frowned at him. "Dante if you had any other devil fruit. It would be the kill joy, kill joy fruit."

Dante rolled his eyes as he snatched the fox from him. Then began muttering under his breath. "Sometimes I feel like I'm the only down to earth person of the quartet."

"Kara te o torimasu." The fox told Dante. Its eyes suddenly flared with fire. "Matawa watashi wa anata o tabenakereba narimasen."

Tegami leaned in and poked at the foxes nose. "This thing sure does talk weird."

"Anata wa gomi no yō ni kikoemasu." The fox growled at him.

He then smiled, his shark teeth showing through his wide grin. "It'll make excellent dinner." Frightened, the little fox passed out in Dante's hand. The latter then lightly tapped him over the head for it. "We're going to have to fight later." Challenged Tegami.

Rolling his eyes, Dante went back to Crash. "Crash, have you seen Jerome anywhere? I would think somebody would've ran into him."

Crash rubbed his head sheepishly at the question. "You see…I sorta lost him."

"Crash you had one job!" Tegami barked.

"Hey I'm not his caretaker!" Crash replied.

Dante smashed his rifle over both their heads while shouting, "Quite!"

"You want some of this?!" Growled Crash.

"I think he does." Responded Tegami.

This started an all out brawl between the three fighters. However it was only short lived when Nora was heard coming over. The three looked over seeing said girl being carried by a large hairy creature.

"Nora stand back!" Dante cocked his rifle.

She was slow at first until she realized what he meant. "Don't hurt Sasquatch!" She defended the large creature. "He's actually a big cupcake." She swooned rubbing the things head.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the holding cells. Shaun had done part of his mission: releasing the children stolen from his home island and most important of all Kya. After his accomplishment the Hell Fire's did what they came here for: Seiran.

Darrius snapped open both his handcuffs. "I knew you were trouble when you walked in."

Seiran sheepishly smiled, "Well I…"

"Seiran!" He was caught off guard by Luna's sudden bear hug. "You stupid, idiot, you scared me!"

Slightly shocked, Seiran ignored it and hugged her back. "Hph!" Katherine, then jumped into the little hug as well.

Cassidy came over, then petted him on the head. Usually he would bite her for it, but it was time for a group hug. "Glad to have you back." She told him.

_"I've only been gone for a day my friends, geesh." _Thought the semi-neko.

"Well a day is too long." His eyes widened at Cassidy's response. The latter gave him a sly smile in return.

He then felt as if something was missing; he was right. He looked over seeing Clara sneaking away. The woman stopped as she felt his eyes on her back. However she then continued to walk away until Seiran unraveled the hug and grabbed her hand.

Katherine was the first to question this. "You mind telling us who your friend is?"

"This lady?" Seiran raised both their hands in the air; Clara still seemed nervous. What would they do if they found out she took Seiran. Or worse the children? Despite her nervousness, she managed to pull a smile. "She is someone very important to me." Clara gasped softly. "She is my future wife." She gasped again when their lips connected, then the tears came as she accepted the kiss.

As Luna clapped at their engagement, Darrius nudged his shoulder at Katherine. "Why can't we be like that?" Katherine gave him an odd look in return.

Off on the sidelines, Shaun held Kya in his hands as he looked at the scene. He had most the children around and calmed down.

"Shaun- tart, don't let them take me again!" She cried in his arms while he patted her back.

"I promise she won't." He then kissed her on the forehead. "Your too important for me to let that happen. We're family." He hugged her in closer as he looked at the Hell Fire's. _"Apparently just like them. They would defy the world just to save him. Gotta give the pirates a point for that."_

* * *

"At last my greatest experiment is complete."

Jerome immediately woke up at the outburst. _"My body. I can't move." _He would flex his arms like normal, but a stronger force prevented that. Looking through the ripples of his eyes, he found himself in a canister with green liquid. Too add on he is also naked from the waist down, but he was too blunt to notice. _"What's going on? How did I…you." _His eyes found the esteemed Dr. Rose in front of the canister.

"Hello my dearest Jerome. You remember me right? Of course you do." Dr. Rose said as he rubbed the canister. "After all I helped Vegapunk create your devil fruit."

_Vegapunk held the plum like devil fruit in his hands as Rose watched in amazement. _

"We could've been famous for creating the ultimate weapon. But he just had too ruin it all."

_Dr. Rose tried to save the papers burning in the fire. Sadly he ended up getting burned himself. He then angrily pinned Vegapunk to the wall. "You fool! Why would you do this?! We could've made something!"_

_Without warning, Vegapunk punched Rose on the floor. "Don't you accuse me of being a fool. We can't do this to a child who is already emotionally unstable. This wouldn't be right way. If we wish to find out the secrets of Fire Heart, we have to make more research."_

_However Rose didn't listen. One week later after Vegapunk slipped up, he took his chance. He force fed the devil fruit down Jerome's throat. But Vegapunk caught him in the act._

_"You fool, I should've known you would try something like this. Good thing that the fruit was never completed. I know fire you from being my apprentice. If you refuse to leave I'll tell Akainu. Also a word of advise: some doors aren't meant to be open._

He had been told that many times. By colleagues, teachers, and even students! He didn't listen then and he wasn't listening now. Through the years of careful research and timing, he found a way to complete the fruit. Doors were meant to be open. He would test the limits and show how great of a scientists he is.

"Now transform into the very thing I've been waiting for. "

Then Jerome felt something wrong, very wrong. His adrenaline never rushed so much in his life. Not even when he fought BlackBeard. He was transforming again. His eyes deepened into a shifter shade of scarlet. Claws burst from his feet. "I can't see. No, I won't go down like this!" With sheer will alone he fought back.

Lightning burst from the ceilings and the walls began to crumble. Meanwhile Dr. Rose danced around uncontrollably. "It's working! I'm a genius! Vegepunk can suck it!"

**Bu-dum! **Went the noise of Jerome's heart beating. He couldn't control what was happening. In a spilt second wings burst from his back; stretching through the roofs. Following was the grotesque tail, completely breaking the canister. With the transformation taking over, all Jerome could think about was his crew, his family.

* * *

The building was now under full evacuation. Marines, bounty hunters, children, and pirates alike ran out the crumbling building. Cassidy and Shaun led everyone out the exit; Darrius carried Dana on his back while Lee carried her friends. Katherine made sure that not a single person was left behind.

_"Katherine, Luna Seiran, Darrius, Cassidy, Lee, Travious, "_

The three members of the monster quartet and Nora, plus her friend Sasquatch ran around the building. Having long looked for Jerome, they assumed he already made it out. Quickly they hopped out a window then into the fields.

_"Dante, Tegami, Crash, Nora,"_

* * *

_"Sorry. I'm turning into a monster."_

Fingers stretched into claws. Blue scales spread across his body, blue flames lightning up across. The scales crawled across him like ants. Rose had saw what he had been waiting for. No longer was he human; he is a weapon. The rooftops were completely gone and soon the building would follow.

"Perfect." Swooned Dr. Rose.

He had teeth as sharp as knives. Slavering jaws creaked open, **"ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!"** He had become a full grown dragon.

* * *

**A/N: Not only is this my longer chapter yet, but I also left you on a cliffhanger. This chapter nearly wraps up Seiran's subplot. Also makes him the first Hell Fire to quite literally die. The Hell Fire's have freed the children, but they're not out of the woods yet.**

**Anywho, someone PM me wondering when I'm bringing Sabo in. The answer is soon, my friend. **

**iamgoku: He did fall in a different part. I just couldn't find a way to include him or anyone else in that chapter. Anyway thanks for the review.**

**V God22: Wow I didn't even notice. Thanks for pointing that out! Also it was Magellan your thinking about.**

**Carolyn12: I model his speaking after a vocaloid to make him sound cuter. Thank you for the support on the fights. I don't think I'm that good in writing them.**

**Ice Ninja Luna: Yep, I model his speaking after a vocaloid so he can sound cuter.**

**Son of Whitebeard: Okay, glad I got some clarification on that.**

**Thank you all for you amazing support. I'm out.**


	44. Filler:1

**V God22: **The dragon has certainly been reborn.

**Ogrespi: **Thanks for that prediction, though this isn't the chapter you've all been waiting for. And Seiran will defiantly be thanking the crew and finding out a surprise a few chapters later. *Wink*

**Carolyn12: **Gosh thanks for the support. I love cuteness let it come in the form of a couple or a fox. Which is also one of my favorite animals. BTW I'm keeping the plans for Harvey under wraps.

**Son of Whiteboard: **Yep! That's what I was going for.

* * *

"Travious, Travious, Travious, Travious, Travious, Travious, Travious, Travious, Travious, Travious, Travious, Travious, Travious, Travious, Travious, Travious, Travious, Travious, Travious, Travious, Travious, Travious, Travious, Travious, hey, hey, hey, hey, over here, Traaaaavios, Travious, Travious, Travious, Travious, Travious, Travious, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, over here, Traaaavious, Traaavious, Travious, Travious, Travious, Travious, Travious." Jerome had finally completed his repeated calling of Travious.

Said person had his eye twitching. "Jerome, I have been waiting for you to shut up on your own. But you've been at it for three hours. THREE HOURS!" A person hasn't gone through true insanity if they had listened too such voice for three hours straight. He felt that he could ster the Lazy Wolf down a waterfall and having no regrets afterwards.

Jerome innocently smiled. He didn't know long how he had been going; he just stopped when the time felt right. He didn't even know his voice could go for so long. He had just found himself a new weapon. "I was just wondering if you have a box of crayons."

"You've annoyed me to hell, for **that!**" Growled Travious.

"Nobody else has any. And since you are the ships shipwright-" A box of crayons was forcefully pushed inside his mouth. Travious would do anything as long as he didn't have to listen to him again. That may have been part of the reason he stuffed the crayons in his mouth.

As the day passed on no one had heard a pip from Jerome. The captain continued what he was doing on the side of the Wolf. No one bothered him until a passing Tegami and Cassidy came by.

"My idiot captain what are you doing?" Cassidy asked leaning on the rail.

"Drawing." He replied.

"Don't go drowning this time okay buddy." Tegami happily advised.

"Pfft, that only happened about six times."

"And seven times the charm."

Jerome simply, "Pfft," again then continued with his project.

Later that day; everyone found Jerome's drawing of a dragon and a rainbow. Sadly as the dawn came the tides washed the colorful drawing away.

"Sorry about your drawing Jerome." Said Luna.

"It's okay, zeshishishi," Laughed Jerome. "I'll just do it again tomorrow."

/

**Title: Fangirls, yaoi fangirls**

Tegami and Dante are on the run from rabid fangirls. They were different from the fangirls they usually encountered. These girls are commonly known as yaoi fangirls. They're completely obsessed with yaoi as the name would tell. If you are a relatively cute boy or a hot dangerous pirate. Run. Run and don't look back.

Dante and Tegami did just that until they were pushed into a corner with no way to escape. They had their backs against the walls as the yaoi fangirls stepped closer and closer.

"You got any bright ideas?" Tegami asked.

Dante swallowed the orb in his throat. From past experiences he learned things. These…things would be beneficially in defeating them, but not enjoyable. "I have a way, but you are not going to like it."

"I'll do anything." Tegami replied.

Dante then narrowed his eyes on him. "This is something you must take to the grave."

Their footsteps got closer and closer.

"I'll do it! Just tell me what it is already!" Tegami demanded.

"We have…too hug." Stuttered the sniper.

He wasn't expecting that. He didn't even want that. Especially NOT from Dante, but with his back against the wall and the fangirls in front of him. He didn't have any other choice. "Let's do this and never speak of it again."

Dante nodded. "Agreed." They pulled each other in for their tight bear hug. No matter how uncomfortable it felt they had too keep it up. It was already working. Most the fangirls were going wild, but in the good way…I guess. Most of the yaoi fangirls didn't find it believable enough though and Dante could see that. "We need too hug tighter and feed each other compliments."

"Dante your hair smells so nice."

"Tegami your chest is so warm."

"Did I ever tell you how much I love your voice."

"Those shark teeth are like no other."

"You are such a small runt it's adorable."

"I feel so safe in your arms."

**BOOM!**

With that last line the pack of yaoi fangirls exploded into a puff of flaming rainbows. Dante and Tegami them quickly pushed away from each other.

"This never happened." Tegami said.

"Agreed." Proclaimed Dante.

/

**Title: Study**

Darrius had done everything from drawing maps, reading, trying to score some dates, but sleep last night. So he walked into class not prepared at all. Ironically he read last night but he didn't read the book he was assigned. He didn't know why reading a book would be beneficially for becoming a gaurd for Impel Down anyway.

"Darrius, did you read 'Yandere-chan' last night?" His teacher asked.

"Uh, yeah, I enjoyed it." Lied Darrius.

Unfortunately a little 'snippet' had caught on to his little lie. That 'snipper went by the name of Kotora. "You LIE! You called me last night and said you WEREN'T reading the misadventures of Yandere-chan."

"Of course I have. I found it really enjoyable." Darrius defended himself.

"Then who is your favorite character, hmmm?" Kotora snipped.

Darrius stayed cool and level headed. Even showed so by putting his legs on his desk. "Obviously the male role of main character." Darrius proclaimed

"Ha!" Kotora laughed. "The main character is a girl!"

Darrius nervously noticed his teacher watching him. "Well in my eyes, she's just as good as any man."

Everyone in the room 'Awwwwed' at the sensitivity.

Kotora gripped her fist in the air, then walked back to her seat in frustration muttering under her breath. "One of these days. One of these days,"

/

**Title: YOU LIE!**

Katherine was getting a daily check up from Crash. He had a horoscope in her ear; she was just about done until a loud beating came from Crash's closet. Some one then busted down the door. Katherine gapped her mouth open seeing a man tied up with a gag strap in his mouth. It should be said this man is a marine.

The man spat said gag out then pleaded, "Please help me! He's kept me locked in here for days! He's been doing experiments on me,"

"**YOU LIIIIIEEE**!" Crash exclaimed. "You broke in here."

"And tied myself up?!"

Katherine was about to get up and leave the room, but Crash locked the door before she could. He then placed a gas mask on himself before releasing some gas. Katherine found that this was sleeping gas before she and the man passed out.

She later woke up with a mother a headaches. She found she was alone in the doctors office. Curious she stepped up and opened the closet door. She was expecting to find a man in there, but instead found it too be empty. Shrugging it off she walked out the room.

"Be queite if you still want to live." Crash told the man. Both of them hanging from the ceiling unnoticed.

/

**Title: I love you**

Seiran and Martel walked to their respective cabins after a hard days work. Both men opened their doors, Seiran poked his head out then said, "Love you."

Martel smiled at the neko-chef then said, "Love you too."

It could've ended, but Seiran started with the, "I love you more."

"Not possible." Martel replied.

The night then came about what the two did in the past showing who loved each other more. Eventually they both found it silly and passed out. The next day Seiran came in for work. He tapped Martel's shoulder getting the mans attention.

"Look what you did to me." Seiran introduced Martel to his cowlick.

/

**Tilte: Never doubt the future**

Shaun grabbed Cassidy's palm and started his palm reading. He didn't actually know how to read palms, but that didn't stop him from trying.

"So I'm reading your future," Shaun started.

"Hmmem," Responded Cassidy, popping some gum in her mouth.

"I see you with a man. He's handsome, great with children, carries a staff, and what's this?" Shaun proceeded with his act. Actually gaining Cassidy's interest. He smirked before saying, "He is also a bounty hunter. I wonder who that could be?"

"I think I know who it is?"

"You do? Would you be willing to go on a date with this man?"

"Sure, it'll be fun."

One afternoon later…

Shaun is on his knees crying with his pockets emptied out. "That woman got me for every cent that I had."

Cassidy crouched down to him then patted his head as she eat some cotton candy. "We should do this again sometime. Just remember you'll be paying."

/

Luna, looked at the sky above her head, so blue and peaceful. Birds flying through clouds and disappear. The view was just so peaceful that it whipped the bad memories away as if they were never there.

A raspy voice snapped her back into reality. Sitting next to her as if she wasn't present before is Nora Newgate. A logbook in her hand with a wet pen. It then occured to Luna that the two never truly interacted before. They would see each other during dinner, but that's about it.

"Excuse me. I didn't bother you? Did I?" Nora asked.

"No, I was just in the clouds." Luna answered sitting herself up.

"Oh, well if you don't mind, I would like an interview." Said Nora. A question mark appeared over Luna, motivating for further explanation. "You see my grandfather's… death made me realize that none of us will be around forever. So I decided on interviewing each and every member of the crew and are adventures. That way we won't be forgotten."

"Cool, where do we begin?"

"Hmmm, there has been a few romantic crazes going around the ship. Do you have any romantic interest or are you already dating someone?" Luna gave her one of those 'really' looks. Nora started laughing as a result. "Sorry, but I just people to know every side to us."

Luna didn't feel too comfortable telling about her crush. For reasons that she is about to explain right now. "I do like someone, but he isn't on this ship." Nora immediately started writing her words down. "In fact…he is on are captains brothers ship, Jerome said we could call him captain brother Luffy,"

"Please don't derail from the question." Nora said.

"We've never met, though I'm sure we will. He's cute, bubbly eyed, and his name is…" She couldn't do it. Not without a special tool. The wanted poster she had gotten from Luffy; she showed it to Nora so she could say the name herself. "His name is Tony Tony Chopper."

Nora finished her writing getting everything she needed for the day. She actually found this little crush cute. "Welp, this was certainly interesting." Nora said as she took a stand. "I haven't met this Tony character, but I'm sure his sweet as a button. His wanted poster says it all."

Nora left her sight. Letting Luna stare at the cuteness that is Chopper (wanted poster).

* * *

**A/N: FILLER CHAPTER! Not the dreaded boss battle I've kept you all waiting for. This working on that one. I just thought I could get back into the feeling by doing this filler.**


	45. Important News

Guess who's continuing this story? Not me. Sorry guys, I know it's wrong to have kept you waiting for so long and come back with this. Sorry, but after going through some thinking, I just don't believe I'm ready to continue this fic. If you would like to know where I was going in terms of plot. PM me.


End file.
